


Roses & Thorns

by Lunarelle



Series: Evermore [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 101,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: The world has changed. As Faith and Sylvanas reach a new milestone in their relationship, they find that they will need to fight harder than ever to keep their lives from fracturing. Old alliances splinter, while new ones are formed as the very fabric of the planet faces annihilation.The fourth installment of the Evermore series that began with Fall and Rebirth. Femslash! Romance, adventure, H/C. Spans until BFA. Updated weekly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins the latest installment of the Evermore series. It will start with World of Warcraft: Legion, and continue with World of Warcraft: Battle For Azeroth, and may go beyond that, depending on how the lore actually goes in-game.
> 
> The rating is E, as was the case for the other stories in this series. Prepare for romance, action, adventure, drama, strong sexual content, angst, and, hopefully, a good time! I will do my best to update this story as often as possible, and I hope that you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who's pushed me forward and has kept Faith and Sylvanas close to their hearts as I have.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Lunarelle

_I now pronounce you married, two hearts as one_.

They were married.

They were married!

Faith looked at Sylvanas, and Sylvanas looked at Faith. Their eyes locked.

They were married!

"Do I need to prompt you?" asked Liadrin quietly after several seconds ticked by with nothing happening. "You may kiss the bride."

Sylvanas took one step forward, wrapping both her arms around Faith's waist, while Faith wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I love you," whispered Faith.

Their lips met.

The audience exploded into cheers and loud clapping, getting to their feet as they watched the two of them kissing like they never had before.

As a married couple.

Married.

* * *

The best kiss ever.

Faith's mind spun at the feel of Sylvanas' tongue against hers. It was sensual, amazing, delicious. Like it always had been, but more so. There was a new quality to the kiss, to Sylvanas' touch.

"You are mine," she whispered, pulling away gently.

Sylvanas nodded, "I am yours. And you are mine. Nothing will ever change that, my queen." Another kiss. "My wife."

Her wife.

Laughing suddenly, happy, Faith hugged Sylvanas tightly. Sylvanas laughed as well and lifted her clear off the ground, spinning her around and kissing her again, softly this time.

"I suppose we'd better…" Sylvanas cocked her head to the side, indicating the people still watching them.

"It's only polite. After all, they showed up to see us."

Another kiss, "All right." Stepping back only slightly, but still keeping an arm around Faith's waist, Sylvanas turned to face the people who were still watching them.

Almost immediately, Rotvine came to them, throwing both his arms around them and hugging them tightly. They both hugged him back, lingering for a moment.

"Thank you…" whispered Faith, her voice shaking with emotion. "Carrick, I…"

"It was my pleasure." He looked at them, beaming to the best of his abilities. "You're finally married. I can't believe it took you so long."

"Imagine how we feel," said Sylvanas. "You know, you didn't have to do all of this."

He smiled, "I did, and I was happy to."

Sylvanas squeezed his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Anytime. It was just a bit of magic, anyway. And I didn't really do it alone."

"No, you invested the entire First Magi Corps for this," said Faith, smiling at him.

He nodded, "Well, yes… but look at how far they've come since we first created the unit. This was a good test of their abilities."

"I agree. But this afternoon, work on battle drills with them, please. Maybe you can put some of this into practice."

"How?"

"If you warm up the lights some more it could serve as a source of heat during cold nights."

"They only last a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours is better than nothing, and these are less dangerous than fire."

Rotvine smiled at her, "We'll work on that while the two of you go on your honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" they asked together.

"Carrick, we have no time for that," said Sylvanas. "We shouldn't have even taken this long for the wedding."

"Of course you should have. It's only natural. And your honeymoon doesn't have to be two weeks long. It can be just an afternoon or something."

Faith shook her head, "We'll go on a honeymoon when the Burning Legion isn't trying to destroy Azeroth." She held up a hand, "I know you want us to have it all. So do we. But we have to be realistic about this."

"I am being realistic. Sylvanas, you're warchief, and Faith is your wife. You can both delegate tasks to everyone else and take time for yourselves."

"I love that you're thinking about us," Sylvanas told him, trying not to grin at the thought of Faith being her wife. "But Faith is right. We'll have a honeymoon when this war is over."

Lor'themar stepped forward, hugging Faith tightly, "It just doesn't seem fair that you're not having a honeymoon." He kissed her cheek, "Congratulations, sweetheart. I can't imagine how happy you are right now."

"I can't… I can't put it into words at the moment," she said. "It's a little surreal."

"More than a little, I reckon, considering how long you've waited for this moment."

Sylvanas smiled, pulling Faith closer to her. "It's been a long time coming," she agreed. Come on, let's go mingle with people for a while before we make ourselves scarce."

"We have a breakfast for everyone," said Rotvine. "Baine did it."

"More feasts? Where exactly are we getting the money for all of this?"

"Ah, Sylvanas, we haven't had much reason to celebrate for quite some time. Let people congratulate you and drink in your honor."

"Sunwell knows half of them don't want me near the role as warchief," she muttered. "I suspect most of them are relieved that I've finally married Faith."

Lor'themar bit his lip, then nodded. "Yes. Many of your subjects – regardless of race – think that you're more approachable when Faith is around."

"You can't really fault them for that, honey," Faith told her.

"No. I suppose I can't." She shook her head, "Well, let us not deprive the good citizens of the Horde of a good celebratory breakfast."

The two of them began to walk back down the aisle, accepting congratulations from all sides. It was whirlwind of emotions that went on for the better part of an hour, as everyone wanted to share in their happiness. Faith couldn't stop smiling, and she caught Sylvanas doing so as well on more than one occasion as they walked around, hand-in-hand.

"I don't suppose I could steal you away for a minute or two?" whispered Sylvanas, leaning close to Faith's ear and kissing it gently. She smiled when the ear twitched in response, which caused her to kiss it again.

"Stop it, you monster," said Faith through clenched teeth. "Or I'll ravage you right where you stand."

"You may ravage me whenever you want. You're my wife."

Making a happy sound, Faith hugged Sylvanas tightly, laughing. "Oh, I love you."

"I love you." Smiling, practically  _beaming_ , Sylvanas kissed her, deeply. "You look beautiful, by the way. I don't think I told you that."

"You did," said Faith, rubbing their noses together softly. "Just not out loud. I just happened to hear your thoughts." She kissed her again. "You will be wearing that outfit every day for the rest of your life, you realize."

Sylvanas chuckled, "Maybe behind closed doors."

"You're wearing white. I didn't think I'd ever see you wearing white again. You look… virginal."

This time, Sylvanas burst into laughter, "I haven't been that in over a century and a half, love."

"The look suits you."

She shook her head, but kissed Faith's forehead, "Thank you. Now, will you come with me? Just for a minute?"

"I'll go with you anywhere you want, my bride."

People pretended not to notice when the two of them suddenly disappeared, taking a portal that opened directly into their chambers.

"By the gods, Faith, I thought I'd never get you alone," said Sylvanas, immediately pulling her close to kiss her. "Come here."

Faith did, gladly submitting to Sylvanas' wishes. "You know as well as I do that a couple never spends time alone together on their wedding day. Everything happens on the wedding night."

"The wedding night…" Sylvanas looked at her and took her face in her hands, her thumbs stroking her cheeks. "Faith. We're married."

They were married.

"I love you so much," whispered Faith, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I love you, my darling girl." She pressed their foreheads together, wishing she could breathe her in. "Do you think it'll be different between us?"

"What, sex? Our relationship?"

"I dunno… everything, I guess."

"Sylvanas, I love you more now than I did early this morning, which is more than I loved you yesterday, and more than I loved you ten years ago. My love for you grows every day, just like yours does for me." Faith kissed her, "I don't know how different things are going to be now. I mean, maybe we'll still be the same passionate fools we've always been, and maybe we'll mellow out a little."

" _Mellow_  out? You think we're going to take our relationship for granted now that we're married?"

Faith smiled, "Have we ever?" she asked, her arms around Sylvanas' neck.

"No. Not really."

"Then there's no reason to think that it's going to happen now. But… maybe we won't always have that sense of urgency."

"The one we have all the time because something's going to rip us apart?"

A nod, "Yeah, that one. Maybe we'll be able to relax now and just… be together."

"Be together," whispered Sylvanas. "That's good. That's really good." They kissed, "Do you want to make love?"

"Belore, Sylvanas, I'm about to explode…"

Sylvanas laughed, "Yeah, I can sense your lust."

"Can we, you think?"

"How long did it take you to put on your dress?"

"I used magic, so not that…" her voice trailed off when she felt Sylvanas rubbing a knee between her legs.

"I'll be brief." She knelt, slowly pulling up Faith's dress and kissing her thigh. She came to the garter and chuckled, "That's unbearably sexy, you know that?"

"Oh… feel free to take advantage of it sweetheart."

She intended to. "Titans, you're turned on," she whispered, reaching the entrance to Faith's body.

Faith moaned, "I told you…"

Wasting no time, Sylvanas lapped at the juices on Faith's skin, slowly, lovingly. Faith needed her so badly that it took no time at all for her to climax, stifling her cries against her hand. She shook, sitting suddenly on the bed, spent, her orgasm ebbing away.

"Thank you…" she whispered as Sylvanas moved away from her and smoothed the folds of her dress down again. "That was just what I needed. Come here."

"I'm okay."

"Yeah, I know you're okay. But I need you to come over here because I want your taste on my tongue."

Sylvanas uttered a soft curse, "The things you say to me…" She undid the belt at her waist, and Faith pulled her leggings down, placing a hand at the back of Sylvanas' thigh and bringing her closer to her lips. "I won't last."

"I thought you said you were okay?" asked Faith, innocently blowing on the exposed skin in front of her.

"Just because I want to pin you to a wall and make love to you until you scream doesn't mean I'm not okay."

"Mmm. If you say so." With infinite slowness, wanting to tease, Faith came closer and closer to Sylvanas' hip. She kissed it gently, nipping at the flesh until Sylvanas put a hand on her shoulder. "Want me to go on?"

"Tease me later…" she whispered.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were back in the ruins, amongst the people who were still enjoying the breakfast spread that Baine and the other leaders of the Horde had provided for them.

"I have to say, if I were alive, I'd probably gorge myself on all that food," commented Sylvanas.

"As if you hadn't gorged yourself enough just a few minutes ago," whispered Faith to her.

"It's never enough."

"Can't argue with that. I think we still have lost time to make up for."

Sylvanas glanced at her, "Lost time?"

"For the eighty-odd years spent dancing around each other, not doing anything."

"We'd need to be in bed all day and all night for at least a year to make up for that kind of time, honey. And even then I don't think it would cover it." She very nearly giggled at the look on Faith's face. "Oh, we like that idea, don't we?"

"We do indeed." Lacing their fingers together, she brought them to an improvised dance floor where several couples were dancing, including Rotvine and Liadrin. "Shall we?"

A nod.

The moment the two of them stepped onto the dance floor, everything transformed, a canopy of bridal mist appearing over them, its petals falling softly. The music changed to a slow symphony of love Sylvanas had heard on several occasions at home.

"I've always wanted to dance to that with you," she murmured.

"You know, you could have made it happen at any time," whispered Faith as she settled into Sylvanas' arms and they began to dance. "All you had to do was ask."

"I know," she said quietly. "But there didn't seem to be much of a point."

"Being together, holding each other and feeling our love."

A soft smile, "Maybe."

"Sylvanas Windrunner, you love it, and you will never be able to tell me otherwise."

"Am I still a Windrunner?" she asked gently. "Will you take my name, or shall I take yours?"

Faith looked up at her, "What would you prefer?"

"I just asked you."

"I've always wanted to be a Windrunner," said Faith, her voice barely audible.

"Faith Windrunner." The sound of that name on her lips sent delicious shivers up and down Sylvanas' spine. "It suits you, my love." She kissed her deeply, "I had a feeling you would take my name someday." Her chin trembled suddenly, and she blinked, clearing her throat. "Thank you, Faith. Thank you for loving me."

Faith stroked Sylvanas' cheeks slowly, "You never have to thank me for that."

"Oh, but I do." Overwhelmed with emotion, she rested her head against Faith's shoulder, closing her eyes and holding her tightly. Her wife. "You're my wife," she whispered.

"I am," said Faith, grinning.

"I get to keep you?"

"Sylvanas. I'm yours. I've always been yours, and I always will be yours. Of course, you get to keep me."

She tightened her grip on Faith, almost as though she were trying to merge their bodies together. Faith accommodated her, making minute adjustments in her position to make it seem like they were physically closer.

"Look at them," whispered Lor'themar to Halduron, watching them. "I never thought I would get to see this after everything that happened to them."

Halduron nodded, "They're still afraid that something's going to happen to wrench them apart, aren't they?"

"There's always that possibility, isn't there? We all know that even marriage isn't permanent and that one of them could be killed in some way or another. It's horrible to think about, but it's just the reality of things. I mean, look at what happened with Rhonin and Vereesa."

Sylvanas heard them and held Faith tighter still.

"Honey," whispered Faith. "Look at me." She waited for Sylvanas to raise her head before continuing. "I'm here, and we're together. Nothing's going to change that, I promise."

* * *

The festivities went on for the rest of the morning. Sylvanas addressed them shortly before noon, still holding Faith close to her.

"Thank you again for partaking in this," she said quietly. "I… we appreciate it."

Faith nodded, "Honestly, we're both overwhelmed that so many of you came, despite how busy you all are. Your support means a lot to us."

Sylvanas smiled, "And as much as I know you'd like to keep celebrating until tomorrow, we do have a war to prepare for, so I'll ask you to get back to that now."

People began to walk away after congratulating them one last time, but the leaders of the Horde remained, along with several others.

"Will there be a coronation ceremony for Faith?" asked Rotvine. "I mean, she is Queen of Undercity now that she's married you."

"No I'm not," said Faith.

"You are, actually," Sylvanas told her. "You're leading with me now."

Faith looked at her, surprised.

 _We never had an official rule for that, because I guess we never had to_ , Sylvanas said into her mind.  _But I'm Queen of Undercity, and Warchief of the Horde, and you'll be ruling with me from now on. If that's something you would like to do, that is._

Something she would like to do? Help rule the Horde in an official capacity?

_You can do it, I know you can. Besides… you promised Vol'jin that you would._

"All right…" she said quietly. "If that's what you want."

Sylvanas squeezed Faith's hand, "It is." She turned towards Rotvine, "We could have an official coronation for Faith, I suppose. It would only be right."

"You didn't have a coronation ceremony when you founded the Undercity," Faith told her.

"Well, no. I kind of became the de facto leader here."

"And you don't have a crown, which means I don't need one."

"We don't have a crown for you in any case."

Rotvine cleared his throat, "That's not precisely true."

"You have a crown for her?" asked Sylvanas, her voice suddenly pitching high.

"For you too, come to that. I've always had one, but… if you'll allow me to speak freely, you've never seemed the kind of person to ever wear anything like that."

Faith couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of Sylvanas wearing any kind of crown on her head.

"Good call," she said, squeezing Faith's fingers again. "But a crown would actually… really suit Faith."

"Sylvanas, my love," said Faith, fully turning towards her, "I am not going to wear a crown."

Sylvanas smiled. "When did you have them made?"

"A few years ago."

"A few  _years_  ago?"

"It seemed appropriate, since you were queen, and your relationship with Faith was unshakeable. Come on, I'll show you." He began to lead them away from the courtyard, asking several people who were there to start cleaning up.

"Sylvanas, I'm not wearing a crown," said Faith again as they walked back into the city.

"Yes, you are. It'll look amazing on you."

"You would think I looked amazing if I suddenly transformed my hair into spider webs," she muttered.

A smile, "True." She kissed Faith's temple, "Humor me, please."

"Don't I always?" She made to turn towards the elevators, but Rotvine shook his head, "I keep them topside. I have a room here that I use as a personal space."

"But you have an office two doors down from us," said Sylvanas.

"Yeah, but you two are always in there. It's not easy to keep a secret when you're around all the time."

"Carrick, how long have you been planning my wedding to Faith?"

He didn't answer, instead opening a door that had been hidden behind a fallen column.

The office they stepped into had once been a storage room. It was small, barely big enough to accommodate them all, but it was comfortable, with a small ornate desk, three squashy armchairs, and a bookcase that was filled with leather-bound volumes and many scrolls. On the walls were maps and swirling magical diagrams, one of which depicted the transforming dance floor from earlier that morning.

"So you've been hiding your magic here all this time?" Faith asked him.

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I never meant to keep secrets, but I found that being alone sometimes was beneficial for me."

"There's no need to apologize, Carrick. I wish you'd told me about this, though. We could have arranged something a little less remote."

"I think that's the whole point, love," whispered Faith.

"Are you saying I'm overbearing?"

"I said nothing of the sort." She looked at Rotvine, "What have you got for us?"

"I had them made almost simultaneously, using elements of saronite because it looked good, I have to say." He tapped a stone in the wall, and it dissolved under his touch, revealing two headpieces on a pale satin pillow. Using a spell, he summoned the pillow to him so that they would be able to see them better.

They were beautiful to behold, there was no arguing that. The larger of the crowns was actually a five-point tiara with delicate arches and five small red gems on each point, which glowed almost exactly like Sylvanas' eyes did. The gems contrasted sharply with the black saronite, which was veined with blue-green that seemed to glow.

The second tiara was smaller, with three points instead of five, and just as delicate as the first one, topped with three white crystals that reminded Faith of the color of her skin. "You changed the color of the gems on this one, didn't you?" she asked in a whisper.

"I did, yes," he said. "The gems used to be amber in color, but… after you died… I don't know, I liked this better."

"They're things of beauty, Carrick," said Lor'themar.

Rotvine inclined his head, "Thank you.

Faith was looking at Sylvanas, who was staring at the tiaras with an odd look on her face. "You're going to insist on a coronation ceremony, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Sylvanas, there's no time for it."

"We'll make time. It doesn't have to be long. You walk into the throne room, I place this on your head, and that's all."

Recognizing that Sylvanas' mind was made up, Faith didn't argue, squeezing her fingers instead, "Whatever makes you happy. But you'll have to do me one tiny favor."

"What's that?"

"You have to wear your tiara too."


	2. Chapter 2

Faith had thought about being married to Sylvanas for decades. She'd thought about what it would be like to be her wife, to spend every day with her, and to share her name. But not once had she thought about being queen of Undercity, ruling with Sylvanas.

"You do realize that you've been ruling with me since you got here, right?" she told her as they walked back to their chambers to change for the coronation ceremony.

"I'm not a ruler, Sylvanas."

"Except you are. You've ruled by my side for the past fifteen years, honey, and you've done a great job with it. This is just something to make it official."

Faith nodded to the piece of rolled-up parchment in Sylvanas' hand, "Some would say that what we just signed is more official than anything else we might need."

"What we signed was a contract of our love, so to speak. This is more official, for the Forsaken."

"This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"For you to be officially recognized as my queen? Yes, Faith, it does."

Faith smiled a little, "You realize that as warchief of the Horde, you can just say something and it'll be law, right?"

"I do. But this has more meaning to it."

"Then let's do it."

"Really? You'll go through with it?"

"Of course I will. But I hope you don't expect me to wear the tiara every day."

"Only when we hold court here."

"And that won't be too often anymore, considering the fact that you'll be basically be moving to Orgrimmar now."

" _We_  will be moving to Orgrimmar, not just me, and we can come back here every day, since we'll have permanent portals open." She glanced at Faith, "You'd be moving with me even if we weren't married."

Faith stopped walking, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I have to move to the sweatbox that is Orgrimmar, I'll be damned if I don't have you by my side. And you know as well as I do that you wouldn't have let me move without you."

"Well, I don't know, Sylvanas, you could have decreed that it would be best for me to remain here while you're in Orgrimmar."

They got to their chambers and stopped in their tracks when they opened the door.

"Carrick…" said Sylvanas softly.

The entire room was covered in crimson rose petals, releasing a heady scent that hit Faith in all the right places. Little lights sparkled on the ceiling, adding to the romantic atmosphere.

"He's determined to give us a honeymoon."

Sylvanas chuckled, "I guess he is." She closed the door behind them, "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just going to go naked."

"Excuse me?"

"I see that glint in your eye, Sylvanas." Faith laughed, going to the wardrobe. She frowned, "Does this look bigger to you?"

"Bigger?" Joining her and putting a casual arm around her waist, Sylvanas peered inside the wardrobe. She blinked. "There are more clothes in here than I remember."

Faith pulled something from a hanger, her eyes widening at the lacy black negligée in her hand. "This is new…"

"Oh, you are so wearing that tonight."

"Tonight? For what?"

"For when I thoroughly ravage you."

"How do you know it's for me? Maybe it's meant for you."

"It was on your side of the wardrobe, which means it was meant for you."

Shaking her head, Faith put the negligée back where she'd found it, "We can debate that later. In the meantime… there are ten new robes in here. And you've got some new outfits too. By the Gods, look at that." She pulled something from Sylvanas' side, "You must wear this. Right now."

It was a pair of black leather leggings that had been overlaid with delicate bronze-colored chain mail. It had a matching tunic that looked like it would cover her from neck to waist, with black shoulder pads that were both beautiful and functional. They each had bronze skulls on them, and what Faith recognized as amber protective gems.

"That's beautiful. It kind of looks like some of the outfits you got for me a couple of years ago." She took the outfit from Faith, "All right, I'll wear this. What about you? Shall I pick something out for you?"

"As long as it's not something I'd only wear in the bedroom… sure. Go ahead."

Sylvanas kissed her forehead gently and crossed the room to put her outfit on the bed. A moment later, she was back and looking through the new clothes Rotvine had added to Faith's wardrobe. Suddenly, she grinned. "This one," she said, pulling something off a hanger and holding it up.

It was a beautiful dress that appeared to have been made out of reinforced embersilk. Colored a deep charcoal black, it had a keyhole neckline that buttoned high and was sure to show some cleavage once she put it on.

"It's got built-in shoulder guards," noted Sylvanas.

"I see that," said Faith, looking at them. Indeed, the shoulders had small spikes on them, each of them subtly etched with shards of blue-green crystal. "I love it." The shards of crystal were also etched on the hem of the dress, and all along the sleeves and the waist.

"Oh, please try these on," said Sylvanas.

"I'll wear mine if you wear yours," she said.

"You've got yourself a deal."

They got changed, which took them longer than it normally would have, since they kept helping each other and getting distracted as soon as one of them exposed a new patch of skin.

But finally, after more than a half hour had passed, they were dressed again, looking at each other in awe.

"You look like a queen," said Sylvanas, staring at Faith up and down. "By the Titans, Faith…"

"And you, my love…" Faith came closer to her, touching her waist. "You are a goddess. Look at yourself." She turned Sylvanas around to face the mirror that had been built into the wall. "Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde. You're breathtakingly beautiful."

Sylvanas opened her mouth to tell her that it didn't matter what either of them looked like, but realized that it would sound fake, coming from her. She shook her head, "We're still so vain, even in death."

"What can I say… we like pretty things."

"Oh, so that's why we got married… because we think we're  _pretty_."

"Face it, we care about how we present ourselves to the world. You're in the highest position of power our faction has. You have to make a lasting first impression, and… let me tell you, Carrick picked the perfect outfit for you to do just that."

"You're one to talk, Faith." She faced her, "You know that I love you for who you are and not what you look like, right?"

Faith smiled, "I know. If you had wanted someone gorgeous, you would have gone for Velonara instead of me."

"Oh, you're funny." She tickled Faith's side softly, and Faith gave a squeal, trying to squirm away from her. They fell onto the bed, laughing, and were just about to kiss when there was a soft knock on the door.

"That'll be Carrick," said Sylvanas. "Come in."

Rotvine opened the door, peering into the room. "Your Majesties, I'm sorry to bother you, but we're ready."

"Thank you, Carrick. We'll be right out."

He nodded, backing out of the room.

"Thank you for the outfits," said Faith.

Rotvine stopped, "These weren't my idea, to be honest. Garia and Vilak picked the outfits with Halduron."

"Well, thank you for going with them," Sylvanas told him.

"How did you know I did?"

Faith smiled, "We just know."

They followed him out of the room, walking next to each other and not touching. Sylvanas could feel Faith's tension, which was making her jittery as well. She wanted to tell her not to worry, but was sure that she'd sound harsh. There really was nothing to worry about.

Nothing at all. Faith was just about to become co-ruler of Undercity, and Vice-Warchief of the Horde, the second most important person in their faction.

Nothing to worry about at all…

* * *

The throne room was packed. Sylvanas had never seen it that way, not that she could remember, even in the direst of times. She scanned the faces of the people assembled there, checking people's reactions, but she saw no cause for alarm. By and large, the Forsaken seemed to be accepting what was about to happen. Some of them even looked happy. Relieved.

"Walk in when I announce you," said Rotvine to Faith, who nodded.

Sylvanas stepped forward first, looking every inch the queen and warchief she was. Faith felt a surge of love for her so powerful that she staggered, and would have fallen had one of the dreadguards not put a hand on her back to steady her. She thanked him in a quiet voice, turning her attention to Sylvanas, who resolutely refused to wear her tiara.

"A few hours ago, Faith and I got married," she began. A smile lit her features before she'd even summoned the power to keep it at bay. "But before that, she was always at my side. She held court with me, and indeed, many of you preferred to speak to me when she was present, since I'm apparently more difficult to deal with in her absence."

Several people chuckled, while others looked alarmed by the fact that she'd mentioned this out loud.

"Faith ruled with me, in an unofficial capacity, and you all accepted her. But it will be unofficial no longer. From now on, Faith will rule with me, and I will ask that you heed her word as you do mine." She turned to Rotvine and nodded.

"I now present to you Her Royal Majesty, Faith Sylvera Windrunner, Queen of the Forsaken, and, by virtue of marriage, Vice-Warchief of the Horde," called Rotvine.

It felt surreal. As Faith stepped forward, conscious of everyone looking at her, she kept her eyes on Sylvanas, who was looking at her with nothing but love and pride.

_Just kneel in front of me, love, so that I can place this on your head_ , she said into her mind.

Faith did so, taking Sylvanas' hand in hers and kissing her fingers softly. She felt Sylvanas placing the tiara on her head, and was suddenly filled with something she couldn't describe, an urge to take Sylvanas and run, a fear that she wouldn't be a good leader or a good wife. A fear that she would let everyone down.

Sylvanas put a hand on her face, stroking her cheek gently with her thumb. "Do you, Faith Windrunner, promise to uphold the laws of the Forsaken and of the Horde, and to always act in their best interest?" she asked.

"I so promise," she said in a voice that shook only a little.

"Do you promise to put your people's needs above your own, to be just and fair to them for as long as you hold this post?"

"I so promise," she said.

"Then rise, Queen Faith, and stand by my side, so that we may rule together as one."

Faith straightened up, hearing her knees popping with the movement, and went to stand by Sylvanas as everyone in the throne room bowed to her. Even a certain shade who was hovering next to the chandelier seemed to be bowing, although Faith was certain that if he'd been alive, he would have been laughing uproariously.

She was queen. A secondary queen, but… she was queen.

* * *

"I hallucinated that whole thing, right?" she asked later. "We didn't actually… you didn't… I mean…"

Sylvanas smiled, "You did not hallucinate, yes, we got married, and yes, you are queen. You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to that, Sylvanas."

A smile, "You will. It won't be such a shock to you in a few months. Besides, this isn't changing who you are as a person."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I know that. Honey, you are the single most compassionate person I know in this world. You love the Horde as a whole, even the goblins, and I know how you feel about the Forsaken, Sin'dorei, and tauren. The fact that you're ruling with me is going to appease a lot of people."

"Do you still think that there are some within the Horde who don't want you as warchief?"

"Are you telling me that you don't?"

Faith opened her mouth to answer, but there was no point to that. Less than half the members of the Horde wanted Sylvanas as Warchief, and everyone else was keeping quiet out of self-preservation.

"That's what I thought."

"It doesn't mean I don't trust you to be a good warchief."

"Faith, you're biased. If we weren't Faith and Sylvanas, what would you be thinking?"

"I would be afraid that you would eliminate your opponents one by one, using underhanded means. I'd be afraid that you would turn my home into a Blight-infested wasteland for not following your orders to the letter. You'll rule with an iron fist, through terror instead of compassion and justice."

Sylvanas stared at her, "Once more, with feeling."

"I'm sorry, okay? It's a byproduct of your undeath."

"That… actually hurt."

"I know it did. But I know you. I trust you to not decimate this entire world, especially since we have the Burning Legion to fight."

"The Legion…" Sylvanas ran a hand over her eyes. "Have we seen any other activity from them so far?"

"Nothing since the Broken Shore. We have scouts all over Azeroth, both Horde and Alliance, and we haven't heard anything. That doesn't mean we won't. I'm fairly certain they're not going to stay on that Light-forsaken piece of land." She leaned against the desk, crossing her arms, "Sylvanas, how are we supposed to defeat them?"

Sylvanas shook her head, "I don't know. I have no idea how to even begin to tackle this problem." She walked to Faith, uncrossing her arms and stepping into them, kissing her. "But we'll find a way."

"Or die trying?"

"I suppose so, yes." Another kiss, "We're married."

"Yes… we are. And you've just made me queen."

"My queen," murmured Sylvanas. "My wife." Her tongue found Faith's, stroking it lightly as she pressed herself closer to her.

They made love right where they were, so needy for each other that they hardly took the time to fully remove their clothing. They cried out in unison, climaxing time and again as they gorged themselves on each other.

Neither of them was aware that not too far away from them, the skies were turning a dark fel green, announcing the arrival of the Burning Legion.

* * *

Tarren Mill was the target. Exactly why the Burning Legion had chosen that town was a complete mystery, but that was where they ended up.

People first saw the sky turning a fel green, streaked with swirling black, and wondered what kind of storm was heading their way. But one dreadguard, a man by the name of Montgomery Stain looked up and knew it exactly for what it was. He called a mage to make a portal to Undercity immediately, and to evacuate the town as quickly as possible, just as a Legion ship appeared over them.

Faith and Sylvanas arrived in the town less than five minutes after the alarm had been raised, both of them still ruffled, but dressed and in command of the situation. Faith immediately started casting protective spells over the evacuating citizens, while Sylvanas organized the defense.

"We have people coming over from Thunder Bluff, Orgrimmar, and Silvermoon," she said. "They should be here in two minutes."

"Less," Faith told her, nodding towards an area where a portal suddenly appeared, swirling with magical energy. Three dozen Farstriders and Sunfury magisters stepped out of it, ready to lend a hand.

Sylvanas nodded, "How many do you think we're facing?" she asked in a low voice, looking up at the ship.

"We know how many demons these things can hold, so it could be as many as four hundred fiends. I guess we're going to find out."

They did. Less than a minute after she'd finished her sentence, portals began to coalesce in various parts of the town, both from the Burning Legion and from other races of Azeroth.

"Incoming!" cried Sylvanas.

People began to scream in fear. Some tried to run, but were immediately cut down by the demons. Voracious felhounds surged forward, their tentacles latching onto the closest magical being they found and sucking him dry until nothing was left of him but a husk.

"Oh, by the Light…" said Faith. She cast her black fire, catching one of the hounds and burning it as its tentacles attempted to reach her.

"I'm getting a little sick and tired of fighting demons," said Sylvanas as she sliced another creature in half, leaving the body twitching on the ground.

Faith thought about answering, but she had just caught a glimpse of an eredar she had faced before. A beautiful one that made her skin crawl.

"Kythira," she hissed. "What is she doing here?"

"Beats the fel out of me… kill her."

Kill her? That was easier said than done, and Sylvanas knew it. The two of them converged on her as the battle raged all around them. Buildings burned, animals shrieked as demons gutted them alive.

"This is a nice planet you have here," said the eredar, laughing. "What a pretty place it will make for us."

"This planet is not yours," snarled Faith. "But it will be your final resting place, I promise you."

"You could not defeat me on Draenor, and you will not defeat me here, that is  _my_  promise to you." She leaped, and would have attempted to skewer Faith's body with the spear she held had someone not fired an arrow at her, hitting her in the shoulder. She screamed and looked around, but it was impossible to tell who had fired the arrow, although judging by the fletching, it had been a Sin'dorei.

Faith used Kythira's distraction to fire a spell at her, a devastating ice storm that surrounded her, ice crystals hitting her face and cutting up her skin, causing minute droplets of blood to mix with the spell and freeze in turn.

She knew it wouldn't last long, that one good fire spell would shatter it, but it was strong enough to cause her to fall. Sylvanas threw a dagger at her back, hitting her right in the lower spine.

A second later, the eredar was gone.

"Damn!" cried Faith. "How did…"

"She shouldn't have been able to move," said Sylvanas. "My aim was there."

They had no time to discuss the matter further. More portals were coalescing in the fields just outside Tarren Mill, and they went to take care of the demons there before things got any worse for them.

It took some time. Too much time, and too many casualties after the horror that had befallen them at the Broken Shore.

But after what felt like hours, the Burning Legion retreated, leaving behind a devastation Faith hadn't seen in Azeroth since Deathwing had crashed out of Deepholm.

Drained, on her knees, she looked around the town. Three buildings had been burned to the ground, and several others had been horribly damaged. From what she could see, thirty people had been killed, while twice that number had been wounded. Eight people were missing.

"It could have been worse," said Sylvanas, walking to her and helping her to her feet.

"How?"

"I could have died."

"Yeah, that would have been worse, Sylvanas, thank you."

"We pushed them back."

Faith shook her head, "We need to warn the rest of the Horde, not to mention the Alliance. They have to get ready to fight these things."

"You cannot be ready," came a voice.

Sylvanas turned around, a blade in her hand. She blinked.

She was looking at a creature she hadn't ever seen in person before. A Sin'dorei with a black bandage over his eyes and what looked like demonic horns growing from his skull. His skin, much too red and scarred, had been tattooed with glowing green symbols.

She was looking at a demon hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith had never actually seen a demon hunter before. She'd heard about them while she'd been on Draenor, of course, but hadn't actually met any of them, which was a good thing, considering what had happened to Illidan.

But there was one of them now, standing right in front of her and Sylvanas. Behind him, another one approached, a woman. And behind her, a third one.

"What…" Sylvanas looked at Faith, then back at him. "How did you… who are you?"

"My name is Tevir Felbinder. I was imprisoned with the rest of the demon hunters until, all of a sudden, I wasn't. We found that the Burning Legion had invaded our prison, because one of our jailers betrayed us." He shrugged, "They slaughtered dozens of us before the rest of us were able to fight them off."

"And here I thought the wardens who were guarding the demon hunters were supposed to be impossible to corrupt," whispered Faith.

"The Burning Legion knows how to be seductive," Sylvanas told her before turning back to Tevir. "How did you get here? Not that we don't appreciate having you around – we could always use people who are knowledgeable about demons, especially now, but…"

"Maiev and Cordana got us here," he said. "They had a mage with them."

"A mage who managed to make a portal from Mardum to here?" cried Faith, stunned. "That's a hell of a magician."

"I believe she called the mage Khadgar."

Faith instantly calmed down, "Oh. I guess that makes more sense, then."

"He's been to Mardum before?" Sylvanas asked her.

Faith nodded distractedly, "We need to warn the Alliance," she said again. "I don't want them caught unawares by this."

"My Lady!" called someone. "Warchief!"

Sylvanas turned around to find a Forsaken running towards her at full speed. "What's going on?"

"The Burning Legion is currently attacking the town of Kharanos."

"In Dun Morogh?" asked Faith. She began creating a portal to that area, and stepped through it immediately, followed by everyone who was close enough to take it before it closed.

The scene was horrific. Even though they arrived a mile away from the village, they heard screams and saw bursts of fel green light as demons cast various spells, burning dwarves alive where they stood.

"Establish a perimeter," said Sylvanas. "Bring any wounded soldier here and do everything you can for them before you send them on to Ironforge. Go!"

Faith nudged her, "Demons," she hissed, nodding at a spot not far from them.

"We'll take care of those. The rest of you, work your way into the town. Kill every demon you see!" She took Faith's hand, and together, they made their way towards the demons who were currently busy felling trees to build something she didn't want to think about. One of them was dragging a semi-conscious Ironforge guard behind him, staining the snow a bright red. Quickly, she nocked an arrow and loosed it, catching the demon's hand. Bellowing in pain, it dropped the guard, and Faith leaped into action, Tevir right behind her. In a second, she had killed the demon and moved on to another one.

The guard on the ground blinked, surprised when Sylvanas knelt next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you move?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Good. Hurry up and follow the tracks we made. We've set up a healing perimeter with a couple of priests and paladins. Find them, and go back to Ironforge."

"Why are yeh helpin' us?"

Sylvanas didn't answer, sending an arrow through the throat of a demon trying to behead Faith. By the time she looked around, the dwarf was already several paces away, moving with difficulty, but still moving.

They took care of the handful of demons fairly quickly, then went into Kharanos, where it was pandemonium. If the dwarves were surprised to see them, they said nothing about it, accepting their aid as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I didn' expect ta see Forsaken helpin' us against the Burning Legion," said one of them once the attack ended. The dwarves had lost several people, but the numbers were less than they could have expected. "The healin' perimeter you set up really helped."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Faith. "Listen, make sure to warn the rest of the Alliance about these attacks. I don't think the Legion's going to stop at just two."

"You think we can expect these attacks everywhere?"

Faith gave a nod, "They know who our leadership is. They attacked Orgrimmar when we were at our most vulnerable, and I'm guessing they attacked Stormwind as well?"

The dwarf inclined his head, "Aye, they did, during King Varian's memorial service."

"They're being strategic," said Sylvanas. "Placing their game pieces near every capital city."

"But they didn't attack Brill, Sylvanas," Faith told her.

"No. But Tarren Mill would have allowed them to attack us in the foothills, not to mention that they could have taken Andorhal from there and Silverpine Forest."

"Aerie Peak too," mused Faith. "I see your point. But how do they know exactly where to hit us?"

"The same way Arthas managed to get through the eleven gates in Quel'Thalas," she said.

Betrayal.

* * *

"So you're thinking that not only has one of the wardens betrayed Maiev Shadowsong, but that someone else betrayed us down here."

Sylvanas nodded, "I told you, the Burning Legion is seductive. They'll give promises of unlimited power, and some people are fool enough to believe that they'll be free to do whatever they want once they get it. They just forget the indentured servitude to the demons."

"You were technically a part of the Burning Legion… before the Scourge branched off on its own."

"Yes. Except I was forced into it, wasn't I?"

"I know, I'm not saying you –."

Sylvanas put a hand on her back, rubbing slowly. "Regardless of that," she said, "I think I'm beginning to understand what's going on. Betrayal is the most logical conclusion in this scenario."

"You seem incredibly calm about all this, love," Faith told her.

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it."

"You're going to have to get used to it too, sweetheart. You're the only person in this corner of the world who would never consider betraying me. Again."

Faith felt uneasy, remembering that instance, "Will you ever forgive me for that?"

"There's nothing to forgive, my love," said Sylvanas, leaning down and kissing her softly. Pulling back, she looked around, "We'd better go. I have a meeting in Orgrimmar in a while."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"It's essential that you come with me, being as you're my wife. Plus, we're going to need your input because we're going to talk about Dalaran."

"Dalaran?"

"That's right."

"Thank yeh for yer help… Warchief," said one of the Ironforge guards. "There's a lot bin said about what happened at the Broken Shore. But I reckon yeh wouldn't've left Varian there on purpose… not if yeh came ter help us."

Sylvanas looked at him, frowning.

"The Alliance thinks we left Varian at the Broken Shore to die," whispered Faith. "I told you."

"There's nothing we can do about it now." She put an arm around Faith's waist, waiting. After a few seconds, a swirling portal appeared in front of them, showing them the familiar outlines of Undercity. They waited for all of the Horde forces to step through it before going home themselves, landing in the courtyard, close to Faith's tombstone.

"How can you say there's nothing we can do about it?" Faith asked her when they were alone, everyone else having dispersed quickly.

"Listen to me. We will not be able to change their minds, no matter what we do. We both know Jaina will never listen to us, and I'm willing to bet that Greymane will have poisoned Anduin's thoughts by now. I know you hate to see conflict between us and the Alliance. But it's kind of ingrained into us all."

"Us?"

"Most of us."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to tell them that we –."

Sylvanas pressed her lips against her wife's, kissing her hard. Completely taken by surprise, Faith kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her and riding out the wave of emotions until Sylvanas pulled away.

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Nice distraction technique," whispered Faith.

"Did it help?"

Faith shook her head, "Not really. But it was delicious." She cleared her throat, "When do we need to be in Orgrimmar?"

"Oh, we have a couple of hours if you want to… take some time with me."

A small smile played on the corners of Faith's lips, "I would love to, and I hate to refuse you –."

"So don't."

"But we need to get ready for this meeting."

Get ready for the meeting. Sylvanas interpreted that as having a meeting before the meeting, and wasn't far off the mark. Faith gathered everyone from the First Magi Corps and several dozen mages from Silvermoon to discuss the situation with the Kirin Tor.

"Do you think that they'll really let us back in?" asked Grand Magister Rommath.

"After the fiasco at the Broken Shore, I honestly can't be sure," she told him. "But we have to try. I'd like you to be present in Orgrimmar on behalf of the Magisters."

He nodded, "I would be happy to assist, Your Majesty."

Faith winced, "That title isn't easy to get used to."

"But it's one that suits you," said Rotvine, chuckling. He was still chuckling when the meeting adjourned, sensing Faith's discomfort and finding it thoroughly amusing. "Are you honestly telling me that you never thought about the fact that you would be a queen once you were married to Sylvanas?"

"For one thing," said Faith, "being married to Sylvanas was something that wasn't supposed to happen. She was completely against it… until she wasn't."

"Sylvanas has never been completely against marrying you. She's been wanting this since forever. And so have you."

Faith had to concede the point, just as Sylvanas stepped out from the shadows and slid an arm around her waist.

"Are you regretting your decision to marry me?" she asked, pressing her lips to her temple.

Faith blinked at her, "Should I even dignify that with an answer?"

Sylvanas smiled, "We should go. We wouldn't want to be late for our first official meeting."

"No, we wouldn't want that…"

* * *

Orgrimmar had always been a busy city. Orcs selling their wares, guards breaking up fights that got too out of hand, people mingling about, swapping war stories and trading weapons…

But as Faith and Sylvanas arrived, they found that it wasn't just busy, no. People were almost in a frenzy, getting ready for war. Racks of salted meat lined butcher shops, ready to be packed and shipped to the front, blacksmiths worked night and day to craft weapons and armor with various enchanters who were reinforcing everything with magic, and animal trainers could be seen everywhere, working with hawks, boars, and wolves, readying them for battle.

"Either they're petrified of what the Burning Legion could do, or they're terrified of you," commented Faith.

Sylvanas smirked, "Well, they're getting things done, at least."

"Yes… I suppose they are."

They walked into Grommash Hold, where several members of the Horde leadership were already assembled. Thrall, Saurfang, and Baine all bowed to them.

"Your Majesties," murmured Baine.

"That just sounds really weird," said Faith. "Please just call me by my usual name."

"You're a queen now," Sylvanas told her. "Whether you get used to it or not will not change this fact."

"Perhaps it won't, but I'd prefer it if the people closest to me didn't completely change their attitudes towards me just because you put a tiara on my head."

"But it's a very pretty tiara, and it suits you beautifully."

Faith rolled her eyes and walked towards the table that had been erected at the center of the throne room. Two seats had been placed at the head of the table, presumably for her and Sylvanas to sit side by side.

It suddenly dawned on her that people were now expecting for her to accompany Sylvanas all the time. No matter what. She smiled, trying to contain it so that it wouldn't become a silly grin.

"What has you so happy, love?" Sylvanas asked her quietly.

Faith shook her head, "It's not important right now."

Sylvanas came closer to her, putting a hand on her back and nudging into her mind gently. She smiled, "You like the idea of us together all the time?"

"I've always liked the idea," said Faith in a low voice.

"So have I." She kissed Faith so briefly that neither of them really felt it on a physical level, but it was all she could do, being as more people were arriving.

* * *

They spoke for over an hour, trying to figure out how to talk to the Kirin Tor. Sylvanas mentioned that Faith had always been in good standing with them because of her relationship with Rhonin and Krasus, and that she should be the one negotiating on behalf of the Horde.

"Jaina will absolutely not want to hear me out, you realize," Faith told her. "She hates me on several levels, not helped by the fact that she's probably been speaking to Greymane."

"You still need to try," said Lor'themar. "We didn't have anything to do with the betrayal of the Dalaran Sunreavers."

"Not every Sunreaver betrayed the Kirin Tor," Faith reminded him. "The actions of one individual shouldn't reflect badly on all of us. Although considering what happened because of that betrayal, I can't really blame anybody."

"You died because of what happened in Theramore," said Sylvanas, her voice quivering so slightly that Faith almost missed it. Beneath the table, her hand found her wife's, squeezing it.

"My death doesn't factor into this," she said gently.

"Like fel it -."

Another squeeze, "I will speak to the Kirin Tor on behalf of the Horde. Hopefully, Vereesa will speak for me as well. She knows I don't mean any harm."

Sylvanas forced herself not to say anything. The idea of letting Faith go into enemy territory on her own wasn't one that appealed to her in the slightest. Even though she still had friends in Dalaran, their enemies would outnumber her five to one. She hated those odds.

"Love," said Faith. "Please stop worrying before you make me nervous. Everything's going to be okay." She kissed Sylvanas softly, simply touching their lips together. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around her, holding her.

"You really think that everything's going to be okay? I mean, it's not like we haven't been through this before…"

"Of course we've been separated before, it happens all the time."

"And it's not supposed to. Not anymore. You're my wife now, you're supposed to stay with me at all times."

Faith smiled, "That would hardly be practical, you know. I mean, I'd have to fuse myself to you, and we'd have a difficult time walking. Imagine if my leg were stuck to yours, or if we shared half a body. How would we fare?"

Sylvanas kissed her, "Very well. You and I were made to be one."

Faith blinked, "You're trying to make my heart beat again, aren't you?"

"I love you."

"I love you. Very much."

"Come back to me soon."

"You know I will," Faith told her. "Staying away from you really isn't on my list of favorite things to do."

Sylvanas smiled a little, kissing her again before she released her. She didn't want to convey the despair she felt at letting Faith go, and berated herself for it all. She and Faith had been separated many times before, and nothing had happened.

Well. Almost nothing.

She shook her head, leaving the room and finding herself… in Orgrimmar. She wasn't home. Maybe that was why she felt so antsy.

_Stop lying to yourself_ , she thought.  _You were never good at it, even when you were alive and leaving Faith behind to go back to Silvermoon._

Would it ever get easier?

* * *

Dalaran was different than Faith remembered. The statues of the fallen mages still stood guard over the city, but they were only Alliance mages. The statues of the few Horde mages that had been there had been taken down. Judging by the broken bases, she guessed they had been ripped down.

She couldn't fault the people of Dalaran for hating the Horde as a whole after everything that had happened. The loss of Rhonin had hit them hard.

"Faith," came a familiar voice as she slowly made her way to the Violet Citadel, aware of the hostile gazes on her. "You made it."

Faith turned her head and saw Kalec walking towards her, wearing his customary blue attire. She smiled at him and bowed, "Archmage," she said. "It's been a while."

"It has indeed. I meant to send you a letter to congratulate you on your nuptials to Sylvanas, but Khadgar said you'd be coming here." He hugged her, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Kalec. Everything's still a shock to me. Sylvanas is warchief of the Horde... and my wife."

Her wife.

A thrill ran through her, and she heard Sylvanas chuckling in her mind.

"I think you'll get over the shock soon and just settle into married life. I hear it's great."

Settle into married life with Sylvanas. That was a novel concept in and of itself. An image flashed through her mind suddenly, one she had seen countless times before, of the two of them in a simple house in Quel'Thalas, with the ocean at their backs and a couple of children crawling on the floor, playing with lynx cubs.

"It still feels like an impossible fantasy," she said in a low voice.

"Maybe that's because you're expecting things that simply cannot happen. But you and her together? That has happened. It's real. And I don't think it's likely to change."

They began to walk through the streets, and as they did, Faith noticed something funny about the lanterns scattered around them. Or rather, something funny going on above them. "Are those flames in the shape of a gnome?" she asked.

Kalec followed her gaze with his own before nodding, the expression on his face turning sad. "Yes. That's done in memory of Kinndy Sparkshine. She fell at Theramore when the mana bomb exploded."

Faith winced. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I was there."

"Yes, you were. But everyone here knows what Garrosh did to you after the battle. They're not likely to forget the fact that you died because you saved two members of the Alliance."

The pain of that day still lingered. Not just the pain of her death, but of everything that had happened. She didn't think it would ever fade.

"Aunt Faith!"

Jumping, wrenched out of her memories, Faith smiled as two young lads came sprinting down the street towards her. She knelt, and Vereesa's twin sons catapulted into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Hi boys!" she said. "You've grown, look at you!"

Giramar kissed her cheek, "Mom said you were  _really_  our aunt now!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you married Aunt Sylvanas!" cried Galadin.

"Yes, I did," she told them. "Is that okay?"

"Yes!" they said in unison, hugging her again and laughing. Faith laughed with them, then straightened up, seeing that Vereesa was standing close by.

"Hi, Vereesa."

"Hi," she replied. "Welcome to the family."

Faith felt that Vereesa's words weren't as sincere as they might have been once upon a time, but she nodded, smiling, "Thank you."

"How is my sister?"

"Happier than I've seen her in decades, I think."

"That's good. I'm glad you two are happy."

"We wish you could have been there."

Vereesa looked uncomfortable, "I couldn't have… you know, after Varian…"

"Right. After Varian. That might have been awkward for you."

"Does… does Sylvanas understand?"

"Oh, sure. You chose your faction over your family, we both completely understand."

"When you put it that way, it sounds awful."

Faith didn't say anything, merely patting her shoulder once and walking by her with Kalec.

Vereesa and the twins followed them to the Violet Citadel, in front of which they all saw several of the archmages from the Council of Six waiting for them. Khadgar was there, along with Archmage Modera, whom Faith had met on several occasions. Jaina was there as well, radiating hostility, her staff pointed towards Faith.

"Faith  _Windrunner_ ," she sneered. "New  _consort_  of the latest warchief of the Horde. You must be very proud."

"I am, Jaina, thank you," said Faith, inclining her head so briefly it could have been construed as a simple nod.

"You shouldn't be here. Your kind isn't welcome."

"She is here at my request," Khadgar told her. "And you will show her respect, Jaina."

Jaina appeared to bristle with anger. "No. Nobody affiliated with the warchief of the Horde should set foot in our city, and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind."

"Even someone who helped get the children of Theramore to safety?" asked Kalec quietly. You forget that she tried to help your people."

"It's all right, Archmage," said Faith. "I would be upset too if the situation were reversed. I understand that the Alliance thinks that we betrayed Varian and left him to die on the Broken Shore –."

"You  _did_!"

"But it was unintentional, Jaina. I will not hash this out with you now, because it isn't the time or place. I can, however, promise you that our intent was not to leave the Alliance behind."

"I care nothing about your promises."

"Fair enough," said Faith, feeling anger simmering beneath the surface of her consciousness. "I suppose I can leave the Alliance to fight the Burning Legion on its own. Of course, we'll lose the planet to Sargeras' forces, which will pretty much make everything we're fighting about seem completely trivial, but if that's the way you want it…" she turned around and started to walk away, but suddenly felt a hand grasping her wrist.

"Now, don't get carried away, Faith," said Khadgar. "Neither side can do this alone. We need each other, whether you care to admit it or not."

"I haven't come here to be insulted, Khadgar," she told him, barely looking at him.

"No, I know you haven't, Faith. And we're the ones who asked you to come. I'm sorry for the way Jaina's behaving. She's just… grieving."

Faith turned around, "And we're not? I lost my father on that ridge, you know." She glared at Jaina. " _That's_  why we weren't able to signal you sooner. We were about to when Atalo fell, and it shattered us. Yes, even Sylvanas was devastated by his death, and both of us were distracted enough by it that we forgot about everything else."

"Faith… I'm so sorry," said Modera, stepping forward. "We had no idea that your tauren father had fallen in battle."

A shrug, "It was of minor importance to anybody but my family."

Jaina opened her mouth, probably to say something scathing, but Faith suddenly produced a crystal from her pocket.

"This crystal contains my memories of the Battle for the Broken Shore. Should you care to see them, all you need do is touch it, and they will play in your own mind." She tossed the crystal to Khadgar, who caught it, surprised.

"You created a memory crystal?"

"I did."

"That's a dangerous thing to have done," he said. "You might have altered your own memories in the process."

"I knew what I was doing, and had magisters around me as I performed the necessary spells, so there was no danger. Besides, I had a feeling I'd be needing it."

"Because you know that people would be wanting explanations?" asked Kalec.

"Because I knew that people would be calling us traitors. This should prove that we weren't, at least not in this instance."

Jaina scoffed, "How do we know that you haven't modified those to show your own version of events?"

Using a spell, Faith took the crystal back from Khadgar and walked away without a word. She heard people calling her name, but didn't stop, finally deciding to teleport back to Orgrimmar.

* * *

"You did  _what_?" screeched Sylvanas.

"Faith, we were counting on you," said Lor'themar, sounding clearly disappointed.

"I will not work with them if they keep calling us traitors, and that's final."

"And what do you expect us to do exactly? Just stand here and let the Burning Legion destroy Azeroth?"

Sylvanas was pacing, the look on her face unreadable. "I don't believe you, Faith. We were poised to go back to Dalaran, and now –."

" _They_  are the ones who asked for our help, not the other way around. If they still want us, they'll have to come to us. I'm sick of them treating us like shit just because of the actions of a few people."

"They already did come to us," said Baine. "Do you want them to beg?"

Faith shrugged, "It's no longer my problem. I'll fight the Legion, and die if I must, but I've had it with them."

"You have to see their point of view," Lor'themar told her.

"Point of  _view_? We didn't betray them at the Broken Shore, and  _I did not_  betray them at Theramore!"

"We know that, Faith," said Sylvanas, placing a hand on her back. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to –."

"Calm. Down," she repeated, her tone firm. "I'll send a letter to Khadgar."

"No, you bloody well will not."

"You said it yourself, Faith, we need to work together to defeat the Burning Legion. That means working with the Alliance, the Kirin Tor, the Knights of the Ebon Blade, the Earthen Ring… everyone."

A Forsaken cleared his throat loudly. "I'd hate to interrupt an argument, but there is a member of the Kirin Tor here. He wishes to speak to the warchief."

"I'll be damned," whispered Sylvanas. "They're actually here to beg…" She glanced at Faith, "You knew they were going to do this."

"I did not. But I hoped they would show us that they were serious about asking for our aid."

"You never cease to amaze me."

Faith's smile didn't really touch her eyes, "I try, love. I try."


	4. Chapter 4

Khadgar entered Grommash Hold, flanked by two Forsaken guards. His eyes cut left and right, seeing Sylvanas sitting on the warchief's throne, and Faith sitting beside her on what appeared to be a new chair made of black hide. And he could not fail to notice that, while they were both facing him, they had their chairs angled slightly towards each other, and were nearly touching, as though hating to be even mere millimeters apart.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," he said, bowing to Sylvanas. "I'm afraid that we unnecessarily upset your wife during attempted negotiations in Dalaran, and wanted to make sure that everything was all right."

Sylvanas made a small noise in the back of her throat. "One of the Kirin Tor accused my wife of treason, and you're asking me if everything is all right. Keeping in mind the fact that you are the ones who asked us to come to you."

"You have every right to be angry about this."

"I'm glad I have your permission," said Sylvanas softly.

"I understand that the Battle for the Broken Shore was a difficult one for each party involved. We all lost friends and leaders, and family members, and this has made us all a little… hotheaded."

"And yet my queen came to see you in good faith, so to speak. As far as I know she showed absolutely no aggression towards any of you."

Khadgar nodded, "That is correct. The aggression came from our side."

Sylvanas sat back, crossing her legs and reaching out to take Faith's hand. Her skin hummed as her wife touched her, and she had to force herself to keep from moaning. "What can the Horde do for you, then? Assuming you're willing to trust us."

"We are. Look, I'm very sorry about the way Jaina acted. You should know that she's left the Council of Six and has been replaced by Archmage Kalecgos."

"Another dragon as a member of the Council," mused Faith, her voice quiet.

"Yes. And one who speaks quite highly of you."

"It's good to know that he thinks highly of her," said Sylvanas. "But you're not really answering my question: what can the Horde do for the Kirin Tor?"

Khadgar took a deep breath, "You know Faith is one of the strongest mages of the Horde. Undercity's First Magi Corps has been instrumental in various wars, most significantly in the war against the Scourge. Dalaran could use these mages once again. Please, Warchief. It was wrong of us to blame the entire Horde for the actions of just one individual, but we didn't all see clearly after what happened in Theramore."

Sylvanas blinked, squeezing Faith's hand tighter, "Yes… I didn't see very clearly either after the events of Theramore."

Faith looked at her, wishing she could hold her. She rubbed the pad of her thumb over her fingers, saying nothing.

Khadgar cleared his throat, "Of course. I know that must have been a very difficult time for you. What I'm trying to say is that we would like to repair these relationships. Faith and I worked really well on Draenor, and most of the members of the Alliance were happy to have her with them."

"Most of them?" wondered Sylvanas, raising an eyebrow.

Faith chuckled, "There were a few ruffled feathers here and there."

"Whose?"

"It's not important now."

"It is to me."

"The matter was handled, Sylvanas," Faith told her, her voice soothing. She turned back to Khadgar, "So you're asking for the Horde to come back to Dalaran, is that right?"

He nodded, "Yes. We need help with… several things, actually. Most pressing, of course, is finding a way to stop the Burning Legion, which I'm sure we should be able to do."

Sylvanas nodded in turn, "And how would you propose we do that?"

"I don't know yet… that's why we need the Horde. Jaina won't bother you, I promise."

"Faith has always said that we all need to work together to defeat a common enemy," said Sylvanas. "One wonders, however, what will happen when we no longer have a common enemy to fight." She looked at her wife, "Would you be willing to do this? Work with Khadgar, and with the Alliance in particular, to help defeat the Burning Legion?"

"If it is what you wish of me, Sylvanas, I will do it," said Faith.

"I'm asking you what you want to do."

"I will not let the Burning Legion destroy my home again."

"Then you'll work with the Alliance."  _Stop being so stubborn and say yes already so that we can get this over with!_

Faith nearly smiled. "I will."

Relief flooded Khadgar's face. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you for agreeing to this. The Burning Legion won't know what hit them."

"I suspect that we'll be the ones not to know what hit us if they keep up these attacks," she said.

"Tell me about it. They hit Westfall just yesterday, at the same time as Kharanos. It was lucky for us that you were there to help the dwarves, because it freed more members of the Alliance to combat the Legion there."

Sylvanas frowned, "Tarren Mill, Kharanos, and now Westfall. I wonder where else they're going to strike."

"I suppose we'll find out soon," said Khadgar. "In the meantime… welcome back to Dalaran. Would you like to send anybody over there now?"

"Rommath," said Faith. "He can take some of the Silvermoon magisters there. Rotvine will go as well with several members of the First Magi Corps."

"We'll let the rest of the Horde know that Dalaran is open to them again," said Sylvanas. "I'm sure they will be happy to hear it. From what I know, they've been adversely affected by the loss of contact with the Kirin Tor, although they were masking well."

Khadgar bowed his head respectfully as Sylvanas and Faith got to their feet. "I'm glad to know that we'll be working together again," he said.

"The pleasure will be all ours, I'm sure," Faith told him. "What kind of research will you be conducting?"

"I honestly have no idea where to begin. I was hoping you would assist me."

"Assist you in finding a way to defeat the Burning Legion… Khadgar, people have been trying to defeat them for millennia, and they haven't managed it yet."

"I know. But perhaps we have something that nobody else has. We have to try."

"We'll do what we can," said Sylvanas. "We have no choice anyway."

"I'll go back to Dalaran now and prepare for the Horde's arrival. We're going to have to rebuild some areas, I'm afraid. But we'll have everything ready for when your people come to us."

"I'll see you later today, Khadgar," said Faith. "Or, well, tomorrow since it's getting late for you."

He nodded and accepted the portal that Faith and Rommath made him back to Dalaran. A minute later, he was gone.

"That was quite a display of power, Faith," Sylvanas told her the moment the portal had closed behind him. "I didn't think you had it in you to react like that."

"It's true, you've always seemed so sweet and caring," said Lor'themar.

Rotvine chuckled, "You didn't see her when she was facing Arthas, my friend. She wasn't sweet and caring then, quite the opposite."

"I mean towards the Alliance."

"Put me in front of Greymane, and I'll show you sweet and caring," said Faith, shaking her head, "I'm just sick of them treating us like dirt all the time. I know we have conflicts with them, and we probably always will, but I'm not going to stand for it anymore. They act all sanctimonious when they did a lot to bring this upon themselves."

"Such as?"

"Turning the Forsaken away after they broke free from the Scourge, for one thing."

"Okay," said Sylvanas. "But even I can give you a reason for that one."

"The worgen turning us away as we were escaping Quel'Thalas."

"But they weren't part of the Alliance then," said Rotvine reasonably.

Faith glared at him, "Really, Carrick?"

Sylvanas rubbed her temples, "All right, all right. We all have dozens of reasons to hate each other. It won't help us to rehash them now."

Turning to Sylvanas, Faith put her fingers over hers, massaging gently.

"Does it help at all when she does that?" asked Lor'themar.

"Faith's fingers on any part of my skin always make me feel better," answered Sylvanas, closing her eyes.

"You walked right into that one," commented Thrall in a low voice, struggling not to laugh.

Ignoring them completely, Faith kept massaging Sylvanas' temples, "What do you need from me?" she asked.

"The assurance that you will come back to me as soon as you possibly can. Sooner, actually."

"You've got it. You won't even have time to miss me."

"Of course I'll have time to miss you. I miss you the second you're away from me."

"I won't be long," she whispered.

"Yes you will. It's always too long." She pulled Faith closer to her and held her, feeling Faith's fingers dropping from her head as she wrapped her arms around her. By the time the two of them stepped apart, they were alone in Grommash Hold, everyone having left so as to give them some privacy.

Faith stroked Sylvanas' ears gently, enjoying the way they twitched under her touch, "Does it feel different to you, now that we're married?"

"What, being with you?"

A slow nod.

"It's definitely more intense. You touch me and I want to crawl out of my skin and into yours."

Faith blinked, "That just sounded incredibly eerie, Sylvanas."

Sylvanas laughed softly, "Yes… I suppose it did. Sorry about that."

She pressed her forehead to Faith's, closing her eyes. "You don't have to leave immediately, do you?"

Faith shook her head, "No, not immediately. I guess I can go at around nine o'clock in the morning, so you've got me for the night."

"I like the sound of that," murmured Sylvanas, kissing her again. Part of her knew that she and Faith had to get ready for the war, but… oh, it was so good to feel her right there. "I love you."

"I love you," said Faith, kissing her back. She was just about to drag Sylvanas back to their chambers when she heard a guard clearing his throat. She pulled away, reluctant, and turned her head towards him.

"What is it?" Sylvanas asked him.

"We just got news from Ironforge, My Lady. It appears that Magni Bronzebeard is alive."

" _What_?!" exclaimed Faith, her voice echoing throughout at throne room.

"Alive?" asked Sylvanas. "What do you mean he's  _alive_? He was turned into a diamond, how can he be alive?"

The guard shook his head, "I don't know, Your Majesty. We just heard that he was alive and walking around."

"Anduin will be beside himself," whispered Faith. "Do you think we can send envoys to Ironforge? I mean, we did just go to Khaz Modan to help fight a demonic attack."

Sylvanas pursed her lips, "If I were just queen of Undercity, I wouldn't bother. But considering the fact that I'm now the leader of the entire Horde, I suppose it would be  _diplomatic_  for me to at least send a letter on behalf of the Horde to tell them that I'm happy to know he didn't actually die." She glanced at Faith, "Is that what you'd like me to do?"

A nod, "That's perfect. Would you prefer I write the letter and have you sign it?"

"I would." She turned to the guard, "Thank you for the message. We'll take care of this right away." She waited until he'd gone before taking Faith's hand and walking with her to their office. Leaving the door open in case any other messages needed to reach her, she leaned against the desk, watching as Faith began to write a letter, addressing it to the entire Council of the Three Hammers.

"I don't know what kind of reception this letter's going to get. I know the Council was very close to Varian."

Sylvanas shrugged, "If they reject our overtures, I don't think we'll get far in the fight against the Legion. Maybe you want to work some of that in the letter."

"I already am," said Faith. A few minutes later, she was done. She handed the letter to Sylvanas, who read it over and gave a nod.

"Good. Thank you, love." She signed it, waiting for Faith to add her own signature to it before rolling it up tightly and sealing it. "We'll send this immediately."

They didn't have long to wait for a reply. Moira Bronzebeard herself answered them about an hour later. The handwriting was rushed, but she seemed sincere.

_Dear Faith and Warchief Windrunner,_

_Thank you for writing. We meant to write to you sooner to thank you for your help in Kharanos against the Burning Legion. You didn't have to help us, but we appreciate what you did for our people there._

_My father is in high spirits and says that he has spent all this time communing with Azeroth. He didn't give us many details, but he is aware of the Burning Legion's invasion and apparently has ideas as to how to stop it. He is on his way to Ulduar now. We have already sent a message to Khadgar about this, so perhaps you will be able to meet him there._

_I wish I had time to write more, but we are currently mobilizing for the war. We're not quite sure where to begin, or even when we will begin, but I hope that it will be sooner rather than later._

Faith finished reading the letter aloud to Sylvanas, who nodded. "At least she wrote back," she said.

"It's as good a result as we could have hoped for. I suppose you're going to go to Ulduar now?"

"I think I should. I'll check with Khadgar, though."

* * *

Dalaran was bustling with activity. It was almost as though nothing had changed, with several members of the Horde there, mingling with members of the Alliance and renewing old contacts. Several parts of the city were under construction, which Faith had expected. Work seemed to be moving along well in the new Windrunner's Sanctuary, which would be the Horde's headquarters in the city.

She found Khadgar in the Violet Citadel along with the rest of the Council, who were apparently expecting her.

"You heard that Magni Bronzebeard was alive?" Kalec asked her.

Faith nodded, "We did. We sent word to Ironforge about it. It's great news."

"Great news indeed. Khadgar is getting ready to go to Ulduar now, will you join him?"

"Yes. I suppose the Alliance is sending someone as well?"

"Yes, a gnome priest named Imise Deepcog. I think you'll like her, she's feisty."

"I look forward to meeting her."

"I'm right here!" squeaked a small voice by Faith's hip. She looked down, seeing a female gnome standing there holding a small staff that looked more like a scepter to Faith. She had bright pink hair that she had coiled into two braids that lay flat against the sides of her head, and huge green eyes that were constantly in motion as she took in her surroundings. She looked at Faith, "You're a tall one, aren't you?"

Faith raised her eyebrows at her, but nodded, "I suppose I could be considered tall in certain circles, yes. Hello, Imise."

"Hi!" she squeaked. "Pleased to meet you. Should I call you Your Majesty or something?"

"Let's not stand on formality, since we're going to be working together for a bit."

"Practical, I like it. Is Khadgar ready to go?"

Kalec inclined his head, "Nearly, yes. His chambers are this way if you'd like to wait for him."

"Oh, we don't need to wait for him in his chambers," said Faith. "But we can wait just outside it." She walked deeper into the Violet Citadel and took a seat on one of the many chairs that had been placed in a hallway for visitors. Opening her bag, she took out some arcane powder and began rubbing the shimmering substance onto her spellblade, murmuring incantations as she did so.

Imise watched her for a bit, sitting in a chair next to hers. "So… I heard you got married to Sylvanas, finally. How does that feel?"

"Surreal," said Faith in a low voice. "I mean, it just happened, you know? It difficult for me to get used to the idea that Sylvanas is actually my wife." She smiled, light seeming to shine upon her face, "But it's amazing."

"You really love her…" whispered the gnome.

Faith's smile brightened. She didn't say anything, but her heart almost quivered in her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment, and a tear slipped down her right cheek before splashing onto her hand. Yes, she loved Sylvanas. And Sylvanas loved her, she really loved her. It was a love as pure and sweet as a morning rose unfurling dew-tipped petals. It had its thorns, of course, and they sometimes drew blood, but it was a strong and beautiful thing.

"Helloooo?" laughed Imise. "Come back to us, Faith, you're a thousand miles away!"

A blink. "Hi… sorry. Khadgar, where did you come from?" she asked, for the archmage was standing there with an indulgent smile on his face.

"I just arrived," he said. "Do I want to know what, or who, you were thinking about?"

Faith chuckled, "Not really." She got up, "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready if you are," he said. Will you help me with the portal to Ulduar?"

"I would be delighted."

They walked away from the chambers wing of the citadel and made their way to the upper floors, where a small portal chamber was located. Faith had been there on several occasions, using the crystals there as a focus for some of her more complex portals.

"Have you ever been to Ulduar before?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid I never took the opportunity, so this is going to be something completely new for me. I look forward to it."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Hello, everyone!

As some of you have noticed I'm working on the Ulduar and Karazhan scenarios here. I've taken some slight liberties with everything, but one could argue that I've done that in general with this story. I hope you like it!

This will possibly be the last update before Christmas, so I want to take the opportunity to wish you a happy holiday season!

Love,

Lunarelle

* * *

The wind howled. Snow swirled furiously around the titan fortress of Ulduar, sticking to the windows like slabs of hardened sugar.

It was a huge structure that Faith had heard of before, but had never had the opportunity to see for herself.

"You th-think w-we can j-just go i-in?" stuttered Imise, shivering in the freezing air.

"We should be able to," said Faith, performing a spell on the gnome to warm her. Even she could feel the change in temperatures, although it didn't affect her in the slightest. "People took care of the problems here, didn't they?"

"Yes, back during the war against the Scourge," said Khadgar. "Mechagnomes and Earthen dwarves have returned here, as far as I know. You really didn't get a chance to come here?"

Faith shook her head, "No. I mean, I was busy with Arthas and the undead. I didn't really have time to go anywhere else. And it's not like we had a huge amount of time afterwards, since Deathwing crashed out of Deepholm just a few months later."

Imise snorted, "Do you ever wonder whether we're ever going to be completely at peace? I mean, war just never seems to end."

"Sylvanas and I had a talk about that not too long ago," Faith told her. "People will always find reasons to fight over something, whether it's because of a spit of land just offshore, or because of a significant other, there will be fights. I also reckon that as long as the different factions exist, we'll find something to fight about."

Khadgar looked at her, "Shouldn't you be trying to find a way to cooperate with the Alliance?"

"I  _am_  cooperating with the Alliance," she said. "Imise's a gnome, is she not?"

"Yes. But how much does Sylvanas want you to work with them?"

"Just because Sylvanas doesn't want to work with the Alliance doesn't mean she can't see the value in doing so right now. Trust me, we have no desire to see the Burning Legion obliterate the planet." She paused, glancing around as the three of them opened the massive front door that led inside the fortress. They walked in, and Faith tensed, sensing that they weren't alone. "Do you feel that?"

Khadgar nodded, "Definitely. It's as though something is watching us."

"Just me, lad," came a voice.

Faith started and Imise squeaked, jumping clear off the ground in fear.

Something walked out of the shadows. A dwarf – if indeed it was a dwarf – made of a material that shone like a thousand stars even in the dim light of the corridor.

It was Magni Bronzebeard, and he was…

"That is a walking diamond," said Faith, stunned. She had seen him turned into a diamond when she'd gone to Ironforge, but when she'd heard of Magni coming back, she'd assumed that he was… back to normal. Not that he was a precious stone.

"Aye," he said. "Azeroth turned me inter a diamond in order ter have me communicate with her."

"With… her?" asked Khadgar. "Azeroth is… female?"

"Aye, it is female." He led them down a corridor, looking into every doorway before moving on. "The Burning Legion have an eye on this place. I'm expectin' an attack at any moment."

"You're expecting an attack?" asked Faith. "Shouldn't we get reinforcements?"

"We have 'em," said Magni, glancing at her. "Yeh are Faith Everstone, I reckon?"

"Faith Windrunner now," she said, unable to suppress a smile. "Sylvanas and I got married a few days ago."

"Did yeh? Congratulations then." He paused, "I know that yeh came to Ironforge when I was first transformed. I appreciate yeh comin' to pay yer respects. And we appreciated yer help against the Legion in Kharanos."

Faith looked at him, "You had time to get word about the events that were happening?"

"No. Azeroth told me. I was almost fully aware of what was goin' on around me, and she told me the rest."

"That's amazing," commented Khadgar. "What did Azeroth tell you?"

"Many things, not all of which I can reiterate now because there's no time."

They stepped into a huge chamber that hosted giant statues and many Earthen and Mechagnomes. Star points hung in the air, shimmering just above their heads, and, looking down, Faith saw that the floor was made of some kind of thick glass. She was seized with a sudden case of vertigo, and had to force herself not to drop to her knees in fear.

"Wow," she whispered. "These statues aren't about to come to… oh, yes, here they are." She gritted her teeth as one of the statues looked at her, slowly turning its head to follow her progress through the chamber. She sincerely hoped it wouldn't go on some kind of rampage and kill them all.

"There are so many of them," she said. "Are they guardians?"

Magni nodded, "Aye, lassie, they are the new Guardians of Ulduar. They can sense people's intentions. It's quite a neat spell, I have ter say. The titans came up with when they forged Azeroth."

"I'm sorry," said Faith. "When they forged Azeroth? They created the planet?"

They heard a noise and turned around, looking into the shadows.

"Demons," cried Faith, recognizing the snarl of a felhound. "Will the guardians attack them on sight?"

They got their answer a minute later as an unreal cry rent the air. By the sound of it, one of the guardians had crushed one of the demons beneath a giant foot.

"Should we go help them?" asked Imise.

Magni nodded, "We should make a stand here. Can yeh make a barrier or something similar?"

"Of course," said Khadgar. He began to work on the spell, and Faith joined him, the two of them creating a shimmering gossamer barrier that crackled with magical energy.

A demon suddenly surged forward, a huge wrathguard wielding two deadly blades. There was a sound like a thunderclap as it hit the barrier, which glowed red and spit out dozens of sparks. One of those sparks hit an imp who had ventured forth, and ignited it, causing it to shriek in pain as arcane fire suddenly began to consume it.

"I like this!" said Imise, watching as more demons rushed the barrier, trying to break through.

"You won't like it when it's shattered," Faith told her. "It won't hold long, come on!"

They followed Magni, who began running through the halls, surprisingly swift for a being made of diamond. As he ran, he activated the titan statues, which sprang to life and formed their own barricade against the demons who would undoubtedly pursue them.

"We should put up more barriers," said Khadgar, stopping and casting a spell. Together with Faith, he managed to erect another two strong magical barriers, one identical to the shimmering wall, the second one a wall of white and violet arcane fire that was so bright it hurt her eyes, forcing her to look away.

"Impressive," said Magni. "But I think we're going ter have ter face them eventually. We cannot let them have Ulduar."

"We won't," said Faith. "If need be, we can make portals to Dalaran and get some forces here. You don't think they're going to try to break Yogg-Saron out of its prison, do you?"

Khadgar looked at her, alarmed, "I hope not…"

"But it's a possibility?" squeaked Imise.

"Don' worry," said Magni, his voice soothing. "Ulduar wasn't left completely defenseless." He was near a wall, running his hands over what appeared to be a mechanical panel cleverly disguised as stone. "Ah, there it is." He pressed on a stone, and they heard a series of clicks as a hidden door came into view, opening to reveal a roomful of Mechagnomes and Earthen, all of whom turned towards them.

Magni didn't need to say anything. The defenders of Ulduar sprang to life, just as the titan statues had, and without him even needing to say anything, stepped out of the room and towards the barricades.

"It took some time to clean up Ulduar after everyone left Northrend, right?" asked Khadgar.

"Yeh've got that right!"

They all turned around, only to find a familiar figure walking towards them. Despite having never met him before, Faith knew who he was at once: Brann Bronzebeard, brother of Magni and Muradin, and leader of the Explorer's League. He was known for having drafted most of the maps Faith had seen of Azeroth.

"Brother!" cried Magni. "How did yeh get in here?"

"Side entrance. Looks like yeh've got a few demons on yer hands."

"We're managing," said Khadgar. "It's good to see you, Brann. Have you met Faith Windrunner?"

"Can't say that I have. But I've heard of yeh, lassie."

Faith inclined her head, "And I of you," she said.

"I hate to interrupt this little get together," said Khadgar, "but we have some demons coming through."

"Already?" squeaked Imise. "I thought your barrier would hold longer!"

"They went over it," said Faith grimly, glancing up as she began to cast a spell. "Damned fel bats. We didn't have time to reinforce the top."

"Why not?"

Nobody had time to answer as fel bats began to descend upon them. Faith incinerated the first one that came for her and Khadgar took care of a second one, while Brann shot down a third. Behind them, they heard Magni opening another panel in the wall calling forth more Ulduar defenders.

"Tell us if you need us to make a portal to get reinforcements!" called Khadgar.

"Uh, you guys… we're in trouble," said Imise.

"We're okay," Faith told her as she killed another bat.

"Look behind you."

Imise sounded petrified, which caused Faith to do as she suggested.

Something was moving in the shadows. Not a demon, no. Something else.

"Khadgar! Make the portal!" she shouted. "Now!"

The archmage didn't even look in her direction, instead following her order as though she had been his commanding officer. A second later, he disappeared through it.

* * *

_There is a little lamb lost in the dark woods._

Faith shook her head, but the voice she was hearing wasn't inside it, it was all around her.

_You resist. You cling to your life as if it actually matters. You will learn._

Imise clapped both her hands over her ears, crying out. "What is that?"

A feeling of dread came over her, "Yogg-Saron," she said at the same time Magni whispered the same thing. "He won't affect me, but the rest of you had better focus on the Legion."

" _That's not Yogg-Saron coming towards us?_ " shrieked Imise.

Faith didn't answer, but sent out a couple of fire spells into the tunnel's shadows. The spell's light illuminated the creatures for a split second before they were incinerated, crying out into the darkness.

"Aberrations," she muttered. There were more coming, from what she could see, although she couldn't fathom where exactly they were coming from. Had they been waiting for someone to come to Ulduar before they attacked? Why had the guardians not eliminated them before? Was Yogg-Saron active again?

"Reinforcements are here!" cried Khadgar, leaping back into the room, followed by a dozen Kirin Tor mages. "More are coming."

Too busy focusing on the additional aberrations coming towards her, Faith cast another spell, which missed the creature but hit the wall in a shower of red and orange sparks that showed a terrifying amount of fiends making their way into the chamber they were in.

"How many of them are there?" asked one of the mages. "Who are we supposed to fight first?"

"Well," said Magni, "that depends on whether you want to become a member of the Legion or a minion of Yogg-Saron. I reckon it's up to you to choose."

More people began to come through the portal. Not only Kirin Tor, but members of the Horde as well. Evidently word of what was happening in Ulduar had reached the capital cities. With their help, they managed to repel the attacks on both fronts while suffering no casualties of their own.

"That was invigorating," said Faith. "Would anybody care to explain what just happened?"

"The Burning Legion teamed up with the Old Gods?" ventured Imise.

"Unlikely," said Magni. "Sargeras created the Burning Legion specifically ter combat entities like the Old Gods and stop them from corrupting world-souls like Azeroth."

"World-souls?" asked Faith, frowning.

Magni gave a nod, hesitating only briefly before he spoke. "World-souls are, for lack of a better term, spirits of titans."

"Spirits of titans," she repeated. "Wait a minute. Are you telling us that… is Azeroth a  _titan_?"

"For all intents and purposes… yes."

A stunned silence greeted this statement. Faith actually felt her knees growing weak and found herself sinking to the ground, her mind spinning.

Azeroth was a titan, infested by the Old Gods. Old Gods who wanted to corrupt a world-soul to turn it into a dark titan, if everything they had heard about the void was true.

"By the Light," breathed Imise. "No wonder the Burning Legion keeps invading us."

"Brother, are we fighting a battle on two fronts?" Brann asked Magni. "Are we going to fight the Burning Legion and the Old Gods?"

"I don't think we need ter worry about the Old Gods now, to be honest. I don't know why we faced aberrations just now, but I do not think that Yogg-Saron is awake. Maybe they were some leftovers."

"Leftovers, there were no leftovers."

"We should leave some people here to make sure that there's nothing else happening here," said Khadgar.

"In that case you'd better leave a team of Forsaken here," Faith told him.

A night elven ranger looked at her, her eyebrow raised. "Forsaken? Why Forsaken?"

Faith looked at her, "Because the Forsaken cannot be corrupted by the Old Gods. Yogg-Saron whispered to us earlier. If his consciousness somehow breaks through whatever barriers have been raised around his prison, he'll manage to corrupt any living race you place in here again."

The elf scoffed, but Khadgar raised a hand, "Her Majesty is right. It's happened before, and will likely happen again. Can we get word to Sylvanas to send us some Forsaken troops?"

"I'll take care of it," she said. She focused for a minute, closing her eyes and letting her consciousness wander over to Orgrimmar. To Sylvanas.

_What is it, love? Are you all right?_

Faith smiled a little before quickly going over what they needed. She felt Sylvanas' flash of alarm at the thought of her having battled against demons and Yogg-Saron's minions, but said nothing about it.

_I'll have troops sent to Ulduar straight away. Don't worry, love, everything's going to be okay._

"I don't know about that, my darling," whispered Faith. "But thank you."

Khadgar looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "You two really do that? Talk to each other telepathically?"

"It takes a little effort on my part, and more than a little magic, but it's definitely useful for us to be able to communicate this way. I mean, we don't have lengthy conversations or anything, but it saved my life when I was in Icecrown Citadel. She kept me anchored when I was scared out of my mind."

"But you can just… do it out of the blue?"

"We have a potion we use to help our link. Its potency fades after a few days, but it's worked well so far. It's become routine for us to take it."

Khadgar nodded, "Fascinating. The two of you have managed to circumvent the very laws of nature to be closer to each other. You'll have to show me how you did it sometime, if you'd like."

"I don't think you're gonna like it, to be honest," she told him. "Necromantic alchemy."

"Necromantic…" Khadgar swallowed. "You're right, I really don't like the sound of that. But if it works for you, so be it."

Faith smiled just as a portal opened to her right. Moments later, Rotvine stepped through it, followed by a contingent of Forsaken infantry.

"You called, My Lady?" he said, bowing to her. "I didn't think I'd be coming back to Northrend anytime soon. I'm having flashbacks."

"Aren't we all," said Faith, clapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming."

The two of them organized the Forsaken troops while the other members of the Horde and the Alliance took a portal back to Dalaran.

"Have you found out what it is that we need to defeat the Burning Legion yet?" wondered Rotvine.

Brann shook his head, "We were rudely interrupted by these attacks, so not yet."

Magni stepped forward, "The Celestial Planetarium is just this way, if yeh'll follow me."

They did, walking through the splendid halls of Ulduar and leaving the Forsaken behind to search for more aberrations and demons.

Coming to a huge door made of intricately carved stone, they stopped, looking at it.

"Do we need a key?" asked Brann.

"Brother," said Magni, "I  _am_  the key." He laid his hands on it, and something seemed to happen as some kind of mechanism was unlocked. Above them, multicolored lights flashed, and Faith was reminded of old elemental summoning spells as the door opened.

"Wow," whispered Faith as they walked onto a crystal floor. "Is this where Algalon was?"

Brann nodded. "I'm gettin' bad memories."

"The constellar was jus' doin' his job, such as it was," said Magni. "And in the end, ye taught him a lesson."

They all jumped as a voice suddenly permeated the chamber. "Perhaps it is your imperfection… that which grants you free will… that allows you to persevere against cosmically calculated odds. You prevail where the Titan's own perfect creations have failed." In front of them a celestial being had materialized, looking at them.

Magni gave a nod of his own, "After defeatin' the Old Gods, the keepers were given the task of orderin' the world. The titans gave 'em five mighty artifacts, the Pillars of Creation. When their work was done, the keepers sealed the Pillars away. But like so many relics, they ended up in the hands of mortals."

Khadgar stepped forward, "The Pillars of Creation. I've heard of these before."

"Aye, Khadgar. This knowledge was placed in the hands of the Guardian of Tirisfal, and remains there still."

"In Karazhan," said Faith in a low voice.

"Yeh must find the Pillars. Their powers combined will be sufficient to seal the Legion's gateway into Azeroth. Tis the only way to save her!"

"I guess we'll be headed there then," said Imise. "Do you still want us to go with you, Khadgar?"

"Yes, of course. Karazhan has been sealed for a while, but who knows whether the wards put in place there are still functioning. I would be happy to have your help."

"Let's go, then," said Faith. "Magni, Brann, will you stay here?"

"We have a lot to catch up on, and very little time to do it," Bran told her. "I'll stay here with my brother for a little while, then we'll see what we can do to help Azeroth."

"She'll be glad to have yer help," said Magni with a nod. "All of yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Sylvanas wasn't altogether sure she wanted Faith to be away from her if it meant her having to fight demons and forces of the Old Gods. Yogg-Saron's forces, which she knew well from her time with the Scourge, specifically frightened her, although she was aware that they couldn't reach Faith to destabilize her.

_But they could kill her._

And now she was in Karazhan, a place she'd heard of but had never seen before. A place that could be filled with untold dangers for her.

_You have to stop freaking out every time she's away from you. You know she's one of the strongest creatures in Azeroth, one who's capable of defeating the demons. You may want to keep her close, but you can't do that right now._

"Oh, stop fretting, Sylvanas, I'm right here."

Jumping out of her skin, completely taken by surprise, Sylvanas ran to Faith and wrapped her in such a strong hug she lifted her straight off the ground.

"My darling love," she whispered. "You came back to me."

"Of course I came back. What, did you think I was going to stay away or something?"

"I love you."

Faith pulled away a little as Sylvanas set her back down, looking at her and stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, "I love you. Are you okay? Were you that worried about me?"

"You weren't with me. I don't like it when you're not with me." Sylvanas kissed her softly.

"Just say the word, Sylvanas, and I will remain by your side."

"Oh, do not tempt me, Faith, I will never let you go again."

"And here I thought that's what marriage was supposed to be: you and I never being apart again."

"In theory, yes, I suppose that's what it should be like. But we don't live in a world that allows us to live alone and in peace… why are you trying to undress me?" she asked as Faith deftly unlaced her leggings.

"I just want to feel you against my skin," said Faith, looking at her innocently.

"Oh you do, do you?" Sylvanas released Faith and secured her leggings to her waist again. "I'm not denying the fact that it would feel immeasurably good, but we don't really have the time for a long lovemaking session right now."

"Doesn't have to be long," said Faith, stepping closer to Sylvanas again, the look in her eyes predatory.

"Stop it, you fiend."

Faith chuckled, "All right, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Give me the bad news first."

"The Burning Legion knows that there's a way for us to defeat them. It's why they're hitting us so hard."

"Of course they know that we have a way to defeat them. It's the Pillars of Creation, is that right?"

Faith nodded, "Yes, there are five of them. They've been scattered all over the Broken Isles, and we have to find them and use their combined powers to seal the gateways the demons have opened into Azeroth."

"Is that the good news?"

"Yes. But I have more bad news to accompany that."

"Which is?"

"We'll have to contend with other forces who will be wanting the Pillars of Creation for themselves. There's one pillar in particular, the Tidestone of Golganneth, that we know the naga will be wanting for themselves."

"The  _naga_? We have to compete with Azshara?"

"We do. And I'm fairly certain others will be after the other pillars. I'm not sure they'll use them together to defeat the Legion, so it's going to be a bit of a race against time."

"It's a race anyway, since we want to save the planet." She leaned against the wall, looking at Faith, "How did it go in Karazhan?"

"Well, the defenses that had been put in place activated against us, so it was fun having to breach them all. Then, of course, the Legion attacked."

"Of course." She reached out a hand to touch Faith's face, "Were you hurt?"

"Not much."

"Faith."

"I'm okay, Sylvanas."

"I can literally feel your pain, you understand."

Faith blinked, "No you can't."

Sylvanas ran a hand down her side, pressing gently on a spot, "Right there." She nodded when Faith hissed in pain, "Ah. What happened?"

"It's nothing. I was just… knocked back."

Sylvanas waited, and Faith finally gave in.

"A Nathrezim. I was fighting a voidwalker, and got caught by surprise. It's a good thing I turned when I did, or it might have ripped my head off, quite literally."

"Let me see."

"Public space…" muttered Faith.

Sylvanas took her hand, leading her towards a thick animal skin that hid a small alcove within Grommash Hold. Once they were entirely alone, she lifted Faith's tunic, frowning when she saw the extensive bandages that had been placed on the area. "Nothing, is it?" she asked in a tone Faith was usually keen to avoid.

"It could have been much worse. Imise saved my life with her spellcasting."

"I owe her a word of thanks, then, whoever she is. You need to stop hiding injuries from me."

"Honey, had I wanted to completely hide this from you, I would have gotten healed in Dalaran instead of coming to you right away. I'm fine. The bandages are soaked in a potion that will heal me quickly enough."

"You can't heal yourself with whatever spell you usually use to heal me?"

Faith shook her head, moving away from Sylvanas and pulling her tunic down, "No, that's a spell that's rather specific to you, I'm afraid."

"Wait, wait," Sylvanas took Faith's hand gently. "You created that spell for me? How?"

"I don't know, baby, I just did."

"You mean you've never tried to use it on anybody else."

"Well, I haven't, but I don't see why it would work on others…"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, "Because magic usually works the same on everyone?"

"Okay, but what about the fact that you don't want me using this spell because it's necromancy?"

"While it's true that I'd prefer you not using necromancy, I'd prefer it more if you weren't injured. Try the spell. Please."

Faith nodded, "Okay." She braced herself and took off her tunic with Sylvanas' help before gently pulling the bandages off he wound at her side. It was a nasty cut that showed the way the demon had tried to cut her in half. Its edges were black and decayed, giving off a powerful stench.

Sylvanas kept herself from reacting by sheer force of will. But she knew Faith could feel the horror coursing through her. She watched her wife pass her hand over the injury, murmuring the familiar spell. She stepped closer, her eyes narrowing when little bits of flesh started to crisscross over the cut, sealing it as though dozens of small hands were stretching healthy skin to cover the infected one.

"Better," she said when Faith took her hand away. "How do you feel?"

"Ow? Does it always hurt that much when I use it on you?"

"It hurts like fire before it starts to feel better, yes. How do you feel?"

"The pain's receding."

A smile, "See? Nothing to it."

"I guess… It's just hard to heal myself in the middle of a battle."

"True. But your ability to heal yourself is one that's probably going to come in handy during this next war. Try not to get injured though, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

A few days went by. Everyone was kept busy with war preparations and by the Burning Legion, who attacked The Crossroads in the Barrens, Everlook in Winterspring, and Tranquillien. The Alliance found itself fighting the demons off at Feathermoon Stronghold as well, where casualties rose quickly. Faith was staggered to hear that nearly a hundred night elves had been killed in less than an hour.

"We don't seem to be making a difference," she said to Sylvanas. "They're decimating us."

"Honey, we're doing the best we can. Now, the good news is that we're pretty much ready to go to the Broken Isles. Khadgar sent word saying that he'd like you to go to Dalaran to help with something. I suppose you'll be going soon."

"If Khadgar needs me, yes, I'll go. But know that I'd rather stay here with you."

"Duly noted," said Sylvanas. "When do you want to go?"

"Once I've changed, I guess," she said. "Although…" she looked at her wife, stepping closer to her, "Did you know that we haven't made love since our wedding night?"

"Don't remind me, I'm bursting."

Faith came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her, "You're masking well."

"You want us to make love before you go? Is that what you're asking me?"

"It is." She licked her lips, "Five minutes?"

Sylvanas turned to look at her, offended, "If you're going to rush this…"

Faith grinned, "An hour, then."

"Better. Take us home."

"Your wish is my command." She made them a portal that took them directly to their chambers in Undercity. Her hands shook as the portal closed behind them, both in anticipation and the soupcon of fear she always felt when she and Sylvanas were alone together. It was an exquisite emotion, and when Sylvanas kissed her, she felt herself unraveling, wanting to give herself fully to her lover. To her wife.

They began slowly, exploring each other's bodies the way they had when they'd first given in and made love. It was sensual, satisfying in the best of ways. They both climaxed a first time, then a second, locked within their own passion.

"Oh…"

"That was different…" whispered Faith.

"I told you I was bursting," Sylvanas told her with a gentle laugh.

Faith gave a small giggle, "Next time, tell me sooner."

"I'll try to remember that." A soft kiss, "Come on, my queen. Let us go fight these demons, shall we?"

"I don't really want to get dressed, to be honest. Come back here."

"No, no. You'll get me started again, and we have work to do."

Stretching, Faith let the sheet fall from her body so that Sylvanas could fully see her.

"Fiend. You do realize that stretching does absolutely nothing for us anymore, right?"

"I know. But it looks good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it looks good. It looks incredible in point of fact, so stop it before I ravage you."

"Ravage away, my love."

Sylvanas went to her, climbing atop her, "You are incorrigible."

"I just want to make you happy," said Faith, placing her hands on Sylvanas' sides and stroking them gently.

"You do. Every day." She leaned down, kissing her, "Every time I'm with you I fall in love all over again."

"I love you too," whispered Faith.

They stayed together a few more minutes before reluctantly separating and getting dressed, Sylvanas wearing her customary attire while Faith put on one of the outfits Sylvanas had gotten her, the one that started as snow white and faded to inky black.

"Beautiful," said Sylvanas, helping her fasten a cape around her shoulders.

"So are you."

"You think?"

"I know." Faith kissed her, "Shall we go back?"

A nod, "It's inevitable, I'm afraid."

They got back to Orgrimmar to find that Khadgar was waiting for them in Grommash Hold.

"I am sorry to disturb you," he said. "But we have found something else that could help us against the Legion."

"Please, sit," said Sylvanas, offering him a chair. "Would you like some refreshment?"

"Thank you, Warchief, that won't be necessary."

Faith sat in front of him, "What did you find?"

"You know, I'm sure, that there are several artifacts within Azeroth, old and powerful weapons that were used in the past by strong figures to defeat seemingly undefeatable enemies."

"Of course," said Sylvanas. "Azeroth is riddled with strong weapons, such as Doomhammer, for instance."

"Or Thas'dorah," said Faith, remembering the bow Sylvanas' sister Alleria had wielded.

Khadgar nodded, "The Kirin Tor have been researching these weapons ever since the Legion began to attack us again. We believe that we have found over thirty artifacts that, if placed in capable hands, could definitely give us an edge in recovering the Pillars of Creation."

"What do you need from us?" asked Sylvanas.

"You have part of a very powerful weapon that we need."

"What weapon?" wondered Faith. She looked at Sylvanas, then went very still. "No. No!"

Sylvanas put a hand on her shoulder, "It  _was_  a strong blade."

"Do you know what it  _took_  for us to destroy it? It killed you! And now people want to… to… reforge it?" She glared at Khadgar "Are you out of your mind?"

Khadgar did not look away from her, "Do you want to defeat the Burning Legion? Frostmourne was instrumental in helping the Scourge get to where it was in its heyday. Arthas used it to kill hundreds of thousands of people and raise them into undeath. Imagine what we could do with that kind of weapon."

"Uh huh… and who would wield it? Are you going to wake the current Lich King to help you against the demons? Because, let me tell you, I'm not going to put my people through that again."

Sylvanas bodily lifted Faith from the chair she was sitting in and took her aside, "You need to calm down."

"Don't you tell me to –."

" _Calm. Down._  You're freaking out, and you have no reason to."

"Of course I have reason to!"

"Reforging Frostmourne is not going to bring Arthas back to life, Faith, I promise."

"But –."

"I promise." She hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

It took a moment for Faith to get a hold of herself. "I'm sorry. You're right, of course you're right. I just tend to get a little… unreasonable when it comes to that blade."

"No, it's normal." She kissed her forehead before taking her back to Khadgar, who was pretending to study one of the maps on the wall. " _Do_  you have someone in mind to wield this new version of Frostmourne?"

"You have a good friend who is a death knight, do you not?"

Faith nodded, "I do, it's Garia."

"Would you be all right with having her wielding that weapon?"

"I'm not all right with  _anybody_  wielding it, but if someone has to, I suppose it should be her. She could probably go to Acherus and reforge it herself once she gets the rest of it."

"She'll have to go to Icecrown Citadel to find the rest of the shards. It won't be easy. Sources have told us that the Scourge still has an active presence there."

"Well of course it does…" Faith ran a hand over her eyes, "What other weapons are you thinking of?"

"Do you remember the blade that your king used to wield?"

"King Anasterian?" asked Sylvanas. "Of course, he used to wield a runeblade called Felo'melorn. It used to belong to Dath'remar Sunstrider, who had it since before the War of the Ancients. What happened to it?"

"Kael'thas used it in Northrend, I believe," said Faith. "When he led a contingent of blood elves there. But I've no idea what happened to it after that. Was it lost?"

Khadgar shook his head. "A very distant relative of the Sunstriders found it. But she fell to the Scourge a long time ago. As far as we've been able to ascertain, she's still in the Citadel."

Sylvanas frowned, "What distant relative?"

"Lyandra Sunstrider."

"Lyandra? I thought she'd perished when the Scourge invaded us."

"That was what we all thought, but she apparently survived for a time. And managed to find it."

"But if she's in Icecrown Citadel," said Faith, "that means that the blade is in the hands of the Scourge." She shook her head, "How come we didn't find her when we attacked?"

"I suppose she was hiding."

"The Scourge doesn't hide," said Faith. "Who do you have in mind to get Felo'melorn back?"

"I can think of nobody better than yourself Faith. Quite apart from knowing Icecrown really well, and knowing how to fight the Scourge, I imagine that wielding that blade would render you even more powerful than you already are. Felo'melorn is said to harness the very essence of flame."

"It's a perfect weapon for you," commented Sylvanas with a nod. She glanced at Khadgar, "What other weapons have you got in mind?"

"You mentioned one of them: Doomhammer. Thrall is currently looking for a shaman to take the weapon from him. He apparently no longer has any desire to wield it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" wondered Faith. "How can that be?"

"I suppose you could ask him that yourself," he said. "Because he certainly didn't tell me."

"I'll send for him," said Sylvanas, nodding at one of her deathguards, who immediately left the room. "In the meantime, why don't you tell us what you know about these other artifacts?"

She sat down at the table with Khadgar, and Faith sat next to her, conjuring some cold ale for him to drink. They spoke for over an hour, Faith taking copious notes. She had some ideas with regards to who could wield some of the weapons, while Sylvanas had others.

"We've certainly had many people worthy of the honor," she said. "And as much as I hate to admit it, so has the Alliance."

Khadgar gave a nod, "There's truth to that. The priest Imise has proven herself to be very capable. Not just now, you understand. She worked very hard when Gnomeregan was attacked, and her people think very highly of her."

"She was telling me that she worked in Sholazar Basin during the Northrend campaign," said Faith. "And she spent quite some time on the Molten Front."

"The druids of Nordrassil have told us that she really helped them during the campaign in Mount Hyjal. She was instrumental in saving the creatures there when a great fire erupted."

"Your mind seems made up, Khadgar," said Faith.

"As far as she's concerned, yes. And as far as you're concerned as well."

"I would be honored to wield Felo'melorn. Of course, we'd have to get that blade back, and I won't hide the fact that going back to Icecrown Citadel isn't something that appeals to me in the slightest."

"Nobody said it would be easy," Sylvanas told her.

Faith chuckled, "Of course not. If it were easy, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" She got to her feet, "When would you like to do this?"

"As soon as possible, but I'd like you to come to Dalaran first, if you wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't mind at all. Lead the way, Khadgar."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this part of Roses & Thorns! If you have time, let me know what you thought of this part!
> 
> Lunarelle


	7. Chapter 7

The skies over Dalaran were swirling black and green, fel lightning crackling amongst the clouds. For a moment, Faith and Khadgar were completely frozen in shock as they saw a Legion ship appear just above them.

"Oh, not good," she muttered.

"No, that's not good at all," said Khadgar. "Come quickly! We had a feeling this would happen."

"You had a  _feeling_?"

"Yes, and we've planned for it. Come on!"

"You planned for the Legion to attack you?" she cried, following him as he darted away.

"No, no, we put a plan in place in case something like this happened." He ran into a building, and Faith went in right after him, finding herself in a room with the entire Council of Six and several other high-ranking mages of the Horde and the Alliance. "We need to move Dalaran."

"Move Dalaran," she repeated. "The way you did when it was attacked during the Third War, you mean?"

"Yes. We need to move it to the Broken Isles. It's where the invasion is taking place, and we'll be able to defend Azeroth much better from there."

Faith didn't have time to even think about arguing against this. She stepped onto an outer runic circle that had been drawn onto the floor, joining Aethas Sunreaver, who glanced at her and nodded. Joining hands with him and with a human mage on her left, she began to chant an old spell with everyone else, adding her magic to theirs.

Dalaran seemed to rock, and several people screamed. Sounds of battle reached their ears, but interrupting their spell wasn't an option. Faith felt arcane energies coursing through her, entering her veins like blood. She would have collapsed had she not been tethered to every other mage in the room. Hyperaware of everyone suddenly, she felt several of her companions having orgasms as the magic hit a vital part of their beings.

Still, they kept chanting. Faith closed her eyes, and her consciousness took over, traveling outside her body and hovering above her, allowing her to see herself. Entirely focused, she had some kind of silver energy radiating around her, making her look ethereal, both forbidding and beautiful. Strong.

Her consciousness traveled further, and she saw demons in the streets of Dalaran. Wrathguards and felhounds intent on entering the room they were all in, wanting to suck the magic right out of them. People were fighting them, and she saw Vereesa leading soldiers of the Silver Covenant into battle.

A moment later, Dalaran disappeared from the Northrend skies.

They all collapsed, their energies completely depleted. Faith hit the floor with a crash, Aethas nearly landing on top of her, exhausted.

_By the Light_ , she thought.  _Did I just help them move an entire city without any preparation?_

It was unreal.

"I didn't know we could do that…" she whispered.

"It's been done before," he gasped, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I know. I just always thought that this kind of thing required some very powerful magic."

"It does. Why do you think you're here?"

Faith shook her head, "Come on, I'm not that strong."

Archmage Modera glanced over at her, "Of course you're that strong, Faith," she said. "You're one of the strongest mages in the room."

"You're certainly the strongest fire mage I've ever known," said Khadgar.

"I think you're forgetting dragons, who have a mastery over fire that I'll never understand."

Kalec walked over to her, dusting off his tunic, "Just because my kind has a mastery over fire doesn't mean we can control it the way you can."

"Shaman can master fires too. What I do is hardly groundbreaking."

"Faith, will you please just acknowledge the fact that you're a strong mage? We all know it, but for some reason, you're refusing to see it."

"No, I mean, I know I'm a capable mage –."

"Capable mage…" repeated Kalec. "Honey, there's a reason the Scourge calls you Blackfire."

"That's just because I can cast black flames, that's all." She held up her hand, "I don't want to argue about this, not when we have other things we could be doing."

Khadgar nodded, "You're right. We have to worry about the Legion. The barrier we put up when we moved the city should shield us from further attacks, so everyone here is safe for now."

"What would you like to do now?"

"We have to figure out how to get those artifacts. Could you please get us Frostmourne's hilt?"

"Sure. Who's going to talk to Imise and the others?"

"We have various people handling that."

"All right. I'll go to Undercity and come back here with whatever you need. Give me an hour."

"An hour?"

"I can't teleport to the hilt directly. We have a few spells over the area that I need to unravel before I can take it."

"Don't you trust your own people?"

"With my life. But I wasn't about to take a chance with that blade." She inclined her head before beginning to magically trace runes on the floor for a portal to Undercity. A minute later, she was in the throne room, surprised to find Sylvanas there waiting for her. "Hi," she said with a smile.

Sylvanas smiled back, "Hi. Are you all right?"

"I am, yes. We just moved Dalaran to the Broken Isles, and I guess I'm a little drained. What are you doing here, love?"

"I figured I should be with you to help you get Frostmourne out of the vault. Maybe it'll be easier for you with me there."

"But it won't be easy for you, will it?" asked Faith, taking her hand gently.

"I'm going to say something that's completely unlike me. But as long as I'm with you, I'm pretty sure I can withstand anything, even the memory of Frostmourne stabbing me to death. I love you, Faith."

Feeling emotional, Faith blinked up at Sylvanas, "I love you."

They shared a kiss, closing their eyes and falling into it for a moment, not wanting to pull away, but aware that they didn't have a lot of time.

"Mmm, I don't think I'll ever get used to how good it feels to kiss you," murmured Faith, licking her lips.

Sylvanas chuckled, "The tingling feeling up and down your spine? Yeah, I feel it too."

"You do?"

A nod, "I do." She rubbed Faith's sides, "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Hey…"

"Hey?"

"Who's the strongest mage you know?"

"You are," said Sylvanas, taking her hand and beginning to walk towards one of the doors that led out of the Royal Quarter. Her tone was completely matter-of-fact, as though she were stating nothing more than the complete and unaltered truth. She glanced at her, eyebrow raised, "Why do you ask?"

"I just… never really thought of myself as that strong, that's all."

"No, you never have. But the rest of us do. Why do you think I keep you around?"

"Uh, because you love me?"

A smile, "Yes, there is that. But from a purely tactical standpoint, there is something about having the strongest mage around."

"But Sylvanas, I'm not as good as, say, Khadgar. Rhonin was much stronger than I am."

Sylvanas shook her head, "No, you each have different strengths. You've always had magic inside you, remember? But you were untrained, and it didn't fully come forth until everything fell apart completely."

"Yeah, I remember."

"You became very strong in a short amount of time, and you've honed your magic since then. Rhonin and Khadgar, not to mention others, trained their whole lives in order to achieve their level of magic."

"I guess I never thought of myself as such a strong mage. There's a lot I can't do."

"Honey, there's a lot other people can't do. I know strong mages who can't cast portals to save their lives. Others can create portals but can't conjure food. Everyone has different levels of magic inside them, allowing them to perform various tasks."

"When did you become so well-versed in magic?"

Sylvanas brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead, stroking her skin gently, "I never told you this… but I went to the Magister's Academy in Quel'Thalas a while before I died to see what the admission requirements were. I had half a mind to fill out an application for you and force your parents to allow you to go to school there."

Faith stared at her, "What?"

"It was after you and I took our hunting trip that ended in the spider nearly killing us."

"You wanted me to go to the academy?"

"Faith, you would have made an amazing student of magic, you know. I know you wanted to be a ranger, but, let's face it, that was only because of me, and while you would have been good, you wouldn't have been great."

"It wasn't just because of you," mumbled Faith.

Sylvanas raised both her eyebrows this time, "Oh?"

"Okay, it was because of you, but you weren't supposed to know that."

"Oh, please. I knew you loved me, and you were perfectly aware of it, it's why you were always so freaked out when I came over."

Faith didn't know how to respond to that, so she just stared at Sylvanas, her lips parted slightly. Sylvanas pressed their foreheads together.

"Faith," she whispered.

Faith blinked. "What?"

"You're my wife."

A look of pure joy came over Faith's features. She laughed suddenly, and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas, hugging her tightly. "I'm your wife."

"So, wife. What do you say we do what you set out to do in the first place? We can talk more later."

"Will we have time to talk?" asked Faith, her tone skeptical.

"No. But we'll make time. Come here." She kissed her, sliding her tongue into her mouth until they both moaned softly.

"Oh…" whispered Faith. "Oh, I love it when you do that."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go."

* * *

They made their way down a corridor that they didn't use very often, one that went down past the Apothecarium and into the catacombs of the city. Delicate cobwebs crisscrossed over the vaulted ceilings lit by periodic torches of green and violet flame.

Faith held Sylvanas back as she dispelled some of the magic she had woven over the area to keep any intruder away, and the light turned a cold and icy blue.

"What would happen if someone were to come here unannounced?" Sylvanas asked her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"No, really, what would happen?"

"They'd be pierced through the abdomen by a spell version of Frostmourne, which would kill them, but not before rendering them completely insane with pain." Sylvanas stared at her, "What?"

"Well, nobody would have any reason for coming down here unannounced. The first spell would tell them to turn back, and if they didn't heed its warning, subsequent spells would kill them."

The corridor went on a few more feet, until a small wrought-iron gate barred their way. Faith murmured an incantation, and her hand glowed yellow for a brief moment. She placed it on the gate, and it also began to glow before swinging open softly.

The temperature went down several degrees. Neither woman was bothered by this, but a living person would have been chilled to the bone.

"Is this another attempt at stopping someone from stealing the hilt?" asked Sylvanas.

"I just wanted people to be absolutely certain, and know what they were getting into. It's right here."

Frostmourne's hilt rested on a black satin pillow. Everlasting white flames hung in the air above the hilt, casting a cold light upon it. Sylvanas saw with no real surprise that the pillow bore her likeness in startlingly real detail.

"You've never gotten over what Arthas did to me, have you?"

Faith looked at her, "What, this?" She gestured around the area she'd created, "I was emotional when I did it."

"Faith."

"Are you over what Garrosh had done to me?"

"No. But your death is fresher than mine."

"Sylvanas, not a day goes by when I don't think about what that butcher did to you. The way we kissed... everything."

Sylvanas took her hand, gently rubbing it with her thumb. "I'm sorry you're still in so much pain, love."

"The pain has faded, for the most part. Sometimes it crashes over me like a strong wave, but I manage." She looked at the hilt and extended a trembling hand towards it.

Her fingers grasped it. Nothing at all happened, but she closed her eyes, a lone tear slipping down her cheek, memories coming over her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I left you."

Sylvanas dropped her hand and put an arm over her shoulders. She said nothing, but instead led Faith out of the corridor and back to the Royal Quarter.

"I have to go back to Icecrown."

"Pardon?"

Faith was looking at her, "Felo'melorn is in Icecrown."

Sylvanas nodded, "Need I tell you to be careful?"

"I'm always careful," whispered Faith. "Let me take this to Khadgar. I guess you should go back to Orgrimmar or something."

"You guess correctly, love of mine, although the sun knows I would prefer to stay here."

Faith kissed her, "I'll come to you once I have the blade."

"Whoa, wait a minute! You're just going to go there with no preparation?"

"What kind of preparation do I need to go to Icecrown, you think? I've done this before."

"Not alone, you haven't."

That was true. "Still, it's not like the Scourge is active right now. The danger should be relatively minimal."

"You don't believe that for a second."

She didn't, but there was nothing else for it. She kissed Sylvanas again and made a portal back to Dalaran, making sure to use its new coordinates.

Khadgar was waiting for her.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she told him, handing him the hilt of the accursed sword.

"None of us have a clue as to what we're doing, but we have to do it nevertheless. Come on, all of us are in the Violet Citadel."

She followed Khadgar there, finding that several others were there as well, including a few she recognized.

"Velien!" she exclaimed, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"The Council of Six asked me to be here. They want me to do something against the Legion, I'm not really clear about it yet."

"We'll explain everything soon," Khadgar told him. "Although we've spoken to some of you directly about it."

He joined the rest of the Council, waiting. After a moment, he began to speak, telling them what Faith already knew, and some things she had only guessed: they were all there because they would be wielding one of the artifacts against the Burning Legion.

"Each of you has a specialty: fire magic, holy healing, wielding the Light as a weapon, and many others."

Archmage Modera stepped forward, "You have been chosen because you are the best in your field. It matters not whether you are a member of the Horde or the Alliance. What matters is that we have to defend our home against the monsters who will destroy it."

"We will have to work together," said Kalec. "To minimize tensions, we have established various bases for all of you, along with other members of your classes."

"What do you mean?" asked a man in white robes - a priest, by the looks of him.

"I mean that all mages will have a base here in Dalaran, as well as rogues and warlocks. We have established a base for rangers in the peaks of Highmountain, and one for druids in the forests of Val'sharah."

Archmage Vargoth spoke next, "This was decided with each leader of the Horde and the Alliance. We feel that it's best for everyone to pool their resources during this war."

"My wife has been hiding things from me," whispered Faith. "When did you have the time to do all of this?" she asked in a louder voice. "We only attacked the Broken Shore a couple of weeks ago."

"You'd be surprised what we've been able to do in a short amount of time, General Windrunner."

General Windrunner.

A shiver ran up and down Faith's spine as her mind sideslipped alarmingly. She was General Windrunner now, not Sylvanas.

_If that's not bizarre, I don't know what is_...

"Besides, you're the one who gave us the idea. We were able to establish camps in several new areas quickly because of what you've done."

Faith just looked at him, confused.

"Those bags you carry with you full of tents and supplies. We've been using them to establish our bases."

"But I learned those spells here," she said.

"But you adapted them. Suffice it to say that we have bases for everyone: mages, warlocks, death knights, rogues, druids, paladins, priests, shaman, warriors, monks, rangers, and even demon hunters."

Several people whistled. Faith, for her part, was impressed.

"You've certainly been busy," she said. "What would you like us to do now?"

"Go to your order hall and familiarize yourselves with their surroundings and with your fellow artifact wielders. Once you've done that, it'll be time for you to go get these artifacts. Mark my words, it won't be an easy feat, but we don't think any of you will be killed."

"That's reassuring..." growled a worgen.

They were dismissed a short while later, and for a minute, nobody seemed to know what to do just looking around, trying to determine where they were supposed to go.

Faith looked at the members of Council of Six, who were watching them expectantly, which could only mean that the answer was right in front of them. She closed her eyes, focusing her senses until she felt a slight pull coming from the direction of one of the bookshelves. She walked to it and examined it before pulling a piece of parchment from it, seemingly at random.

Writing appeared on its creamy surface as soon as she unfurled it, the ink crimson, shimmering like fresh blood.

_The Hall of the Guardian hasn't been used since the days of the Council of Tirisfal. Enter yea who dare, by speaking the incantation here. You will find yourself almost back in time, to a place where magic dwells and roams free, revealing answers while hiding riddles._

She chuckled. "Why can mages never speak plainly?" She committed the incantation to memory and whispered it, feeling a teleportation spell beginning to take her away from where she'd been. Her world grew dark, and by the time she could see again, she realized she was in a small circular room, on her own. The air was cold around her, dank.

_For a place where magic roams free, it's pretty… dilapidated_ , she thought. She'd always known places of magic to feel pure and wholesome, unless corruption had taken hold. But the room she was in didn't look as though it had seen magic in decades.

Where was she?


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to the Hall of the Guardian."

Faith just managed to keep herself from jumping in surprise.

"We trust that you will find this place to your liking."

To her liking. She stepped out of the room she had teleported to and down three stairs. Everything was dark, so she murmured a spell that caused a fire to flicker in the palm of her hand, the flames merrily lighting the area around her.

"Would you like some help in straightening up the hall?" she asked aloud.

"That would be welcome, thank you. We've done the best we could here, but we were busy trying to undo the multiple spells that had been cast to keep intruders out."

She frowned as she saw a light coming towards her, but relaxed when she noticed it was an arcane familiar, one that she had seen a handful of times before.

"You're Khadgar's companion, aren't you?" she asked. "I remember seeing you in Outland's Shattrath City when I was there last."

"Oh, yes, I was in charge of taking visitors around the city. But my master decided it was time for me to do something else. Would you like me to show you around? I assure you, it will be quite instructive."

"I'm sure it will," she said quickly. "But I'd rather wait here for my companions and explore this place on my own. Thank you for the offer, though."

The familiar floated away, and Faith levitated her fire to hover around the ceiling, casting more light around the hall.

It had been a beautiful place, she could tell. High ceilings and luxurious carpets, along with various fountains, must have provided quite a setting for the Council of Tirisfal.

But nothing had been cleaned in a while. The carpet looked moth-eaten, as did the drapes that hung over the windows. Evidently, nobody had come to the Hall of the Guardian in decades.

"We're going to have a lot of work ahead of us if we're going to make this place fit for habitation. Even Undercity's cleaner than this."

She walked further into the hall, seeing both an upper level and lower level from where she stood. Scrolls had been hastily piled into corners or against bookshelves. Large cobwebs decorated the ceilings, and she was surprised not to see massive arachnids hanging out there. She nearly shivered.

"This is going to take forever," said someone behind her. Faith glanced around, seeing a woman standing there, hands on her hips as she cast her gaze around the hall. "Hi, my name is Elise Dawson."

Faith nodded to her before extending her hand, "Nice to meet you, Elise. I'm Faith. Faith Windrunner."

Elise shook her hand, smiling a little, "Yeah, I know who you are. My father would have a fit if he knew I was near you right now."

Faith looked at the woman closely, "You're from Gilneas," she realized.

"I am. But I'm not a worgen. My father was infected by the curse, as was my brother, but I was spared."

"I see," said Faith quietly, feeling awkward. "Have you been a mage long?"

"Oh yeah, for the past ten or eleven years. I'm almost thirty years old."

"You've been a mage for ten years and you've been chosen as one of the artifact wielders? You must be very good."

"I suppose. My specialty is ice and water magic. Yours is fire, right?"

Faith nodded again, "Yes. I guess now we're just waiting for the specialist on arcane magic."

"I'm right here," came a male voice Faith didn't recognize.

A night elf walked up to them, his violet hair hanging over his shoulder in a long plait. "My name is Baladir Whitesong." He shook Elise's hand, but only nodded to Faith, who simply smiled at him. "So, are we supposed to clean this place up, or what?"

"I'm not sure, but I suppose it can't hurt," said Faith to him. She waved a hand, murmuring an incantation towards the ceiling so that the cobwebs disappeared from view. Next to her, Elise pointed a finger at the scrolls in the corner, which straightened themselves out, dust vanishing from the parchment. Baladir, for his part, siphoned dust off the carpets with a spell, snapping his fingers when he was done.

"Better," said Elise. "Much better. We might as well take care of the rest of the hall as best we can."

And so, the three of them got to work. For a half hour, they used their magic to scour the hall, polishing windows and enchanting brooms to sweep the floor. Faith and Baladir took it upon themselves to remove the moth-eaten carpeting, exposing the stone floor beneath, which they cleaned with various spells.

By the time other mages began to arrive, the hall had been transformed. Elise had even gotten the fountains to work again.

"Wow! You three really turned this place around!" cried someone who made Faith stop in her tracks, her eyes wide.

"By the sun…" she whispered. "Are you… you can't be. Meryl Felstorm?"

"That's right. I'm pleased to meet you, Your Majesty. Welcome back to Dalaran."

"Thank you," she said. "Will we be working under you?"

"Not exactly," he told her. "I'll be in charge of the Hall of the Guardian, and of the mages here, but the three of you will work independently. I will be here, along with my colleagues, to assist you in any way possible."

"We'll be working independently?" asked Elise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're going to guide you, but ultimately, the decisions of what to do and where to go will be left up to you."

Faith gave a nod, "I'll be happy to have your assistance. Shall we get started on getting our artifacts?"

"Yes. Now, I know you've been told that you'll be doing that alone, but as we don't know what will be awaiting you during your trials, we decided to have other people come with you."

"Good idea," she said. "I didn't fancy having to go inside Icecrown Citadel on my own, even if I've been there before."

"Aethas Sunreaver will be joining you in Icecrown, Faith," said Meryl. "You both should be okay."

"That's reassuring," said Aethas, coming in from behind Faith. "Nothing to worry about, right? All we have to do is face a member of the Sunstrider family who's been raised into the Scourge and is probably more than a little insane."

"Faith killed Arthas," said Elise. "I'm sure she can handle this."

"I didn't kill him alone. I had a large team with me when I went to Icecrown. Still, I think we'll be fine. I mean, I'm a stronger mage now than I was then, and I think you are too, Aethas."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I relish the fact that we're going to go back into that frozen hell."

"Imagine how I feel," whispered Faith. "Most of the people who fought Arthas with me are now dead." She turned to Meryl, "How will we be going there?"

"We can create a portal directly within Icecrown. You shouldn't have a problem finding Lyandra once you're there. Spies told us she was likely to be in the Crimson Hall."

"I can't wait…"

* * *

They were ready to leave within the hour.

Worried, not feeling at all like herself, Faith spent some time alone beforehand, remembering the halls of Icecrown Citadel and the way Sylvanas had been in her heart the entire time.

_I'm still here with you_ , came her voice.  _If you want me to physically come with you, all you have to do is ask, my darling._

Faith shook her head, "No, love. This is something I need to do alone with my escort. You can't hold my hand through it: I need to earn Felo'melorn for myself."

_I love you._

"And I love you, Sylvanas."

She and Aethas left a few minutes later, taking a portal that led into the Scourge capital.

They landed in a dark room that was absolutely frigid. Aethas began to shiver at once, and cast a spell over himself to keep from freezing to death.

"Was it always this cold here?" he asked in a whisper.

"Oh yeah. There's a reason it's called Icecrown."

They began to walk through the halls, finding ichor on the ground that had long frozen. Skeletons still lay here and there, some chained to the walls, unrecognizable.

"I'm getting bad flashbacks," said Faith.

"Were you in this part of the citadel when you were here?"

Faith shook her head, "No. There were three teams deployed here to deal with everyone. One team dealt exclusively with the Plagueworks, another one dealt with this area, and my team dealt with everything else. We were the vanguard team, you remember."

"Oh, right. We were supposed to take over in case you completely failed. We had orders to incinerate all of you if we found you reanimated."

"You wouldn't have done. I was ready to set myself on fire if bad came to worse. Thank the Sunwell it didn't, but it was touch and go for a while."

_Touch and go… Arthas was a weak vessel for my form._

Faith froze in her tracks, as did Aethas, the words echoing around them, nearly rattling the frozen walls. She knew that voice. It sounded slightly different than what she remembered, but was perfectly recognizable.

The Lich King was awake.

There was laughter.

_Faith Everstone, once again in my lair. Have you come to finally fulfill your destiny as a member of my Scourge?_

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Faith. "But I will never join your Scourge, as you very well know. And the name's Windrunner now."

_Windrunner… so you and the Banshee Queen are closer than ever. That's almost sickeningly sweet. And you're an undead now! I must say, it looks good on you, Little Faith._

He laughed again.

_Do you think that I don't know what you are doing here? The prize that you are hoping to claim as your own? Stronger people than you have tried and failed to get it from my home. Don't think that we will let you get it without a fight. You may try, but if you fail, you will become part of my Scourge forever._

"Bring it on, you bastard," muttered Faith.

There was a sound above her, and Faith barely looked up in time to see a monstrous undead nerubian scuttling down towards her. Giving a mewling cry, she leapt out of the way, dragging Aethas with her.

The nerubian hit the ground and reared, beginning to cast a spell. Faith, however, was faster. Her black fire hit the creature right in the chest, and it screeched, the sound like the grinding of glass in Faith's ears.

"Oh, I certainly did not miss that," she said, getting to her feet once it had died.

"You've still got it," said Aethas. "Thank you for that." He looked at her, the eyes within his helmet appearing to twinkle, "And you're still afraid of spiders and nerubians."

Faith didn't answer that, instead beginning to walk away, her eyes scanning the walls and ceiling in search of other creatures.

"You're Forsaken now, and you're still afraid of spiders. How is that possible?"

"I can still deal with them when I need to," she said after a few seconds. "Let's go."

They reached a room at the end of the corridor, and Faith knew at once that they were in the Crimson Hall. It was a beautiful room, decorated in predictable red hues and sumptuous silk drapes that somehow hadn't decayed or frozen in the cold. Faith sensed magic, powerful magic surrounding the entire room.

Suddenly, a wall of cold white and blue flames shot up behind them, trapping them in the room.

"I was afraid this was going to happen," said Aethas.

"Whatever's in here wants to keep us in the room with it," remarked Faith with a nod. "This promises to be fun."

"And how." Aethas nodded towards a point of the room, and Faith felt her body trying to panic.

A monstrous undead spider stood there, swaying from side to side, its eyes trailed on the two of them, pincers dripping with venom.

It pounced, and Faith screamed, casting her black fire spell just as Aethas cried out a similar incantation. The two spells combined incinerated the spider before it had even begun to fall on top of them, showering them with ashes.

"I don't reckon I would have survived that had I been alive…" she whispered. "My heart would have exploded in terror."

"Weren't you held in the arachnid quarter of Naxxramas?"

Faith made a small sound in the back of her throat, "I try not to remember that time…"

"I wouldn't want to remember it either, to be honest."

"Awe. Are you both afraid of little  _spiders_? I thought Blackfire and the Kirin Tor weren't afraid of anything."

There didn't seem to be anybody in the room with them, but Faith had a feeling that Lyandra was very close, despite the fact that her voice appeared to be coming from the very walls of the hall they were in.

"Why don't you show yourself, Lyandra?" asked Aethas.

"You're here to take my sword. It's my family's sword, I'm not giving it away."

Faith rolled her eyes, "Had I known that Felo'melorn was in the hands of the Scourge, I would have attempted to get it back a long time ago. Show yourself!"

A figure appeared from thin air. One who had definitely been beautiful in life, but whose time in the Scourge had altered her looks irrevocably. In her hand was a magnificent curved runeblade that glowed red, orange, and black. Even from a distance, Faith could see the beauty of the hilt, with faintly glowing elven runes etched upon it.

She could almost hear the blade crying out for her.

"King Anasterian did not die so that the  _Scourge_  could desecrate the blade of his ancestors," said Faith in a low voice.

Lyandra laughed, "The king died because he was weak. Just as you are." The look on her face suddenly hardened, and she launched her first attack, a wall of fire that towered more than five feet above Faith and Aethas. The archmage cursed, putting up his hands and attempting to throw a freezing spell over the flames. But the fire was coming fast.

Faith put up her own hands, focusing. She knew fire as well as any shaman did. It had absolutely no secret for her.

_Relax_ , she told herself.  _Close your eyes and feel the fire. Imagine channeling it back into your hands and throwing it back at Lyandra. You can do it, Faith._

Her palms began to grow hot, her arms shaking with the focus of the spell she was performing. With her eyes closed, she couldn't physically see the fire wall, but she knew that it had stopped advancing towards her.

"What are you doing?" cried Lyandra.

Suddenly, she felt the pressure easing on her arms as Aethas added his magic to hers. Together, they drained the fire from the wall and, in an explosive burst that sent them crashing backwards, sent it back towards the undead Sunstrider.

Lyandra screamed. Faith opened her eyes just in time to see her shielding herself enough to avoid a fatal blow.

"Damn," she hissed. "That should have killed her."

" _Her_ … that should have killed  _us_ ," gasped Aethas, getting slowly back to his feet. "How did you know to do that?"

"I figured it was worth a try. I've seen shaman channel fire that way before."

"Nice trick," said Lyandra, sounding venomous. "Let's see how you fare with this. Come, my minions!"

Horrified, Faith saw spiders of blue fire emerging from the walls. Monstrous, they dripped burning ichor wherever they walked, hissing.

"I'll take care of them!" said Aethas to her. "You take care of Lyandra!"

"Happy to," said Faith, sidestepping the creatures.

Lyandra was waiting for her, Felo'melorn poised to strike. The blade glowed dimly with orange flames, and Faith was positive that it was so sharp that she'd hardly feel it if it were to cut her in half.

"My master will reward me for bringing you into the ranks of the Scourge," she snarled.

Faith smirked, "Stronger people than you have tried, and yet here I am, wife of Sylvanas Windrunner. You will never get me to join you." She attacked, the strike so quick that the untrained eye would have missed it. But Lyandra wasn't untrained. Despite the fact that the Scourge had been inactive all these years, she had obviously done something within the bowels of the icy fortress.

Reflexes quick as a cat's, she leapt into the air, avoiding Faith's spell by less than a quarter of an inch. At the same time, she cast her own brand of fire magic, which Faith only just managed to counter. Lyandra attacked a second time, and once again, Faith blocked her. Sparks flew as their spells collided in midair.

"You can't beat me," said Lyandra. "I wield Felo'melorn! Your blade is  _nothing_."

The two of them began to fight in earnest, using spells and their blades, but unable to get the upper hand. Some ways away, Aethas was still fighting the fire spiders, having already killed three of them. Only two remained, and Faith saw out of the corner of her eye that they were injured and would be dying soon.

She cast another spell, and once again, Lyandra countered it, but too slowly this time. The cloak she was wearing suddenly caught on fire. The girl screamed, quickly taking the cloak off and casting it aside, burning the palms of her hands in the process.

Furious, the girl charged Faith, Felo'melorn raised and ready to cleave her in half.

The spell that came to Faith's mind as this happened wasn't one she had ever cast before. She hadn't even thought about it in decades. It had just been something she had read in a book once by the fire during Winter's Veil, not even a spell, really, just some phrases. She thrust out her hands, as though holding back an invisible force.

"The fire of the world is mine to wield," she said in an ancient version of Thalassian. "It holds no secrets, no boundaries that I cannot reach." Flames began to shoot out from between her fingers in hues of white, black, and blue. "You have no power over me, Lyandra, not now, not ever!"

The flames shot towards Lyandra, who stopped in her tracks as they began to swirl around her.

"Go back to the abyss, daughter of the Scourge, and there be consumed by the cold flames of death!"

Lyandra screamed out a volley of curses as the circle of fire tightened around her. She branded Felo'melorn like a shield, only just keeping the flames off her form. The fire burned so hot that she appeared to shimmer behind it. "You… cannot… kill me!"

Faith smiled, power surging through her. "Felo'melorn, High Blade of the Sunstrider line, do not let the Scourge wield you! Come to me, and rid this world of the evil that plagues it!"

Something happened. Faith's knees buckled as she felt her power colliding with the ancient runeblade. Soaring through the wall of flames, it came to rest just above her outstretched hands, while Lyandra began to be consumed by the circle of fire Faith had conjured.

The last relative of the Sunstriders shrieked in agony, and as she died, Faith got to her feet and wrapped her fingers around Felo'melorn's hilt.

The blade was hers.


	9. Chapter 9

A burning sensation was coursing through her fingers, something she hadn't felt since before she'd died. It didn't hurt, but made her acutely aware of the runeblade in her hand.

Felo'melorn.

The ancient fire blade of the Sunstrider family.

As she looked at it, it changed colors, turning an inky black with a fire-red tip. Beautiful. Full of magic that thrummed through her veins.

"How do you feel?" asked Aethas, walking to her.

"Like I could defeat the Legion single-handedly."

He chuckled, "Don't let the power of your weapon go to your head, it could be dangerous."

Faith looked at him with a smile, "Oh, I know. It's just a bit of a high to have it in my hand."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I'm holding a piece of history. An artifact so powerful that it's making my veins hum with magic. I've only felt something similar with…" her voice trailed off, and she cleared her throat.

Aethas coughed suddenly. "What in the world are you doing here then instead of being with her?"

"Because last time we underestimated the Burning Legion they sent Ner'zhul here, and we all know how that ended."

"Point taken," he said. He glanced around, "Well, there's no point in hanging around here any longer. We should get out of this place before the Lich King decides to stop us."

The two of them joined forces to create a portal back to the Hall of the Guardian, where they found Khadgar waiting along with Meryl.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I got it," said Faith. "I'm happy Aethas was here with me, or it would have been much harder for me to fight through that."

"She had flaming spiders there," commented Aethas. "I guess she knew who she was dealing with."

Faith shook her head, "She couldn't have known that I was going to be the one there. I'm sure she just took a shot. I mean, half the people in the world are terrified of spiders, especially undead ones. I'll admit that these were… quite inventive."

Khadgar chuckled, "Well, I'm glad to see that you got it in any case. You're the first one back. Some people haven't even left yet, because they're still trying to figure out where to go."

"We don't know where all the artifacts are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not. Some of them are lost, and others are dangerous for some people to get to. I know that there's more than one weapon in Tirisfal somewhere."

"Tirisfal?"

Khadgar nodded, "Yes. And both of the people who are supposed to get those weapons are from the Alliance, so they'll have a hard time getting there."

Faith blinked, "Had you told me sooner, I would have given them leave to go to Tirisfal and take care of things without fear of reprisal by the Forsaken. Take me to them, I'll make sure they have safe passage through the Glades."

"You will? Can you do that?"

"I'm married to Sylvanas. This makes me queen consort of Undercity. I think I have the authority to make that call, Khadgar."

"If you're sure that Sylvanas won't be mad at you for it."

A chuckle, "She can be mad all she wants, but if we're going to defeat the Burning Legion, we need those artifacts, and if these two members of the Alliance have been deemed worthy to wield these weapons the same way I was deemed worthy to wield Felo'melorn, we can't stand in their way. Come on."

She went back into the city of Dalaran, taking a portal with Khadgar.

They arrived at Krasus' Landing, which they found had been damaged by the latest Burning Legion attacks. Several people were there, attempting to repair the damage while keeping an eye out for anybody who might venture too close to the edge.

"They'd do well to erect a magical barrier there," said Faith. "That way, they would have to waste manpower on keeping visitors from tumbling straight off the platform and into the sea."

Khadgar nodded absently, "We've been discussing this. Come on, they're right through here."

"Shouldn't they be in their order hall?"

"Yes, but once they realized that their weapons were in the same area, they decided to meet up."

Faith nodded, following Khadgar into a small room, where she found a female dwarf with gray hair neatly coiled into a braid against her head, and a tall male draenei who gave her a cursory glance, nodding.

"Your Majesty," he murmured.

"Hi," she said, introducing herself.

"We know who yeh are," said the dwarf. "M'name is Raina, and this is Avelin. It seems we have to go to yer home to get our weapons."

"That's what it looks like. In the Whispering Forest?"

Raina nodded, "Do yeh know why it's called that?"

"Yeah. People avoid going there if they can. It's a pretty spot, but as its name suggests, going there will cause you to hear whispers in the back of your mind, kind of like when an Old God is nearby and is trying to corrupt you."

"You think an Old God resides under Tirisfal Glades?" asked Avelin, his gaze sharpening.

"No. But there's something there. We haven't done anything about it, because we frankly haven't had any reason to. Nobody goes into that part of the Glades, and the ones who do don't stay there long. Come to think of it, I haven't been there in some time."

"So you have no idea what's there?"

"We think it's a servant of the Old Gods, but as far as we know, it's been asleep for centuries."

"If that's the case, how would it have ended up with our weapons?"

Faith shook her head, "I don't know." She looked at the two members of the Alliance, "Would you like me to send a team of Forsaken to assist you?"

They hesitated. Faith detected a faint trace of fear coming from them.

"It would defeat the purpose of getting these weapons, wouldn't it?" asked Raina after a while. "We already have people escorting us."

"And who might that be?"

"Me," said a voice. "My name is Travard, Your Majesty. I'm the leader of the Tyr's Guard. We are an ancient order sworn to protect the tomb in Tyr's Fall."

"I thought that order had been wiped out when the Scourge had come across Lordaeron," said Faith, looking at the man in front of her. His skin was dark, and his gray goatee was neatly trimmed, while his eyes gave the impression of immense wisdom. "I had no idea any of you still existed."

"Yes… we wanted it kept this way."

Faith chuckled, "You wanted to make sure Sylvanas didn't know about you?"

Travard nodded, "I mean no offense."

"Oh, none taken. In any case, I can make you a portal to Tirisfal Glades. I'll alert Sylvanas that this is happening in case something goes wrong and you need our help."

"The Forsaken will help us?" he asked, surprised.

"We don't want the Burning Legion to take over Azeroth, trust me. We remember our history, Lord Travard." She cleared her throat, "In any case, you may go to Tirisfal Glades without fear of the Forsaken. We won't hurt you."

"Me too?" asked Raina.

A nod, "Yes, you too."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said. "I guess we'll leave right away."

"You should, yes."

Khadgar waited until they'd gone until he turned towards Faith, "Will you go to the Whispering Forest?"

"Of course. If they die and unleash whatever's been slumbering down there, we'll have to neutralize it ourselves. I'll warn Sylvanas and assemble a strike team."

"Be careful."

* * *

Faith walked through Orgrimmar with a purpose. Several people noticed the blade attached to her belt and whispered comments to each other, sounding stunned.

"She really got it… the ancient Sunstrider blade."

"As if she weren't powerful enough without it, now she's got this… she'll be impossible to defeat."

"Good thing I'm on your side then," she told the young Sin'dorei who had spoken.

The girl blanched, giving a hasty bow.

With a smile, Faith kept making her way to Grommash Hold, where she found Sylvanas apparently waiting for her.

"My queen returns," she said without preamble. "Victorious, as it seems."

"Remind me to never set foot in Icecrown again. It's an experience I don't care to repeat a third time."

Sylvanas smiled, rising from the throne and walking to her. "You weren't hurt?"

"No, love. I need to talk to you."

"You always need to talk to me."

Faith gave a surprised chuckle. "Okay, I guess that's true." She grew serious again, "Except that I really do need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Did you know that there were two artifact weapons in Tirisfal Glades?"

" _Two_? No, I most certainly didn't know that. Where are they?"

"Somewhere in the Whispering Forest. A paladin and a priest are on their way there now to retrieve them with a couple of escorts."

Sylvanas looked at her closely, "And they're Alliance, I'm sure."

"They are. I know you're going to say that we should leave those weapons to the Horde, but I'm sure that Avelin and Raina were chosen on the basis of merit, nothing else."

"You gave them leave to go?"

Faith nodded, saying nothing as she tried to scrutinize the look on Sylvanas' face.

"Well, you're right, I do think that the Horde should wield these weapons, whatever they are. But I can hardly say anything, considering the blade you've brought back with you."

A blink, "You're not angry?"

"I'm not inordinately pleased, but I suppose we have no choice. Do they need help from the Forsaken?"

"I was going to assemble a team and take them there in case something went wrong. Are you okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you'd ordinarily jump down my throat at having let Alliance adventurers into our lands."

"We're fighting the Legion, it's different."

Faith stared at her, "Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?"

Sylvanas laughed, "One of the many reasons I married you is because I trust your judgement. Defeating the Burning Legion is in everybody's best interest, and you know this. If allowing the Alliance into our lands gets us one step closer to this goal, so be it."

"But you hate it."

"Yes, I hate it. I hate it more than you can imagine."

"If it makes you feel any better, neither of them are worgen."

"That helps. Now, go get your team ready."

"Kiss first," said Faith.

Happy to oblige, Sylvanas kissed her thoroughly, wrapping her arms around her and pressing their bodies together for the briefest moments.

"Oh, that's good…" she whispered. "Okay, hurry up and come back to me. Be safe."

Licking her lips, Faith nodded once, "I will."

She made her way back to Undercity, feeling more relaxed in this setting. As soon as she stepped there, she noticed her blade changing color, turning blue and violet, while keeping its black tip.

"Do you change colors depending on the setting you're in?" she wondered.

"It does, actually," said someone, walking towards her. It was Ambassador Sunsorrow, and he was staring at Felo'melorn as though entranced by it. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

"It is. You know about this blade, Ambassador?"

"Oh, yes. I once spoke to someone about it. I believe he was a member of Kael's forces before he went to Northrend to try to defy Arthas. Anyway, he told me that Kael'thas had put a spell on the blade so that its colors would shift from time to time. He could change them at will to match his outfit."

That was such an elven thing to do that Faith began to laugh. "I have to say I never thought about doing anything of the sort with my clothes or weapons."

"But you could."

"Of course I could." She looked down at what she was wearing, one of her outfits that started out as white and faded to the deepest black. After a minute, it changed colors, the white turning bronze and fading to a dark steel grey instead of black. At her belt, the blade did the exact same thing. " _Belore,_ " she whispered. "Look at that."

Ambassador Sunsorrow stared at her in awe. "That's amazing. If you were still living in Silvermoon, you'd be able to make so much money with that kind of spell…"

"Not just in Silvermoon. In any case, thanks for letting me know. It'll be fun to experiment."

* * *

By the time she and members of the Magi Corps arrived at the Whispering Forest, the area was quiet, save for some carrion birds that were feasting on recently fallen corpses.

"Avelin and Raina were here," she said, examining one of them. "This one was killed by the Light."

"It's an aberration, is it not?" asked Eliza, who had joined them.

"It is, yes. Where it came from, though, I have no idea."

"Maybe somewhere in the mountains?" suggested someone.

Faith shook her head, "No, I don't think so. We took an expedition into these mountains years ago, they're not hollow in any way. There aren't any caves here that we know of, although…" her voice trailed off as she spied something on the ground.

A bloody footprint, followed by another.

Eliza saw where she was looking and came closer, "There's another set of prints over here. They lead to the lake."

Faith blinked once.

The lake? They had never thought to look in the lake.

"An underwater cave," she said quietly. "That's one we never considered."

"Should we go down there?"

"No. I think that if something goes wrong, we'll find out. We might as well wait a while and see what happens. Let's get rid of these bodies."

They got to work burying the bodies that were strewn around the forest, not just aberrations, but also humans that seemingly had been under the control of whatever forces lived in this part of the forest. Faith momentarily toyed with the idea of bringing these back to Sylvanas – she would appreciate additional Forsaken – but finally shook her head and incinerated them.

"Going back to Icecrown Citadel shook you, didn't it?" Eliza asked her, watching as black flames consumed the fallen cultists.

"Does it show?"

"A little. I can only imagine what it was like for you."

"It just brought back some memories, that's all." She glanced at her, "You're going to tell me I should have saved the bodies for Sylvanas to raise."

"I don't think I need to tell you anything. You know how dire the situation is with us. We don't have a lot of forces left after everything that's happened lately. We're down to less than twelve thousand."

Faith knew. If they kept going at this rate, the Forsaken would die out unless Sylvanas found a way to raise more of them. "She raised herself quite a few people at the Mills, though, if you'll remember."

"Well, yes. But that's not enough to replenish all the ranks. It's not like we can pop out kids whenever we want, and half of the people we raise we have to kill again because there's no hope for them."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"But you still won't help Sylvanas raise corpses."

"That's right. And she knows it, which is why she's never asked me to help her with this." Faith shrugged, "They're dead now. We should let them rest. And yes, before you ask, I'll tell Sylvanas about this. She already knows, anyway."

In her mind, she heard Sylvanas give a low chuckle.

_You always know when I'm there._

"Of course I do," said Faith in the lowest possible voice. She always felt a low tingle in the back of her mind when Sylvanas connected with her. A new sense of awareness, the knowledge that her love was there with her, no matter the distance between them.

"Tell the warchief we say hello," said Eliza, grinning at her.

Faith raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"You get this look on your face when she's in your mind, like she's given you the greatest gift in the world."

"She did," said Faith. "Her heart."

* * *

Avelin and Raina returned just as the sun was about to set, both covered in blood but carrying the weapons they'd set out to get. Travard was with them, limping heavily, looking both sad and proud.

"Is everything okay?" Faith asked them.

Travard nodded, "They were great. They managed to get things done better than I ever thought possible."

A nod. "Weren't there more of you who ventured down there?"

"We lost a few people," said Avelin sadly. "I tried to heal them… Raina and I tried, but we couldn't."

"It happens sometimes, Avelin. I'm sorry."

"Travard is now the last member of the Tyr's Guard," whispered Raina.

"I'd say that you fulfilled your order's purpose," Faith told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Since you evidently killed whatever creature was down there. Why don't you go to Light's Hope Chapel? I know that the people there could use someone like you."

Travard smiled at her, "That is actually where the order hall for the paladins is located. We found a chamber beneath it that we've refurbished."

"Maybe you could come and see it sometime," said Avelin.

Faith caught the look Travard gave him and smiled, "Thank you for the offer. I'd love to come and see it. Maybe once this is all over, I'll be able to come for a visit. But if you'd like to go there now, I can make you a portal there."

"That would be welcome, actually," said Travard. "Raina? Will you be going back to your order hall?"

The dwarf nodded, "Yes. But I can get there through Dalaran, it's not a problem."

"Let's get you back there then," said Eliza.

Within minutes, the two portals had been summoned. Waving goodbye, Raina, Avelin, and their companions stepped through them and disappeared. Faith smiled as she closed the vortexes behind them.

"They're good people," she said.

"For members of the Alliance."

There was a chuckle, "Whatever you say about the Alliance, they're not afraid to get their hands dirty. Not even we bothered to look for the fabled creature that dwelled beneath Tirisfal Glades. Then again, I suspect that if Sylvanas had known about the artifacts, she would have made more of an effort to root them out."

Eliza laughed, "You've got a point. I'm sure she's kicking herself over that now."

"Ah, maybe less than we think." Faith patted the blade at her side, "I think it's time we push our differences aside and work together for the good of Azeroth."

"What do you suggest? And more importantly, how will you get the warchief to agree to it?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I’m sorry it took me so long to update! I’ve been getting ready for a trip, and I didn’t really have the time to write!
> 
> I’ll be absent for the next two weeks, so I’m not going to be able to update anything until the first week of February. But I hope you liked this chapter! I can’t wait to write more and see what you all think!
> 
> See you in two weeks!
> 
> Lunarelle


	10. Chapter 10

Sylvanas was reading a letter, attempting to feign interest in it, when she felt Faith's presence nearby. She looked up, and a minute later, her wife walked into the main room of Grommash Hold.

Something stirred within her. Even after all this time, seeing Faith gave her an inordinate amount of pleasure. It was uncanny, really, the effect this one person had had on her life. The way she'd made her discover love and hope.

"Welcome back," she said, wanting to add more, but acutely conscious of the fact that they weren't alone. She wished they were in Undercity, surrounded by her guards who were used to her displays of affection with Faith. The guards here, orcs and trolls, for the most part, didn't see things the same way.

Faith walked right up to her and knelt, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Thank you, my general."

"I'm guessing things went well in the Glades?"

A nod, "Yes, for the most part. Avelin and Raina got the artifacts, which is the important part. They lost a few companions, though."

"These things happen, I'm afraid." Sylvanas hesitated, then got to her feet, "Come with me."

Faith got up as well, following Sylvanas to a concealed alcove behind the throne. "What is it?"

"I just want to kiss you," said Sylvanas, doing just that. Her lips were soft, cold, and Faith wrapped her arms around her neck, enjoying the moment.

"Mmm, thank you, love," she whispered. "You're catching me by surprise."

"Good. I'm always trying to think of new ways to surprise you." Sylvanas kissed her again, more softly this time. "There is something else I'd like to talk to you about, and I'd like to do it in moderate privacy."

Nodding again, Faith touched the animal skin that hid the alcove, magic seeping through her fingers. Suddenly, neither of them could hear a sound coming from the other side. "We're alone," she said.

"Thank you."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"A few more people have found their artifacts. It appears whoever chose the wielders did a very good job of it, because as far as I've been told, nobody has yet failed to retrieve one."

"That's good news," said Faith, wondering why this had to be shared in private.

"It is, and it isn't. You see, one of the artifacts retrieved was Ashbringer."

Faith stared at her, "Tirion's weapon."

Sylvanas gave a nod, "That's right. We all thought that he had died on the Broken Shore, but the Burning Legion kept him alive for whatever reason."

"Alive?" asked Faith, her voice strangled. "Tirion survived what happened to him?"

"For a time, yes. The paladin charged with retrieving Ashbringer was Lathos Highsong, you'll remember him, I think."

Faith inclined her head briefly, "Sure, his family owns a huge armory in Silvermoon."

"Exactly. Anyway, he went to the Broken Shore, and found Tirion alive, but only just. The Burning Legion was torturing him, I think because they wanted to try to turn him into some kind of demon."

"Sounds like what the Scourge used to do," said Faith in a hollow voice. "I'm assuming that Lathos had to kill him? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Sylvanas brushed back a lock of Faith's white hair away from her face, "I'm sorry. I wish more than anything that you'd been there. Maybe you would have been able to do something to help."

A tear shimmered in Faith's eye for a second before she blinked it away, "I don't see how I would have been able to do anything. I would have probably killed him as well if he was so far gone that the Light couldn't heal him. I'm sure Lathos did everything he could…" she shook her head, then stepped forward to rest for a moment in Sylvanas' arms.

Holding her, Sylvanas kissed her ear, "They brought his body back to Hearthglen for burial. I know that he would like it if you could be there."

"Do you know when the funeral's going to be?"

"In a week from today. I'll come with you if you'd like."

"I'd welcome that."

"Good. Then I'll be with you." She kissed Faith's forehead, "Are you all right?"

"I'm rather getting used to hearing about the deaths of people I care about. It doesn't make it any easier, but…" she nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Have you heard from Garia?"

"I have. She's fine. Frostmourne is hers. Or, as I understand it, it's actually two blades reforged from Frostmourne's shards."

"I'll have to ask her what happened when I see her next," murmured Faith. "How many more artifacts do we still need?"

"I believe that we've recovered half of them so far."

"So we still have eighteen left?"

Sylvanas gave a nod, "Yes, including Thas'dorah."

"Thas… Alleria's bow?"

There was another nod. "I got word from Velonara a couple of hours ago. She's settled down in Trueshot Lodge with other rangers, and has been speaking to Velien and Vereesa." She pursed her lips, "According to something they've found, Alleria's still alive."

* * *

Alleria was still alive.

Alleria was still alive!

Faith's head swam, and she thought for a minute that she was going to faint.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No, but Velonara said that the intel was very good. According to her, Alleria's being held on some other planet called Niskara."

"Held? As a prisoner, you mean? And you're just standing here without doing anything?"

Sylvanas looked at her, eyebrows raised, "You want me to suddenly abandon the Horde to go to another planet on the off-chance that my long-lost sister Alleria is there?"

"You just said that Velonara's intel was good. Why are you so calm?"

"I'm calm because I won't believe it until I see it for myself. There have been too many false alarms, honey." She held up a hand, "Don't try to sway me on this. If Vereesa goes there, I hardly need to show up."

Faith only blinked before she shook her head, "You disappoint me, Sylvanas."

"You're the one who told me to look out for the good of the entire Horde and not just the good of an individual. Even if it is Alleria and if she turns out to be alive, which I doubt, I really can't go running off to find her, and you know it. Besides, how in the name of the Sunwell are we supposed to get there?"

"I have a feeling that the Dalaran mages have made a lot of progress when it comes to traveling between planets and dimensions. In any case, I'll go check in with them and see whether I can lend them a hand."

And before Sylvanas had even opened her mouth to order her to stay in Orgrimmar, Faith disappeared, landing back in the magical city.

She made her way through the streets quickly, paying very little attention to the way people were eyeing the blade at her waist. A few minutes later, she was at Krasus' Landing, requesting a portal to Trueshot Lodge, where all of the hunters and rangers were to be headquartered during the campaign against the Burning Legion.

"I know it's unconventional, but I do have a matter of import to discuss with the rangers there."

The person in charge of transportation looked at Faith, clearly ill at ease, "It's just that we are not supposed to send people other than rangers and hunters to that area."

Faith nodded, "I understand your predicament, and take full responsibility for any consequence that may take place afterward."

It took the tauren a while, but finally, she consented, giving Faith the coordinates to Trueshot Lodge so that she could create a portal there.

* * *

There was snow in patches on the ground. At the top of a steep hill, surrounded by lofty pine trees, was a beautiful lodge that had been constructed along night elven lines. Several guard towers stood there, and it was from there that Faith heard her name.

"Faith? What in the world are you doing here?"

Turning, lowering the hood on her head, Faith saw a familiar figure walking towards her.

"Halduron!" she exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were going to be here! I thought you in Silvermoon still."

"Lor'themar gave the order for half of the Farstrider forces to be dispatched to the Broken Shore in order to help against the Burning Legion, so I decided to come with them." He looked at her carefully, "You shouldn't be here, though. No offense meant at all, but you're a mage, not a ranger."

"I know, I know, and I won't be long, believe me. I was just wondering whether Vereesa and Velien had left yet to get Thas'dorah."

"They're just making their final preparations for the trip. Why do you ask?"

"You know why I'm asking, Halduron."

"You want to go with them?"

"Of course I want to go with them. If Alleria's alive… we should all be going."

"I daresay they would appreciate your help, especially now that you've managed to get Felo'melorn back from the clutches of the Scourge. You went back to Icecrown?"

"I did, and I never want to go back there again."

He nodded, "I'll check with the other members of the Unseen Path to see whether you can stay."

"I'll understand if I can't," she said. "I'll wait here if you don't mind." She walked to a tree and leaned on it, looking away from the picturesque lodge that rose several yards away from her. She itched to explore the area but understood the need for privacy.

Halduron returned with Vereesa a short while later. Her sister-in-law was dressed for battle, in full mail armor, with her bow in her hand.

"You want to come with us, Faith?" she asked without preamble, her voice conveying no warmth whatsoever.

"I'd love to, if you'll have me."

"And this isn't a ploy for the Horde to be involved in the retrieval of the artifact weapons? Word has it you were involved in securing two weapons other than your own," she nodded towards the blade at Faith's waist.

Faith frowned, "Word travels fast, I see. All I did was secure a passage for them through Tirisfal Glades, and I kept a team on standby in case something went wrong. I assisted them in no other way." She looked at her closely, "You've been talking to Greymane, haven't you?"

"He makes a persuasive point."

The smile Faith gave her was cold, "Yes, I'm sure he does. The only thing I want to do is help you find Alleria."

"We don't need your help. You're a mage, this isn't your fight."

"I'm your sister by marriage, right, which means that I'm her sister as well. This concerns my family, which means that it very much  _is_  my fight."

"And I'm telling you that we don't need your help."

It took Faith a few seconds to compose herself enough to nod, "Suit yourself." She turned to leave.

"Look, as Sylvanas' wife, you're now co-warchief of the Horde. Involving you means –."

"You've known me for over a century and you think that I came here for  _political purposes_? You forget who I am, Vereesa. But if you'd rather trust a wolf rather than the woman who was executed for sparing your life in Theramore, that's fine." She focused for a few moments, and a second later, landed in Undercity, feeling a mixture of dull rage and deep sorrow, a combination she didn't like. She began to pace around and around the throne room, glad when no guard came to bother her.

What had Greymane been saying about her?

"Faith," came a voice. A voice she knew, a voice she loved.

"Not now, please."

Sylvanas didn't say anything but walked to her and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "Yes now. You're angrier than I've felt you in a long time."

"You felt that?"

"I did. You weren't happy with me, and you left suddenly, so I've been monitoring you."

"Monitoring me," repeated Faith quietly.

"I don't like it when we fight."

Faith leaned back against her wife, closing her eyes, "Were we fighting?"

"It felt like an unhappy disagreement."

"A disagreement is not a fight," said Faith in a low voice as she turned her head slightly to kiss Sylvanas' chin.

"No, it's not. What's wrong?"

"If you've been monitoring me, as you say, then you know what's wrong."

"I could have told you that Vereesa wouldn't want your help."

"Could you? Could you predict that she would speak to Greymane and that he would fill her head with nonsense, making her think that we abandoned Varian at the Broken Shore?"

"I don't know what he told her. But he's got no love for us, and you know it."

Faith shook her head sadly, saying nothing. Sylvanas, with a small smile, turned her around to face her, smoothing her eyebrows with her thumbs.

"Look, you have a big heart. Even now that you're undead, you keep loving the way you did when you were alive. I know you want nothing more than to help everyone, but you need to accept that many people don't like others meddling in their affairs." She pressed a finger to Faith's lips, "Yes, Alleria is my sister, and that makes you love her because she's an extension of me, and therefore, you feel like it's your responsibility to find her But it's not your place. Not now."

"So you just want me to sit here and do nothing?"

"Of course not. You have a job to do, like everyone else. You have Felo'melorn. Can you think of nothing to do with it?"

"But Greymane –."

"Is a flea-ridden bastard who hates us because I killed his son. You need not worry about him. What you need to worry about is helping me lead the Horde and defeat the Burning Legion." She kissed Faith's forehead, "Come on, my darling. Pull yourself together."

"It's not fair," murmured Faith.

"Nothing about our situation is fair, is it? We were happy in Quel'Thalas together, then suddenly, our world died and we ended up here."

"Happy, is that what we were?" Faith chuckled. "Dancing around each other until we practically imploded upon ourselves with lust?"

Sylvanas grinned, "We did nearly implode with lust, didn't we?" Bending her head down, she trailed a series of kisses over Faith's neck. "I never told you this, but I pleasured myself often when thinking of you."

Faith made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and turned around, "You did not!"

"Oh, but I did. There were so many nights I was alone in my tent, longing for you… I had to get relief."

"You could have come to me at any time… taken a portal or something…"

Sylvanas laughed softly, "As if I would have wasted money on a portal. Remember how ridiculously expensive they were?"

A nod, "Thirty gold crowns per person, I know, and that was just one way. But it's not as if you didn't have the money for it."

"I would have ruined myself coming to you every time I needed you. Every time I wanted to taste your skin…" Sylvanas groaned and kissed her, a hand on the back of her head, holding her in place.

Faith moved slightly to press herself closer to her, kissing her back hungrily. Heat rose between them so fast it left them dizzy for a moment, forcing them to pull back and regain their composure.

"By the Light," whispered Faith, sounding nearly breathless despite the fact that she wasn't attempting to breathe. "You still make me react the same way, you know that?"

"I know. You get to me too, beautiful."

"I love you."

Sylvanas' fingers ghosted over Faith's cheeks, "I love you."

"Will you marry me?"

Sylvanas bit back a grin and pressed her forehead to Faith's, "I already did."

"It wasn't a dream?"

Shaking her head, Sylvanas reached down to take Faith's hand in hers so that their rings touched, "You see? I am yours, and you are mine."

"Forever?" asked Faith, her voice small.

"Forever. I promise." She kissed her again, and once more, Faith kissed her back, snaking her arms around her neck. "Mmm, you want us to go to our room for a bit?"

Faith looked at her, "You're offering me sex?"

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Sexy is what it is."

"We'll have to make it quick as I need to be back in Orgrimmar soon."

"How soon?"

"Twenty minutes."

It wasn't much time, but the two of them knew exactly how to make things count between them. With her fingers, Faith made Sylvanas scream for mercy, loving it when liquid suddenly spilled from her. Paying her back, Sylvanas, in turn, reduced Faith to a quivering bundle of ecstasy, crying out into a pillow to keep from alerting the entire city to her pleasure.

Faith had to admit… Sylvanas was good at making her forget about her anger…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back from my holiday in the States, where I very nearly froze my nipples off. I hope to be able to update on a much more regular basis from now on! Thank you for waiting so long for this part! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Lunarelle


	11. Chapter 11

There was a new map in Sylvanas' office. Faith had seen a variant of it in Orgrimmar and in Dalaran, but never one as complete as the one in front of her.

"How did you get your hands on this?" she asked, turning to glance at Sylvanas.

The warchief took a moment to answer, still lost in her thoughts and feeling Faith inside her. She shook her head briefly, "The map? Velonara dropped it off a while ago - it apparently came from Dalaran."

The map depicted all of the Broken Isles in stunning detail. Some areas were still a little blank, and would remain so until the Dalaran explorers had fully charted the new lands and updated them. But what was there was enough for Faith to make an informed decision of where she wanted to go first.

"We got reports of what was going on in each area from the people already on the ground. Apparently, the locals have heard of the artifacts we're looking for." Sylvanas pointed to an area of the map labeled Stormheim, "The Aegis of Aggramar is located here."

"That's great. Do we know where, exactly?"

"We do not. But I'm sure we'll figure it out. Do you remember the Vrykul?"

"Vividly," said Faith.

"This is where they're originally from. The Val'kyr too."

Faith looked at her, alarmed, "We're not going to face an army of previously unknown Scourge undead, are we?"

"No, no. These are living, from what we've been told."

"You scared me."

Sylvanas rubbed her back before pointing to another area of the map, "Now, this area here is known as Highmountain, and is home to the Highmountain tauren. I have a feeling you'll be visiting them."

Faith gave a smile, nodding, "I think so too. You know I love the tauren."

"Yes. There's a pillar there too, the Hammer of Khaz'goroth. I know nothing about it other than its name, though, so I think we'll need to get very friendly with the tauren in order to get more information about it."

"You doubt my abilities to be friendly with the tauren?" asked Faith, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't doubt your abilities to be friendly with anybody, which is why I think you'll be a perfect ambassador to the people of the Broken Isles."

"Oh, Sylvanas, I tried the whole ambassador thing in Pandaria and it really didn't work out for me. Not to mention the fact that the Alliance will have a big problem with it, if my recent interaction with Vereesa was anything to go by."

"Yeah, honey, that wasn't really a suggestion."

Faith shook her head, "Fine, I'll do it. But you know I hate this."

"What better way for you to help people?"

"For the Horde, right?"

"No. For me."

* * *

For her.

Sylvanas knew that there were very few things that Faith would refuse her. It was unfair of her to ask, because Faith wanted to be fighting the Burning Legion, not playing nice with factions for the benefit of the Horde and the Forsaken, but it was the best way to keep her as safe as possible.

"You don't want me to fight the demons."

"Honestly, I want you to stay by my side and never move. It's why I married you, to keep you close to me."

" _That's_  why you married me? Not because you love me?"

Sylvanas shrugged, "One of the reasons."

"So, do you want me close to you, or do you want me out there? I can't do both, Sylvanas."

"Don't I know it. You'll help more by actually going out there. I will ask you to come back to me periodically, though."

"I'll send reports on whatever the situation is. It'll be like old times when I was in Northrend and Pandaria."

"No, Faith. You will report to me directly, and in person. You are still my queen, and as such, people need to see you with me from time to time."

Faith gave Sylvanas a small smile, "In a perfect world, I'd be able to be everywhere at once, wouldn't I?"

"In a perfect world, you and I would be alive and in Quel'Thalas, raising hawkstriders or something. But this isn't a perfect world." A couple of seconds passed while Sylvanas' eyes locked with hers. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course I'll be careful. I don't want to die again, you know. It's funny how you think I would willingly get myself killed, when we both know that it would mean spending eternity in darkness without you by my side. I'm not eager for that to happen."

Neither was Sylvanas. She wrapped her arms tightly around Faith, kissing her, not wanting to let her go. "Oh, I have something for you."

"Another present? Sylvanas, you've given me enough."

"This one is also for me." She took something out of her pocket, two identical pendants of burnished silver depicting the broken Forsaken mask pierced by arrows. "There's a blood spell I would like to perform on them to enhance our connection, if you're willing to do it."

"They're beautiful," whispered Faith, looking at them. "What kind of spell are we talking about?"

"We'll need each other's blood. Not too much of it, just a few drops will suffice. I already have the potion ready." Handing the pendants to Faith, she went to her desk and pulled out two crystal bottles that were filled with a thick crimson liquid that was veined with white. She poured the contents of the bottles into two silver goblets and beckoned Faith closer to her, producing a small knife. She looked up at her when she saw her extending a hand, her eyes completely trusting. "You're not even going to ask me what the potion does?"

"I suspect you'll tell me when you're ready to, love."

"That I will." She cut the back of Faith's hand, pressing on the wound so that a few drops of her blood would spill into one of the goblets, then did the same to her own hand. "There is a similar spell I cast on the two of us once so that we'd have a stronger connection than I do with anybody else I've raised, but this one is the strongest one I could find." She opened a thin book on the desk, pointing to a page.

The spell was about blood calling out for the blood of its love and binding two people as one. Faith read it quickly, frowning, "Sylvanas, I already have your blood coursing through my veins from when you raised me."

Sylvanas nodded, "I know you do. That's where I got the idea to do this."

"Honey, this does a lot more than just enhance our connection. From this passage here, it basically tells me that you and I will practically feel whatever happens to each other. If I get hurt, you're going to feel it."

"Exactly."

"You want to feel that?"

" _You_  want to feel that, and don't you dare deny it."

Faith couldn't deny it, but she was stunned that Sylvanas actually wanted to go through with this. "What's the catch?"

"None that I can see. But take a look for yourself, tell me what you think." She took a seat and pulled Faith on her lap, allowing her to read the page more thoroughly.

Evidently there was nothing there that hinted at anything bad, because after a few moments, Faith nodded, picking up one of the pendants and coating it with her own blood, while Sylvanas added her blood to the other one. Without a word, the two of them placed them in the goblets containing the other's blood. The potions began to sizzle slightly, giving off an aroma of decayed spices and old leaves.

They stood, picking up the appropriate goblet and murmuring the spell together, their eyes locked and their free hands joined.  _Love. Two hearts as one. My blood is yours, your blood is mine._

They repeated the ancient spell seven times before they put the goblets to each other's lips and drank the potion within it, never looking away from each other. Once they'd taken in every drop, they took the pendants from where they rested in the goblets, fastening them around their necks.

The silver felt warm against Faith's chest. Alive, almost like a heartbeat outside her body. She could practically feel Sylvanas on that spot.

Faith kissed her. It was a desperate kiss, one that made them want more.  _Need_  more.

They made love, right there on the desk, scattering papers and not caring. It was rushed, but since they knew exactly what to do, it hardly mattered. Entwined around each other, they whispered words of love as they climaxed together.

"We'll do this again when you come back to me," murmured Sylvanas in her ear, kissing her again.

"I'll be back tomorrow if you promise we can do this more often."

Chuckling softly, Sylvanas pulled Faith's leather leggings back up and fastened her belt, "Have you figured out where you'd like to go?"

Faith nodded, "You said that Val'sharah was being overrun by the Emerald Nightmare?"

"Yes. I know it sounds more like something the druids would take care of, but you've worked with the Cenarion Circle before, haven't you?"

"On several occasions, yes."

"The Pillar of Creation that's there is called the Tears of Elune, so it's likely that the night elves will be going there, but still, you can help out as best you can."

"I can work with the elves, don't worry."

Sylvanas inclined her head, "Then go, my love." She touched the pendant around Faith's neck, "I'm with you, always."

* * *

Faith returned to Dalaran before making her way to Val'sharah. She met with Khadgar, who informed her that things were dire in every corner of the Broken Isles.

"The Emerald Nightmare in Val'sharah, the Burning Legion attacking Azsuna in waves, the Vrykul seemingly in cahoots with the demons in Stormheim, and a group of creatures called the drogbar in Highmountain who are after the Hammer, same as we are, and who are attacking people left and right. And everywhere we turn demons attack, even on our main continents. We got reports of an attack in Felwood, which would have been very bad had the Cenarion Circle not already been there."

"How goes the hunt for the artifacts?"

"Very well, actually. Five more people returned with their artifacts, which we're very happy about. I heard that Velien came back with Thas'dorah just this morning."

Faith blinked, "And Alleria?"

"I'm afraid she wasn't there. But evidence showed she'd been held there for quite some time. Vereesa said that it had been several years since she was there last, so she must have escaped her jailors."

So there was definite evidence that Alleria was alive. It was unbelievable. After all this time… I guess we can only hope that she'll find her way back home soon."

"All we can do is wait and see until we hear something else. In the meantime –."

"Archmage Khadgar! Oh, General Windrunner, thank the Light you're here."

Faith and Khadgar both turned around, looking at the harried priest that was rushing towards them. He stopped in front of them, gasping for air and trying to speak at the same time. Faith quickly conjured a goblet of cool water for him to drink, "Calm yourself," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Here, take a seat," Khadgar told him, gesturing towards one of the benches.

"No… th-there is no time… there's something terribly wrong in… in Val'sharah."

"We know," said Faith. There's something terribly wrong everywhere, that's our problem, but we're working on things."

The priest shook his head. He was a man in his early thirties who looked like he had seen his share of battles. Faith couldn't imagine what was freaking him out so much. "Un… undead," he gasped finally.

"Undead?" she repeated. "Where?"

He looked at her as though he were in agony, "Near… near Black Rook Hold. It's in a small village where we were hoping to set up because we know that the hold has already been captured by the Burning Legion, and we need to get it back. It's an ancient structure that –."

Faith held up a hand, "We know what Black Rook Hold is. Are we sure that the Legion has presence there?"

"Positive, General. They have necromancers."

She looked at Khadgar, "You're going to tell me that the Burning Legion has been in the main part of the Broken Isles since we spotted them at the Broken Shore, right?" She shook her head, not waiting for him to continue, "For some reason, I hadn't arrived at that conclusion. Stupid."

"You've had a lot on your mind, General," he said gently.

"No. No, because what I'm hearing here is that the demons have had several weeks already to invade the Broken Isles, and from what I'm gathering, they already seem to have a pretty tight grip upon us already. We're at an enormous disadvantage."

"We've had people there as well, so has the Alliance, and so has Sylvanas."

"As spies, though."

"Yes, as spies. Because of this, we know what the demons are doing. It's how we know that Black Rook Hold is infested with them. And we'll get them out. We just need a strategy, and you're the best person I can think of to deal with Burning Legion necromancers."

She stroked the pendent at her neck, "I'm going to need the First Magi Corps." She suddenly felt a warm touch against her cheek, almost ghostly.

_Several of them have already made their way to the Hall of the Guardian_ , said Sylvanas quietly in her mind.  _Relax, will you? Panicking will not help at all._

"All right," she whispered. She turned to the priest, "How many forces do you have at this village?"

"M-me?" stammered the priest. "There's only one other priest there."

"All right. Do me a favor and see if you can get some more of them from your own order hall. Remember, the Light is very effective against the undead. I'm also going to need some paladins."

"I can send someone to Light's Hope Chapel to relay the message," said Khadgar. "I'm sure they'll come over quickly once we tell them that we're facing necromancers."

"It's as good a plan as any. Now, what's your name, priest?" she asked.

"Sam Aaronson," he said.

"All right, Sam. I need you to tell me exactly where this village is so that we can find it." She took a map from the holster bag she had strapped to her right leg and made it hover in midair in front of them with a spell.

It only took the priest a few seconds to locate where it was she needed to go. "Right here," he said. "It's the village of Bradensbrook."

Bradensbrook. Faith had never heard of it, but she imagined a quaint village nestled within a forest, in sight of the shore.

And that was exactly what she found when she got there. Except for one thing.

"They're from Gilneas," she said, recognizing the architecture from afar.

Most of the Forsaken who were with her stopped walking. "Gilneas?" asked Eliza. "You didn't tell us that."

"I didn't know," replied Faith. "But even if I had, I would have come here."

"To help a bunch of mutts?"

"There are necromancers around who are raising corpses to kill the living. Are you forgetting where the Scourge came from? This is what we  _do_ , it's what the First Magi Corps were created for." She looked at her team, "Look, I don't want to help Gilneans either. But we can't very well let necromancy go unchecked, can we? They'll overwhelm Val'sharah, and that's the last thing we want. Come on."

She glanced back when she saw that most of her team hadn't budged.

"You get your asses moving this instant, or I promise you I will execute the lot of you this instant."

Eliza glared at her, "You would execute us?"

"We are  _in combat_ , soldier," she snarled. "You will either obey me, or you can die and I'll find someone else who will follow my orders." She kept walking down the road and into the village, hoping that Eliza wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Halt!" cried someone. "Identify yourself!"

"I am General Faith Windrunner of Undercity," she said, looking at the guard who had spoken. The man was tall and muscled, with a shock of red hair peeking out from underneath his hat. "I was told you were being besieged by the undead and needed some help."

"You don't look like you're alive," he said.

"I'm not." She heard footsteps from behind her and gestured backwards, "This is my team, the First Undercity Magi Corps. We're trained to deal with necromancers."

"But you…"

"Most of us were raised by the Scourge."

The guard paled considerably, "The Scourge? They're still active?"

"You know of the Scourge?" asked Eliza, sounding sullen.

"I… I guess I should take you to our mayor. This way." He led them through the village until they reached a large building with a sign that proclaimed it to be the town hall.

The mayor of Bradensbrook was a man who appeared to have seen many trials. He was tall, wielding a double-barreled shotgun that had been highly polished, and wore a top hat like most Gilneans did. He looked at them with obvious distaste.

"We don't need any strangers here," he said when he saw them. "Especially not the undead  _Scourge_."

"I understand that you would be wary of us," said Faith. "But I promise you, we can help."

He shook his head, "It was the Scourge that caused us to flee Pyrewood Village all these years ago."

"Mayor, have you heard of General Sylvanas Windrunner?"

"General Windrunner? Of course I have. She leads the Farstriders in Quel'Thalas, does she not?"

"She did. She was killed and raised by Arthas Menethil, before she and a group of undead broke free from the Scourge and formed their own faction, the Forsaken. I really don't have time to give you a full history of my people, but please understand when I tell you that we know what you're going through now."

"Mayor Heathrow," said someone within the hall, "we really could use their help."

"They are  _undead_."

"And we cut our teeth on the Scourge both at home and in Northrend," said Eliza. "Faith here helped kill Arthas Menethil a few years ago. If there's anyone who can help with necromancers, it's her."

Faith looked back at her, "Thank you, Eliza," she said, inclining her head.

The look on the mayor's face changed from one of hostility to one of grudging respect. "Fine. I suppose you can stay and help."

"Thank you, Mayor Heathrow," Faith told him. She turned to the others, "All right, everyone, go talk to the villagers and find out what they know about these undead attacks."

"I can show you where you can get settled, General," said the guard who had spoken to her earlier. "You can call me Jack."

"Hi, Jack, it's nice to meet you. So, you all settled here from Pyrewood Village?"

He nodded, "We meant to go to the new human city, Stormwind, but we got blown off-course and ended up here. It was a good place, the land was fertile, there were plenty of animals for us to hunt, and obviously plenty of wood, seeing as this is a forest. So we decided to stay. Our ship was lost anyway, and there was no way for us to leave."

"You seem to have done well. This village is impressive."

Jack smiled a little, "Thank you."

"How many people do you have living here?"

"About two hundred people. It's not bad, considering the fact that fifty of us settled here originally. We've thrived, in our way."

"You've thrived indeed. It's a nice village you've built, you can be proud of it."

"But we can't get rid of the undead. There are so many of them."

"Where are they coming from?"

Jack turned, pointing towards the enormous fortress on the horizon, "From there, as far as we can tell."

"The fortress of Black Rook Hold. We'll have to go there eventually and see what's going on. But in the meantime, we'll get rid of the undead plaguing the village."

"Thank you," he said. "I didn't know that there were undead who could be kind."

Faith smiled. They had their moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ritual Faith and Sylvanas perform is one that I wrote for one of my Harry Potter fanfics, which I’ll most likely never publish. What it’s supposed to do is turn the pendants into a conduit for them to touch each other when they’re away. Basically, when Sylvanas touches her pendant, Faith will feel it, and vice versa.
> 
> They don’t really need it, but I thought it was cute.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Lunarelle


	12. Chapter 12

Knowing that Faith was away from her again was doing unimaginable things to her. Worried, aware that her wife risked death at every turn, Sylvanas was short-tempered with everyone, wanting nothing more than to be by Faith's side.

Their pendants helped more than she'd thought possible. Whenever Faith touched it, it felt as though she was right there with her, stroking her skin. The sensation was ghostlike, but enough to matter. Enough to make her feel that they were together, despite being so far away from each other.

Still, she hated it. Hated to know that she was in danger.

_I don't want you away from me. Is that too much to ask?_

"It's unlike you to be like this, Sylvanas. Pull yourself together, will you?"

Sylvanas jumped out of her skin, her eyes widening. "Faith  _Windrunner_!" she cried, stunned to see her standing in front of her. In a bound, she had crossed the small room and taken her into her arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy finding Mayor Heathrow's daughter?"

"Oh, you know about that?" asked Faith happily, squeezing her back. "I was, and we found her. The manor she was in was on fire, so we had to move quickly."

"How many undead did you put down?"

"A fair few. I can't believe the necromancers are able to raise corpses that have been there for ten thousand years. Ten thousand years! We can't let them get away with this."

"I wasn't aware you wanted to let them get away with anything." Sylvanas pulled away from her, smoothing her eyebrows, "You are so beautiful."

Faith blinked once and smiled, "I love you."

She kissed her, "I love you. How long are you here for?"

"An hour, maybe less. I need to get back to Bradensbrook."

"Helping Gilneans, there's something I never thought I'd see you do."

"They're not Greymane's people. They ran from the Scourge, same as we all did, except that they ended up on the Broken Isles. They were lucky."

"I'm not sure they see it that way, considering the fact that the Burning Legion is sending scores of undead at them."

"We're working on that."

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Sylvanas again.

"You told me to come back to you periodically so that I could make my reports, so here I am."

"You've only been gone three days."

"And you were climbing the walls without me, admit it."

Affronted, Sylvanas poked Faith's belly, "I will not."

Faith grinned and wrapped her arms around her wife again, hugging her, "Oh, I love coming home to you."

"Orgrimmar is home now?"

"No. But you are."

That sentence left Sylvanas speechless for a minute. She could only look at Faith, appalled when she felt her eyes filling with tears. She tried to blink them away, but a couple of them fell, trickling down her face. Faith used her thumbs, gently wiping them off and kissing her softly.

"I guess I should let you go back."

"You should," agreed Faith. "But I'd rather stay with you a few more minutes."

Sylvanas gave a rare sigh, "It's never going to get easier for you to leave, is it?"

"It'll be about as easy for me to leave as it is for you to let me go. Considering how you feel about me, I'm guessing that… no."

"What's your next plan of action for Bradensbrook?"

Faith grimaced. "Black Rook Hold. We know there are necromancers inside, and we have to get rid of them. This might be what we do, but Sunwell save me, I really don't want to go in there. That place is huge. I can only imagine how many fiends we're going to find within its walls."

"You'll need to send a recon mission before your attack. You don't want to go in blind."

"I have a few people ready for this. We got some reinforcements, including people from SI:7, so I'll send them out there."

"You're working with Stormwind Intelligence?  _You_?" Sylvanas sounded flabbergasted.

"They have some of the best rogues I've ever seen. They're ideal for taking a close look at what's happening. I'll go with them to see what's going on, and we got some unexpected help from Jarod Shadowsong. He was actually there when the Burning Legion first invaded us, and he's been inside the hold before."

"All right, all right, you have the situation well in hand, as always. Go then. Be safe."

"I'll do my best. I'll see you later, my love." She made to leave, but found Sylvanas holding her hand.

"Kiss me before you go."

Faith didn't need to be told twice. Wrapping her arms around Sylvanas' neck, she kissed her deeply, injecting every ounce of love she could into it. It was the kind of kiss that could have lasted forever, had they not been conscious of the time that was going by. Reluctantly, they released each other.

Sylvanas watched her leave, the pang of loneliness only slightly lessened by the fact that she could still taste her wife on her lips. She closed her eyes, willing herself to regain her composure, and turned towards where some of her advisors were standing.

"What do we know about the situation in Val'sharah?" she asked them.

"It's worse than Faith imagines. There are several points of attack by the Burning Legion. Druids have reported that the Garden of Elune, not far from where Faith is located, is currently under attack."

A female tauren stepped forward, "The Emerald Nightmare is also encroaching on many areas of the forest. We know of harpies who have been corrupted and who have been kidnapping druids. We're not sure for what purpose."

"So things are starting to get very bad there," said Sylvanas, glancing at Mavren who had come from Undercity to lend a hand.

He nodded, "Yes. Bradensbrook in particular has seen a tremendous amount of undead activity. Faith probably didn't want to alarm you, but we've been told that there are hundreds of undead flying above the hold. Mostly undead birds, which are dangerous in large numbers, but also undead demons, which are worse. From what we've gathered, there are also undead riders, and that's not counting what's on the ground."

Sylvanas swore under her breath, "We don't have the numbers to fight that," she said.

"No. We don't. Stormwind might, but they can't empty the entire city to fight a group of undead, not when the Burning Legion is invading other points."

She shook her head, thinking about the way Vereesa had turned against Faith. Who knew what Greymane had told Anduin? "No, I'm not asking Stormwind for anything." She took a seat, "What about in other parts of the Broken Isles?"

"It seems as though Val'sharah was their first point of contact on the mainland, so to speak. The Broken Shore is still crawling with demons, and to be honest, we don't know where they're going to strike next. We're in trouble, Warchief."

* * *

The man who had spoken was right: they were in trouble. Not just the Horde, but the Alliance too, as the scale of the Burning Legion's invasion was unlike anything they had ever faced. It was obvious that the demons were there with only one purpose: to destroy the planet.

As Faith returned to Bradensbrook, she glanced at the massive fortress that towered above them. Even from where she stood, she could see ghostly forms patrolling the walls and flying overhead. Licking her lips, she wondered how they were going to dispatch all of those fiends.

"I'm not sure when I last ventured in an area that was this full of undead," she said to Eliza.

"Northrend?" she ventured.

"Yeah. Andorhal too, I guess. This is reminding me of Icecrown Citadel, and I don't like it."

"You know it's probably full of spiders," said Eliza. "Look at those cobwebs."

"I'd rather not, thanks."

Eliza chuckled, "You're undead and you're still afraid of spiders. Do you know how rare that is?"

"No, see, when I lived in Quel'Thalas, I was afraid of them. After being imprisoned in Naxxramas… I'm fucking terrified of them."

Unused to Faith cursing out loud, Eliza stared at her for a moment. "You know, you're general now. You don't actually have to come with us into Black Rook Hold. You can just organize everything from afar."

"How long have you known me, Eliza?"

"Almost, what, fifteen years now?"

"And during all that time, have you ever seen me back down from a mission because I was afraid?"

"No. I reckon you would have never left Undercity if that had been the case. So you're going to come with us?"

"Of course I'm going to come with you. We just have to figure out how we're going to decimate all these fiends."

"Your black fire."

"I don't think I have the stamina to use my black fire for all of the undead in that place. Plus, not all of them are solid – a lot of them are ghosts, so fire won't really help against them. We'll need holy magic for them, a lot of it. Arcane magic too."

"So you want to talk to the paladins?"

"Amongst other people, yes. There will probably be demons there as well, so really, I'll want to talk to everyone."

'Everyone' ended up being just over one hundred people who had come to fortify the ranks of the village. It wasn't enough people not by a long shot, and Faith knew perfectly well that if they weren't careful, all that would come out of it would be a hundred shiny new coffins.

"You want us to go in there," said Jack to her, nodding towards Black Rook Hold. "Knowing how many fiends there are."

"I do, yes."

"How are we supposed to kill them?"

"In any way you can. I know it's a lot of undead, but we've faced worse odds before."

"When?" asked one of the mages standing in front of her.

"Icecrown."

"There were eighteen strike teams in Icecrown, not to mention a thousand more people waiting outside the citadel to go in."

"Unfortunately, Crowman, we don't have those numbers today, so we're going to have to make do." She paused, looking at them all, "I'm not asking you to go on a suicide mission. We're going to have to be methodical about this."

"What, sealing the hold just like we did Deatholme?"

"I'm not sure that'll help," said Faith, pointing skyward. "They have flyers."

"But we have something better," came a familiar voice from behind her. "We have experience."

Faith turned around, nearly squealing in surprise. "Carrick! What are  _you_  doing here?"

Carrick grinned as best he could before walking to her and giving her a hug, "You didn't think I was going to let you walk into a fortress full of undead on your own, did you?"

She smiled back, "Sylvanas called you?"

"In a big panic. Something about you trying to sugarcoat the situation."

"I didn't sugarcoat anything. I just strategically didn't tell her how many undead we were facing."

"Well, she knew we didn't have the numbers necessary to kill all of that on our own, but she knew of an organization that we've worked with before. They might have lost several dozen members on the Broken Shore, but the Argent Crusade is always happy to come to your aid, and you know it."

"Carrick, they're more depleted than we are…"

"Interestingly enough, they received hundreds of new applicants, specifically dwarves, humans, and trolls."

"Trolls?" she exclaimed, looking at the group assembled behind Rotvine. There were over two hundred people with him, listening to their exchange.

"You'd be surprised at how many trolls volunteered for the Argent Crusade after Vol'jin's passing. They figured one of the best ways to avenge his death was to work with them, directly against the Burning Legion."

Faith nodded, "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I tell you just how grateful I am for your help." She blinked, recognizing one of the people standing there, watching her. "Beverly?" she asked. "Is that you?"

The woman smiled. She had aged since Faith had seen her last, but it was still the same woman who had fought by her side against the Lich King. "It is me, Commander. Hi!"

"She's general now," said Rotvine quietly.

Faith waved the comment aside and strode forward, hugging the woman tightly, "It's been a while, Bev. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know… I can't really complain. I got married and had a son."

"You had a… and you didn't say anything!" Faith hugged her again.

_Stop hugging other women!_

Faith nearly burst into laughter at Sylvanas' cry in her mind.

"Congratulations, Beverly. Should you be here? You don't want to be home?"

Beverly shook her head, "No. My husband Devon's at home with him. He was injured against the Scourge and can't fight anymore, so he stays in Stormwind to teach military tactics to new soldiers."

"Sounds like you have a good life."

"And I'd like to keep it that way, that's why I'm here."

"We're happy to have you." She turned to the people around her, "Everything, Beverly here was on my strike team in Icecrown Citadel. She helped take down Arthas along with Rotvine, Tirion Fordring, and several others who unfortunately are no longer with us."

Several soldiers looked at Beverly with respect, some nodding along.

"So you think that we have a chance against all of these undead?"

"I honestly think that we've faced worse odds."

Rotvine inclined his head once, "Where do you want to start?"

Faith gave a smile, pointing to the sky, "The flying ones. I think well manage to get a lot more work done if we don't have to worry about undead dive-bombing us."

* * *

Sylvanas closely listened to the plan Faith had in mind, smiling as she did so. "Oh, I have very little to worry about with her in charge," she said to Baine, who was standing with her in Grommash Hold. "I wouldn't have thought of using catapults to lob Light projectiles at the undead."

"That's an interesting way to approach it," he told her, eyes widening. "Didn't you guys do the same with the Blight at the Wrathgate?"

"Maybe that's where she got the idea."

Baine snorted before growing serious, "I hope this doesn't alert all of the undead in the area to the attack."

"It will, but they already know that there are forces amassed near the fortress." She shook her head and stroked her pendant once. Almost immediately, she felt a light touch on her jaw, a light kiss. She smiled, "You have something to report?"

"I do, Warchief. My people have been to Highmountain, as you know. They've made contact there with our long-lost brethren, and have reported to me that there is some demonic activity already taking place in the area."

"I'm not surprised. If you want to invade someone, it's best to have multiple attacks to divide the defending forces instead of concentrating everyone in one point. What are your plans?"

"I've sent several hundred warbraves to the area in the hopes of helping out. The Highmountain tauren will be invaluable allies to us, I think."

"We can always use more allies," said Sylvanas.

"Have you heard anything from the other regions of the Broken Isles?"

"I have. A large group of demon hunters is currently in Azsuna. They mentioned that there is demonic activity happening in three points at least. The only place I haven't heard anything from is Stormheim."

"What about Suramar?"

"The Kirin Tor are looking into that. I'm sure the Legion is there too, though. They have to be." She focused for a moment, closing her eyes, "The attack on Black Rook Hold is starting."

"Do you want to go there? To be with Faith?"

"I always want to be with Faith. But if I show up there suddenly, I'll distract her, and besides, I'm of more use here, directing the effort. I'll let you get back to your people, Baine. Thank you for letting me know what's going on."

He nodded, leaving her to follow Faith's attack as closely as she could from such a distance. It wasn't easy, because all she could do was hear her thoughts and feel whatever she felt, but it gave her a good idea of what was going on.

* * *

Most of the flying undead had been killed.

"I didn't think the catapults would work as well as they did," said Faith to Rotvine as they looked up at the skies.

Rotvine nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "Using projectiles imbued with Light was a great idea."

It had been. As they had exploded on impact, they had killed several undead at once. It had been almost too easy to kill them that way.

"Do you think that we have more to fear from them?" asked Beverly. She had led a small team to the walls of Black Rook Hold, and had seen for herself just how many undead had been crawling inside the fortress, despite the way some of them had been killed by falling debris.

"Not from the fliers, but probably from all of the undead there," said Faith. "I'm surprised that nobody's attacking us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that necromancers would be directing more of these undead to attack us. Yet there doesn't seem to have been much activity since we attack. Ghosts don't get scared."

"You're thinking that our intelligence was wrong about necromancers pulling the strings around here?"

Faith nodded. "I'm no expert on necromancy," she began, ignoring the way Beverly and Rotvine snickered at that statement. "But this isn't normal behavior."

"Maybe the necromancers got scared and left," suggested Beverly.

"That would be the first time I've ever seen that happen in nearly twenty years of fighting undead fiends."

"She's right," said Rotvine. "Necromancers don't even fear the threat of fire. This attack wouldn't have scared them. Especially since we're talking about the Burning Legion."

"No, they have thousands of necromancers at their disposal across the Twisting Nether. The loss of a few of them would do nothing to them. We're going to have to go in and see what's going on."

"Go in? We could be completely overwhelmed."

"If they have no leader, I don't think we'll have much to worry about."

"But we can't be sure they have no leader," insisted Beverly. "They could be trying to lure us in."

Faith considered this. "It's very possible," she said after a while. "We'll have to send in a team to investigate and make sure we're not walking into a trap."

Looking thoroughly relieved, Beverly nodded, "You scared me. I thought you were going to go in there with all spells blazing or something."

A smile, "It's my inclination, it's true. But Sylvanas taught me to consider all my options before I make a hasty decision."

_That's my girl_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety + complete lack of inspiration = the dreaded writer's block. I'm so sorry, you guys, I know I keep having these! Thank you so much for your patience – I sincerely appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you like this part, as I enjoyed writing it, especially the second half of the chapter.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Lunarelle

Memories flitted over Sylvanas' mind as she waited for news about Black Rook Hold. Memories of daydreams she'd had when she'd been alive, some of them so filled with lust that they had left her breathless with need.

One of them was still very clear in her mind, a fantasy she'd had about one of the traveling carnivals that had been popular in Quel'Thalas. One of them had had a ride that had involved two people sitting in a glass ball that went around a huge metallic wheel. The ride, which lasted ten minutes, had always been a favorite of couples, and…

Yes, she had fantasized about being on the ride with Faith, with the two of them stuck on top of the wheel together for hours, giving them uninterrupted time on their own…

Her skin tingled at the memory of those thoughts. She closed her eyes, losing herself in them for a minute.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about, I want to know," same a blissfully familiar voice.

Sylvanas' eyes snapped open and she sat forward so fast that her butt nearly slipped off the fur-covered chair. "What the… you have to stop surprising me like that!"

Faith grinned, "But it's fun. And it reminds you of how much you miss me when I'm gone." She walked to where Sylvanas was, straddling her hips and kissing her right there in front of the guards who quickly averted their gaze.

"Mmm, oh, Faith…"

"What were you thinking about, love?"

Sylvanas shook her head, pulling away from her wife briefly, "That's a story for later. But for now, you can tell me what happened at Black Rook Hold. Did you find the necromancers?"

"Necromancers. No, actually, we didn't."

"What do you mean you didn't? Who was raising all the dead?"

"Gul'dan did, apparently."

"Gul… what? How? You saw him?"

"I'm not sure I'd be standing here if I had. No, you know how he stole Illidan's body?"

A nod. She was still very unclear on the details of what had transpired exactly, or even what he had wanted Illidan's body for, but she didn't want to get into that now.

"Well, whatever ritual he performed on him brought forth some energies that stole over the hold and several other places of the Broken Isles, raising ghosts. From what I gathered, they all thought we were the Burning Legion and were intent on killing us."

"How did you manage to fix it? Because I assume you fixed it?"

"You assume right. We had to put Lord Ravencrest's spirit to rest again. Once we did that, the ghosts settled. They didn't go away, but they were more amiable. We got rid of any other who was restless, but it was touch and go for a while."

"So now the spirits are just going to stay there, doing nothing?"

Faith smiled, "Well, I didn't recruit them for the Horde, but I did ask them whether they would be willing to patrol the area for real demons. The people of Bradensbrook will patrol with them, which basically means that we have added around five hundred new recruits to our ranks against the Legion."

Sylvanas stared at her, "Using ghosts against the Legion. I have to admit, it's brilliant."

"I didn't think it was going to work. I mean, they're ghosts, what do they care? But they agreed to help us for the time being. Maybe when all of this is done, we can find a way to get them to move on."

"Seems to me like you have everything well in hand."

"Does it? Because I have no idea what I'm doing."

Sylvanas couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on Faith's face, "Welcome to leadership. None of us ever have any real idea of what we're doing, I promise. But the trick is to make everyone believe you're in complete control of any situation, and things will generally fall into place after that."

"Oh, is that how that works?"

"Yeah. Sometimes."

Faith chuckled as she slid off Sylvanas' lap, stealing another kiss in the process. "So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Maybe some other time. You have other things you need to do now, I presume."

"I do, actually. While we were in the hold, members of the Kirin Tor came to Bradensbrook Village to assess the situation. Once they realized that things were more or less okay, they asked me whether I could move to a separate location. Apparently, we're needed in Azsuna, but I don't really want to leave Val'sharah with everything that's going on. What we saw in the village and in the fortress was nothing but a subset of what's going on in that area."

"Yes, I've been getting reports from various members of the Horde stationed there. Tauren and troll druids have told me that the Emerald Nightmare is getting really bad, which troubles me a little because the Legion hasn't been there long enough to cause that kind of trouble. But the Cenarion Circle is handling it on its own. I guess we need to trust that they can take care of things. They'll let us know if they need our help."

"I can't help everyone, right?"

"That's the crux of it, yes. I know you want to, and I love you for it, but you really can't do it. I mean, I'm sure you could, don't get me wrong, but others can do it too. So far, you've helped the people of Bradensbrook fend off an undead invasion, and you've managed to turn these ghosts into an army for us. That's already something great."

Touched by Sylvanas' support, Faith grazed her fingers against her jaw, stroking the skin there, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, what will you be doing? It's your decision ultimately, you know."

"I'll contact the Cenarion Circle and see how they're doing with the situation in Val'sharah. I'd like to get reports from them if I can. I know a tauren druid there – Beruna, I think you remember her?"

Sylvanas gave a nod, "I do."

"I'll see if she'd be willing to keep me in the loop."

"If it means that much to you, I'll contact the Cenarion Circle myself while you go to Azsuna."

Faith smiled a little, "Thanks. What about you? What will you be doing?"

"Coordinating the efforts and feeling completely useless, as always."

"You're not useless, and you know it."

"If you say so."

Faith smacked her arm, "Stop it. You are warchief of the Horde, and my wife. You're definitely not just a figurehead."

There was a twinkle in Sylvanas' eye, "I'm aware of that. I just love to see you get riled up over the way I put myself down." She chuckled.

"Sylvanas!" cried Faith in indignation. "Unreal. You know I worry about your state of mind on a regular basis."

"You. Worry about me? Now there's a novel concept."

Saying nothing more, Faith turned around began to trace runes on the ground to make a portal back to Dalaran, but stopped when she felt Sylvanas' hands on her waist. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that," muttered Faith. "I love you too."

Sylvanas ran a tongue over Faith's ear, enjoying it when she relaxed against her. "Come back to me soon."

Turning in Sylvanas' arms, Faith kissed her, winding her arms around her neck. Their bodies pressed together, they stayed that way for a moment, simply indulging in each other and caring very little about the outside world.

* * *

A familiar sense of loss swept through Faith as she walked down the short path that led from where she had landed to the fortified ramparts. Berating herself for the way she felt, as she had only been away from Sylvanas for a minute, she made her way towards where a group of demon hunters was standing, observing demons that crawled on the shore opposite where they were.

"It won't be easy to get to them," said one of them, a female Kaldorei with a pair of warglaives strapped to her waist. "That Nathrezim lord alone will take all of our skill to bring down."

"And a full-scale attack won't help, there are too many of them around."

"There are many of us too, Belantir, don't forget."

"I'm not forgetting anything." Belantir, another Kaldorei, glanced back, spotting Faith and nodding to her, "General Windrunner?"

"That's me." She held out her hand in greeting, and the man shook it briefly. "What can you tell me about what's going on here?"

"As you can see for yourself, they've amassed quite a few demons just across the shore."

"That they have. What's the plan?"

"No plan so far. We're just trying to figure out what's going on with them."

Faith nodded to what appeared to be dried blood on the sand, "When's the last time they attacked?"

"A couple of hours ago. It looks like we're at a standstill. The problem is that we have people on the other side. A member of the Blue Dragonflight was taken there, and some of our people went there to rescue her. This was yesterday, and we haven't heard back from them."

"So you need someone to go check things out."

"We do. But sending someone there on their own would be murder."

"No, we don't want that. We can use rogues and mages, they're good at staying hidden." She peered across the bay at the demons who were currently patrolling that area. "A few members of my team should be coming over very soon. Once they get here, we'll be able to get them to the other side and see what's going on. In the meantime, are we thinking about attacking them?"

"We don't really have the manpower necessary for a full attack, I'm afraid. But they have us on the defensive right now."

"My least favorite position," said Faith. "But one we can probably use to our advantage. If the demons are busy attacking with us, they'll be less likely to pay attention as some of our people infiltrate their territory."

The female Kaldorei looked at her, "A distraction?"

Faith gave a nod, "A noisy one."

"I think we can come up with something."

Faith began to smile, "Oh, I have an idea about that." She chuckled, "Have you ever worked with goblins?"

"Goblins? I haven't, personally, but I've worked with gnomes."

"They'll do as well. We want something… explosive. Is there an Alliance mage I could speak to around here?"

"Yes, there's a woman in the buildings. Her name is Valla and I know she's worked with Khadgar before."

Valla? Faith nearly groaned, recognizing the name from when she had been on Draenor. "Last I heard from her she was still on Draenor. Did she return to Azeroth, then?"

Belantir shrugged, "I guess so. Is this a problem?"

"Not at all."

Bracing herself for a confrontation, Faith started looking in the building the demon hunters had indicated, locating Valla on the second try.

Valla saw her and blinked once before her face contorted in anger. "You have some nerve coming here, you rotting whore," she said. She spat, her saliva landing mere inches away from Faith's boots. "Get out of here before we have you executed."

Faith smiled pleasantly, stepping further into the room and stopping in front of Valla. A second later, she'd slapped her across the face as hard as she could, causing the girl to stagger backwards.

"Here's how things are going to go. You're going to listen to me, and you're going to listen to me very carefully. You hate me, I understand that. But if you spit in my direction one more time, child, you're not going to like what happens, trust me." She grabbed Valla's arm and pulled her to her, "Now, we are all going to have to work together here, and I will not tolerate you talking back to me. Are we quite clear on this point?"

"You can't tell me what to –."

"And yet I can."

Valla glared at her, but said nothing else, finally looking down.

"Good." Faith released her. "Now, I came here because I have a plan to distract the demons enough to allow some of us to get to the other side and find our missing people." She looked at the members of the Alliance who were in the room with them. "In short, it involves explosives shot at them. It will have the advantage of killing them and causing a bit of chaos, which will hopefully help us."

"What would you like us to do, General?" asked a draenei.

"Do you know any gnome tinkerers? I'm going to contact some of my goblin friends in Orgrimmar, but I think this will be more efficient with gnome explosives as well, what do you think?"

They looked at her for a moment, "That should distract them all right," he said, snorting with laughter.

"It'll probably get them angry, which is why I think that the more people we have, the better. Can I count on you to get tinkerers here?"

They nodded, "We'll take care of that right away," said Valla, not seeming altogether happy with the turn of events.

"Good. We'll take an hour to get everything ready. Valla, you're okay to make the portal to Ironforge?"

"Yeah, I am," she said. "You're not the only one who can create portals."

"All right. I'll be back here in a couple of hours with a team of goblins. See you in a little bit." She left, creating a brief portal to Orgrimmar and landing in the Cleft of Shadow, which was bustling with activity in that time of day. Most of the Forsaken who had taken up residence in the Horde capital were located there, away from the scorching heat of the city, including Sylvanas, who was busy talking to some apothecaries. She looked up when the portal coalesced, her eyes widening when Faith stepped out of it.

"You're the last person I expected to see here. Didn't you just leave me?"

Faith smiled, "I did, and now I'm here because I need to talk to Gallywix."

"Gallywix? What do you need goblins for?"

She quickly explained her plan, which made Sylvanas chuckle.

"You want to set off explosives in the midst of a demonic horde. That's unlike you, Faith, you usually prefer more covert methods of fighting."

"How else do you propose we distract the demons? Hopefully, we'll be able to take out a few of them before the rest of them attack us."

Sylvanas inclined her head until their foreheads were pressed together, "Do you need anything from me specifically?"

"Just you," said Faith.

"You had me not three hours ago."

A chuckle, "Then I guess I just need goblins."

"All right. Gallywix is in the city somewhere. I'll send for him. In the meantime, see who you can talk to in the goblin's quarter."

Nodding, Faith pressed a kiss to Sylvanas' lips before she took her leave, quickly making her way to what had been the goblin slums. Vol'jin had ordered the entire area renovated for them so that they would be able to live in something other than a grimy slum, and while the place wasn't exactly inviting for people who preferred the more delicate architecture of the Sin'dorei, it certainly gave people a better quality of life.

Mechanical squirrels and chickens roamed around, pecking at the dirt in search of any metallic scraps to ingest and bring back to their owners. It was a good way of keeping everything tidy, although it did create a problem when people tripped over them.

Three-story buildings had been erected against the city walls, which served as apartments and businesses, and it was in one of these that Faith stepped into, paying very little attention to the grimy posters on the walls that advertised new mechanical transports and spare parts.

The goblin she wanted to see was sitting on a stool in one of the back rooms, muttering to himself as he analyzed black powder under a microscope.

"Frezak," she said quietly.

Starting, the goblin nearly fell off his stool, spilling powder everywhere and cursing in a way that would have scandalized even orcs. Recovering from his fright, he glared over at Faith, his green skin turning visibly paler when he recognized her.

"Your Majesty…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"It's all right," she told him smoothly. "I should have made more noise when I walked in. Here." Using a spell, she picked up the spilled powder and gently placed it back on the table so that he would be able to scoop it up later.

"Thank you. What can I do for you?"

"I need explosives, Frezak, a lot of them."

"Like a mana bomb?" he asked, eyes widening.

"No, no, nothing like that, I don't want to destroy the entire coastline. But I do want something loud and colorful that has the power to kill several demons at once. Would you happen to know where I could find such a thing?"

"I might be able to put you in touch with someone," he said.

Faith shook her head, "You misunderstand me. I need this right now."

This time, the goblin did topple off his stool. " _Now_?" he cried.

"I'm sure you understand how time-sensitive some of our attacks against the Legion have to be."

"Well, yes, but –."

"Frezak. Sylvanas isn't Garrosh." She smiled at the look of utter terror that came to his eyes, before pulling out a bag of gold from the folds of her cloak. "I think this should cover any expenses."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Frezak walked over to her and took the bag from her, opening it. He whistled. "How much is in there?"

"About five thousand gold credits, give or take."

She watched the goblin carefully, and therefore noticed when his eyes nearly popped out of his head. She nearly laughed when he hastened to compose himself, and pretended she hadn't seen that.

"Right this way, Your Majesty," he said, his voice much more professional now.

He led her out of the room, down a subterranean passage that led to some kind of an underground bunker in which were stored various explosive devices and fireworks. A lot of them had been banned in Orgrimmar, because things were so dry there that one spark could have ignited the entire city, but Faith found herself impressed when she saw the sheer amount of things there.

"These must have taken you months to develop," she told him. "Ordinarily I would have you heftily fined for working on contraband, but as it turns out, we need it."

Frezak swallowed, "What is it that you need exactly?"

"Oh, I think we can find a good use for everything that's in this room."

Dismay crossed his features, " _Everything_?" he squeaked.

"Everything," repeated Faith. "With the understanding that if you keep making explosives for the war effort, we will compensate you and your team adequately. You may draft up a list of expenses and have it sent to the warchief's financial officers. We'll review the list, so be honest, or you won't get paid."

He stared at her, "You're actually going to pay me?"

"I told you, Sylvanas isn't Garrosh. We pay people for their services." She cleared her throat, "You may want to ask some of your associates to join us – I know they're in the building – so that they can help us bring all of this to the Broken Isles."

"I'll do that right away, madam. When would you like this to be ready?"

Faith checked her watch, "Half an hour, if you can. I'll have a portal ready for you. Just make sure it's topside."

" _All of this_?"

"As much as you can get ready in that –." She stopped talking when he scampered out of the room, calling for people at the top of his lungs. " _Losy! Krulak! Get in here_!"

She followed him slowly, making her way outside the building and finding that Sylvanas was there, an amused expression on her face as she casually leaned against a wooden railing.

"Five thousand gold credits for a roomful of explosives?" she asked. "You're going to turn his head."

"I figured it was good to pay him retroactively for all the work he did. Arresting him and confiscating his stash would have been overkill, and we don't want a goblin rebellion on our hands."

"I had no intention of arresting anybody. But you could have probably fined him for it."

Smiling, Faith went to stand next to her, "You knew the stash was there, same as me. Vol'jin knew too."

"Yeah. To be honest, I would have only done something if one of his sparklers had set fire to the city." She smiled a little, "But he doesn't need to know that."

Faith nodded once, understanding her point of view. "I wonder what his reaction's going to be when he sees you here."

Sylvanas grinned. They were about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currencies! I remember wanting to mention currencies on more than one occasion in the story, but I don't think I ever got around to it. I don't just want to call it gold, silver, and copper, and I want the Horde and Alliance to have different currencies, so I've added it there: gold, silver, and copper credits for the Horde, while the Alliance has crowns.
> 
> This isn't my original idea, by the way. VenomRED was the one to plant the idea in my head when he and I were discussing WoW one day, as he mentioned using crowns. In a lore stub on WoWpedia, you'll be able to read that in the game, the Alliance currency is actually called "sovereigns".


	14. Chapter 14

The goblin Frezak was stepping out into the sunshine, chuckling to himself when he saw Sylvanas standing there, looking at him. His eyes nearly popping out of his head, he dropped into a bow, keeping his eyes down.

"W-Warchief…" he stammered.

"Frezak," said Sylvanas smoothly.

"Y-you know my name?"

"I make it a point to know the citizens I'm speaking to," she told him. "According to my sources, you have been making illegal explosives with your two friends for the past sixteen months, is that correct?"

The goblin squeaked once, sounding like a frightened rat. "Only… only for the Horde, Warchief!"

"Don't try that with me, Frezak, I'm better at hiding motives than you are. Now. I know the amount of gold Faith gave you. I also know that the chamber you showed her wasn't the only one filled with explosives and fireworks."

"No," said Faith. "There's another chamber right off that one. I saw the door that was concealed by several crates."

Whatever color had been in Frezak's cheeks faded entirely. "Your Majesties, I –."

Faith held up her hand, "We will find a good use for everything you have down there, you needn't worry about that."

"But make no mistake, my friend," said Sylvanas, "if you hide something like that from us again…" she let her sentence fade away, the threat looming on the horizon. Even Faith glanced at her uncomfortably, not wanting to think about what kind of punishment she would have in store for the goblin.

"Oh, I think he gets our point," she said. "And he's perfectly willing to manufacture more of these beauties for us, legally this time, and reimburse him for his expenses. Of course, he won't get nearly as many credits as he would have gotten on the black market –."

"But he gets to keep his head," finished Sylvanas. "I think it works out in everyone's favor."

Two other goblins came out of the building, pushing carts of explosives in front of them. Both of them were dressed in finer garments than their people usually wore except for Gallywix. Faith had to chuckle.

"How many explosives have you sold so far?" she asked them.

It was obvious that Frezak didn't want to answer, but there was nothing he could do against the look Sylvanas gave him.

"Three cartloads," he admitted.

"And might we know where you're getting the powder for such an unusually high amount of explosives?"

This time, Frezak refused to answer, pressing his lips together tightly.

Faith looked at Sylvanas, who turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"So," she said. "We can surmise that they took the powder from Horde stores."

"Naturally," said Sylvanas.

"Which would make this operation doubly illegal."

A nod. "And if I let this go unchecked, my authority's going to be called into question, and we can't have that."

"No, we can't."

"Then again, if we execute these three goblins and take their stash of explosives, we'll have a rebellion on our hands, which we don't want either."

"And arresting them would be a problem as well."

Sylvanas nodded again.

"Reassure me," said Faith. "You knew that powder stores were lower than they should have been."

"I did, same as you."

She and Faith turned their heads towards the three goblins, who stood rooted to the spot.

"We just wanted to let you know that we know," she told them as Faith tried to keep herself from laughing at the stunned looks on their faces. "And the only reason you're alive was because we wanted to see what you were capable of doing."

Faith waved her hand once, and four more bulging carts of explosives appeared next to the ones the goblins had brought up. The fireworks there were impressive, one of them actually shaped like a large red dragon.

"Add a small barrel of oil to that and the fires will spread quickly," she said in a low voice. "Very nice. I hope this confuses the demons the way I want it to."

"It's worth a try," said Sylvanas. She stepped away from the railing she'd been leaning on and walked towards Frezak, "Do not steal from me again."

She walked away from them, squeezing Faith's hand as she moved past her.

Frezak and his companions suddenly fell to the ground, their legs no longer supporting their weight. Faith noticed that one of them, Krulak, had a yellowish wet spot on his white silken trousers.

"I would apologize for the way Sylvanas scared you," she began quietly, "but you got lucky. If she hadn't needed you, she might have executed you for stealing from the Horde in times of war." She put a hand on Frezak's shoulder, leaning over a little to do so. "From now on, please let us know what you do. We can make it much easier for you to get black powder, I promise. And perhaps you'd still be able to keep some of these to sell on the black market. Just make sure that not a spark of them is seen here."

He looked up at her, "I'll be careful," he said quietly.

She smiled, "Good!" Waving her hand again, she performed a spell to clean Krulak's trousers, "Now, please gather more of these and bring them here through the portal. Once you're done, go get yourselves something to drink to calm down. We'll talk to the Gob Squad when I return and see whether you can become a part of it. I'm sure they would appreciate having you guys around."

Half an hour later, she was back in Azsuna getting the explosives ready under a handy blanket of fog that permeated the region thanks to some of their shaman in the area. Several goblins were with her, having volunteered to help "blow the demons back to the fel", as they called it.

"Have the gnomes arrived yet?" she asked Belantir.

"Not yet," he said. "But Valla's still here, you can ask her."

"Still? Didn't she leave when I did?"

Frowning, she made her way towards the building she'd been in earlier. She stopped when she heard her name.

"She commands the Horde forces here."

"I really don't care," hissed Valla. "I'm not a member of the Horde, and she cannot command  _me_  just because some council decided to make her an artifact wielder."

"She's fighting the Burning Legion, same as all of us."

"No,  _not_  same as all of us.  _We_  were fighting the Burning Legion at the Broken Shore. She and her whore of a wife were just planning on a way to betray us and get King Varian killed!"

"So I take it you didn't go to Ironforge to get the gnomes like I asked you," said Faith, showing herself. "Just because you think that I have this desire to see the entire Alliance annihilated." She raised her eyebrows in an attempt to keep herself from exploding in anger. "Or is it that you didn't feel up to the task of making a portal?"

Valla started to say something, but Faith spoke over her.

"No matter." She created another portal, tracing dwarven runes onto the floor, "This should get you to the Gates of Ironforge," she told the draenei who were watching them. "Please see whether you can get any gnome tinkerers here to help us. I have a lot of supplies from Orgrimmar, but this should be a joint effort between the Horde and Alliance, and I'd appreciate some help if things go south here."

The draenei nodded, leaping through the portal. She handed the coordinates to the last person to leave so that they would be able to give them to a mage there in order to get back.

"Just in case, I'll try to open another portal here in a half hour. I know it won't give you a lot of time, but the longer we delay this, the worse the odds are for the people who have already crossed the bay." She waited until the female had disappeared before closing the portal and joining the goblins again.

She felt absolutely furious with Valla and the way she'd behaved, and wondered whether this was the kind of thing she'd need to expect from other members of the Alliance, or whether this was an isolated incident.

 _Ah, my queen, don't you worry about it so much_ , came Sylvanas' voice to her.

Faith snorted. It was precisely because she was Sylvanas' queen that she was facing this problem. Then again, the draenei who had been with Valla hadn't behaved as Valla had.

_You see? Not everyone's going to hate you. And hey. I thought you liked being my queen?_

"Stop trying to distract me, love," whispered Faith. "I have work to do over here."

_You won't get much work done if you keep wondering about the Alliance, you know._

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" asked one of the goblins setting up the explosives. She was a tiny creature, her skin more yellow than green, and she wore mechanical spectacles on her face, which had the disadvantage of making her look like a multicolored insect.

"I am, yes, thank you," she answered.

"Alliance giving you grief?"

"That's not really new, is it?" She shook her head, "Are we ready?"

The goblin nodded, "We are. Are we waiting for anybody else before we launch this attack?"

"Gnomes. I hope they'll get here quickly."

They did. No less than five minutes later, a portal opened just outside the building Valla was in and the draenei came back out accompanied by several gnomes, two of them with bright green hair while the third one had black pigtails. One of them carried a crate, while the other two pushed a cart full of what appeared to be fireworks.

"We heard you needed something to distract demons with?" asked one of them. "We have more stuff on the way."

"Oh, thanks, you guys, this is great! I'm sorry we didn't give you more warning."

The first gnome waved his hand dismissively, "Portal problems happen all the time."

"Portal problems," she repeated. "They sure do."

It took less than half an hour to assemble everything the gnomes had brought from Ironforge, leaving them with an impressive display of firepower.

"I'm glad we're going to use all of this against the demons and not against each other," said Wim Gearspark, a gnome Faith remembered from the battle of Orgrimmar. He had shown up just before the portal had closed, carrying an additional crate of bombs. "Some of these may look small, but they pack a punch, I promise."

"I believe you," Faith told him.

"How are we going to get them across the bay?"

Faith smiled, "Watch."

She called for the shaman to keep up the fog cover they'd already put in place. In the meantime, members of the First Magi Corps arrived, beginning to levitate the explosives over the water as she got ready with a group of rogues to cross the water and look for their missing scouts.

And then…

The sky seemed to explode, turning red, purple, then white. Sparks ignited the sparse beach vegetation, catching quickly and taking several demons by surprise. A red sparkling dragon made its way across the area, merrily burning several felbat wings before it petered out. Bombs exploded on the beaches, leaving nothing but severed demonic limbs in their wake and streaks of fel blood seeping into the salty water.

It was pandemonium. Not having expected so many colored explosions, it took the demons a while to organize, which gave Faith and the others the perfect opportunity to cross the bay, unseen by anybody.

"Let's make this quick," she whispered to the three Forsaken rogues with her. "We don't want to be caught out on the wrong end of the bombardment, nor do we want to stay amongst demons longer than strictly necessary."

"They're getting into an attack position."

Faith gave a nod, "That's what these are for," she said, taking several small white bombs from a bag. Each of them was small enough to fit into the palm of her hand, and she knew from experience that they were quite powerful. "Go," she told the rogues. "Follow that path and stick to the shadows. I'll join you momentarily."

She waited for them to disappear from the area before lighting each of the bombs with a wave of her hand. Another spell sent them quickly towards the demons, keeping them low to the ground.

She released her spell and the bombs exploded as one, twelve of them in total, tearing off limbs, wings, and killing three of them at once.

 _Nice one,_  said Sylvanas into her mind.

Smiling a little at the compliment, Faith took no time to savor it as she made her way towards a partially collapsed building near the water. There were signs that a fight had broken out there. A demon hunter lay dead, his body half-drowned in a filthy fountain that ran red with his blood.

"One of the scouts, you think?"

Faith nodded at the rogue who had spoken. "Yeah, Isaac, I'm afraid so. He hasn't been dead long, look at his body. I estimate he's been dead no more than five hours."

"You're right about that," came a voice.

Faith jumped, startled. Looking up, she saw a Kaldorei walking towards her, with violet skin, long black hair, and glowing green tattoos on her skin. Small curved horns grew out of her head, and black wings protruded from her back, almost touching the ground.

"I'm sorry. Was he a friend?"

"He was. I didn't think I would find Forsaken back here."

"We heard you might have gotten into trouble, and volunteered to come and get you. What's your name?"

"Kor'vas," she said. "Kor'vas Bloodthorn."

Faith introduced herself and the Forsaken with her. "We should get you back to the other side. We can discuss what needs to be done from there."

"No, I can't. My entire team was taken captive by the demons, and I need to get them back."

"How many of them altogether?" asked one of the Forsaken.

"Ten of them, including Captain Nightglaive. We must help them or they'll be killed."

_Faith, don't you dare! How many demons will you be facing?_

Ignoring Sylvanas completely, Faith turned to the Forsaken who were with her, "Do you have any more bombs left?"

They shook their heads.

Faith pursed her lips. "Okay. Stay here. I'm going to create a portal to the other side and get more people and materials. Defend this portal as best you can, but don't die for it. If the situation gets bad, run."

She opened her portal, concealing it from view inside one of the collapsed rooms that surrounded them. Stepping through it, she ran directly into Wim, who grinned at her, "Did you see? It worked great!" he said. "Of course, they're attacking us now, but that was gonna happen anyway."

"You guys did great, but we need some backup over there."

She explained the situation as quickly as she could, gathering a dozen volunteers to come back with her, bringing all sorts of explosive and incendiary devices.

Kor'vas seemed surprised when she came back with so many people, including Belantir, but was grateful for their help. "Maybe we'll be able to do some good around here. There are so many demons in this part of Azsuna that I hardly know where to step without walking in fel."

"We should try to cull a few of these demons as we look for the team," said Belantir.

"Well yeah," said Faith. "We don't want them alive. Just wait for the signal."

"What's the signal?" asked Isaac.

"More explosions –. Here they are," she said as bombs began to rain down upon the demons once more. Enraged, they began to cross the bay, only to be met with a solid defense. "Let's go."

The commotion had caused several demons to make their way to the water. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because it focused their attention away from where the prisoners were likely to be held, but bad because they had moved their patrols, which meant that the way wasn't as clear as Faith would have hoped.

"Well, you can't have everything," whispered Kor'vas as they stealthily walked away from the shoreline.

"This is better than nothing," Faith told her. "But we must hurry."

Hurry they did, moving through an area that had once been a lovely forest filled with fragrant flowers and deciduous trees. The demons had crushed most life from the area, ripping out trees for fuel and tainting the very ground with fel energies. Delicate flower petals still clung to stems just in the periphery of the fel, as though the land itself wanted to defy these demons, and seeing those flowers gave Faith a small sense of hope.

They felled demons, many of them. Dozens of imps, eredar who were powering huge portals, Nathrezim, and more eerily, demons known as inquisitors, mysterious eyeless hooded demons with floating fel eyeballs that followed them around, through which they could see the world. Faith had been thoroughly creeped out by such creatures, and she'd seen a lot of horrible things over the years.

They destroyed portals, and used various tomes they found to counteract the fel corruption that had begun to spread through the land. And whenever they found members of Kor'vas' team, they set them free, except on the two occasions they were too late to matter.

"They were good people, both of them," said Belantir, looking pained. "Shanir lost her twin daughters when the demons invaded us again. She felt especially close to Illidan, because he was a twin himself. And Arandor…"

"I remember him," said Faith, recognizing the name and the person to whom it belonged. "He used to be a guard in Windrunner Village. I thought he had died to the Scourge, not that he had been alive all this time… Sylvanas knew his family well."

"Are they still living?"

Faith shook her head, "I haven't heard of any survivors in that part of Quel'Thalas, I'm afraid." She conjured water in a goblet for the people they had rescued, "Could you tell us what happened here?"

One of them nodded, "Simple. We were betrayed. The moment we got here, Cyana… changed. She started commanding the demons."

"Cyana Nightglaive?" asked Kor'vas, looking surprised. "I never thought she would turn to the Burning Legion…"

"Oh, it gets worse, believe me."

Faith looked at him, "How can it be worse?"

"She wasn't working alone. The person she reports to is Cordana Felsong."


	15. Chapter 15

Cordana Felsong. Faith blinked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

There was a nod. "Positive. I saw her."

"You're saying that Cordana Felsong has joined the Burning Legion. That's what you're telling me." She looked hard at the man who was speaking to her, trying to discern any uncertainty.

"I know it's bad, believe me. I never thought that Cordana would ally herself with the demons."

"We're going to need proof, you realize," said Kor'vas, sounding like she didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

"I have none, except for what I saw and heard."

Faith's mind reeled. "If Cordana has betrayed us, we're going to have to move quickly. She knows how we operate, and is fully aware that we would send someone here to rescue our soldiers."

"You know her well?" asked Kor'vas.

"I worked with her on Draenor. That's why I can't…" her voice trailed off. "We can debate the why of the matter later. Right now, we have to get you guys out of here."

"What about the dragon?"

"Dragon? What dragon?"

The man pointed to a passage, "They have a member of the Azure Dragonflight here. I've heard her screams… I think they've tortured her."

"Oh, this just keeps getting worse," muttered Faith. "Okay,  _go_ , get to safety. We'll take care of this."

"You can't take care of all those demons by yourselves."

"Vandor's right," said Kor'vas. "We could end up prisoners too, and then where would we be?"

Faith turned towards the demon hunters, "You're all volunteering to help this blue drake?"

They nodded, and Faith felt a surge of pride and gratitude for these people who were willing to put their lives on the line to save a dragon after having been imprisoned and tortured by the Burning Legion.

"Let's go then," she said.

They made their way towards the passage Vandor had indicated, killing the few imps that attempted to bar their way. Cresting a hill, they stopped.

"By Illidan," whispered Kor'vas. "Look at that."

The sight before them was impressive. A rocky valley filled with demons of every kind, from felhounds to wyrmtongues and mo'arg brutes that towered over them all.

_I'd be terrified of this if I were alive,_  thought Faith as she looked down at them all. She counted quickly, estimating that there were at least fifty demons that they needed to get rid of in order to get to the blue figure that had been chained in the center of the valley. Even from where she stood, she could see half a dozen bleeding wounds decorating the drake's skin. The creature looked ready to give up, but still managed to snap her jaws every time one of the demons got too close to her.

"I didn't think there were many blues left in the world," she said quietly, focusing her gaze on the green chains that appeared to be leeching energies from the dragon. As she watched, one of the demons, an inquisitor, rattled the chains, causing it to scream in agony.

_Faith, my love, I can feel you from here. Gather yourself. You know what to do._

The sound of Sylvanas' voice, although not quite as clear as usual, made Faith feel like she'd sunk into a hot bath after a long day. It soothed her tense form and gave some clarity to her thoughts, though not enough for her to magically know the best way to get through the challenge ahead.

"We can't just go charging in there," she said. "We're outnumbered."

"We still have some of the bombs," said Jasper, one of the Forsaken who was with her. "Do you think we could use those?"

"Yes, against that group over there. But we'll lose the element of surprise once they go off."

"Then we'll have to move quickly," said Kor'vas. "Let us take care of the demons. You and your team go help that dragon."

Faith nodded, taking out a few bombs from her bag and handing them to her, "Be careful. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Hey, killing demons is what we do." Kor'vas smiled before she and her companions disappeared, leaving Faith and the Forsaken on their own to deal with the demons on their side of the valley.

"Let's get this done," she said, beginning to move forward.

It wasn't easy.

Once the demons realized they were under attack, they began to fight hard, not wanting to let go of their prize. Faith had a particularly difficult time dealing with the inquisitor closest to the drake. It refused to die, even after the Forsaken destroyed its roaming eye, but finally, they managed to pin him down and separate its head from its body. As they did so, they noticed a key falling from one of its many pockets.

Large and imbued with fel magic that tingled like acid in Faith's fingers, it was obviously the key to unlock the dragon's chains, and she set about doing that, needing to use considerable force against the pillars that held them in place.

"Get ready to catch her," she said as she unlocked the final chain.

The dragon made a sound of relief as the final chain fell from her. She began to collapse slowly, and the mages performed spells on her to cushion her landing.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for freeing me. I never expected any undead to help me get out of that."

"And when we set out here to rescue our companions, we never expected to find a member of the Blue Dragonflight held captive," said Faith, walking to her. "Are you all right? Can you fly?"

"I am weak," said the dragon, "but not dead yet, don't worry. I am Stellagosa, granddaughter of the blue dragon Senegos."

Faith bowed to her, "It's nice to meet you, Stellagosa. My name is Faith Ever… Faith Windrunner, general of the Horde armies in the Broken Isles."

Sylvanas chuckled in her mind.  _Still getting used to having my name, love?_

Ignoring the fact that Sylvanas' voice sounded like it was coming through a wall, Faith went on, "I'd love to talk more with you, but we have work to do if we're going to get out of here."

Stellagosa nodded, "We do. I know who you're looking for, the person responsible for getting me caught in the first place. I believe she's a captain."

"Cyana," said Jasper. "Yes, we definitely want her. She betrayed us."

"I saw her climbing that hill, you see where the fel energies are coalescing, where it looks like they're making a portal? That's where you'll find her, I'm pretty sure."

"Good. We can close that portal too while we're at it. We really don't need more demons to come through it."

They rejoined the demon hunters, who had done an incredible job clearing out their assigned area, and who didn't seem to care about the fact that they were covered in demonic blood. They greeted Stellagosa warmly and accepted her thanks for their part in her rescue.

"How touching," came an eerie voice just as they were turning towards the hill to get to the fel portal. "All of you coming together to defeat the mean demons who scared you, and save the blue whelp."

"Cordana," hissed Faith.

Kor'vas bristled. "Show yourself!" she cried.

"No, I don't think so. You're not ready for me yet. But our captain will take care of you nicely, I'm sure."

Faith saw a figure on top of the hill disappearing through the fel energies that were swirling above it and understood that Cordana had gone, leaving Cyana to her fate.

To the captain's credit, she fought hard. But there were too many of them, and her backup was too far away. She fell before the demons had even begun to enter the valley.

"We have to get out of here," said Stellagosa as Jasper incinerated the captain's body. "Now, before they swarm us."

"I'm on it," Faith told her, already creating a portal. "But you may need to transform into a smaller form if you can hope to enter it."

The dragon added her own magic to Faith's, creating the portal almost instantly. "Hurry!"

Everyone began to go through the vortex as speedily as possible. As they did so, Faith created a magical barrier between them and the demons so that they would all have a chance to escape without interference. She and Stellagosa were the last ones to leave, Faith only just managing to pull her foot away before the portal closed.

"That was close," said Jasper to her. "Too close. Sylvanas would have had our heads on a spike had you gotten trapped there."

Faith smiled at him, "Everything's all right. Khadgar!" she exclaimed, seeing the archmage standing next to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a problem here and came to see what I could do about it. Are you all okay? Who's this?"

Faith quickly recounted what had happened, and Stellagosa introduced herself, causing Khadgar's eyes to widen considerably.

"I'd heard rumors that not all members of the Blue Dragonflight had perished," he said in a low voice. "I'm happy to know that some of you still live."

"We may not live for much longer," she said. "The arrival of the Burning Legion has caused several things to happen that threaten our very existence."

"Tell us something we  _don't_  know," muttered Faith.

"No, it's not the demons, although I suspect that these people have aligned themselves with the Legion in order to get what they want. Have you heard of the Nightborne?"

Faith shook her head, "It doesn't ring a bell."

"You know that the city of Suramar was inhabited by night elves before what came to be known as the Sundering."

"Of course. My people are descended from them. The elves, anyway."

"Well, after the Sundering, Suramar City was isolated, and the elves that remained there were powered by something called the Nightwell, a font of power that's comparable to the Well of Eternity. It's said to be incredible to be near it, as it apparently causes powers to grow within someone."

Faith tilted her head to the side unconsciously, "So it's like the Sunwell, with my people addicted to its power."

"Addicted? It's not an addiction for them, no. They use its power for magic, but from what I understood, it also became a source of nourishment for them after food supplies ran out. Something that they needed in order to survive."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound pleasant," she said. "Or healthy."

"I'm sure it wasn't pleasant. In any case, they evolved from night elves into the Nightborne, and now depend on the Nightwell to survive. If one of them is exiled, they go through horrible withdrawals and turn into these creatures that are called the Nightfallen before they completely waste away and turn into the withered."

"Yes, we have something similar that befalls the Sin'dorei who have been cut off from the Sunwell. Their inability to control their addiction causes them to become what we call wretched." She nodded. "So you're having problems with these Nightfallen?"

"With the withered, more specifically, yes. They crave mana crystals, which are found all over the place in Azsuna and Suramar. You see, they need them to survive, but some of them go completely out of control and will do anything in order to even get some mana dust. And that's where our problems lie. We, as blue drakes, have a lot of power within us. Some of the withered have latched on to our dragons as a source of power and have sucked them dry of magic."

"Like felhounds?" asked Jasper.

Stellagosa nodded, "Exactly. Most people are able to fight them off, but the little ones…" her voice trailed off, but they'd already gotten a clear idea of what was going on.

"What do you need from us?" Faith asked her. She was very much aware that to have the Blue Dragonflight by their side during this war against the Burning Legion would be crucial. Their magic alone could help turn the tide in battle.

_Besides_ , whispered Sylvanas' voice into her mind,  _you've always… soft spot for dragons._

Faith shook her head quickly as if to clear it, rubbing her temple.

Stellagosa turned towards her, "You want to help us?"

"Of course I want to help you."

"Faith likes to help people," said Jasper. "It's in her nature, despite the fact that we keep telling her she chose the wrong faction for this."

Faith glared at him, "The Horde helps people all the time."

"Yeah, because of you, maybe."

"Not only because of me. Thrall has helped humans before out of the goodness of his heart."

Jasper gave a snort, "We don't really count Thrall, do we?"

"He was warchief of the Horde," said Faith.

"So was Garrosh, and all he did was help people die."

"Point well taken. But what about Vol'jin?"

Jasper inclined his head, "Vol'jin set a good example for all of us. Yes, he also helped the Alliance in times of need, and look where that got him."

"His death wasn't the Alliance's fault, any more than Varian's was ours."

"Yeah, tell that to Greymane, why don't you."

Faith rolled her eyes at Jasper, lightly smacking his arm before glancing at their newest companion, "Anyway, Stellagosa, yes, I want to help you."

The dragon had been watching Faith and Jasper while biting her lip to keep from laughing. She grew serious again, "Thank you, Faith, I'm glad to hear you say it."

* * *

Sylvanas was smiling, happy that Faith was getting things done in Azsuna. She'd been a little worried when she'd sensed her in danger when she'd been behind enemy lines, but she had done well.

"I love knowing that she can do fine without me," she said to Rotvine, who had come to Orgrimmar to discuss some Undercity matters with her. "Is that weird?"

He shook his head, "No, it gives you peace of mind, and I think you need that, otherwise you'd lose your senses completely every time she was away from you."

Maybe. But that didn't mean she didn't prefer that Faith stay with her all the time. Still, she had to admit that it was nice not to have to worry about her constantly. "She can take care of herself."

"She always has, you know. She didn't rely on you before, and she doesn't rely on you now. Of course, you do better when you're together, but that goes without saying." He tied a couple of scrolls together and put them in a satchel he had slung over his shoulder, "What's Faith doing now?"

"She's on her way to a place in Azsuna called Azurewing Repose. Apparently, the Blue Dragonflight is alive and well."

"Alive and well? Really?"

"From what I'm understanding. It's hard to stay connected to Faith for very long – something keeps interfering."

Rotvine focused his gaze on Sylvanas, "What could possibly be interfering with your connection to Faith? You stayed connected to her while she was in Pandaria and that was much further than the Broken Isles."

Sylvanas shrugged, unconcerned, "Maybe it's all the fel magic, I don't know. But it's okay. I mean, as we just established, Faith is capable of taking care of herself. It's not like she needs me to look after her all the time."

_No, but I rather like it when you do_ , came Faith's voice to her.

Her lips twitched.

_I love you_ , she thought.

* * *

Faith grinned.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. My wife just told me she loves me, and it makes me happy."

"Your wife? You're married to a woman?"

"I am."

"And you're telepathically linked?"

"Yes." She told Stellagosa about her relationship with Sylvanas, leaving out most of the gory details as she took in the magnificent view of the landscape before her. It really was stunning, with old elven buildings that were still standing despite the passing of time, and lush vegetation that teemed with life.

"Sounds like the two of you have quite a history," murmured the dragon, beginning to descend. "We are coming up on Azurewing Repose now. Look, here it is below."

Faith could have hardly mistaken it for anything else. Everything was green, except for a large area near the entrance to a cave, where the very ground had been stained blue and violet with arcane energies. A massive dragon rested in a clear pool of what appeared to be water, tended to by various azure dragonkin. "Is that Senegos?" she asked.

"Yes. My grandfather."

Stellagosa landed not far from the pool, next to a crop of shimmering wildflowers with large raspberry-colored petals and a dark blue center that gave off a fragrance of citrusy roses. "They're called bluehearts," she said when she caught Faith looking at them. "Pretty things, are they not?"

They were. Her mother would have loved to have those flowers in their garden. "They would have been nice to have with all the bluebells my mother used to grow," she said before looking over at Senegos.

"Come closer, child," he said to her. "You do not need to be afraid of me."

Faith wasn't afraid, merely respectful of such a huge drake she didn't know. She took several steps forward, stopping when she was at the very edge of the pool, whose water glowed with milky light.

"Thank you for returning my granddaughter to me," he said.

"It was a pleasure," replied Faith. "Although to be fair, we didn't set out to rescue her. We didn't even know she was there."

"But once you knew, you did everything you could to set her free, did you not?"

Faith couldn't deny that. "We weren't about to leave her there to die."

Senegos sighed, "Thank you. If there is ever anything we can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."

"I believe that our relationship can be mutually beneficial. We all need allies against the Burning Legion."

"This is true," said the dragon. "You're looking for allies in these parts?"

"In these parts and everywhere else in the Broken Isles." She sat down, peering closely at Senegos and realizing that he wasn't looking as healthy as he should have. Even to her untrained eye, he looked old. At least as old as the former Aspects. "You are not well, are you?" she asked him.

There was a low chuckle, followed by a wheezy intake of breath, "Let's just say that my days are numbered. But I am not dying yet, young one, you need not worry about that."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Senegos seemed to smile, "Mana crystals will be useful in regenerating my energies. You should find some in that cave over there, but you want to be careful, elemental worms and spiders have taken up residence there, and I do not think they are willing to part with any of the crystals. My kin here hasn't been able to get very far into the cave to check."

"You haven't been here long," she guessed.

"We have not. We came here just a few weeks ago after the Legion invaded because we didn't want our young ones to be too close to the fighting. We just didn't realize that so many withered would be here."

"And from what your granddaughter has said, they're being killed by the withered, so you're stuck."

"I'm afraid so."

"Can you help us?" asked Stellagosa.

"Of course. The Forsaken who were with me are on their way here. Once they get here, we'll find a way to reinforce this area so you and your kin will be able to rest more comfortably. In the meantime, let me go into the cave and get some crystals for you."

"You know what they look like?"

"I'm a mage," laughed Faith. "Yes, I know what they look like. Actually…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a heavy leather pouch, "I have some mana dust here. Most of our forces carry these in case they need a quick magical conduit."

"I can smell it from here," said Senegos. "The withered would be on you in an instant if you were around them with that."

"It's yours," she told him, opening the pouch and spilling some of its blue-hued contents into the pool Senegos was resting in.

He emitted a moan of deep contentment, closing his eyes, "Oh… that's very good, thank you."

"I'm happy to help." Faith handed the pouch to Stellagosa, "Here you go, you can use that on him while I get some crystals."

"Thank you, Faith. I can't tell you just how much we appreciate your kindness. I mean… you don't even know us."

Faith's smile was a little sad, "Dragons have helped me greatly in the past. I think it's only natural for me to help you all in return."

Senegos coughed once, "Once we have taken care of the withered, we will be able to help you find the Tidestone of Golganneth. I think it's something that you may be looking for in your fight against the Legion, is it not?"

"You know about the Tidestone?"

"We do. But it will not be easy to find."

"Then I will definitely be most grateful for your help, Senegos. I'll be back as soon as I can with these crystals."

Stellagosa whispered her thanks as she watched Faith leave while behind her, several Forsaken arrived, ready to lend a hand.


	16. Chapter 16

The blue dragons knew about the Tidestone of Golganneth.

"It was certainly fortuitous that the Legion happened to capture one of them in time for Faith to rescue her," said Sylvanas to Eitrigg, who was sitting in Grommash Hold with her.

"Faith certainly has a knack for helping people who will be most beneficial to us, I will give her that. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she planned everything down to the last rescue."

"Faith has many talents but seeing into the future isn't one of them, I'm afraid. I wish it were, it would make things much easier for us all. No, she simply cares a lot – maybe too much at times. She's not the kind of person to ever let someone suffer needlessly, not when she's in a position to help."

"It doesn't frustrate you?"

"You have no idea. I haven't been able to break her out of that habit, even now that she's undead. She has to help others, it's in her nature, and she's not about to change it."

"Admit it, you wouldn't love her any other way."

"Yeah, all right. And I have to say that her propensity to help has given us some very steady allies over the years."

"People that are loyal to you?"

"Not to me, no, but to her. Many pandaren, for instance, are very grateful to her because of the way she worked to keep the Horde from completely annihilating Pandaria. She even set up a relief group for people who wanted to help rebuild the areas that had been destroyed by the war."

"Altruistic to the end," said Eitrigg. "I daresay that will come in handy during this particular campaign."

"I'm counting on it. Why do you think I sent her there?" She tried to focus on Faith to sense what was going on with her, but frowned, only feeling flashes of her, as though the two of them were separated by a lot more than just a few thousand miles. It felt like she was physically trying to wade through thick layers of magic to sense her. "Honestly, what is going on with our link?"

Eitrigg thought for a moment, "Maybe it's fading, now that you're married."

"Faith and I grew closer together when we got married, not further apart. There's no reason for anything to fade. Not between us."

"But maybe that's not the way this is supposed to work. You don't have this kind of link with anybody else, do you?"

Sylvanas shook her head, "No, it's only with Faith."

"Maybe you can call her back and see whether you have the same problem here?"

That was an idea.

She waited a bit until she was sure Faith was no longer busy with needing to get crystals for Senegos, then called out to her.

Ten minutes later, Faith was in Grommash Hold, covered head to toe in mana dust, hair in disarray.

"What the heck happened to you?" she asked, bursting into laughter when she saw the state she was in.

"Senegos wasn't exaggerating when he said the elemental worms and spiders wouldn't want to let the crystals go. They fought me tooth and nail whenever I tried to extract them. Let me go clean up and I'll be right with you."

"Forget that, I'm coming with you."

And she did just that, following Faith to the quarters that they'd been given when Sylvanas had become warchief. It was a round room with a rustic fur-covered bed and animal skins covering the floor. A simple round table was against one of the walls, underneath the lone window that Faith had covered to keep out the sun. At the foot of the bed was a crude wooden chest where the two of them kept extra boots and clothes, and it was to this chest that Faith went, extracting a black linen dress and placing it on the bed.

"So, what's going on?" she asked as Sylvanas began to undress her, brushing mana dust off her skin.

"I'm just wondering why it's so hard for the two of us to stay connected while you're in the Broken Isles. We've never had this kind of problem before."

Faith turned around, pressing their foreheads together, "Are you worried about this? It could just be the fel energies interfering with us."

"Do you really believe that, though?"

"You don't?" Faith asked her.

"Can you hear my thoughts normally right here, right now? Go ahead, try."

Focusing, Faith probed Sylvanas' mind. She frowned, hearing only fragments of whatever was there, the same way she had when she'd been away from her. "Wait, that's not normal."

"That's what I'm saying. Something is actively interfering with us."

"Trying to sever the connection between us, you think?"

"I have no idea. Who would want to do something like that? And, more to the point… why?"

"I don't know. They might be aware that we're stronger together, and think that if we're apart, we're going to suddenly grow weak. They might hate us and might want to see us suffer."

Sylvanas pursed her lips, thinking about it, "From a tactical standpoint, it would make sense. Strike where either of us would least expect it."

"Except that we obviously noticed it right away. It sounds like… you know when you use those goblin communicators, and when you move too far out of range, you just hear a crackling sound? Like that."

"Or like you're underwater and I have to struggle to move through some kind of force field in order to reach you."

That was it exactly. "I don't like it, Sylvanas. I hate the thought of anything coming between us."

"Hey. Nothing is coming between us. Nothing." She put her arms around Faith's waist, pulling her flush against her body and kissing her. It was soft at first, then became more urgent as heat rose between them. At the first press of Faith's tongue to hers, she groaned, moving Faith back until she sat on the bed, pulling her along.

"Oh… Sylvanas, yes…"

Making an affirmative sound, Sylvanas pulled off the rest of Faith's clothes, kissing her way down her body as she did so. Faith responded with a cry, brushing the hair back from Sylvanas' face so as to see her better.

"How much do you want?" asked Sylvanas, nipping at her inner thigh and smirking as Faith's hips bucked once. "Oh… eager, are we?"

"Everything… I want all of you, love."

"All of me? Are you sure you can take that? It's been a while."

Faith's laughter echoed around the room, "Sweetheart… hurry up and fuck me so that I can fuck you. You need it as much as I do. I can feel it."

She wasn't lying. The moment she and Sylvanas had begun to kiss, she'd felt their connection strengthening, as though whatever was trying to keep them apart was withering away. And at that moment, she could feel Sylvanas' lust like a drum within her very veins.

"So we're going to have to make love in order to stay linked to each other?"

"I really like this development," Faith told her, crying out loudly when she felt her tongue on the folds of her flesh. "Oh… and that… Oh, Sunwell, Sylvanas you really know how… oh… how to get me going…"

Conscious that they didn't have a lot of time, they rushed things along a little, nevertheless managing to sate each other for the time being.

"Are you going to want me to come back to you periodically so that we can reconnect?" Faith asked her later as they lay in each other's arms, postponing the moment they would have to separate.

"I'm not going to want you to leave at all if there's some mysterious force trying to break us apart." She gave one of her sighs, "You think it's the Legion?"

Faith shrugged, "Cordana could have told them about the link you and I share. I have no idea how they would go about breaking it, but I guess it's a possibility. I don't know who else it could be, though."

"We'll be okay."

"Of course we'll be okay. You and I spent more than a century without hearing each other's thoughts on a daily basis." She twitched as Sylvanas stroked a spot just above her hip, "Ah, don't do that, you're going to get me started again."

Sylvanas kissed the hollow of her neck and tensed, getting ready to let Faith go, "I guess you should return to Azsuna. The dragons need you, and I shouldn't have pulled you away."

"I love you, Sylvanas. Whenever you need me, tell me, and I'll come, no matter what I'm doing or where I am."

"I always need you."

"And I'll always be here."

* * *

"There you are," said Jasper as Faith walked back up the path to Azurewing Repose. "How is our warchief?"

"She's fine. She wanted to talk to me about our link," Faith touched her temple as she spoke. "We think that there's someone trying to interfere with it. Would you know anything about that, maybe?"

Stellagosa chewed on her lip thoughtfully, "I don't know. I've heard of beings being linked to each other the way you are with your wife, but I've never heard of anybody trying to break that before. It could be a spell, I suppose, since you're both linked by magic."

"What would happen if your link was severed?" asked Khadgar, who had joined them as Senegos' pool.

"Well, nothing happened when I was on Draenor and she stayed here, so I don't think it would make that much of a difference. Our link was severed then too, remember?"

"I remember that you kept trying not to panic."

"I'll admit that it took some time to get used to. Did anything new happen here while I was gone?"

"No. We sent some people up the path to check on the other dragons." He pulled out a map of the area, highlighting two parts of it with a finger, "These two areas are the ones Senegos and his kin have claimed as their own."

"How would you like to fortify them?"

"Well, with magic, obviously."

Faith snorted, "Yes, I gathered that. But how? Do you want us to create some kind of domed barrier the way they did on Coldarra, or would you like us to build some structures?"

"I haven't thought about Coldarra in a while," he said. "I suppose we should build something if we're going to have people here. They could camp out in the cave, but I don't know how good an idea that would be, considering the spiders and worms in there."

"No, I think we can put something together so that they're not too exposed to the elements."

"Like what? You have your special tents again?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But that wasn't what I was talking about. Tents are temporary, and if we're going to turn this place into an outpost, we're going to need something a bit more permanent."

"You want to build something sturdier. A structure?"

"Why not? As long as Senegos doesn't mind." She gazed at him, "We wouldn't build anything too close to you. Maybe just along the path coming up here."

"That sounds like a good idea. We want your people to have a comfortable place to rest while they are with us."

"If you think you can do something in a short amount of time, I don't see why we shouldn't. But I do think that tents would be better in this kind of situation. Less invasive, and easier to move afterwards. This isn't like Draenor."

_He's right, Faith. Tents will take less time to set up than permanent buildings. And you can dismantle them a lot faster in case you need to run._

Faith looked up. Sylvanas sounded like she was right next to her. She chewed on her lip briefly. "All right," she said after a while. "We'll set up tents. I suppose we can always build something afterwards if we feel it's necessary."

An hour later, things were set up: six tents along the side of the path leading to Senegos' pool. It wasn't much, but it would do in a pinch for soldiers needing to rest.

"I understand that you want to build more for the people under your command," Khadgar told her.

"But we're at war, I know. Look, the scouts are returning."

They were, and in a hurry.

"What's happened?" asked Stellagosa. "Is everything all right?"

It was Senegos who answered. "No. The withered are attacking every whelp they can find. Several have already been killed."

"Let's go see what we're dealing with then," said Faith as she began to make her way towards the second area. The Forsaken followed her, as did several dragonkin along with Khadgar.

The sight they found was ghastly. The withered looked almost like the wretched of Quel'Thalas, except that their skin was bluish-gray, a shade or two darker than Sylvanas' own skin. Their hair was a matte gray and scraggly, caked with the leaves and twigs of the bushes they came across. One of them, Faith saw, was actually sucking the blood out of a tiny blue dragon whelp.

"I'm having flashbacks to Icecrown," she said, disgusted. She unsheathed Felo'melorn and, before the creature had even had a chance to look up, sliced his head right off his shoulders. "Take any living small one back to Senegos!" she called to her forces. "Now!"

They did as she asked, while others followed her into battle. The withered were very weak, but certainly determined to get their power fix by any means necessary. They were spellcasters, and while one of them wasn't a problem, she could tell that they would be difficult to overcome in sufficient numbers.

"Where are they coming from?" she asked as she fought another one, a woman who tried to absorb the magic she was throwing at her. "Oh, honey, you can't take my magic, I promise." She focused for a moment and cast three spells in quick succession, pumping arcane magic directly into the withered's skin. The woman looked triumphant for a second before she screamed as the magic completely overwhelmed her and caused her to explode in shards of blue and violet light.

"What… what did you do?" asked Khadgar.

"She wanted magic, so I gave it to her. I saw someone do it once to a mana wraith in Eversong Woods. He just fed it more and more magic until it exploded. I thought I'd try the same here."

"That's one way to do it…"

"And it saves on cleanup."

Khadgar laughed a little, "You're right, there's no blood spatter with your method."

"Worry not, my friend, I'm not planning on doing this all the time." She glanced around, finding that the attack had ended almost abruptly. "Did we kill them all?"

"No," said Stellagosa. "More like they stopped attacking. They might wait until our guard is down to attack again. The withered may look like wasted wrecks, but most of them still have their brains, more or less. And they are singularly resolute: they want their mana, and they will do everything they can to obtain it."

"And you don't think there's a way for us to give them that without having them lose their minds over it?"

"Maybe if we got them back to Suramar somehow, but I don't really know what we could do once we did that. I don't know much about their needs. It's certainly something to think about, though."

"Are you thinking of allying yourself with the withered?" wondered Khadgar.

"No, but if we can find a solution to this problem, rather than killing them all, shouldn't we try?"

"You might have better luck with the Nightfallen than with the withered," Stellagosa told her. "Although the ones here may just want to take our mana by force rather than attempt to listen to reason." She sighed, "We've lost another fifteen whelps with this attack."

"How many of your kind are left, Stellagosa?" Faith asked her.

"Not enough."

Faith gave a nod, "Let's go see what we can do for the little ones we brought back to Senegos, then."

* * *

The whelps were in very bad shape. Of the eight that had been brought to Senegos, one had already died, while the other six were extremely weak. The seventh one, a small female, was struggling to breathe.

"I do not think she is going to make it," said Senegos sounding sad. "It isn't fair that her life should be cut so short."

"She doesn't have to die," said Faith quietly. She pulled something from one of her pockets, a large violet crystal tinged with shards of blue. Summoning a crude pewter pot that she'd put in her tent, she broke off a piece of the crystal and placed it inside. "Would you mind if I took some of the substance from your pool, Senegos?"

"No, go ahead," he said, watching her.

She murmured a spell, and some of the liquid Senegos rested in lifted from the pool in several bubbles before traveling to Faith and dropping into the pot. Performing a spell on it, she caused the mixture to heat up and bubble, and added herbs to it, stirring everything thoroughly until the mixture smoothed out and became an ointment. For a few minutes, she added more crystal powder to it, still mixing everything with a wooden spoon. Once she was done, she dipped her finger into the ointment and applied some of it to her hand, testing it.

It felt warm. Soothing. A low ache she'd been feeling near the base of her pinky finger began to disappear as she rubbed the ointment into her skin.

"Here you go," she told Stellagosa. "You can take some of this and rub down the whelps with it. Their skin will absorb it through their bellies, and it should make them feel better." Walking to the smallest whelp, who was still struggling to breathe, she picked it up and wrapped it in her cloak, cradling it and beginning to rub ointment into its skin. The little whelp gave a small cry. "Does she have a name?"

"Emmigosa, but we call her Emmi," said Senegos.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty young one, isn't it?" Faith used more ointment, this time rubbing the whelp's wings with it. "You're going to be all right, you'll see, little girl. Then you're going to grow into a big strong dragon just like the rest of your family."

She performed a warming spell on the dragon, her thoughts straying to what she imagined Krasus had gone through just before he had been forced to destroy himself and Wyrmrest Temple.

"We heard about you from our counterparts in the Red and Bronze Dragonflights," said Senegos to her. "Korialstrasz especially spoke very highly of you."

"You knew him well?" she asked, stroking Emmigosa's snout with a forefinger. The little drake opened her eyes briefly, gave another small cry, and went to sleep.

"For a time, yes. I was very sorry to hear that he had perished."

"So were we all," murmured Faith, feeling choked up.

_Don't cry, my darling. I'm not there to hold you right now._

Faith's lips twitched. "He taught me a lot."

"I imagine he did. Did he teach you how to make the ointment you just administered to the young ones?"

"No. I've been an alchemist for quite some time. Experience taught me what to use to help with the healing process, but I'm not a healer by any means. I wish I were, it would make things easier on my companions, I think."

Stellagosa nodded towards the little female asleep in Faith's arms, "She already seems to be doing better."

"The ointment helps with long-term absorption of the crystal dust." She raised a hand and lit a small fire in midair, and Stellagosa moved the recovering whelps close to it so that they could keep warm. Night was falling.

* * *

Emmigosa made it through the night.

As the sun began to rise, Faith noticed that the small whelp had awoken and was looking around with bright eyes. The other whelps were still asleep, but had all curled up around each other in a more relaxed position.

"Hi, little one," she whispered, scratching the skin around her small horns. Emmigosa gave a small squeak and sneezed, making Faith smile. "I'm glad to know you're feeling better." She stood up, knees cracking as she did so, and brought her to Senegos, who had dozed on and off during the night, checking on the whelps periodically.

"She seems to be doing well," he said to her, breathing softly on Emmigosa. "Thank you for all your help with making our children better."

Faith smiled, setting Emmigosa down, "I was happy to do it. And if you'll permit me the familiarity… I got to cuddle a baby dragon all night."

Senegos started laughing and next to him, Stellagosa laughed as well.

"We have plenty of baby dragons for you to cuddle if that's what you'd like to do," she said.

"I would love to. Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of time, I'm afraid. I need to scout the rest of Azsuna and see what's going on, and report back to Sylvanas."

"How will you be getting around?"

"I can either fly around on my bat, or grab my horse and stay on the ground." She glanced down, seeing that Emmigosa had decided to lay on her feet, her long tail curled around her left ankle. Smiling, she picked up the creature and cuddled her for a minute before setting her back down next to Senegos.

"If you ever need anything, you can come back here at any time."

"I'll stay around this area for a bit, so you'll still be seeing me. I just want to make sure you're not going to go through more withered attacks before I leave you."

"We will be happy to keep you around a while longer." Stellagosa chuckled, "And I think that Emmi here feels the same way."

Crouching, Faith rubbed the top of the little whelp's head. "You're cuddly, aren't you?"

"I think she's just thanking you for helping her get through the night. I honestly didn't think she was going to make it."

"How old is she?"

"About eight months old, one of our youngest. And I think she's taken quite a liking to you."

"She's sweet," said Faith. "I wish I could take you with me, little one."

Stellagosa looked at Senegos, who nodded. "Why don't you?"

Faith froze, "Pardon?"

"Why don't you take her with you for a while? You know how to heal her if she gets injured, and you can always come back here if you need anything."

"I'm going to be in combat situations on more than one occasion, Senegos. I don't want to put her in danger."

"If both of you find that it's too much, you can bring her back. But for now, I think it would be a good idea for her to spend more time with you. Would that be all right, Emmi?"

Emmigosa gave a low cry and flapped her wings to settle herself into Faith's arms.

"You see? She wants to come with you."

Faith stared at the little dragon, wondering whether taking it with her would actually be a good idea. Senegos and Stellagosa seemed to think it was, and Emmi certainly looked happy at the prospect. "Well… okay. Just for a while…" she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

_A dragon? You got yourself... a dragon? Couldn't you have thought about getting yourself another kind of pet, like a dog, maybe, or a cat?_

"I didn't  _get_  myself anything. All I did was help her heal, and she latched on to me, that's all.  And she's not a  _pet."_

In Undercity, Sylvanas snorted, and Rotvine glanced at her. "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of any Forsaken having pets that aren't spiders or undead creatures?"

"Not really, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. Why do you ask?"

Sylvanas explained about Emmigosa and Rotvine smirked, "Honestly, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner. I know that if she'd been able to, she would have gotten a cloud serpent in Pandaria, but she was very newly undead and they were afraid of her."

"Well, the flashes I'm getting from Faith certainly don't show any fear… is that dragon riding on your  _shoulder_ , Faith?"

_Do you want me to come home and show you?_

"No, no," said Sylvanas to the throne room at large. "Stay where you are. I don't want you more distracted than you already are." Gently, she pulled away from Faith's mind, feeling almost tired from having been connected to her. "It's weird," she said. "I'm not used to having to work this hard to talk to her telepathically."

"You still haven't figured out what's causing the interference?"

Making a negative sound, Sylvanas walked to her office, Rotvine following her there. "We were fine for a few hours after we made love, but she and I can't do that every day to keep our connection going."

"I'm sorry, you  _can't_?" Rotvine sounded incredulous.  "Since when can you not?"

Sylvanas glared at him, "We're in the middle of a war against the Legion, Carrick."

"And if the outcome of this war depends on the kind of mental connection you and Faith have, you're telling me that you're not going to make love to her every day?"

She chose not to answer that question, instead sitting at her desk and looking at various reports that were there for her to peruse. Rotvine had already signed them all for her, which she appreciated. "How have things been going here since I became warchief?"

"Same as always, really. People have been worried about the war, so they've kept very busy. I know we got a few new recruits from Silvermoon and other Horde cities who wanted to join our ranks, mainly rogues who didn't get into elite troops in their homes."

"We can always use new recruits," said Sylvanas, glancing over the reports. "What about our bats? Have they recovered from the bout of plague?"

"Yes, we have twenty new bats that are ready to take to the skies. They should actually be going for their first test flights later this week. We're having them fly over Gilneas with some riders."

Sylvanas nodded, "Good work. I've also been keeping busy."

"You're warchief now. You're always busy."

She cracked a smile, "Indeed. I've been working with some of our goblin engineers on new siege weapons for our ships. They'll be instrumental in a mission I'd like to undertake sometime soon in Stormheim."

"What kind of mission?"

"Oh, you'll know soon enough, Carrick. You'll know soon enough."

* * *

Azsuna was a pretty place. Old elven architecture still stood from ten thousand years previously, some of it no more than ruins, while other places still retained part of their former magnificence.

As she glided through the air on Ivory with Emmigosa nestled in her arms, Faith saw a lot. She saw the Forsaken ships making their way towards the southern end of the zone. She saw a very large camp of naga forces that gave her some concern and that she made a mental note to ask Senegos about. And she saw demons. Many, many demons that covered an entire swath of land to the west.

"We're all going to have our work cut out for us if we're going to clear them out of this place," she told the whelp, who looked up at her and tilted her head to the side. "How are we supposed to do this? I doubt a couple of fireworks are going to get rid of all of them."

She wanted to go back to Undercity to talk to Sylvanas about everything that she was seeing. But she knew her wife was busy with other matters, and besides, she had to learn to handle things on her own, without having to lean on her all the time.

"What do you say we go back to Senegos for a bit? If Khadgar's still there, we can try to figure out a plan of attack and see what the most pressing need is in the area."

But as it turned out, that was decided for her. As soon as Ivory touched down at Azurewing Repose, Senegos told her that there was a problem.

"We do not know how bad it is yet, but we have seen some activity in the ley-ruins not far from here."

"The ley-ruins?" she asked.

Stellagosa nodded, stepping forward, "They're ruins that some Nightfallen have taken over and used as a base of operations to siphon power from the leylines." She looked sideways at Faith, "You do know about the leylines, don't you?"

"I'm a mage," she said. "Of course I know about the leylines, although I'm not an expert on them like other people might be."

Krasus and Rhonin had taught her about them, lines that coursed through planets like a circulatory system, channeling the immense power of arcane magic. It was from these leylines that mages pulled magic necessary for spells such as portals. She knew that there was a convergence of leylines in Quel'Thalas and that this very thing was what powered the Sunwell.

"I'm glad to hear you know about them."

"So, what is this activity?"

"The fact that the Nightfallen are siphoning power is weakening us. The long and the short of it is that we need them to stop what they're doing, or my grandfather will die sooner than he should." She held up a hand, "And before you ask, no, talking to them isn't going to help. Believe me, we've had run-ins with them, and they weren't very accommodating."

"They want all the mana and refuse it to share it with anybody else," said Faith. "I know the type. So what you need is for us to go down to the ruins and… kill everyone?"

"It sounds so gruesome when you put it that way. But that's where the withered that have attacked us are coming from. We've had a few people already try to stop them, but to no avail."

"I'll see what I can do," she said.

"Just be careful. The leader of those particular elves is singularly powerful."

"I doubt it not, seeing as he's siphoning power directly from the leylines. All right, let me change, then I'll go see what's going on."

She went to her tent, Emmi coming with her and sniffing curiously through her things while she pulled on a pair of leather leggings and a matching long-sleeved tunic colored in black and violet.

Someone screamed.

"They're coming! The withered are coming!"

"Coming  _here_?" she hissed.

Emmi cried out and clambered onto her to perch on her shoulder, and she ran out of the tent to see, to her horror, that what appeared to be hundreds of withered were making their way towards them, from multiple directions. Already, dragonkin were fighting them, and one of them fell before Faith's eyes, overwhelmed by four of the creatures.

Faith began to cast her spells, catching one of the withered, who turned on her with a snarl. Spotting Emmi, he lunged, but Faith swung Felo'melorn, cutting off two of his fingers. He howled, the sound more like the rattle of an undead than a scream of pain, and yet he didn't stop his attack until she'd thrust the sword into his throat.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" she asked the drake on her shoulder. Emmigosa gave a soft cry and rubbed her scaly face against hers.

"Good. Hang on, this is probably going to last a while."

For the next few minutes, she cut a swath through the advancing withered, making her way to Senegos. No less than eight withered were on him, attempting to drain him of his magic. Calling out a spell, she incinerated one just as she used her sword to kill a second one, and Emmi breathed magical fire and severely wounded a third one who was later killed by an advancing dragonkin.

"Good job, little one!" she said, quickly raising a hand to rub Emmi's head. In the back of her mind, she could feel that Sylvanas was trying to reach her. The feeling was very faint, as though coming from hundreds of thousands of miles away. Then suddenly, it stopped, cut off as suddenly as with a knife. She froze.

* * *

"Faith?" called Sylvanas. " _Faith?!_  No, no, no… no… please don't be dead… no."

The guards in the throne room looked at her, unsure of what to do. One of them quickly left, returning a few minutes later with a pair of mages.

"Hurry," he said, his voice gravelly. "Make her a portal to wherever Faith is. Now!"

"Where is she?" asked the mage.

"Azurewing Repose in Azsuna," answered Rotvine, having run into the room. "I have the coordinates here, Warchief." He lent his magic to the two mages, creating a wobbly portal to Azsuna. It wouldn't last long, he knew, but it was the best they could do.

Sylvanas didn't hesitate. The moment the portal opened, she jumped through it, caring very little about her own safety. Rotvine leapt in after her, as did several of the royal deathguards. Only seven of them altogether were able to make it through before the portal closed behind them.

It was pandemonium. Their sudden arrival caused panic amongst allies and foes alike, but the Forsaken who were already fighting were quick to rally around them to give them time to adjust to the situation.

"Sylvanas!"

Immediate relief coursed through her as she saw Faith coming towards her, casting a spell with a small blue dragon perched on her shoulder.

"I thought you were dead," she said when Faith reached her.

"Well, I am… but that was a while ago," Faith told her, kissing her lips briefly. "Honey, could you help us get rid of these things?"

"What are they?"

"Another version of the wretched we have back in Quel'Thalas."

"So, magic-addicted fiends who want to kill you?"

"That's a very succinct way of putting it, yes." She looked at her, "Wait… you have no bow or anything. Where in the world did you come from?"

"I don't need my bow to fight." She unsheathed the two blades she had at her waist, "Let's go!"

Stunned, Faith could only watch as Sylvanas literally leaped into action, practically jumping over the Forsaken who had surrounded her. Within a minute, she had killed two of the withered and was in the process of killing another one when Faith regained her composure and joined her.

The battle seemed to end as quickly as it had begun, Sylvanas and her deathguards turning the tide in their favor.

"Thank you," said Senegos to her. "Thank you for coming to our aid."

"To be honest, I didn't do it for you. I just thought something had happened to Faith and thought it best to come here."

Faith kept herself from rolling her eyes with difficulty. "What she means is that our mental link was severed and she panicked so she came here with absolutely no regard for safety protocols." She glared at Rotvine. "Sylvanas isn't just queen of Undercity, Carrick, she is Warchief of the Horde. We've already lost one warchief in this war, and I'd very much appreciate not losing another.  _Especially_  not when that warchief happens to be my wife."

"Faith –."

"Oh no, you can't talk your way out of this one, my darling. You used to yell at me all the time because I was reckless, but think for a moment of what it is that you just did."

"I followed my instincts and came to you." She put her hand over Faith's mouth to keep her from responding. "I knew exactly what I was doing." She frowned as the small dragon took a swipe at her hand, nearly ripping the leather glove with its claws.

"Emmi, no," said Faith, putting a hand up to stroke Emmigosa's snout. "Don't do that."

Emmigosa gave an indignant cry as she looked at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas locked eyes with her, taking on a predatory stance. In less than a minute, the whelp looked down, whimpering and hiding her face in Faith's neck.

Faith had never been more turned on in her life, watching Sylvanas asserting her dominance. "Wow," she whispered. "You need to do that more often."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Sylvanas' lips. "She just needs to learn who's boss, that's all." She reached out a hand to scratch the base of Emmigosa's horns gently, unsurprised when the creature leaned into her touch.

"That was quite a display, Lady Sylvanas," said Senegos. "It's not often we see anybody dominating a dragon, even if the dragon in question is just a whelp."

Sylvanas opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly, the ground beneath her feet began to glow.

"Oh my love, watch out!" screamed Faith.

Sylvanas glanced down and jumped out of the way, colliding with Faith just as an arcane explosion split the earth apart. The two of them and Emmigosa fell in a heap, Sylvanas landing hard on top of Faith, who put up both her hands automatically to shield the back of her wife's head.

"Are you okay?"

Faith nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine… what  _was_  that?"

"Ael'Yith," said Stellagosa, who was in her humanoid form. "The leader of the Nightfallen and the withered in this area. There he is, look…"

There he was.

Faith's first impression was that Ael'Yith looked like a night elf who had been horribly mutated, which was exactly what he was. His skin was a dark blue-gray and decorated with intricate arcane tattoos that appeared to glow in the light that filtered down through the trees, and his hair was blindingly white. His features were angular and very chiseled, making him look rather like a hawk.

"What is he riding?" asked Sylvanas.

"Some kind of arcane construct," whispered Faith.

Stellagosa inhaled sharply, "He must have built it with the power of the leyline. It's huge."

Not taking her eyes away from Ael'Yith, Faith transferred Emmigosa from her shoulder to Sylvanas' arms, ignoring the whelp's protests. "Carrick, you remember when we fought Arthas?"

"Of course," he said.

"Focus your spells on the construct," he told him in a voice that was quite unlike her normal one. "Now."

The two of them cast their spells simultaneously, Faith using fire and Rotvine using frost as Stellagosa added a third spell to theirs. The force of the combined spells did not destroy the construct, but stopped it in its tracks, causing the Nightfallen to topple to the ground with a thud.

"Now we can have a team focusing on the construct while the rest of us focus on him," said Stellagosa. "Good thinking."

"I will feast on your bones!" cried Ael'Yith, getting up and shaking out his left hand.

"He hurt his hand when he fell," whispered Faith. "Focus on it."

Not waiting for a signal, she cast her first spell, which Ael'Yith blocked. He also blocked Stellagosa's attack, but wasn't able to block Rotvine's as well. They all heard something crack as the spell collided with his outstretched fingers.

"Nice one," said Sylvanas. "Keep it up!"

They did just as she said, attacking over and over again. Ael'Yith fought back hard, managing to knock throw Faith backwards with a spell so strong she ended up in Senegos' pool.

"Are you all right?" called Sylvanas to her.

A little stunned by the tremendous blow she'd taken to the chest, Faith didn't answer, focusing on getting out of the pool. Senegos helped her, using his wing to push her back onto dry land.

"Wait," he said. "Look, your friend's got it."

He wasn't wrong. Rotvine had managed to wear the Nightfallen down, and was still attacking. A moment later, Stellagosa transformed back into her dragon form and bit Ael'Yith's head clean off.

Faith gaped. "That's one way to get rid of an opponent…" she said faintly.

"I was hoping he'd see reason and leave before I had to do that," said Stellagosa, batting the body away with a huge paw. "Besides, I wouldn't have been able to fight him on my own, even in this form. He was too strong." She looked up, "Ah, they've brought the construct down."

Sylvanas walked over to where Faith was and released Emmigosa, who immediately went to perch on Faith's shoulder, snuggling her.

"Tell me you're okay, my darling."

Faith nodded, "I'm fine, I promise. Just got the wind knocked out of me, so to speak."

"Good thing you're already dead. That might've done a lot more damage to you than it did just now."

Stroking Emmi's back absently, Faith leaned towards Sylvanas and kissed her, molding their lips together. She made a little sound of contentment when Sylvanas kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

"Thank you for coming to me."

"Anytime. Although I'd prefer it if you weren't always getting hurt."

Faith chuckled, "Honey, this is a war. Are you really expecting me to get through it without a single injury? You know better."

"It's not an unreasonable request for your wife to want you safe," said Senegos. "I daresay I want the ones I love to be safe as well."

"You're looking better," Faith told him.

He gave a nod, "I haven't felt this alive in years, and I have you to thank for it. You've renewed the vigor in me."

"I was happy to help. Has Khadgar gone back to Dalaran?"

"Yes, he left shortly before you returned, actually. He said he would be back later to hear about the Tidestone, but I can tell you about it now if you would like."

"I would be delighted. It's definitely something that we're going to need against the Burning Legion. Do you know where it is? Last we heard of it, it was in Azsuna somewhere."

"Yes… it is here, but it was shattered millennia ago."

"Shattered?" asked Sylvanas. "How can that be?"

"Azshara herself did it during the War of the Ancients when Prince Farondis turned on her."

Faith frowned, "Azshara destroyed the Tidestone during the War of the Ancients? I never heard of that before… what happened?"

"I'm afraid I do not have the whole story. You can get it by going yourself to the Nar'thalas Academy. It used to be a great school of magic around these parts. It is said that the ghosts of the academy still linger there."

"More undead?" asked Faith. "Will there ever be a time we won't have to face them?"

"These ghosts aren't hostile, as far as we know," said Stellagosa. "They'll probably be willing to help you, if you ask them."

"Then ask them we shall," said Sylvanas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking some liberties with the storyline in Legion, as I think you may have noticed already. I just wanted to make you aware of it, in case you're following with the game or something.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Lunarelle

Faith was packing up her tent while Sylvanas watched her with Emmigosa on her lap.

"I wish we didn't have to separate again," said Faith so quietly Sylvanas barely heard her.

"I know, sweetheart. It remains one of the unfair things about our relationship: our work obliges us to spend time apart. But you always said that you wouldn't be comfortable with letting other people fight in your stead. You know you wouldn't enjoy staying in Orgrimmar with me while the war happened without you."

"I suppose that's true. It doesn't mean I wouldn't rather be with you."

A smile, "We can keep having the same discussion until the world stops turning, love, and it's not going to change anything. You know that."

Faith turned around and took two steps towards Sylvanas before kneeling in front of her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. They were interrupted before they could get very far by Emmigosa, who got between them, wanting cuddles too.

"Really?" said Sylvanas, glancing at her and scratching her throat. "You're lucky you're cute, little one, or Id have hit you for that."

"She is really cute, isn't she?" asked Faith, stroking Emmi's back.

Happy with the attention, the little dragon cried out happily before curling up in Sylvanas' arms and going to sleep.

"I am so surprised that this creature isn't terrified of us because of who we are."

"Dragons aren't animals, Sylvanas."

"I'm not saying that, but she's young. Even orc children are afraid of crossing my path in Orgrimmar."

"Well, you're intimidating."

Sylvanas glanced at her, "Am I now?"

"You always intimidated me when we were alive."

"Don't I know it. You were absolutely terrified of me. You still are, on occasion."

Faith stuck out her tongue at Sylvanas, "Only sometimes."

She straightened up and finished packing with a wave of her hand before leaving the tent, Sylvanas right behind her.

"Oh, there you are!" came a familiar voice.

"Garia!" exclaimed Faith. "What are you doing here?" She went to hug her friend, then hugged Vilak, who was standing with her.

"We were just in Dalaran, and we ran into Khadgar, who told us to come and get you. Apparently, something has happened that needs your attention."

"My attention?"

"Not just yours, actually. He's called a few of the artifact wielders back to Dalaran and asked me to take over whatever you're doing here. You found the Tidestone?"

"Not as such, but we think we know where it is. Senegos and Stellagosa can explain it to you."

"This is where I leave you, then," said Sylvanas to Faith. She handed Emmi back to her and kissed her gently, "I'll see you soon."

"I don't like the idea of you leaving while our mental link is severed. There has to be something we can do about it."

"We'll look into it, don't worry. In the meantime, it's okay. We spent many years without hearing each other's thoughts."

"You can't hear each other anymore?" asked Vilak, his eyebrows raised. "How is that possible?"

"You both must be freaking out," added Garia.

Sylvanas turned her gaze on her, "We are not  _freaking out_. It's weird, and we don't really know what's going on, but we have a theory that someone is actively trying to keep Faith and I apart, at least mentally."

"Who would want to do that?" asked Garia.

"Garia, if I knew that, this person would be in a huge amount of pain," said Sylvanas. "At this point, we can only speculate that it's the Burning Legion. They've already gone after our strongest leaders. It would make sense that they would be attacking us next."

"But how would they know about severing your connection? Heck, how would they know about your connection in the first place?"

Faith shrugged, "Cordana could have told them."

Rotvine walked over to them, "Actually, I was thinking about something else entirely. I doubt Cordana would have even thought about the connection the two of you shared. But there's someone else who knows about it, and who knows how much the two of you rely on each other."

Faith and Sylvanas looked at each other.

"Greymane?" asked Sylvanas.

Faith cursed under her breath, "That would make sense."

"Yeah, if we were at war with the Alliance, maybe. And how in the world would he be able to do that? And more to the point… why? Why now?"

"I hadn't thought about him, but now that I am, there are a plethora of reasons as to why he would want our link severed, not the least of which is the fact that he probably wants us to feel alone." Faith rubbed her forehead, "Does the Alliance still believe that we abandoned them at the Broken Shore?"

"Yes," said Vilak and Garia together.

"Really?"

Vilak nodded, "One of the death knights in Acherus was at the Broken Shore, and he is absolutely convinced that we left Varian there to die on purpose. Nothing I said could change his mind."

"We'll have to worry about that later," said Sylvanas. "Go to Dalaran, Faith, and see what Khadgar needs from you. I'll go back to Orgrimmar and see whether we can get some additional troops here."

"I saw some Forsaken ships about to make anchor while I was scouting the zone," Faith told her. "Chances are they're already on land."

"Good. We'll connect with them and get them to help Garia and Vilak with the Tidestone." She kissed Faith again, placing a hand on her cheek, "Stay safe, my love."

Faith closed her eyes, "I love you." She hesitated. "Honey, if I'm going to be in battle situations, I'd much prefer to leave Emmi with you. She seems to have taken a liking to you. Please?"

Sylvanas glared at her, "Really? You're the one who agreed to take her, and now you're going to ask me to look after her for you?"

"Please, my darling. I don't want anything to happen to her." She looked at Sylvanas with the kind of expression that would have thawed even Arthas' cold heart.

"All right, all right, just stop looking at me like that."

"Thank you," she said, giving Emmigosa a cuddle and handing her back to Sylvanas. "I love you."

"Uh huh. You'd better love me, woman." Another kiss, "I love you. Check in with me soon."

"I will."

Dropping her hand from Faith's face, she took the portal Rotvine made for her, leaving her wife behind and feeling wretched about it, as she always did.

"Has it ever gotten easier?" Rotvine asked her when the portal had closed behind them.

Sylvanas shook her head, "Not once. I doubt it ever will…"

* * *

Faith found Khadgar sitting in the Chamber of the Guardian, deep in thought. In front of him, on a large table, sat what appeared to be an artifact that glowed with golden light.

He wasn't alone there. Standing around him were other artifact wielders, including Velien and Avelin, both of whom nodded to her. There was also a woman there, leaning against the wall and carrying a staff that looked very powerful. By the looks of her, she was a warlock.

"Good, Faith, you're here," said Khadgar, looking up when she entered the room. "I'm sorry to have pulled you away from your duties in Azsuna, but this is a matter of import."

She inclined her head, inviting him to go on.

He got to his feet. "A short while ago, divers off the coast of Suramar recovered this object from the ocean. According to eyewitnesses, it fell directly from the felstorm."

"Sent by the Legion?" asked Velien.

"I don't think so. If you look at it… it doesn't look like a Legion weapon of any kind, and the people who saw it falling said that it was cutting  _through_  the felstorm."

"It is glowing with the Light," said Avelin. "This came from my people."

"But… the felstorm is a portal from Argus," said Faith. "Isn't it? Are you saying that this object came from there?"

"It's possible."

"It must have been sent for a purpose," said the woman, stepping away from the wall and coming closer to examine the object. "How can we find out?"

Khadgar extended his hand, but before he had even touched the object, an image materialized from it, hovering above it.

It looked like a hologram Faith had seen coming from various devices of goblin and gnomish origins, as well as from technology the Draenei used. She stared at it, noticing familiar features that brought back images of a time long lost.

"Azeroth..." it said. "I pray that this, the final plea of the Army of the Light, has reached you intact. The thousand years' war has reached its peak, but the nightmare is far from over. This vessel represents our ultimate sacrifice. It must reach the prophet. He... is the key. None of us asked for this burden, but it is what fate has deemed. Succeed, and the light may yet endure. Fail, and all worlds... will burn."

Faith had clapped a hand over her mouth, a powerful emotion coursing through her.

"Turalyon…" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "By the Sunwell, he's alive. Khadgar…"

Khadgar was staring at the spot where Turalyon's image was fading. "We won't fail, Turalyon…" he said, his voice sounding very constricted. He looked at Faith. "He's alive!"

Turalyon was alive. It was unbelievable. Taking a step forward, she hugged Khadgar tightly, and he hugged her back.

"I need to get word to Sylvanas and Vereesa. We have to tell Arator!"

"What's the thousand years' war?" asked Velien.

Faith shook her head, "I don't know… Maybe the war against the Burning Legion? Have Turalyon and Alleria been fighting them this entire time? If this thing came from Argus, and it has Turalyon's image… does that mean that Turalyon is on Argus, himself? Is Alleria?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, I really do." Khadgar ran a hand over his eyes "This is unbelievable. I never thought that… I mean, we were certain they were dead. There was no way for us to ever think that they were alive, much less on Argus, of all places. That's in another dimension entirely."

"How do we get to them?"

Avelin cleared his throat, "I believe that Prophet Velen can help with that. We came from Argus, after all, a long time ago."

"And the message from Turalyon said to get this message to the prophet," said the woman. "My name is Mallory, by the way. We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves."

Faith extended a hand towards her, "Nice to meet you, Mallory. I'm Faith."

Mallory shook her hand for the briefest possible moment, "Hi. Look, I know that you want to run to Sylvanas so that you can tell her about Turalyon, but this message sounds pressing. He spoke about an ultimate sacrifice… I wonder whether it means that he may have had to do something drastic."

Faith blinked, "No," she said immediately, refusing to believe it. Although if she thought about it… "Okay, it's possible." She felt torn. She  _really_  wanted to go to Sylvanas and talk to her about Turalyon, but they all had other things to do at that moment. "There's too much happening."

Avelin nodded, "I know. The Burning Legion is here and we're trying to fight them, and now we're finding out about Turalyon. I'm sure that your first instinct is to try to get to Argus to look for him."

"You're right on the mark, Avelin." She sat on the floor, her head in her hands, "Okay. We need to get this to Velen and see what he can tell us. After that, we can talk to Sylvanas and Vereesa about this."

There had been so many false leads, so much hope gone astray…

"Sounds good," answered Khadgar. "I can make you all a portal to the Exodar so that you can get there faster."

"Thank you," said Velien. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

* * *

Never had Faith expected to go to the Exodar. There had never really been a reason to do so until that moment, and the fact that she was the only member of the Horde going there from Dalaran didn't escape her.

She had heard from several people that Azuremyst Isle was a tranquil place full of blue-green forests and tallstriders that occasionally fought against the nightsabers that roamed the area.

But the place they landed at was anything but tranquil. There was silence when they arrived, an eerie silence that seemed almost oppressive.

Then suddenly, a sound that chilled everyone to the bone.

A fel reaver.

"Oh, by the Light!" cried Avelin. "The Burning Legion is here!" He made to run towards the Exodar, but Faith pulled him back.

"Wait!" she hissed. "If the Legion is here, we can't just go charging in, we have to have a plan!"

"My  _family_  is in there!"

"Avelin, I understand, believe me." She put both her hands on his shoulders, "Take a minute to breathe and think. We're going to slowly make our way towards the ship and see what's going on, okay? If the Exodar had fallen, we would have been welcomed by demons just now."

"Guys," said Mallory. "The fel reaver's coming this way."

Faith let out a low curse. "Let's get out of here. Avelin, lead the way."

They hurried down the path, trying to avoid the monstrous machine that was headed in their direction.

"Through here," whispered Avelin, running between two trees until they reached some kind of metallic wall. "The entrance to the Exodar is just around the corner."

"Do you hear something?" asked Velien.

"You mean besides the fel reaver?" whimpered Mallory. "Hurry up, I don't fancy being crushed by that thing! I had enough with those when I was in Outland!"

"Calm down," said Faith. "I hear it too. Fighting."

They began to move again and found a gap through the wall. Reaching it, they saw several draenei fighting with man'ari eredar covered in fel green tattoos.

" _Anar'alah Belore_ ," said Faith. She began to cast a spell, imitated by the others. Together, they managed to help the draenei, who fell back against the wall of the ship, exhausted.

"Thank you, travelers," said one of them. "Your timing was impeccable."

"What in the world is going on here?" asked Velien. "When did the demons get here?"

"I don't know what happened, they just started attacking. As far as I know, they're all over the island, but most of them are concentrated here."

"Did they get into the Exodar?" asked Avelin.

"Yes."

"Avelin," said Faith, "heal these warriors and let's get in there." She turned to the warriors, "You guys should stay out here in case more of them try to come inside."

They nodded, thanking Avelin for his healing, even though he couldn't do much in such a short amount of time. A few minutes later, he was leading them inside the huge ship that had brought the draenei to Azeroth so many years previously.

None of them took the time to admire their surroundings, merely making their way between bands of fighters. On several occasions, they helped draenei who appeared to be in trouble, and after nearly half an hour, finally found themselves in what appeared to be the center of the ship.

Demons were everywhere. Wrathguards, felhounds, and eredar, along with huge fel bats and wyrmtongues were either fighting draenei guards or feasting on them.

"Where would Prophet Velen be?" Faith asked Avelin.

"The Vault of Lights. We're going to have to fight our way through."

"Then that's what we're going to do," Mallory told him. "Faith, does your black fire work against these demons?"

"Yeah, but not as well as it did against the Scourge, although Felo'melorn has helped me conjure stronger fires."

"Let's go with that, then. We can set them on fire."

"No, you can't," countered Avelin. "You risk setting the entire ship on fire."

"Let's just get to the prophet. We'll kill the demons however we can. Come on."

It wasn't easy. The sheer amount of demonic forces made it hard for them to move more than a few feet at a time. Draenei soldiers helped them as best they could, with priests shielding them for a time, which allowed them to move through the ship a little faster than they would have done on their own.

"Look, there they are," said Mallory as they got to an area of the ship where over a hundred draenei were huddled under a golden dome. "I see the prophet."

"Go!" said a priest. "We'll cover you. Run!"

They did as they were told, racing towards the barrier of Light.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get through that thing without being burned alive," said Faith. "I'm Forsaken, remember?" She stopped in her tracks when she saw a fel bat collide against the dome and get incinerated on the spot.

Prophet Velen saw them, "Get in!" he called. "You too, Faith, it's all right, the Light won't hurt you!"

Not quite sure she could believe that, but not wanting to appear scared, Faith followed the other through the wall of Light.

It burned. It burned like a thousand knifepoints against her face and uncovered parts of her fingers. But it didn't kill her.

"By the Gods, that was unpleasant," she said. "Are you all okay?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Velen. "Not that I'm not happy to see you four but… I only know two of you."

Velien and Mallory quickly introduced themselves to him.

"We came here because we have something that we need to show you," said Faith. "But you seem to be having quite a problem of your own."

"You can say that again. We didn't realize they were attacking us until we saw fel energies coalescing above Azuremyst Isle. It was all we could do to get these people to safety. We still have citizens out there, and our soldiers cannot get to them all."

"How many demons are in here?" asked Avelin.

"Too many. They've opened portals directly in here, so more of them keep coming."

"So we can reasonably assume that if we were to get those portals closed, we would have enough people here to get rid of the demons that are currently in here?" wondered Mallory.

"Reasonably, yes," said Velen. "But we cannot do multiple things at once."

"Leave that to us," said Faith. "We can get these portals closed. And if we find any citizens, we'll send them over here."

"We'll kill as many demons as we can in the meantime," said Velien. "Don't worry, Prophet, we won't let the Legion win this battle."


	19. Chapter 19

Sylvanas had a terrible feeling that something was wrong with Faith. That she was in danger.

"You're probably feeling that way because the two of you are no longer telepathically linked," said Baine reasonably. "I'm sure Faith is fine."

"The Burning Legion is invading us and Faith is fighting them at the front. I don't think 'fine' even begins to cover it."

Emmigosa rubbed her face against Sylvanas', but she moved her head away. The whelp made a sound and tried again, squealing indignantly when Sylvanas set her on the floor. Undeterred, she just beat her wings and hovered right in front of Sylvanas, nudging her hands with her snout.

"Oh, for pity's sake. Fine." She raised her hands from her lap, and Emmigosa happily plopped down onto her knees, curling her tail around herself and closing her eyes. "I will throttle my wife for doing this to me. Adopting a dragon, of all things…"

Baine was attempting not to laugh and failing miserably. "I'm sure she didn't do it with the intent to trap you into anything."

"No, she's not that calculating. She helped this one, it got attached to her, they asked her to take her, and she said yes. That's pretty much all that happened, I'm sure." She shook her head dejectedly and put her hand on the dragon's back to stroke her skin, which was scaly but weirdly smooth at the same time. "Have you got any news for me?"

"Yeah, we got news that the Exodar was being attacked by the Burning Legion."

"The Exodar?" repeated Sylvanas, surprised. "What in the world would they want with the draenei?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. I did hear that Dalaran has sent a few of the artifact wielders there to help."

"Artifact wielders. Khadgar wanted to speak to Faith when I left. You don't think…"

"I think she can take care of herself and you need to stop being afraid that she's going to be killed all the time." Braine sighed, "Honestly. I know I don't have a mate, but I've never seen anybody as worried about someone as much as you worry about Faith all the time."

Sylvanas didn't respond to that comment, feeling that screaming at him that he didn't understand because he didn't have a mate would be counterproductive. But she thought it. She and Faith had been through so much… all either of them wanted was to be together without having to worry about someone coming after them all the time.

She scratched the back of Emmi's head gently, almost smiling when the whelp squeaked in delight.

Baine looked at her, "You are genuinely worried about her, aren't you? You really think she's going to die?" He waited for an answer, but didn't get one, and eventually exited Grommash Hold, leaving Sylvanas alone with her thoughts.

Going to sit down, she focused all of her thoughts on Faith, trying to break through whatever barrier was between them.

_Come on, Faith, let me know how you are. I know you can. We didn't just lose our link, we can't have done, it's not possible, even with outside interference. Please, my love, anything._

She felt a tremendous amount of pressure behind her eyelids, and her hands began to shake as she focused more and more. It was as though there was this physical wall stopping her thoughts, and she would have guessed that Faith had actively blocked her… except she knew she hadn't.

* * *

Faith nearly gasped.

Sylvanas. She could feel her. It was faint and seemed to come from very far away, but it was there.

_Oh, baby, I don't have time to focus on you right this moment, I'm sorry_ , she thought as she sliced off the probing tentacles off a felhound.  _I love you_.

She felt a small glimmer of something that might have been relief and focused again on the fight at hand.

They'd been fighting for nearly an hour. Dozens of demons lay dead, their corpses and severed body parts littering the floor of the Exodar. They'd rescued over twenty citizens, but they knew they still had a long way to go.

"We haven't even begun to clear the upper levels yet," said Avelin. "And there are still hundreds of demons in our midst."

"We've been closing the portals," answered Mallory, who had just brought down a fel bat by burning holes in its wings. "But there are more that we can't see. If there were more of us, we'd be able to do a better job of this!"

"Dalaran sent us fifty troops," Faith told her, kicking an imp into a pyre of black flames she'd conjured. "I don't really think we can do better than that!" She looked around, "Come on, we've gotta move. We can't stay in this hallway."

Together, they moved to another part of the Exodar, climbing to the second level of the ship. Immediately to their left, they saw a little draenei girl, huddled under a blanket. Avelin rushed forward and spoke to her quickly, playing a shield over her.

"Run fast to the Vault of Lights, young one," he told her. "Prophet Velen will look after you. Go!"

She took off, and Faith hoped she would make it there without getting ambushed by demons.

"The demons here make the invasion I saw in Westfall look like a rehearsal," said Velien. "I can't believe how many of them there are."

Faith checked around a corner to make sure nothing was waiting to leap on them, "We can't worry about that now, Velien. We need to do our job as fast as possible and close these damned portals. There's one up here, I can see it."

"Let's get to it," said Mallory. "Boys, cover us."

She and Faith ran towards the portal, ambushing the demon who had been guarding it. Once it was dead, the two of them began to cast the spell Prophet Velen had shown them, one that called on the Light to counteract fel magic. It made Faith's fingers tingle unpleasantly, but there was no doubt that it was a useful one. Velen himself had imbued the two of them with Holy Light, allowing them to perform the spell for a set amount of time. They only had another half hour before the ability would disappear, and Faith wondered just how many more demons stood in their way.

"We're going to have to move faster if we're going to close more portals," she said to Mallory.

"We're doing the best we can, and I'm sure the others are as well. Come on, let's get out of here."

They moved through the rest of the second floor, killing as many demons as they could find, and rescuing another four citizens. They managed to close one last portal before the Light faded from their fingers and caused them to stop, drained.

"I don't think we can do much better than this," said Velien. "You closed eleven portals, that's great. Nobody could have asked you to do more."

Faith had to admit that there were many fewer demons around as they made their way back to the Vault of Lights, grabbing more citizens as they went.

Prophet Velen was waiting for them under the golden dome of Light. Around the dome lay piles of ashes where demons had attempted to break through. The attacks seemed to have slowed down.

"Thank you," he said when they joined him again. "You have really helped us. The troops from Dalaran managed to close eight portals on their end. You saved the Exodar."

"I'm happy we could be of use," said Faith, wiping ooze off Felo'melorn.

"You had something to ask of me, I believe? That is why you came here?"

"Indeed, Prophet," said Avelin. He pulled out the object from where he had stored it, and Velen, upon seeing it, exclaimed loudly.

"Oh! Mother of Light! I… I am sorry, I did not know!"

"What is it?" asked Faith, alarmed.

"We have to go.  _Now_! I will explain on the way there. Come on!"

Completely bewildered, Faith and the others followed him as he ran, much quicker than he should have for his size and age. As they ran, he spoke.

"What you have brought to me is known as Light's Heart. It is the sentience core of the naaru prime, Xe'ra. Locked away within the core is wisdom… knowledge crucial to our battle against the Burning Legion."

"And you know how to unlock it?" Faith asked him.

"Only a naaru born of Xe'ra is capable of that. This is why you were all sent here, and it is the true purpose of the Burning Legion's invasion of the Exodar."

"O'ros!" called Avelin.

Mallory stared at him as they stopped at a ramp leading down to the lower level of the Exodar.

"O'ros is a naaru, the last of Xe'ra's line, and he sits unguarded at the heart of the Exodar. If he is destroyed, the knowledge within Light's Heart will be lost forever."

They heard a mournful melody coming from below them, and Velen paled.

"Ha!" cried a demonic voice. "It makes music when you beat it! What a delightful creature! I will enjoy ending its existence."

"Light damn him! That is Rakeesh, a demonic general," said Velen. "He has been a vessel of the Legion for millennia." He took a step forward, but a second later, the floor before them turned a fel green, beginning to emit a smell Faith normally associated with the Plague of Undeath.

"Be careful!" she called, pulling him back.

Velen cursed softly, a rare occurrence that Faith and her companions didn't miss. "I can cleanse that. Just stay within my protective barrier."

"I will help you, Prophet," said Avelin.

They began to work together, and little by little the fel taint was eroded away, allowing them to move forward. But the pace was excruciatingly slow, and they could hear Rakeesh torturing O'ros below. Faith had never heard such a sound coming from a creature before, and found it to be one of the saddest things she had ever witnessed.

"We have made it!" cried Velen as they finally reached the chamber O'ros was in. Fel chains were wound around him, which appeared to be excruciatingly painful, judging by the noises the naaru was making. "by the Light, I will heal O'ros. Then we will deal with Rakeesh."

He began to channel a spell, and before their very eyes, the fel chains that had bound the naaru fell away.

_Clearly, I still have a lot to learn about magic_ , thought Faith, conscious of the fact that her own magic didn't hold a candle to Velen's. She shook her head, ashamed to be thinking these thoughts as they fought against the Legion. She glanced to the side, seeing a large man'ari eredar standing there. His muscles bulged, his red skin seeming to emit heat as he laughed.

"It would appear that you have bested me, Velen," he said. "But before I go and leave you to your victory and face the judgment of the Light… there is one last thing I must do."

He raised his hands and a swirling portal of fel appeared just above O'ros. To their horror, they saw an orange construct appear, some kind of fel reaver that Legion's general climbed into.

"No!" cried Faith.

"Oh, yes." Rakeesh struck O'ros with all his might, and the naaru emitted a woeful sound as it was disintegrated. There was laughter, "Can you know victory without first knowing defeat? Come. Fail. Die."

" _Kill him_!" cried the prophet. He charged and the others followed him, their weapons raised high. Faith cast her black fire, making it swirl around one of Velien's arrows. At the same time, Mallory released a stream of fire from her hands, aiming for the fel reaver's legs.

"In my master's house smolder the burning husks of a thousand worlds. I am here now to prepare a place for you among the ruins of tomorrow!" called Rakeesh. "You may as well give up now, for you will never win!"

"We'll just see about that," snarled Avelin as he summoned a beam of light that hit the fel reaver's chest directly.

Faith was throwing out every spell she could think of, feeling her energies draining with every bit of magic she performed. She wasn't alone: Mallory and Velien also seemed to be flagging. The only two who appeared to still be going strong were Avelin and the prophet.

"You think you have won?" cried Rakeesh. "You will know the taste of defeat, even if it means my own death!"

"He's willing to sacrifice himself in order for the Legion to win!" called Mallory.

Rakeesh laughed at them again, "From the mouth of Argus comes your doom! For soon the annihilator will have its fill and detonate with the force of a collapsing star! Nothing but ash will be left where we stand!"

"We can't let that happen," said Faith. "Sunwell, we have to end this now!"

Velen stopped casting suddenly, "No," he said. "This is all wrong. I have been there before…"

They heard him, but couldn't afford to stop what they were doing.

"Mallory," said Faith, "channel your fire with mine. Maybe that'll be hot enough to melt that thing."

Mallory nodded, sweat pouring down her face. She started to channel another column of fire, to which Faith added tendrils of black fire that seeped out of her fingertips and swirled along the warlock's spell. Inside the fel construct, Rakeesh called out in pain.

" _It cannot be_!" cried Velen. "No! Stop! You must stop! You cannot kill Rakeesh!"

Avelin stared at him, "What are you talking about, Prophet? We must kill him! If we do not, everyone in the Exodar will be killed!"

"No!"

Velen turned towards them, and before they'd even begun to be ready for it, attacked Faith with the Light.

Faith screamed as the spell hit her, bringing her to her knees. Agony coursed through her for a moment before Avelin collided with Velen, forcing him to stop casting.

"Are you mad?" he cried. "What are you doing?"

"You cannot kill Rakeesh!" exclaimed Velen again.

"We have no choice!" screamed Mallory as Faith shakily struggled to her knees. She cast her spell again as around them, people appeared. They were the troops who had been sent from Dalaran. Most of them looked battle-worn, but immediately began their attack on Rakeesh while another one went to Faith to help her up.

"I'm all right," she whispered. "Go to Velen, something's wrong with him."

Velen was fighting Avelin tooth and nail, trying to stop the attack on Rakeesh. "No! Stop! Please stop!"

But it was too late. The fel reaver Rakeesh had gotten into fell apart with the combined attacks from Dalaran's forces, causing the general to fall out of it in a bleeding heap.

"Release him, Avelin," said Faith quietly.

Avelin looked at her and nodded.

Freed, Velen ran towards where Rakeesh had fallen, sinking to his knees. Faith was stunned to see he was crying.

"What's wrong with him?" asked someone.

Faith shook her head. Slowly, she walked towards him, listening as he spoke.

"You once asked me if I foresaw this day, child… I did, and until this moment, I did not understand."

She reached him, coming to a stop as she looked down at the way he was cradling Rakeesh's body.

"In a time that is now just a whisper of a memory," he said, "I had a son. On the day of his birth, a vision came to me. In that vision, I saw myself weeping as I held a dying eredar in my arms. His skin fel-pocked and battle-scarred, like yours." He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robes. "I buried this vision on the day Kil'jaeden took my family from me." His chin trembled, "Now, finally, as I hold you in my arms, I understand."

A cold sensation seemed to be invading Faith. She looked helplessly at her companions, who were staring at Velen, entranced. Mallory looked ready to cry.

"This… was your son?"

"I thought he had perished when we left Argus. I never thought…"

"Kil'jaeden took him," whispered Avelin. "Prophet, I'm so sorry."

"He gave us no choice, Velen," said Faith, feeling shattered. She knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "He would have killed all of us. He was no longer the son you had known on Argus."

Velen turned his eyes to her, "Sylvanas Windrunner is no longer the person you knew before she died. Have you stopped loving her?"

Not having an answer to that, knowing it was futile, all Faith could do was squeeze Velen's shoulder as he mourned.

"Go, Faith, all of you. There is nothing more for you here. Take Light's Heart and go back to Dalaran. Tell Khadgar that the Light died this day."

"I'm sorry, Velen. Truly I am." She got to her feet and walked back to her companions, "You guys should tell King Anduin what happened here. I think that he will want to help Velen through this grief."

"What will you do?"

"After we speak to Khadgar, I'll go to Orgrimmar and speak to the Horde leadership. There has to be a way to unlock whatever is stored within Light's Heart."

She created a portal that took them back to Dalaran, and together, they made their way to the Violet Citadel, where they found the Council of Six.

"You've returned!" said Archmage Modera. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Haltingly, they told the council what had happened.

"You're telling me that Kil'jaeden waited for ten thousand years to exact his revenge upon Velen?" asked Khadgar.

"More like twenty-five thousand years," said Avelin. "That is when Argus fell."

"That's a really long time," said Modera. "I can't imagine what Velen is feeling."

"What are we supposed to do now, though," asked Kalecgos. "We know that there's something in this Light's Heart that's supposed to help us against the Burning Legion, but we have no way to get to that information."

"We will," said Archmage Vargoth. "We'll just have to go at it from another angle." He looked at Faith and the others, "Thank you for everything you have done. I think that you all deserve some time to rest with your loved ones for a bit before you come back to the war."

"You're giving us time off?" asked Mallory incredulously. "With everything that's going on?"

"Recharge your batteries for a week. Maybe you'll come back with fresh ideas to help us figure this puzzle out."

"How close are we to getting the Tidestone?" Faith asked Khadgar. "Did Garia find it?"

"You have only been gone a couple of days, Faith. Give her some time."

Faith gave a nod, "I'll go back to Sylvanas then, and see what help we can provide her, if any. Come and get me if there's anything you need while I'm there."

"We'll make sure to do that, thank you, Faith."

Bowing to the council and clapping Velien on the shoulder, she left, taking the first available portal to Orgrimmar, as she felt too drained to conjure one herself.

* * *

Sylvanas was in the Cleft of Shadow when she heard that Faith was looking for her.

"She's here?" she asked. "Why didn't someone come and get me sooner?"

"We just saw her, Warchief," said the goblin who had come to get her. "She's up top, in Grommash Hold."

Sylvanas went to her right away, Emmigosa flying next to her excitedly. The whelp launched herself at Faith as soon as she saw her, and Faith caught her, snuggling her for a second. "Hey," she said. "You're supposed to kiss me first." She frowned, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, Sylvanas…" Faith took two steps towards her and collapsed into her arms, bursting into tears.

Alarmed, Sylvanas caught her and led her to the bed, sitting her down, "What happened?"

It took Faith a little while to get herself under control enough to tell Sylvanas about the battle for the Exodar.

"That's what's making you cry this much? The fact that you guys had to kill Velen's son?" Sylvanas rubbed her back in slow circles, "Shh, it's okay, love. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Sylvanas, I have no idea why that got to me so badly."

"Someone kidnapped by an evil entity and forced to kill for them, including killing people they had previously loved? No, I can't think of why that would make you cry, Faith."

Faith's lips twitched briefly before she closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall. Emmigosa, not knowing what to do, simply crawled onto Faith's lap, whimpering plaintively and trying to get another cuddle. "I'm okay, Emmi," she said in a watery voice.

"You are absolutely  _not_  okay," Sylvanas told her. "I'd make love to you to relax you a bit, but we now have a dragon who's with us all the time, so I'm not sure when we're going to get a moment alone again."

"You already care about her," said Faith. "Admit it."

"I'm not admitting to anything."

"Yes, you are. You love her."

"No, I love  _you_. I merely tolerate her."

Almost as though she wanted to prove Sylvanas wrong, Emmigosa nudged her way into her arms and curled up on herself, going to sleep.

"See?"

Sylvanas chuckled, "She's cute, I'll give her that." Growing serious again, she brushed a lock of hair from Faith's forehead, "Are you feeling better?"

A shrug, "A little. I don't know. It was a bit of a shock. I can't imagine someone holding a grudge for thousands of years like that. Velen's devastated."

"Yes, I imagine he is. And I imagine you're going to want me to write to him."

"Would you?"

"You're the diplomat. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I do."

"Then I guess I'll do it, if it'll make you happy, my love."

Faith leaned over, "Yes, it would make me very happy," she whispered before she caught Sylvanas' lips with hers in a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you..." Faith wiped her eyes. "That message we got from Light's Heart?"

"What about it?"

"It came from Turalyon."

Sylvanas stared at her for a moment, at a loss for words, "Turalyon?! Our brother-in-law? He's alive?"

"From what we gathered, yes, he's alive."

"So you're thinking that Alleria is alive as well."

"We gathered as much from what Velien saw on Niskara."

"Alive." Sylvanas rubbed her cheek in an unconscious gesture. "Imagine that…"


	20. Chapter 20

Someone was running through Orgrimmar, calling for the warchief. Faith and Sylvanas heard him as they attempted to motivate themselves to go back outside to deal with people.

"Come on," said Sylvanas. "You've gotta get up."

Faith was disinclined to obey. "No. If I do, there's going to be some crisis, and I'll have to be away from you again, and I don't want to."

"All right. Let me just ask the Legion to put their invasion on hold until you feel up to it."

"Smart-ass," said Faith, rolling her eyes.

"You know it. Now, get up."

"At least I got changed earlier." Faith looked down at herself. The outfit she had on was an old one that she had recolored using a spell. She had turned the dull leather into ink black one that faded to grey and red at the cuffs and waist. Sylvanas had stared at her when she'd pulled it out, happy to see that she wasn't only wearing black anymore.

"It really suits you. Great job on the spell, by the way. You're getting better at transmogrification."

A corner of Faith's mouth lifted, and Sylvanas felt her body react to that half-smile immediately. It was only through sheer force of will that she kept herself from leaping at her and having her way with her.

Chuckling a little, she took Faith's hand and walked out of their room, Emmigosa coming to perch on her shoulder.

As they entered the main room of Grommash Hold, they found a Forsaken soldier deep in discussion with one of the tauren ambassadors. He was speaking at a very fast clip, and Sylvanas felt her brow furrowing in concern: she wasn't used to seeing one of her people this agitated.

"What is going on here?" asked Faith, letting go of her hand.

The Forsaken turned, and Faith vaguely recognized him as one of the sailors who usually worked on the docks in Tirisfal Glades. His name was Edgar, although she couldn't for the life of her remember what his new surname was.

"Warchief," he said. "Your Majesty… we have just heard from the Forsaken fleet that was bound for Azsuna."

"What about them?" Faith looked at Sylvanas, "I saw them close to the shore when I surveyed the area, but that was three days ago, they were fine then."

"Apparently they were attacked and their ships sunk."

"Sunk?!" exclaimed Sylvanas. "What do you mean they were sunk? By whom?"

"We're not really sure what happened. All we were told was that some of the crew had been taken prisoner, while the others were… were…" his voice trailed off as he saw the look of pure outrage on Sylvanas' face.

" _Who_?" she asked again.

"Witnesses weren't very clear on that point."

Faith took a step forward, "Edgar. Who was it?"

"Someone said they saw some wolf forms."

For a second, it appeared that Sylvanas was merely going to nod and move on. But Faith could see that she was half a second away from releasing the full force of her anger. She went back to her, quickly steering her away from the people inside the hold and into an alcove.

"Look at me, Sylvanas,  _look at me_."

"I will raze Gilneas  _to the ground_ ," she hissed.

"You've already done that, love."

"And I will do it again. By the time I'm done with them –."

"The Burning Legion will have completely invaded Azeroth. Please, my love, don't get sidetracked by this."

"Sidetracked?  _Sidetracked_? If the worgen are attacking us –."

"I know, I know, you'll kill them all one by one and make sure they suffer greatly for it." She put her hands on Sylvanas' waist, "It's going to be okay."

"How do you figure?"

"I'll go back to Azsuna and see what's going on. I saw a lot of makura on the coast when I was scouting, so maybe that's what happened to them."

"Honey, I highly doubt that someone would confuse a makura with a worgen. And I also doubt that makura could sink a ship, much less two of them."

"Okay, that's true, but still. Before you divert half our resources to a war against Greymane, let me go figure out what happened exactly. Please, my darling."

Sylvanas' eyes locked with hers, "All right," she said. "But don't you dare lie to me about what you find there. If they are worgen, tell me."

Faith kissed her, teasing her mouth open with her tongue. "Mmm, yeah, okay. I promise."

Sylvanas pulled away briefly, "Nice distraction, by the way. You didn't fully dissipate my anger, but you definitely lessened it."

"That's what I'm here for."

"To control my anger? I think not."

"Well, no. I'm here because I love you and because I want to make your life easier by any means necessary. And I want to take care of you and make sure you're happy. And –."

Sylvanas put a finger to her lips, "I know. And you do, every day." She kissed her softly, "Don't go to Azsuna alone."

"I have to go alone, Sylvanas. Going with a big group will defeat the purpose."

"Not a big group. Just… take some people with you. Mavren, for instance."

"Mavren? Sure, I guess I can take him with me."

"And Velonara."

Faith pursed her lips, "Fine, I'll take her along too. How do you suggest I go get her, though? Mages aren't really allowed at Trueshot Lodge, as I saw from the last time I was there."

"Nathanos can go grab her."

" _Nathanos_?"

"He's a ranger. He can go to Trueshot Lodge anytime."

"Well… you got me there, love."

* * *

The area was quiet. Not much moved other than the tide and the blades of grass stirred by the sea breeze and the tattered sails that stuck out of a half-submerged ship in the bay.

"They really sunk the ships," whispered Faith, concealed behind a bush with Mavren and Velonara. "Damn them. It took us months to get them ready."

The ship she was looking at was the  _Queen's Reprisal_. A troop ship that had carried forty soldiers and supplies to Azsuna to help in the war effort. Not far from it, marooned on the shore and heavily damaged was the ship called the  _Ashen Bow_. Even from where she was, Faith saw two Forsaken soldiers lying dead on the sand.

"Sylvanas was certainly right," she hissed. "The makura had nothing to do with any of this."

Next to her, Velonara nodded, "No, this was a deliberate attack. Something that might have been designed to bring us here to investigate."

"Stay on your guard," said Mavren. "We should look a little closer."

"Let me perform a cloaking spell first," whispered Faith, raising her hands. She murmured an incantation and a shimmering white mist appeared, beginning to cover the area. "It's just an illusion, but it'll keep us hidden."

They came out of their hiding place, moving slowly and walking in the water to avoid leaving footprints on the wet sand.

Reaching the  _Ashen Bow_ , they saw several body parts strewn about, as though whatever had attacked the sailors had simply chewed their arms and legs off.

There was a clear bloodied footprint on the deck. Faith dropped to one knee to examine it, although she really didn't need to get a closer look.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be them," she said quietly. "Sylvanas is going to lose her mind."

"Do we tell her?" asked Mavren.

"Of course we tell her. Just not immediately. First, we try to rescue our people, then we can tell her. Do me a favor though and grab the sailors' insignias so that we can log their deaths when we get back to Orgrimmar."

He did so, while Faith performed a quick spell to ascertain that there was nobody else on the ship, living, dead, or undead.

"We can go," she said after a few minutes.

"Where do you think they're being held?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Vel," Faith told her. "But close by, I reckon, especially if they want to watch the area."

"There has to be a cave somewhere," said Mavren.

"Oh, I'm sure there are more than one in the area."

There were. Three of them to be exact. It took them some time to find the first one, but it was free of people. The only thing they found there was an old skeleton that had probably been there for several years, its bones eroded by their exposure to the elements.

The second cave, further inland, was also free of life forms, but they did find remains of a meal that had been comprised of fish. It was a little bigger, and Faith thought that there was some kind of tunnel at the back of it, but Velonara pulled her away.

"There's nothing there," she said. "Let's move on."

"I'm telling you there's a tunnel behind that boulder."

Mavren went to check. They heard a surprised exclamation before he came back to them, "Come on! Faith is right!"

"Well of course Faith is right," grumbled Velonara. "Faith is always right."

Faith suppressed a smile, "It was easy to miss," she said.

"It was. There are cobwebs in there. Big ones, look." He struck a match, lighting a candle he was carrying with him. Thanks to the dim illumination, they saw the entrance to the tunnel clearly. It was indeed obscured by cobwebs that looked very recent and completely undisturbed.

"Shall we go in?" asked Velonara innocently.

Faith was already backing away, "I think that if our missing sailors were in there, the webbing would have been ripped."

"Point taken," said Mavren. "When are you going to get over your arachnophobia?"

"Never?" guessed Faith.

"That's sad. Spiders are cute."

Faith stared at Velonara, her eyebrows raised, "Cute? How are they  _cute_?"

"The tarantula I have back at Trueshot Lodge has fangs I like to kiss."

Kiss… fangs… "I don't think so. See, bunnies are cute. Nightsaber kittens are cute. Puppies, yes, certainly. But spiders? No. No, they're really not cute, and there's nothing you will ever be able to say to convince me otherwise."

Trying not to laugh, Velonara followed Faith out of the cave and back to the shore, where the magical mist was dissipating.

"We have to hurry. If Greymane is behind this, I don't want to be stuck here."

None of them did. The thought of being attacked by angry worgen wasn't one they relished, and this caused them to move quickly around the bay, looking for signs of their sailors.

It was Velonara who found the final cave of the area.

"They're here," she said, kneeling and retrieving something half-buried in the sand. It was a scrap of violet cloth, one that had belonged to an undercity tabard. The rest of the tabard lay a few feet away, torn to shreds

Faith made a thoughtful sound, "Is that slobber?" she asked, noticing white streaks on one of the shreds.

"That's disgusting," said Mavren, pulling a face. "You think they're still alive?"

"I guess we won't know until we find them. Come on."

They walked into the cave.

* * *

Someone felt them coming. Someone in a monstrous wolf form. His fur was a pale gray, and part of his mane was braided, making him look like someone of import. An alpha wolf.

And at that moment, he was snarling.

He knew who was coming and wanted nothing more than to tear the head from her shoulders so that her wife could suffer through her loss for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Faith froze, her senses on alert.

"This is a trap," she whispered. She pointed to some tracks on the floor of the cave, which were distinctly lupine in appearance, then pointed to her nose. She could smell the worgen. Their scent was very distinctive, and while she could also smell the bodies of the Forsaken sailors, she knew that they hadn't survived the ordeal.

This fact was confirmed as they came upon the first Forsaken body, which belonged to a man whose name had been Drummond. Not far away from him lay another sailor who hadn't been a Forsaken for very long. Maybe he'd been raised from the Scarlet Monastery…

A snarl reached her ears a split second before she felt someone behind her. There was a warning shout from Velonara, but Faith had already raised Felo'melorn, which was effective in parrying the blow coming from the young worgen who had attempted to attack her. The sword sliced off half of the worgen's front paw and the wolf howl in agony, crumpling to the floor and beginning to whimper.

"Fleabag," said Mavren, kicking him aside and pulling out a knife, "Shall I end him?"

"No. I don't want to give the Alliance any more reasons to hate us."

"We don't need reasons," said a disembodied voice. "You're all vermin and don't deserve to be in this world."

"You're one to talk," answered Faith, recognizing the speaker. "Are you so afraid to face us yourself that you'd send out one of your cubs to attack us? Were you hoping he would get killed? Do you think so little of your people that you'll allow them to commit suicide like that?"

They heard a menacing growl, and a moment later, Genn Greymane appeared in front of them, having leaped from the shadows. He was taller than Faith by a head, his eyes narrowed and completely focused on her.

"You will not get out of here alive," he snarled.

"It may have escaped your notice, wolf, but we're already dead," Faith told him.

"It was easy to get you to come here. All I had to do was kill your precious sailors, and you came running."

"You attacked them without provocation, knowing full well that they were here to fight the Burning Legion and not your people."

"I don't care. Your entire species should be exterminated, starting with you."

He lunged, but Faith had already prepared her spell. There was a flash of light and a yelp from Greymane, who was suddenly blinded. Other worgen began to crawl out of the shadows, meaning to attack them. However, they hadn't counted on Faith having a hearthstone with her. She activated it, grabbing Mavren and Velonara at the same time.

The three of them felt a tremendous yank as they were suddenly wrenched out of the cave, landing in a heap in the Undercity throne room.

"Ow!"

"What –?"

Several guards stationed within the Royal Quarter began to run towards them, thoroughly surprised to see them there.

Faith winced as she got to her feet. "Are you guys okay?" she asked her companions, feeling strangely dizzy. "I haven't used a hearthstone in a while, sorry. I wasn't even sure it would work."

"Did we just  _run away_  from a battle?" asked Velonara.

"We ran away from certain death," replied Faith. "It's different. And technically, we didn't run."

"An ambush," said Mavren. "I can't believe the dogs ambushed us. We have to tell Sylvanas."

Rolling her eyes, Faith wiped at her mouth, "Yeah, I'm gonna get right on that."

"Faith, you  _have_  to tell her."

"I know I do. And I will. I will!" She looked at them, "I promise, I will. Just give me a minute to figure out how to tell her this without having her go on the warpath. We have enough to deal with as it is."

"Greymane just tried to kill you. I don't think there's any way to sugarcoat it."

Mavren cleared his throat, "Well… she already knows."

"What do you mean  _she already knows_?" Faith asked him, her voice shrill.

Looking resigned, he held up an amulet that hung around his neck, "Sylvanas imbued this with magic so that she could sense what was happening to us, since she couldn't connect to you the normal way."

"Of course she did," murmured Faith. She heard the sound of a portal coalescing behind her. "Three… two… one."

Sylvanas stepped into the throne room, walking directly towards Faith and turning her around. For a second, she simply stared at her, making sure that she was all right. "I don't know whether to smack you for walking into an ambush and wanting to lie to me about it, or hug you in relief."

"You could kiss me," she suggested.

"I could, but I don't think you deserve it."

Faith stared at her in mock horror, "I do too! I didn't touch Greymane, and all of his worgen are still alive, so the Alliance has no reason to suspect that anything has happened."

"I don't give a rat's ass about the Alliance," snarled Sylvanas. "I care about the fact that you were nearly killed! Again!"

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know. It's not like I willingly put myself in harm's way. We needed to know what was going on, and now we know. None of our sailors survived."

"They killed eighty sailors, just like that?"

"We didn't find eighty people, and frankly, we weren't going to stay there and check. I mean, I guess we could have done, but it would have interfered with the whole staying alive thing we had going on."

"Are you making light of this?" wondered Sylvanas incredulously.

Faith grew completely serious, "Of course not. I know how serious this is. I just don't want you to fly off the handle."

"You're telling me not to fly off the handle? You, who attacked the Scourge at every opportunity after what Arthas did to me?"

"Arthas… that was different."

"No, it wasn't. You wanted him dead for what he did to me. You'll understand if I want Greymane dead for attempting to kill you."

"He didn't  _technically_  try to kill me. He just spoke about it, that's all."

"Semantics will not change the facts at all, sweetheart."

"Okay, I know. But you need to stay focused on the big picture."

Sylvanas glared at her in a way she rarely did. When she next spoke, it was in a pleasant voice. "Mavren, Velonara, would you kindly give Faith and I a moment alone?"

Faith knew better than to move. She could almost see Sylvanas' temper rising with each passing second, and braced herself for the impact, closing her eyes and waiting.

"I  _need_  to stay focused on the big picture?" asked Sylvanas, her voice still pleasant. Controlled.

Faith said nothing, keeping her eyes closed.

"Look at me, Faith."

She did.

"I  _need_  to?" she repeated.

Faith locked eyes with her wife, "Yes, Sylvanas, you need to. I know that you're warchief of the Horde, and you pretty much get to decide what happens to all of us, but you married me for a reason. Not just because you love me, but because you need someone to ground you before you make impulsive decisions. Whatever you're thinking, that would be an impulsive decision."

"And what, pray tell, am I thinking?"

"You're thinking of going after every worgen and eliminating them one by one, slowly and in great pain."

"Lucky guess," said Sylvanas through gritted teeth. "I don't see why it's such a problem."

Faith smiled, "Sylvanas. I know, okay? I know. I also know that if you and Greymane stay stuck in this endless cycle of getting revenge on each other, you'll never stop. This could go on for decades, and we really don't have time for that."

"You're not suggesting I let this go."

"Of course not. But contact Anduin. He's the High King of the Alliance, he's the one who should talk to Greymane about this, just like I'm sure you would need to talk to one of the leaders if  _their_  people were behaving like that."

"What is it with you and letters?"

"Getting everything in writing is crucial. That way, there's a record of it."

"You realize that any letter I send could be intercepted."

"This is why you should talk to someone in the Alliance that you trust."

"I don't trust anybody in the Alliance."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "Not even your sister?"

"She abandoned me."

"But she's still your sister. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, you realize."

She knew.

"You can give me a letter for Anduin and I'll make sure she gets it. Or if you'd prefer, I'll give it to Khadgar. He can deliver it to King Anduin himself."

"All right. If you think it'll help…"


	21. Chapter 21

Nearly four weeks passed. Sylvanas sent her letter to Anduin, but she was fairly certain that it wouldn't do any good, contrary to what Faith believed. However, following her wife's advice, she added a note to him about his father's death.

Unbeknownst to people, she still thought about what had happened on the Broken Shore. About how Atalo had died and how everything had changed.

_I really never meant for Varian to die_ , she thought, allowing herself a rare moment to think about what she felt.

Gentle arms surrounded her from behind. She closed her eyes as Faith kissed her ear, gently suckling on one of the earrings there. She leaned back into her wife's embrace. "Hi," she murmured.

"Hi." Faith moved a little, kissing her cheek, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just wallowing."

"Wallowing? You?"

"Yes, me. It happens. I wallow sometimes."

"No, you don't." Faith turned her around, "Has something happened?"

"Nothing in particular." She cleared her throat and turned around, placing a chaste kiss on Faith's lips. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were in Azsuna helping Garia with the Tidestone."

"The trail's gone cold, I'm afraid. We have people in Dalaran processing some clues we found, but in the meantime, she's gone over to Faronaar to help push back the demons. I can't believe how many of them are still there despite the work we did to drive them out three weeks ago."

"They're nothing if not determined," said Sylvanas. "So you're looking for something to do?"

A chuckle, "Hardly. I came back because I missed the feel of your kiss on my lips."

Sylvanas opened her mouth, but found that she had absolutely no answer for that comment. She simply stared at Faith, feeling warmth blossoming in her chest. Falling in love all over again.

She kissed her gently, molding her lips to hers, pulling her close. Her skin tingled, veins thrumming with something that wasn't just passion, wasn't just lust.

Fire.

She felt a fire for this girl, the woman in her arms.

Her wife.

They were married.

Picking her up, she twirled her once around the room, grinning.

"Whoa!" squeaked Faith. "What –? Are you okay?"

Sylvanas gave a nod, "We're married. You're my wife."

"I know. I took your name and everything."

"It's unreal…"

Faith put a hand on her cheek, stroking the skin there gently, "In a good way?"

"In a great way." Another kiss, "Thank you for marrying me."

"I had nothing else planned that day," said Faith. "Come here."

They kissed again, wanting to be more intimate, but knowing they couldn't, not then. Faith wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' neck, deepening the kiss and making a low guttural sound in the back of her throat.

"Okay, okay…" Sylvanas pulled back just enough for the kiss to stop, "Gods, that felt good. But if you keep this up, I'm going to get turned on and not let you go for days."

"I really won't argue with that, you know."

"Ah, I know, my darling. But we have a war to fight, and we can't beat back the Burning Legion if we're constantly making love."

"We're not constantly making love," whispered Faith. "That's part of the problem."

Sylvanas laughed softly, rubbing Faith's sides, "I'll concede that point." She licked her lips, "Come on, we need to discuss what's going on in the Broken Isles. You can give us a more thorough report on Azsuna."

"You won't like it," Faith said to her.

"I'm sure I won't, but you'll tell me anyway."

They walked back into the main room of Grommash Hold, where people of every race were waiting for them. Faith waved a hand so that the map of the Broken Isles was enlarged, hovering in midair for everyone to see.

"Azsuna is facing attacks on two fronts," she said. "The Burning Legion is in Faronaar, attempting to decimate our forces there. We have death knights, warlocks, and demon hunters fighting them as we speak."

"How big a force are they facing?" asked a tauren brave.

"Hundreds," said Faith. "More come every day to replenish the ones we've killed."

"And they are coming directly from Argus?"

Sylvanas nodded, "That seems to be the general consensus."

"Do you want to send more troops there?"

"The Argent Crusade is working on that," said Faith. "They've dispatched two hundred additional soldiers to the area. Most of them, as I understand, are human paladins. One hopes that the Light will help in this instance." She cleared her throat and pointed to another area of the map, "In the meantime, we are dealing with naga forces here, around Nar'thalas Academy."

A blood elf sergeant peered at the map, "What do the naga want?"

"The same thing we do, the Tidestone of Golganneth. Although I suspect they want it for Queen Azshara's nefarious purposes and not to use against the Legion." She paused, looking at everyone, "I cannot stress how much we  _don't_  want her to get her hands on it."

"And what's being done about it?"

"As I told the warchief earlier, the trail for the Tidestone has grown cold. We have people working around the clock trying to figure out where it is, being as our forays into the academy, where it was rumored to be last, have come up empty."

"What does the Tidestone do?" asked an orc, tilting his head to the side.

Sylvanas turned her gaze on him, "We can only guess that it controls water, which would make sense, considering the fact that Azshara wants it. It is said that the rivers and seas of Azeroth flowed from it. I imagine that if Azshara gets a hold of it, she will use it to flood the entire planet, and that's the best case scenario."

"So, what, you want us to go to Azsuna and kill every naga we see?"

"That's not a bad idea," Faith told him. "Why don't you get on that?" She shook her head, "I'm just letting you know what's going on there. Yes, we will be sending more troops to Azsuna to deal with the naga. But their empire is vast, and if by any chance they have the Tidestone, it'll take us quite some time to locate it."

"Didn't Senegos say that the Tidestone was shattered?" Sylvanas asked Faith.

"Yes. Azshara shattered it millennia ago. Why?"

"And nobody's found any of the pieces?"

"Nobody came looking until now," said Faith. "The pieces could have been lost during the Sundering for all we know."

"But if the naga had those pieces," said Varok Saurfang from the doorway, "they wouldn't be attacking in force like that."

"Not unless it was a distraction," said the tauren.

Faith held up a finger, "No, he's right. The naga are continuously attacking the area, it's not just a distraction. We caught a band of them within the academy walls, rifling through old papers that crumbled beneath their claws. They were looking for something, maybe the same clues we have."

A Forsaken stepped forward, a man Faith only knew by sight but had never spoken to. "We've been fighting the Legion for months, and we haven't gotten anywhere at all. How long do we think this is going to go on for?"

Several people echoed his statement, forcing Sylvanas to raise her voice.

"Hey! We are doing everything we can against them. But this is a full-scale invasion, the likes of which we have never seen before. The people who were alive during the War of the Ancients have said that this makes the invasion back then look like a rehearsal." She walked around the room slowly, "We don't know how long this is going to go on for, but rest assured we will not stop fighting until every single one of them is dead. We will not let them take Azeroth."

"What if we all die?" asked a troll.

"Then we all die," Faith told her. "We'll die fighting for our home, as we have done many times before."

* * *

They had died fighting for their home many times before. But Faith had to admit in the weeks that followed that it was a tedious thing to do day in and day out.

She was stationed in Azsuna, going back to see Sylvanas at least once a day, even if it was just for a few minutes. Those stolen moments together reminded them of the times they'd needed each other so badly when the two of them had been alive. It wasn't enough, but it was oddly thrilling. And it sustained Faith through the harsh times of the fight against the naga and the Burning Legion.

"You would think they'd coordinated the attacks," she muttered one evening as she lay in Sylvanas' arms, the two of them having just had a quick and completely satisfying bout of sex.

Sylvanas kissed her neck, not wanting her post-coital bliss to ebb away just yet, "The naga did, maybe."

"What do you mean?"

Resigning herself to talking about strategy, Sylvanas traced patterns over Faith's bare skin with a forefinger, "Maybe they saw that the Legion was freakishly active and decided to launch their attacks at the same time to keep us from focusing our attention fully on the Tidestone."

"That's calculating," said Faith, "even for them."

"Nobody ever said that Azshara was a simpleton, love."

Faith made an affirmative sound. "I suppose it makes sense. What bothers me though is the sheer amounts that we're facing. They don't let up. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone was raising them as undead or something."

Sylvanas frowned. Undead naga was a thought that was anything but pleasant. "Bite your tongue, sweetheart, lest you give someone ideas." She ran her hand down Faith's leg, "Oh, I really don't want to get up, but we're going to have to."

"You enjoy having me home, don't you?"

"Very much so. Even though Orgrimmar is hardly  _home_."

"You know what I mean," said Faith, kissing her. She went to get out of bed, but Sylvanas grabbed her, kissing her again and wrapping her arms around her. Far from protesting, Faith settled into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to indulge in her wife.

There was a knock at the door.

A sound of frustration escaped Sylvanas' throat as she slumped back against the pillows. "One day… one day you and I will be able to make love as much as we want without someone interrupting us for something." She pulled the sheet over herself and Faith, "What?" she called.

The door opened and an orc poked his head into the room, only to yelp in embarrassment and close the door again. "Begging your pardon, Warchief…" he said.

Faith summoned robes for the two of them before calling the orc back in.

"What is it?" she asked.

Speaking to the floor, he told them that there had been word from the druids in Val'sharah. "They sent this for you." He dropped a bit of parchment on the bed and left again, clearly mortified at what he had seen.

Faith picked up the parchment and handed it to Sylvanas, who read it quickly. "Huh. I thought the druids were handling the situation in Val'sharah."

"They are," said Faith. "Has something happened?"

"You're being called to the front there. Apparently, there's something happening with the demons and the Emerald Nightmare."

"Emerald Nightmare," repeated Faith. "Xavius?"

"It doesn't say, but I guess it's a pretty safe bet." Sylvanas rubbed her temples, "I owe my history instructors a massive apology."

Faith smirked, "You thought you'd never use what they taught you?"

"Precisely. How was I supposed to know that we'd be dealing with all this?"

"There was no way to know. Seeing the future is damn near impossible because there are so many possibilities. Just ask Chromie."

"I'll get right on that. I guess you're going to have to go."

Faith inclined her head in agreement, "I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

Sylvanas smiled a little, pushing a lock of white hair behind Faith's ear, "I know you don't want to leave."

"Do I ever?" Faith kissed her, then got to her feet, putting on comfortable dragon hide robes with a high collar and slits on the side to allow her to run if needed. The entire outfit was inky black, but the lining of the robes was white. She smiled when Sylvanas stopped whatever she was doing to stare at her. "What?"

"That dress hugs your body exactly the way it should," she said.

"The way  _you_  should, you mean."

A chuckle, "Yes, the way I should all the time." She took her hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it, "Report back to me when you can. Oh, and before I forget." She produced a white object from the folds of her cloak, "Here."

"Another hearthstone?"

"Yes. This one will lead you here, since I happen to be in Orgrimmar more than Undercity at the moment."

Faith took it from her. "Thank you. Will you be going back to Undercity anytime soon?"

"I try to go back once a week, you know that. It's my home and I miss it. Things are too bright here."

"Don't I know it. The sun blinds me every time I come to Durotar." She crouched down to pick up Emmigosa, who had been sleeping under the bed. "Hi, sweetheart," she said. "Are you going to be good for your other mommy while I'm gone?"

"Other… what? Faith."

"Well, if I'm her mother, then so are you."

Emmigosa rubbed her face gently against Faith's, making an odd purring sound in the back of her throat.

"Right. That's exactly what I wanted… to be the mother of dragons."

Faith couldn't help but smile, "Come on, you've been treating her well. She's grown over the past few weeks."

"Of course she's grown. She's a dragon and she eats like one. That, and she gets plenty of exercise around here, flying around the city."

"That's good, isn't it Emmi?" She scratched the skin around the dragon's horns before handing her to Sylvanas. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Report back to me when you can," Sylvanas told her, pulling her close and kissing her, only to move away when Emmigosa, jealous, poked her snout between them. "Hey!"

Faith laughed softly, "She just wants attention too."

"She doesn't need  _that_  much attention!"

"She's just a baby," said Faith reasonably.

Emmi was trying to snuggle up to Sylvanas, burying her head in her neck. "Don't you try to butter me up, little one."

"You love her, you love her, you love her!" exclaimed Faith, fairly bouncing in excitement.

Sylvanas glanced at her, one eyebrow arched. She didn't say anything, only keeping her eyes on her until she'd sobered up a little.

"I'll leave you two here so you can get to know each other better."

"We don't need to get to know each other better," said Sylvanas. "What we need is for you to come back to us quickly, and in one piece, if you don't mind."

"I'll be back as soon as I'm able," Faith told her. "You'll barely have time to miss me."

"Speaking for myself, I miss you the second you're out of my sight, and you know it. I love you, Faith."

"I love you." She kissed her again, making sure that Emmigosa wouldn't interrupt them this time. "I'll see you both soon."

* * *

Birds were singing to one another, their melodies weaving together into a complex song that was beautiful, yet seemed to hold a hint of sadness. The flowers, which were exceedingly vibrant in all other parts of the forest, also appeared to be withering a little, as though sad.

"I've never seen sad flowers before," commented Faith as she stepped into the grove, looking around. A great emerald dragon stood in the center of the grove, surrounded by druids of every possible race. And looking odd among them, the only one of her kind there, a draenei stood, cradling a small bird in her hands. She looked familiar, but Faith couldn't place her immediately.

She looked up, "Oh, Faith Everstone," she said, releasing the bird, who flew away from her.

"Windrunner, now," she said, nodding. "Hi. I know you, right? I want to say we've fought together before."

The draenei nodded, "Yes, we have. My name is Xara. We fought together when we went into the alternate future, do you remember?"

"Oh! Yes, of course, I remember. How have you been? Are you an artifact wielder?"

"No, I am still not experienced enough for that. But the Order of the Silver Hand thought that I could still be of some help around here."

"Hey, the more help we get, the better." She walked over to the dragon, recognizing her as Ysera the Dreamer, former Aspect of the Green Dragonflight. She gave a bow, "Ysera," she said. "It is a pleasure to see you again, although I wish the circumstances were better."

"Thank you, Faith," said the dragon. "I hear that you have recently adopted a dragon whelp. How is that going?"

Faith couldn't help but smile, "It's going well. She's sweet – even Sylvanas is smitten with her."

"Maybe the dragon will soften her a little," said Ysera.

Giving a nod, Faith grew grim, "What's happened here?"

"Cenarius has been taken by the Burning Legion."

Cenarius had… what? "Pardon?"

"We couldn't believe it either when it happened. At first, we merely thought he was sick, but it seems as though it was the Emerald Nightmare."

Faith shifted uncomfortably, remember the last time she'd dealt with the Nightmare. "Is something being done to recover him?"

"Malfurion has gone after him, though we know not where."

"You let him go alone? I know you think very highly of him, Ysera, and I know he's powerful, but he cannot stand alone there."

"No, he cannot, which is why we have asked you to come here and help us."

"I can't take care of the Emerald Nightmare by myself either," said Faith slowly. "Though I'm willing to try, of course, if it'll help."

"You will not be alone," said Ysera. "I will work directly with you and Xara."

"What about the druid artifact wielders?" asked Xara. "Why can they not help?"

"They are. They just happen to be busy dealing with a demonic invasion at the moment. We're all stretched thin."

"They're invading here too?" asked Faith. "So much for our hope that they would keep it to one massive invasion at a time."

"I heard the invasion of Azsuna was calming down," said Xara to her.

"Calming down? I was just there, and if that's them calming down, I'd hate to think of what a full-scale invasion would be."

"How come Dalaran sent you here if you were dealing with demons in Azsuna?" asked Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem.

"Because as Ysera rightly said, we're all stretched thin. I'm also commander of the Horde Forces on the Broken Isles. I go where I'm needed to assess the situation and report back to Sylvanas so that she can make an informed decision about where we should send our troops."

"Will you report back to her about this?"

Faith shook her head, "No, but I would appreciate it if you could while we go see what's going on."

"I could do that," he said.

"Please do. Tell her to find any novice druids and send them here. They can have their trial by fire, since we have no time to lose."

"I do not know how many novice druids we have, though."

"How many are in training in Thunder Bluff?"

"About twenty or so."

"All tauren, I presume?"

He nodded.

"Perhaps we have the same amount of troll druids in training. Regardless of that number, though, please let Sylvanas know that we need them to come here. Maybe they can take over some of the more menial tasks, which will then free up the experienced druids for the fight." She turned to some of the night elf druids in attendance, "I hope that we can count on the Alliance druids to do the same."

"We will see what we can do."

"I can make you a portal to Dalaran if you would like."

"Thank you, but we can make our own way," said the archdruid.

"Very well then, I'll leave you to it," she said. "Ysera, I'm ready to leave when you are."

The dragon lowered her neck, "Climb on, both of you. I'll take you on an aerial tour of Val'sharah."

* * *

Most of Val'sharah was green and more beautiful even than Eversong Woods had been in the height of Quel'dorei civilization. Faith supposed that was completely normal, considering the fact that druids had remained there for millennia, tending to the wildlife.

But there were several spots where the vegetation wasn't green, but dark. Corrupted trees that had lost most of their leaves, their trunks turned black and spiked with veins of red and violet. It was a striking sight, but one that gave little hope of anything good happening there.

"The Emerald Nightmare did that?" asked Xara, staring at the patch of forest below them. "That looks more powerful than it's ever been."

"Oh, it is," said Ysera. "The demons are feeding it and making it stronger."

"The demons?" asked Faith. "Isn't Xavius the one controlling the Nightmare?"

Ysera chuckled darkly, "That's right. And yes, his allegiance is towards the Old Gods, but from what we have gathered, he has renewed his ties to the Burning Legion somehow."

"I thought the Burning Legion had been formed to get rid of the Old Gods," said Xara. "How can one be an agent of both?"

"That is an answer I do not have for you, Xara, not at this moment."

Faith gave a low whistle, "The Nightmare has spread quickly," she said as they kept flying. "This whole section of Val'sharah is corrupted. Even the treants are affected."

"Treants, animals, and dryads as well. This is not good."

_No_ , thought Faith.  _It isn't…_


	22. Chapter 22

The only sounds audible in the part of Val'sharah they were in were the creaks of branches of scurried footsteps of terrified animals who hadn't yet fallen prey to the Emerald Nightmare's corruption. Occasionally, they heard the wings of a bat as it flew overhead, but nothing else. The birds were gone.

Faith and Xara moved quietly, making sure not to get caught in the tree branches that appeared to want to snatch them and hoist them up into their boughs to crush them to death.

_You think too much, Faith_ , she said to herself.

Behind them were the corpses of satyrs and dryads they had been forced to kill, along with the ashes of venomous plants that had popped out of the ground to stop their progress through the forest. Here and there, they saw dead druids in various forms, one of them a large bear that had been mauled by something apparently bigger than it had been.

"I thought druids reverted back to their original forms after they died," murmured Xara, her voice muffled by the scarf she wore to cover her nose and mouth. The smells of soggy vegetation and rotting earth had been almost too much for the young paladin to take.

"They're supposed to, as far as I know," said Faith. "But maybe something here causes that not to happen."

"It'll make it hard for us to identify them."

Faith nodded, "I hate to say it, but that's the least of our worries right now."

They two of them stopped, having climbed a hill that gave them a nice vantage point over the corruption.

"What is that?" asked Xara, staring ahead at a gigantic tree they could see in the distance. It was a majestic one with hanging branches that could have held entire civilizations within it.

"That is the World Tree Shaladrassil," said Ysera, walking towards them in her night elven form. She seemed to glow slightly, flowers blooming beneath her feet as she stepped forth. But Faith saw that the flowers, which were green-stemmed and vibrant as they bloomed, turned black a few seconds later, giving off a stench of decay as they withered.

Faith looked on sadly, "We're going to have to go there, aren't we? The Nightmare seems to stem from there."

"Oh, yes, we're going to have to go there, I'm fairly certain. But we cannot go alone. We would most likely die, or, worse, be corrupted by the Nightmare."

"That sounds pleasant," replied Faith. "I can already tell you that we don't have the forces available to go there."

"We have to," Ysera told her. "Otherwise we'll lose the entire forest to the corruption."

"I understand that, I'm just telling you what I know. It would take a large force to storm this entire area and cleanse it."

Ysera nodded, "Yes," she said simply. "It would. Faith, we have to act now."

Faith looked at her, alarmed. " _Now_ , with just the three of us? I might as well incinerate us immediately and save Xavius the trouble."

"What if I use the Light to cleanse the forest?" asked Xara. "Look." She reached a hand over the sparse red grass they were standing on and focused. Her hand began to glow with Light, and as it did, the grass responded, seeming to shed its corrupted coating like peeling flecks of paint, and reverting back to their natural green. "You see, it's like any other corruption."

"I'm afraid it's much stronger than that, child," said Ysera, nodding towards the grass, which was beginning to wither. A second later, it had turned to gray ash, which swirled away on a noxious breeze.

"But… why?"

Faith put a hand on her shoulder, "If it were that easy to clear the Nightmare out of here, we wouldn't have such a problem. But thank you for trying. It shows that the Light, in sufficient quantities, would probably help us a great deal. The only problem is that most of our people who are Light-wielders, namely paladins and priests, are fighting the Burning Legion directly."

"Maybe we could get some of the ones in training, just like you did for the druids."

"I wouldn't send inexperienced people into battle unless I had no other choice," Faith told her. "Look, Ysera, I see that we need to act quickly, but we need more people. Maybe shaman will be able to help us, as they're in touch with nature as much as druids are."

"That's not a bad idea. We can call on the Earthen Ring. It's definitely worth a try." She began to transform back into her dragon form, "Get on, I'll take you back to the Garden of Elune."

"Isn't the Garden of Elune under siege by the Burning Legion?" asked Xara.

Faith winked, "Maybe we can kill a few demons on the way, you know, maybe use Ysera's breath to turn them into trees or something."

Ysera's shoulders began to shake with laughter, "I've never tried to turn a demon into a tree before. I have no idea what that would look like."

"Like the world's ugliest tree, I'm sure," said Xara, laughing as well as the dragon took off, beating her great wings.

Faith glanced down, feeling the proverbial breath catching in her throat. "We got out of there just in time," she whispered. "Look."

Ysera breathed a wall of green fire towards the creatures of the Nightmare that had surged forth at their departure. Stopping, they glared at them, unable to get to them from where they were, although they attempted to send some spells their way, which Faith blocked with ease.

Tugging nervously at the smooth tentacles that hung from her face, Xara spoke softly, almost inaudibly, "How many of those creatures are there?"

"The Nightmare spread fast," said Faith. "We're going to have to be faster if we're going to get rid of it."

They flew back to the Temple of Elune, a beautiful little spot with a temple that had been built along night elven lines with arches that surrounded a small garden and fountain in a semicircular pattern. Faith had only glimpsed at it once when they had flown over it on their way to the source of the corruption, and hadn't failed to notice the demons that had been attacking a force of druids and priests there.

The demons were still there, aided by corrupted treants, some of which towered over the grove wardens who were trying to heal any injured forces.

Faith braced herself, "Circle them, Ysera. I'll incinerate the treants."

"Be careful," said the dragon. "Try not to hit the elves."

"I wasn't planning on it. Xara, use the Light on the demons, will you, please?"

A nod, "I'm ready."

They attacked, Faith sending a column of black fire towards one of the biggest treants. Panicked, the elemental creature fled, knocking over a couple of demons that began to burn as well, though slower than the tree. Xara helped expedite their deaths with a couple of well-placed spells.

"I wish we did not have to kill them," said Ysera.

Faith smiled grimly, "I wish they weren't here at all, but since they are, we have no choice in the matter. I'm sorry, Ysera, but even your sister would kill all of them in an instant."

A few minutes later, they landed into the temple's garden, having made a significant difference in the short amount of time they'd attacked the demons. The foul creatures had backed off for the time being, observing them from a small rise.

Priests surged forward, "Thank the Light you are here! We urgently need your help!"

Faith looked at them, unused to hearing members of the Alliance addressing her so warmly, "What's happened?"

"It's our Shan'do!"

Ysera turned her head towards them, "Malfurion?"

"He has been taken by Xavius!"

Xara clamped a hand over her mouth, "No! How did this happen?"

"He was here, helping us against the demons when this huge satyr just… cast a spell on him and took him away."

"Have you alerted the people of Darnassus to this?" Faith asked the druid who was speaking to her.

"Yes, we know that High Priestess Tyrande is on her way."

Faith opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a high-pitched screeching sound that she knew well. She barely had a chance to throw a shield over herself and the others as dozens of bats began to dive-bomb them, spewing acid from their fanged mouths.

"Incoming!" cried someone.

Ysera immediately took flight again, beginning to work on the bats. "Faith, go to Dalaran now and get as many people as you can to help us!"

"What about me?" asked Xara.

"Stay here," answered Faith. "Use the Light against the demons. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

When Faith landed in Dalaran, she was momentarily disoriented. The people there seemed carefree, enjoying their daily routine. It was also very bright there, and she squinted, needing to get used to it after the comparative darkness of Val'sharah.

"General Windrunner," said an orc, smiling at her. "You –." He stopped, taking a close look at her. "Are you all right?"

"I am not. We need to move, now."

He followed her as she ran over to Krasus' landing, where she knew a portal to be located for the shaman of the Earthen Ring. As she ran, she called out orders to guards, who reacted immediately, going to get the soldiers who were lolling around in the city taverns.

_We're fighting wars, and they're drinking their fill_ , she thought savagely, climbing a flight of stairs to the landing where she knew several portals to be. One of them led to the Maelstrom, where the shaman had their order hall, and it was there that she went.

"Faith!"

It was Khadgar, accompanied by Archmage Modera and a dwarf shaman Faith had worked with before: Daegon Moore, whom she had met while in Vashj'ir. He nodded at her when he saw her, but made no comment as Khadgar spoke.

"We just heard about Malfurion. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, really," she replied. "But it's good that you brought Daegon. We urgently need the Earthen Ring to help us cleanse the Emerald Nightmare out of Val'sharah, not to mention that the Temple of Elune is currently undergoing a massive attack."

"The situation in Azsuna has calmed down a little," said Modera. "I can call some of our troops from there to fight in Val'sharah. That should offer you all some relief."

"They'll be exhausted," Faith told her. "It would be best if we had some fresh troops."

"I kin get members of the Earthen Ring ter come help," said Daegon. "It won't be a problem."

Faith smiled at him, "I appreciate that, my friend."

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll be righ' with yeh!" He jumped through the portal, leaving Faith to explain more of the situation to Khadgar and Modera.

"I'm aware that you think I'm exaggerating the situation, but I promise you, I'm not. Xavius has Malfurion, I can hardly think of anything worse at the moment."

"Tyrande's on her way. I understand she'll be bringing a contingent of night elves with her, but I'm not sure how many of them."

"Any amount will do," murmured Faith.

They didn't have long to wait for Daegon to return. He reappeared through the portal with ten shaman just as Tyrande arrived, her face pale, but composed. She was accompanied by a large troop of armored Sentinels and priestesses.

"We are ready," she said to Khadgar, ignoring Faith entirely.

Faith only just managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes, "Good to see you again, Tyrande. I can have a portal ready for you in just a minute."

Khadgar helped her with it, and by the time they were done, an additional group of fifteen soldiers had arrived.

"Will that be enough?" Modera asked her.

Faith inclined her head, "It's better than I could have hoped for, thank you."

"Will you not go to Orgrimmar to speak to your warchief?"

"If I go to Sylvanas, more time will pass, and we don't have that kind of luxury right now. I'll go back to her as soon as this is over."

"It may not be over for weeks."

"Let's hope it doesn't take that long," said Modera.

Faith gave them a small wave, "See you later. I'll send word soon."

She stepped through the portal and landed back in the gardens of the Temple of Elune just in time to see a red and black bolt of magic soaring through the air and hitting Ysera, who was flying overhead.

Right through her heart.

* * *

Faith wasn't the only one who screamed as Ysera fell from the sky, landing in a heap amongst the demons on the other side of the battlefield. She heard Tyrande and several other night elves give cries of dismay as well. They tried to surge forward, but there were too many demons blocking their path to the dragon.

Xara ran to her, a bloody wound decorating her arm, "What do we do? What do we do?"

Do? Faith was in shock. "We fight. Come on!"

She sent out her black fire towards the Nightmare creatures, treants and satyrs alike, killing them efficiently while, next to her, Xara and several priests killed additional demons. But it was no use: they didn't manage to reach Ysera on time.

Before their very eyes, the former Aspect of the Green Dragonflight changed, her scales turning a pale gray and a shimmering red. She stood, shaking herself, and opened eyes that were no longer green, but a vicious red. Suddenly, she gave a monstrous scream and took off, her wings sending noxious winds over all of them, knocking them back several feet. A second later, she had disappeared into the sky, leaving everyone stunned.

The demons and nightmare creatures retreated.

"What just happened?"

"By Elune, did Ysera turn? Did she turn to the Nightmare?"

"No! No! We have to get her back!"

Faith sat down where she was. She didn't know much about the Emerald Nightmare, but she had heard over the years that nobody who had been corrupted by it had ever been brought back. She raised her eyes and saw that Tyrande had come to her same conclusion. By the look on her face, she was shattered by the realization.

"We've lost her," she whispered. "By the Sun, we've just lost Ysera." She put a hand over her mouth as the full realization of what happened hit her. Shock threatened to paralyze her. It was bad enough that Malfurion had been taken hostage by Xavius, but losing Ysera to the Emerald Nightmare was its own kind of horror.

"What are we going to do? We can't fight them without Ysera!"

"We can't  _fight Ysera_!"

She got up, "All right, everyone,  _all right_. Settle down."

Several people glared at her.

"I know you're scared, and I know you're sad. But we can still do this."

"How?"

"By continuing to fight for our world. Xavius has taken Malfurion hostage, and now he has Ysera. That's probably one of the worst things that could have happened, but you know what they would tell you to do: keep going. Do not give in to fear."

Tyrande stirred, her face a mask of shock, "General Windrunner is right. We must keep going. I will take some of you now to look for Malfurion." She looked at Faith, who nodded.

"I will go with you, Tyrande, if you'll have me. Half of you should remain here in case the demons attack again. The rest of you should go further inland to fight the Emerald Nightmare and try to cleanse the area. Be careful if you venture close to Shaladrassil: the Nightmare is coming from there."

Xara walked over to her and Tyrande, tears visible in her glowing eyes, "There is something else. Did you see Xavius just now?"

Faith nodded. She'd been in too much shock to do anything, but she had seen him. He had been the one to attack Ysera. "I don't know how he managed to corrupt her so quickly."

"He used the Tears of Elune."

Faith took a step back, her mouth dropping open. The Tears of Elune were one of the Pillars of Creation, the very thing they were looking for. Her mind went through various scenarios at the speed of light, trying to figure out how they had fallen into the hands of the nightmare lord.

Tyrande's eyes were closed, "So in order to get them back…" she whispered.

"We're going to have to kill Ysera." Faith's voice broke and a tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

Kill Ysera.

The sentence didn't make any sense no matter how often Faith said it to herself.

Kill Ysera?

How were they supposed to kill Ysera?

Faith felt immense sadness at the thought of what they were going to have to do.

Kill Ysera.

Tyrande was standing next to her, "Why do you want to come along?"

"I'm one of the leaders in the Broken Isles," she said. "I think it's my responsibility to see that we do everything we can to keep each other safe, no matter how we may feel about each other. There will be plenty of time for battles between the factions after we've defeated the Burning Legion."

Tyrande had no response for that, and instead summoned a riding tiger, which she climbed on top of. "Do you have anything to ride?" she asked Faith.

Faith briefly passed her tongue over her lips, "As a matter of fact, I do." She pulled something out of her bag, which she enlarged with a wave of her hand. It was a carpet, the same kind Rotvine had had with him on Draenor, and as it unfurled its colors of blue and green, it hovered two feet above the ground. "We've been working on these in both Silvermoon and Dalaran. You'll find that they work quite well if you don't have an animal to ride."

"A flying carpet," murmured Daegon, sounding impressed. "That's nice work, lassie."

The word reminded Faith of Haldren, and she felt a little pinch of pain as she thought about her fallen friend. "Thank you," she said. "This carpet will hold two people and go at the same pace as your tiger. If I add a third person to it, it'll obviously slow down, but will still be functional."

"Can you put additional spells on it if you need to go faster?" asked Xara, touching the carpet with a forefinger.

"Well, there's a spell I can say to give it a burst of speed, but that burst only lasts for a few seconds. We're still working on ways to make these go faster."

"Still, it can be very useful in a battle," acknowledged Tyrande. "Animals eat a lot."

"Except for skeletal horses," Faith told her.

Tyrande tried to hide it, but couldn't help it when the ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips at that statement.


	23. Chapter 23

"I swear, it feels as though the Nightmare spread since we were here last," said Xara as they rode through the patch of forest they'd been in with Ysera.

She was right. There appeared to be more nightmare creatures hiding in the trees, and Faith could swear that she was seeing cobwebs in the distance that certainly hadn't been there before. "I definitely would have remembered seeing those."

Xara shuddered, "I hate spiders."

"That makes two of us," Faith told her. "They weren't there before. I can only assume that they arrived after we left."

"Sounds pleasant," said Tyrande quietly. "The others will have a good time killing them, I am sure."

"Better them than me," said Xara, shuddering again.

Faith glanced over at her, "I'm sure that you would fight them if you needed to. I hate having to deal with spiders, but sometimes I have no other choice."

Xara shook her head from side to side, her hair flipping from one shoulder to the other.

Faith smiled, but inside, she was worried. Tyrande hadn't said much since they'd left the Temple of Elune, and the people riding behind her and Xara were quiet as well, just as worried as she was.

She found her thoughts straying towards Sylvanas, as they often did when she was under intense stress.

Sylvanas wouldn't spend time worrying about what had to be done. She would do whatever was necessary to make sure her mission was a success, no matter the consequences.

But was that what  _she_  wanted to do? Find Ysera and just kill her in cold blood? How would she possibly explain that to anybody?

She felt Xara squeezing her hand gently, and hurried to school the expression on her face.

"You don't like this," said the paladin quietly.

"None of us do," replied Faith. "This is just something else we don't have a choice about."

They stopped riding a couple of minutes later, having reached a part of the path that had been completely overgrown with dark red thorny bushes.

"Do yeh hear tha'?" asked Daegon.

Faith listened, hearing a faint cry on the air. She couldn't distinguish any words, but the voice itself sounded familiar enough. Even if it hadn't been, the way Tyrande staggered told her that she was hearing Malfurion.

"By the Light, are they torturing him?"

"I don't know," said Faith. She didn't want to imagine what could possibly cause Malfurion Stormrage to scream in any way.

Sliding off the carpet, she walked towards the bushes, poking them with Felo'melorn. She felt a faint magical hum coming from them, but nothing too substantial. Swinging her sword, she began cutting a path through them, revealing a darkened area of the forest nestled between the roots of a giant tree.

"This is Shaladrassil," she said in a low voice.

Tyrande nodded, "It used to be a druid's grove." She cocked her head to the side, listening. "Malfurion's screams are coming from here."

Faith felt a disquieting fear at the thought of actually going further. Stemming it, she took a step forward, then another, cautious.

"Scared?" asked a voice, seemingly coming from the very branches above them. "You should be. Welcome to your own personal nightmare."

Xara shrieked, and Faith didn't have to look around. She'd already heard the dry hissing sound of the spider that was dropping from the tree behind her. She braced herself but didn't have time to turn as another spider collided with her.

It wasn't nearly as big as the spiders she had seen in Naxxramas, but the fact that it had  _touched_  her was enough to activate her panic. The nightmare spider came to just above her knees, fangs dripping with oozing black venom. Its body was black and appeared to be covered with bright red scales and tufts of hard red hair.

She didn't look any closer as she began to cast a spell to get rid of it. Her companions were screaming as well, attacked by more of the creatures.

She raised her hands, and the spider began to levitate off the ground and away from her. Apparently stunned, it stopped moving, starting to emit a high-pitched hiss of distress. It shot out some webs at her, hoping to trap her, but she sidestepped them, and, with a wave of her hand, slammed it hard against a tree, hearing the sickening crunch of its body as it broke.

She did it again, and again, and again, until, finally, all the spiders lay dead or dying, twitching on the ground.

Xara was shaking from head to toe. "Okay, that was horrible…"

"I think the worst is yet to come," said Tyrande, gritting her teeth.

" _Where are you, Tyrande?_ "

"Malfurion!" she cried. Without warning, she took off running, her tiger running after her.

"Tyrande!" exclaimed Faith. "By the gods, wait!"

But Tyrande didn't listen, sprinting towards the sound of Malfurion's voice. Faith cursed and followed her, "Come on! If we lose Tyrande too, it's all over for us!"

They moved forward, and creatures came out to meet them. Huge mistlurkers that nearly caused Daegon to flee in terror, a pack of black and red imps that nearly overwhelmed one of the sentinels, and dark unicorns that nearly gored Xara as she tried to free herself from a root her hoof had gotten tangled into.

And that wasn't counting the myriad of nightmare lashers, satyrs, and corrupted dryads that were attacking them. Faith lost count of how many creatures they killed but started feeling the familiar draining sensation that told her she was using too much magic in a short amount of time.

They finally managed to find Tyrande, who was standing in the middle of what looked like a small village square. A dead night elf lay before her, his short silver hair splattered with blood and one of her blades stuck in his throat.

"Did you kill him?" Faith asked her.

Tyrande turned towards her, eyes wide with shock, "I did not mean to," she said. "He looked like… he was not an elf when I attacked him."

"This place is going to mess with our minds, Tyrande, and make us see and hear things that aren't real. You're going to have to rely on instinct more than your other senses, or risk killing one of us by mistake. It's a nightmare, okay? It feeds on our fears."

Tyrande looked down at the night elf she had killed, "I know."

"Good. No more running off on your own. I know you want to find Malfurion, but you can't defeat all of this on your own, you have to think before you act, Sylvanas tells me that all the time."

"If you tell me that you know what I'm going through –."

Faith shook her head, "I won't, because I've never been in your situation. I'm just telling you to think for a second and use what you have at your disposal before you go running into the unknown."

The advice was timely, for whatever was controlling the nightmare really wanted to play on everyone's emotions.

Mist began to cloak the area, its smell thick with mud and rotting flesh. They saw shapes in it, people they knew or had known, and heard their voices on the breeze that swept over them like a cold caress.

Faith blinked twice.

She saw Sylvanas. Sylvanas as Ranger-General, when she'd been alive. She recognized the scene immediately and took a step back, feeling a scream building in the back of her throat.

The shape of Sylvanas was no more than vapor, but she saw it clearly and in color. She saw Sylvanas and the rangers facing the approaching undead Scourge in Fairbreeze Village. Saw Arthas riding over on his steed Invincible. And she saw... she saw…

Falling to her knees at the same time as the figure in the mist, Faith forced herself not to scream in agony. Around her, she was very vaguely aware of the others going through something similar. Some of them struggled to keep their composure, she knew, while at least two of them had curled up in fetal positions, their fists in their mouths, muffling their cries.

_Snap out of this, Faith! Now!_

It was easier said than done. She felt shattered as she saw in detail what had happened to her wife. She'd known what Sylvanas had been through, always had… but witnessing it and being unable to do anything about it…

_Faith!_

"Sylvanas?" she asked, sounding raw.

…  _okay._

It sounded distorted, but it was definitely her. Sylvanas was reaching out to her, fighting through whatever was trying to keep them apart.

* * *

Whatever Faith was going through, it was bad. Sylvanas hadn't felt her so agonized in a long time, and the fact that it came in spurts made it even worse because she couldn't pinpoint what was going on.

"Is she all right?" Rotvine asked her.

Sylvanas shook her head, not answering. Focusing with all her might on her wife. Trying to reach her. To connect.

_I'm here, Faith, it's okay. Everything's okay._

Sylvanas was so tense it looked like she was going to come apart at the seams. Rotvine watched her closely, as did everyone else in the throne room. A couple of mages stood by, ready to make a portal to Val'sharah if necessary.

But after what felt like an hour, she relaxed, mentally exhaling a breath. "She's okay," she said. "That was bad. I have no idea where she is or what she's doing, and it's driving me crazy."

"Hate to break it to you, Sylvanas, but you've been crazy ever since I met you."

The living people in the throne room gasped, shocked that he had uttered such a statement. But Sylvanas merely looked at him before cracking a smile, "There is truth in what you say." She pulled the hood back over her head.

"I thought… I thought Faith was working with the druids," asked Ambassador Sunsorrow after a few minutes had passed.

"She is. But Val'sharah is big. I don't know whether she's fighting demons or the Emerald Nightmare."

"Do you think she'll come home to see you?"

"I want her to, but I'd prefer she didn't stop whatever it is she's doing to come here."

That sentence was a complete lie, and everyone watching her knew it. She wanted nothing more than for Faith to be with her so that she could make sure that she was all right.

_That doesn't really differ from every other day, does it?_

She nearly smirked, turning her attention to the people gathered around her, "All right, what's been going on around here?"

"Nothing," said Rotvine. "Nothing at all. We're just training and sending soldiers to the Broken Shore, that's all."

"I'd believe you more if you could look at me as you were uttering those words, Carrick."

He shook his head, turning his gaze to her, "Everything's fine."

"Carrick Rotvine."

The tone of her voice was enough to get several people to back away from her. Rotvine walked up the stone steps to stand very close to her.

"Look," he said. "When you were selected to be the next warchief, you had to vacate your place in Undercity. Some people are worried about who's in charge here now that you're gone, that's all. There is talk of several people wanting to form a ruling committee in your absence."

A ruling committee? "Why didn't you just say that? It's true that I left no instructions in the event that I would be forced to step away from Undercity on a more regular basis, but things haven't changed. When Faith and I aren't here, you and Nathanos rule in our stead."

"And what if people don't agree with that?"

"We'll deal with it then. Are there people who don't agree other than the ones wanting to form this committee?"

"I'll look into it and let you know."

"Please do." She didn't like the idea of dissent in the city now that she was warchief. She agreed that the situation was less than ideal, but how could she work to make things better with her people?

She wished Faith were with her.

* * *

They had killed so many of the nightmare's creatures.

Strewn around them were the bodies of the slain, including a few night elves who hadn't made it. They had replenished their ranks, though, having freed several druids who had been trapped within the roots of Shaladrassil. Those druids had been instrumental in helping them figure out what had been real, and what hadn't been.

"We all did a great job here," said Faith.

"No," said Tyrande. "We have not. Malfurion is still not with us." She looked like she was getting a headache. Malfurion's cries had reverberated throughout their part of the forest for the past hour. Every time they'd come close to him, he had transformed into nothing more than an illusion.

Xavius was playing with them.

"We'll find him," Faith told her gently. "We will."

"What if we do not?"

"Then we'll keep looking until –."

A freezing wind washed over them all of a sudden, interrupting Faith in mid-sentence. Laughter reached their ears, and gradually, about ten feet to their left, a swirling red and black vortex shimmered into existence.

"What now?" asked Daegon, sounding weary.

A cloven foot emerged from the vortex. Then another. Faith's gaze traveled upwards, and she saw dark brown furry legs that connected to a gray elven body decorated with bright red Nightmare scars. His arms looked like clawed tree trunks, his head looking like a demon's, topped with dark horns that curved inwards.

Lord Xavius.

She had briefly caught a glimpse of him when he had corrupted Ysera, but seeing him up close was another experience entirely.

Glancing at them with the utmost indifference, he snapped his fingers so that something was dragged through the portal.

Faith heard Tyrande gasp.

Malfurion had been bound in glowing red chains. He was unconscious, his bruised body testifying to the fact that he had been through a rough ordeal.

Tyrande made to launch herself at Xavius, but Faith and Xara held on to her.

"Don' do it, Lady Tyrande!" exclaimed Daegon. "He will kill yeh!"

"Or turn you," said Faith, struggling to keep a hold on the high priestess. "He's always wanted you, Tyrande, don't let him have you."

Xavius laughed again. "You really think that you're going to be able to stop me? You and your pathetic little army? I could kill you like this!" He snapped his fingers and a tree branch impaled one of the sentinels, who gave a sharp cry and died on the spot. "Or like this!"

He snapped his fingers again, but this time, Faith and other spellcasters were ready, having blocked his magic. Faith sent a bolt of bright blue arcane magic at him, which would have hit him in the face had he not snapped his head to the side. However, he wasn't quite fast enough: the spell split his cheek wide open, causing black blood to run down his chin.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," he growled. "Come to me, Ysera!" he cried.

There was the sound of enormous wings and, looking up, they saw Ysera hovering a dozen feet above them. She gave a roar.

"You know what to do!" called Xavius.

Faith braced herself. If Ysera breathed fire on them, there was very little chance of them making it out alive since she had the high ground. But she didn't attack. Instead, she flew away in the same direction they had come from.

"By the time you get back to the Temple of Elune, nothing will be left of it or your little  _friends_ ," said the Nightmare Lord.

His condescending laughter washed over them as he tugged Malfurion back through the portal. "You have a choice to make, Tyrande. Save your friends, or save your mate, for you will not have time to do both."

He disappeared along with Malfurion, and Faith felt a moment of panic as she looked at Tyrande. What would the high priestess decide to do?

"Tyrande," she whispered.

She knew that Malfurion wouldn't be all right, but she had the feeling that Xavius wasn't going to kill him right away.

She turned towards the others, "All right, here's what we're going to do. Half of you stay here with the high priestess, the rest of you, come with me. We have to get back to the temple now."

"No," said Tyrande.

"Pardon?"

"No. We all have to go back."

"Tyrande, I know that your first instinct is to go get Malfurion out of there. Nobody will fault you for going."

"I will fault me for going. We have to get the Tears of Elune."

Faith squeezed her shoulder very briefly, "Okay. Once we've handled that, I will come with you into the Nightmare to get Malfurion out."

Tyrande wasn't quite able to smile, but she nodded, "We need to hurry. Let's get back to our steeds."

"Oh, we don't have to ride all the way back," said Faith. "I can make us a portal to the temple, it'll be much faster."

"That is a great idea, thank you."

She did just that once they got back to the archway where they'd left everyone's steeds. They all went through it, reaching the Temple of Elune just in time to see that Ysera had arrived and was busy attacking the forces there. Already, several people lay dead, having been burned to a crisp by her nightmare fire.

Tyrande's voice shook, "The Ysera I knew would have never taken a life in such a manner…"

"The Ysera we knew is gone."

It was abominable, what they had to do. Faith felt part of herself resisting her very movements as she raised her hands to perform a spell against the dragon. She found herself remembering the few times they had spent together. They'd never had much opportunity to work together, but the few times they had, the two of them had gotten along, especially recently.

_Ysera, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. Please forgive us for not being able to save you._

She attacked.


	24. Chapter 24

The world was out of balance.

She was attacking Ysera. Actually hitting her with multiple spells.

It didn't make any sense. Everything was wrong.

Attacking Ysera.

The dragon roared, suddenly turning around and bringing her tail down less than a foot away from her, forcing her to roll away so as not to be hit by the debris of broken marble and soil that suddenly showered the entire garden.

Felbats were swooping down from above, trying to pluck people from the fight, but most of the fighters had dealt with similar attacks before and managed to avoid them.

By all accounts, Ysera was losing the battle, and far from being encouraged by this, Faith felt shattered. With each new spell she cast, she wanted to cry. To scream. To curse whomever had done this into oblivion. But all she could do was keep going, wearing the former Aspect down until finally, after what seemed like forever, she gave a great cry and collapsed to the ground.

Time seemed to stop. Faith froze, watching as Ysera hit the broken fountain, her red eyes rolling back into her head. Things went very quiet except for the people who were panting from the effort of the fight.

The life seeped out of Ysera. Before their very eyes, her body started to glow as the sky went dark. Faith glanced up in time to see Azeroth's largest moon shining down upon the fallen dragon, bathing her in light. As she watched, Ysera's shimmering spirit was lifted into the air, taking on the shape of the dragon as she had been before the Nightmare had corrupted her. Then, little by little, she faded into the moonbeams.

Faith's chin trembled and she looked back to where Ysera's body had fallen.

It was gone. In its place was a plant that hadn't been there before, sprouting straight from the white marble and reaching out towards the sky in the most vibrant green color Faith had ever seen. And in the center of it, a miracle: the Tears of Elune as they had been before Xavius had corrupted them.

"Take them, General."

Faith turned towards Tyrande, pressing her lips together hard to keep from crying.

"Take them to Dalaran. Ysera said that these might be able to save Cenarius, but we cannot let them fall into enemy hands again."

Nodding, Faith walked towards the plant, lifting the tears carefully.

She was holding one of the Pillars of Creation. It was absolutely unreal.

Looking at it, she saw its hues of blue and green, discerning what Azeroth could be if they fought for it: a peaceful place where people would be free to dream without ever having to face any sort of nightmares. A place where love would triumph over all, leaving no room for eternal sorrow and fear.

_Thank you, Faith. Thank you for helping me…_

She nearly dropped the Tears. "Did you hear that?" she asked no one in particular.

"Hear what?" asked Xara.

"I thought I heard… never mind." With the help of a couple of other mages, she conjured a portal to Dalaran, stepping through it to see, to her surprise, that Sylvanas was there.

"Sylvanas? What… hi."

Sylvanas looked at her for a couple of seconds, her gaze intense, before she strode to her and kissed her firmly on the lips, wrapping both her arms around her. "Are you all right?"

"No, but you just made my day a whole lot better, my love."

"What happened? What's this you're holding?"

"The Tears of Elune."

"A Pillar?!" Sylvanas gawked at her, "You've recovered one of the Pillars of Creation?"

"We did, but the cost was immense. We… we had to kill Ysera."

"Kill…" Sylvanas' voice trailed off. She wasn't normally prone to irrational bursts of emotions unless Faith was involved. But hearing that Ysera had been killed was a shock. "What happened?" she asked again, running a hand over Faith's cheek.

"Will you come with me? I need to speak to the Council about this."

"Of course I will."

Putting a protective arm around Faith's waist, Sylvanas walked with her to the Violet Citadel, where they found Khadgar speaking to Archmage Karlain, and studying a map of the Broken Isles.

To say that the two of them were surprised to see Sylvanas was an understatement. Karlain, usually in control of his emotions, he gave a muffled exclamation as he laid eyes on her.

"Warchief!" said Khadgar. "We certainly did not think we would have the pleasure of your company anytime soon." He looked at Faith, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw what she was carrying. "Is that… by the Light, is that one of the Pillars?"

Faith gave a nod, "It is." Haltingly, she explained what had happened and how they'd had to choose the Temple of Elune over saving Malfurion from the clutches of the Nightmare Lord. The rest of the Council of Six arrived just as she was telling them how they'd had to kill Ysera, thus recovering the Tears of Elune.

"So Ysera the Dreamer is dead," said Modera in a low voice. "That is definitely a horrible blow to us all. She was a wonderful being."

Karlain sighed, "Someone's going to have to tell Alexstrasza."

"Faith knows her best. After all, she came to your wedding, and you were her consort's pupil."

"And that means I have to be the one to tell her?" asked Faith uncomfortably. "That's definitely what I want her to remember me for: for telling her that I had to kill her sister after she was corrupted by the Emerald Nightmare."

"Are you afraid she's going to be mad at you about it?"

"No. I just don't want to have to bring her this kind of news, that's all. But tell me something. Why are we discussing this instead of going back to Val'sharah and getting Malfurion away from Lord Xavius? Maybe there's still time to save him."

"Faith has a point," said Sylvanas. "We have one of the Pillars, but as long as the Emerald Nightmare's still out there, we haven't really won the battle."

"That's true enough," said Khadgar. "So, what, you want to go into the Emerald Nightmare to help cleanse it?"

Faith nodded once, "I told Tyrande I would."

"When this is over," Sylvanas told her, "you and I are going to have a little talk about you making promises to Alliance leaders, okay?"

Faith ignored her, "Look, I just came here to get the Tears to safety. The Burning Legion is still attacking over there, and we need to keep fighting them. I understand that you want me to go talk to Alexstrasza, but –."

"I can speak to the Life-Binder if you'd like!"

Everyone turned to look at who had spoken. It was a golden-haired gnome wearing magnificent robes of white, gold and black. She smiled in response to Faith's grin.

"Chromie!" Faith knelt and gave the bronze drake an impulsive hug. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"It's always an honor when members of the Bronze Dragonflight come to visit us," said Modera. "What can we do for you, Chromie?"

"Mostly, it's what I can do for you. I know which scenario this is, and I'm the one who should go speak to Alexstrasza about Ysera. It'll be best coming from me."

"Is there any reason you're saying that?" wondered Sylvanas, looking at her.

"Well, yes. You see, there is an infinite number of futures in the world, according to our timeline. And this timeline is the one where Faith was the person to bring back the Tears of Elune."

"And that's important?" guessed Faith.

"Let's just say that one of the other scenarios where you get the Tears ends with you dismembered at the hands of the Nightmare Lord, who then replaces your body with that of a mutated treant."

Sylvanas stared at her, then at Faith, "You're kidding, right?"

"I know it's gruesome, Sylvanas, but it's what I see. Anyway, Faith made it back with the Tears, and Ysera's gone now, which means that I'll be the one to speak to Alexstrasza. Oh, and Faith, I know that you promise Tyrande that you'd help her get Malfurion back, but she's already gathered a large team of Kaldorei to go into the Emerald Nightmare. She won't want you along."

"What, because I'm not a Kaldorei, suddenly I'm worthless?"

"Of course not. It's just that Tyrande sees this as a night elven problem, and she doesn't really want anybody else involved. It's like when all that stuff happened with the Sunwell, you guys were the ones to handle it, without outside help."

"That's because what happened with the Sunwell was more our business," said Sylvanas.

Chromie nodded, "Yes. And Tyrande thinks the same thing about what's happening with the Emerald Nightmare. You can't really fault her for that."

Faith shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I can't." She paused for a moment, glancing at the map of the Broken Isles, "I guess that frees me up to do something else. How is the situation in Azsuna? Have you managed to decipher the clues as to the whereabouts of the Tidestone?"

"Yes and no. We know that it was shattered in five pieces, but we don't have the location of all the pieces. One of them is somewhere within the Academy, while others… we don't know. Maybe the naga have them." Khadgar held up his hand before Faith could protest, "Don't worry, we're working on this night and day. We just stopped now because you came here with the Tears of Elune."

Modera stepped forward, "The fact that you've recovered one of the Pillars so quickly, Faith, is an amazing thing. You've already offered us much relief."

"I'm glad. But we can't stop here."

"We're not. Trust me, we're working on the clues, and we have a team stationed in Azsuna, ready to move as soon as we give the word. Now, we need to get moving on the other Pillars."

Sylvanas walked over to the map on the wall, examining it closely, "I suppose we could send you to Highmountain, Faith. You already have a strong relationship with the tauren of Mulgore, so it shouldn't be a problem for you to establish a connection with the tauren that live in Highmountain."

"That's a great idea," said Khadgar to her. "The Hammer of Khaz'goroth is rumored to be in that area. It would be fantastic if Faith could pave the way for us with the tauren of Thunder Totem."

Faith tilted her head to the side, "What exactly does the Hammer do, do we know? The Tidestone brought forth our seas and rivers, and the Tears show us what Azeroth could be like."

"According to legend, the Hammer has the capacity to reshape the stone that forges a landmass."

"You mean like Deathwing did when he burst out of Deepholm?"

Khadgar blinked, "Yes, I suppose it's exactly like that, but it doesn't have to be so destructive. After all, it is a Pillar of Creation. Although I suppose that if it were to fall into enemy hands, it would have the power to annihilate a region. Don't forget that Khaz'goroth was the Titan who was called the forger of worlds."

Joining Sylvanas next to the map, still cradling the Tears of Elune in her arms, Faith let her gaze wander over the shape of Highmountain. "I know that Trueshot Lodge is located on the mountain, but what else can you tell me about the place?"

"The people who have been there speak of a majestic white elderhorn who roams around, keeping the animals in its territory safe."

Faith arched an eyebrow in a manner very similar to Sylvanas', "I was hoping for something a little more substantial than a roaming elderhorn, Master Karlain."

The archmage laughed, "My apologies – he is a big part of the area." He cleared his throat once, "The mountain appears to be peaceful, but the arrival of the Burning Legion has awoken a few… problems, shall we say."

"What kinds of problems?" Sylvanas asked him.

"There's a humanoid species in Highmountain called the drogbar, who were apparently created by the Titans. We don't know much about them except that they used to live in peace with the Highmountain tribe until recently. It's possible that the Burning Legion corrupted them like they did so many other creatures."

"It is said that the drogbar are shaman," said Modera. "But I suspect that the tauren would be able to give you more information about that."

Faith agreed. "All right, I'll be heading there then. In the meantime, do you have a place we could store the Tears?"

"Oh, yes. We have a space saved for all of the Pillars in the Chamber of the Guardian."

A nod, "Good. I'll go put that there, then I'll return to Orgrimmar for a bit before I head on over to Highmountain."

"We'll have transport ready for you to go, Faith. And we'll see whether we can get more people to join you on your journey there."

"That sounds good, Archmage, thank you."

* * *

"This place reminds me of the Grizzly Hills up in Northrend. Doesn't it look similar?"

Faith nodded at the tauren's statement. "Very much so. I thought this when I went to Trueshot Lodge a while ago. It has the same peaceful appearance the Hills do."

The tauren glanced briefly at her and smiled. His name was Sendor Sunhoof, a tauren who had made his home in the Barrens. Ever since they had taken off from Dalaran, riding on large eagles, he had explained his life to her, detailing his youth on the Mulgore plains and needing to break free from his family when he had reached a certain age. He had cut his teeth on members of the Alliance by fighting in the Stonetalon mountains, but had really made a name for himself in Northrend by fighting in Sholazar Basin.

"I'm still surprised that they picked me to wield an artifact," he murmured. "I'm not all that."

"Evidently, you are," said Velien, who was riding on an eagle just behind Faith. "You wouldn't have made it through the trials if you hadn't been worthy."

"He's got a point," said Faith. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Sendor, you've done well. My brother told me how you helped him after he lost his arm to the Scourge in Northrend. He probably would have died had it not been for you."

Uncomfortable, the tauren looked ahead, seeing that they were approaching Thunder Totem, "I was sorry to hear about Atalo."

The hollow place inside Faith's chest seemed to grow momentarily before shrinking back to its usual painful size. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Have you spoken to your brother since the incident?"

"Not since the memorial service, no."

"These things happen. Maybe we'll reconcile in the future." She didn't really believe that it was going to happen, but it was a remote possibility. She had briefly gone to Thunder Bluff to speak to Baine about the Highmountain tauren to see whether he knew anything about them. During her visit, she'd caught a brief glimpse of her brother as he'd played with Sylvera. The sight of them had made her heartsick, but she'd forced herself to turn away from them and leave.

The eagles glided over a hill, and suddenly, there was Thunder Totem right in front of them, looking like no settlement Faith had ever seen before. It looked like a titanic version of the totems Faith had always associated with the tauren, with bridges connecting it to other parts of the city constructed on nearby mountain cliffs. She could also see more than two dozen other tents scattered around the floor away from the main totem, which, seen from the air, seemed to work as one cohesive unit.

"I never thought the tauren would be able to build a city like that," breathed Velien in awe. "That's amazing."

Sendor snorted in approval, "They managed to unite all four Highmountain tribes before the Burning Legion arrived. I can't wait to meet them all."

They landed on a large platform in Thunder Totem a few minutes later, the eagles happy to see their handler again, a male whose horns weren't the same shape as the tauren she was used to. Instead, they looked like moose horns, which was both majestic and a little shocking at first.

"Welcome to Thunder Totem," he said. "Please follow Haro to the Hall of Chieftains. He will take you to Chieftain Mayla Highmountain, who is expecting you."

Faith nodded to him with a smile, "Thank you for your kind welcome. I look forward to meeting her."

Haro, a smaller tauren who might have been a teenager welcomed them in turn and began to lead them through the city.

"You have an amazing view," Velien said to him. "Look at that, you can see the entire mountain from here."

"Yes. This city has stood for hundreds of years, in part because of how well located it is."

"Difficult or an enemy to sneak up on you if you're able to see it coming from every side," said Faith with a nod.

"Exactly."

They stopped near an elevator, which would take them down to the hall below, located right at the center of the city. Faith smiled, reminded of the elevators of Undercity and feeling momentarily homesick.

They reached the Hall of Chieftains, which was completely underground, with a few tunnels leading outside. Along the walls, Faith noticed several elements, such as the trickle of a waterfall and hovering stones, which made for an interesting décor. Faith found herself really liking it.

"I welcome you to Thunder Totem," said a female tauren who could only be Mayla. She wore simple garments made of tanned leather, and had red war paint smeared over her face, giving her a fierce look.

"Thank you, High Chieftain," said Faith in Taur-ahe. "It is very kind of you to welcome us into your city. I trust that we will be able to help each other during these troubled times."

"It is my hope also," said Mayla. She indicated some cushions which had been scattered on one side of the large room, "Would you care for some refreshment? We have ale and roast deer if you would like."

Faith inclined her head, "I am sure my companions would love some. We've had a long ride."

They moved to sit down, and Mayla sat with them, pouring herself a bit of ale, "I understand you are searching for the Pillars of Creation in order to help stop the Burning Legion from destroying us all?"

"That is correct," said Velien, taking a bite of meat and closing his eyes at the taste. "This is delicious, by the way."

Mayla smiled, then grew serious, "We had one of the Pillars here, but… as you may have heard, my father was killed recently when the king of the drogbar stole it from him."

"Yes, I was told of this," said Faith as she gave a slow nod. "You have my deepest sympathies for your loss. I… I know how difficult it is to lose a parent."

"We all pass in time. It would have been bad, no matter what, but the manner in which he was killed… I do not understand why our peace was shattered."

"The Burning Legion has its way," said Sendor. "It excels in dividing people before they conquer them."

Faith turned her head to look at her companion, surprised by the way he had summed up the situation. Yes, that was exactly what the Burning Legion was doing: dividing them so that they would be busy fighting each other instead of resisting their invasion.

She had to admit that they had been incredibly effective at it thus far.


	25. Chapter 25

They spoke at length about the history of Highmountain and the issues that they had been facing ever since the invasion had begun. Faith learned that the drogbar had been giving the tauren problems all over the mountain, some of them even aligning with harpies in some cases.

"We also noticed that there is something odd going on with the Bloodtotem tribe. We heard there were some demons near their area of Highmountain so we sent some of our warbraves to check on them. They haven't returned."

"How long ago was that?" asked Faith.

"Three weeks. I fear the worst."

"Are they far from here?"

Mayla nodded, "On the other side of the mountain. It wouldn't take an eagle more than two hours to reach it, though, so they should have made the trip there and back again within a day. It's what they were supposed to do."

"Faith here is a mage," said Sendor. "She can make portals, so we could probably go there and see whether we can find your missing people. Once we've gotten in contact with them, we can make a portal to get back here."

"That is a possibility," agreed Faith. "Once I've gotten the coordinates from each place, I'll be able to make portals to and from there easily enough."

Mayla nodded, "That is good to know, thank you. But I wish that were the only problem we had. All of the tribes have been under attack lately. The Rivermane tribe is fielding drogbar attacks on a daily basis, and the issue with the harpies is one the Skyhorn tribe has been facing."

"All right, well, I can't split myself into three people, I'm afraid, but we can definitely assess the situation and report back to Dalaran."

"Our eagles are at your disposal, should you need them."

Faith smiled, "Thank you, High Chieftain, but I think I'll go get my riding bat to make things easier on everyone. I don't know by what miracle your eagle bore me on its back, considering the fact that I'm undead, but I'm very grateful it didn't toss me off its back."

"Living creatures do not allow you to ride them?"

"Not as a general rule, no. Bats do, but they're used to us. You have raised your eagles well."

"Thank you." She looked up as a brave brought over a map of Highmountain for them. "Here. This map has the coordinates of every settlement in Highmountain."

Faith looked at it closely, jotting down the position of Thunder Totem and committing it to memory and thanking Sylvanas for having made her mind sharper in undeath. "Okay, where is the Bloodtotem tribe located?"

"At Cliff's Edge, north of here. It overlooks a stretch of wood. The Rivermane tribe is right there in Riverbend, to the south."

"And the Skyhorn tribe would be right there, I presume," said Velien, pointing to an area of the map with the same name.

"That's right. Do you think you will be able to help us?"

"We will certainly try, but we're going to need to figure out where the priorities are. And we're going to need more people."

"Oh, I have many braves who will happily go with you. Haro, for instance. He is eager to be of use, despite the fact that he is so young."

"I'll be more than happy to have him along, as well as anybody else you can spare." She looked at Velien, "We're going to need additional mages for portals. I'm going to make you a portal back to Dalaran. Once you're there, please speak to Khadgar so that he can send some people over."

"What will you do in the meantime?"

"I'll find out as much as I can about the people of Highmountain. When you return, we'll be able to go. I'll make my way to Cliff's Edge, while you and Sendor go help the Rivermane and the Skyhorn tribes." She turned to Mayla, "Would that be all right?"

She nodded gratefully, "That's a good plan, thank you, Faith. I'll round up some warbraves to come with you."

"Sounds good." Faith got to her feet, "Let's get started."

* * *

The Highmountain tauren, as it turned out, were very eager to help. Mayla was able to find twenty volunteers in less time than it took Velien to return from Dalaran with additional forces. They were also curious about Faith and Sendor, happy when the two of them shared stories about their time in Mulgore.

"I should be happy to visit Thunder Bluff once all of this is over," said Mayla. "It sounds like our cousins are great people."

"Oh, they most certainly are," said Faith, grinning. "Our high chieftain, Baine Bloodhoof, would be particularly happy to meet you, I think."

Velien returned with the mages within the hour, also bringing with him several Horde and Alliance forces.

"We could only get fifteen additional people," he said apologetically. "I know that more would have made a difference, but there aren't many people to spare right now."

Faith clapped his shoulder gently, "I know. We're still fighting the Legion in Val'sharah and Azsuna."

"Oh, and I got this note here to give to you."

"A note?" She took a bit of parchment from him and unrolled it. "Oh. It's from Alexstrasza."

" _Dear Faith,_

 _Chromie just told me what happened with Ysera. I'm sorry you had to do that – I know it must not have been an easy decision to make. Thank you for ending her suffering and giving her back to Elune. I'm sure that she appreciates it, wherever she is now._ "

She stopped reading, working to swallow a lump in her throat. "Oh, Alexstrasza, my friend," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you all right, General?" Velien asked her.

She gave a single nod and rolled up the parchment again, stowing it in the pack she kept strapped to her leg. "All right, everyone. Before we go, I want you all to take an hour or two to get acquainted with the people here. Please learn about them and their culture, so that you can better appreciate what we're about to do."

"Do we really have time for that?" asked Sendor.

"We're making time. If we're going to be fighting with these people, we're going to have to learn about them and have them learn about us. It'll make things easier in the long run. I want you all to meet back here in a couple of hours."

* * *

Faith's plan worked well. By the time everyone had returned to where Faith was sitting, feeding Ivory some grapes, they'd made some friends and appeared more enthusiastic about what it was they were supposed to do.

"See? Getting to know the locals on a more personal level gives you a better idea of what's happening and what's at stake. Sure, you could have just come here and helped people without bothering to find out their names. But then, why should they trust you?"

She, for her part, had been speaking to the eagle handler, Windtamer Nalt, finding him curious about her bat. Ivory had allowed him to stroke her, even nudging him when he'd backed away.

"She's got very soft fur. You wouldn't think that about a bat."

Faith smiled, "Most people wouldn't touch a bat if their lives depended on it, they're too afraid of rabies."

"Is that a problem for your people?"

"Rabies? We've had to cull parts of Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest because of the disease, but the bats seem to have done just fine." She scratched Ivory's ears gently, "Yes you have, haven't you?"

Ivory squeaked, leaning into Faith's hand. Nalt smiled as he watched them. "Cute," he said. "Oh, here comes Mayla."

Faith moved her hand away from Ivory and put up her index finger, indicating that she needed to behave. Instantly, Ivory straightened up, the picture of well-behaved innocence.

"You have trained that creature well," commented Mayla. "I never thought to train bats before."

"Well, if you ever come to Undercity, you'll see our roosting bats. Some of them are a little terrifying, but they're sweet, for the most part."

Mayla smiled briefly before turning to the people who had gathered around her. "I sincerely appreciate the fact that the Horde and the Alliance have decided to come and help our people. The problems we are facing may be common to some, but we have been at peace for quite some time, and we do not want to see that peace irrevocably shattered. I thank you all for being here and volunteering for these missions. Outsiders, please know that you will always be welcome here at Thunder Totem. I pray that you will be safe."

The tauren stomped their hooves as Mayla finished speaking. Faith inclined her head, "Well said."

"I am not used to giving speeches. My father was the better speaker."

"You'll get used to it. The key is to hold people's attention, and thanking them for what they've done or what they're about to do is a great way to do that."

"I wish I could come with you to see what was happening for myself."

"It's difficult to stay behind, I know," Faith told her. "It means placing a lot of trust in people you may not know very well and hope that they will do the job you've assigned them as well as you would."

"You speak from experience."

"Oh, I do. When my wife made me general of the Forsaken armies, I found that I had to stay in the back, directing things instead of being in the thick of battle all the time. It was frustrating, to say the least. That's why I'm happy to be here." She laughed. "I should get going."

"You should. Thanks again for coming to help."

"It's my pleasure. I hope to see you soon."

She whistled, and Ivory came to her, lowering her body to the ground so that Faith could climb on. All around her, others were doing the same, stroking their eagle's feathers, getting ready for the flight.

"Haro," said Faith, "could you please lead the way to Cliff's Edge? Mayla said you knew the place."

"I would be happy to."

They took off, each group of people riding in different directions. Faith didn't know what they were getting themselves into, but she hoped it wouldn't end in disaster.

* * *

The landscape of Highmountain was beautiful. From rocky mountain plains to high cliffs and riverlands, Faith found that she liked it immensely. As always, she wished Sylvanas were with her so that they could explore this new place together. Her wife would have certainly appreciated a ride through the area when she'd been alive, hunting wildlife and living off the land.

"I'm happy that we're flying through here," said one of her companions. "I wouldn't fancy having to pick my way over these hills with a hawkstrider."

"It wouldn't be easy," Faith told him, glancing back at him. "I daresay it would be very easy to unexpectedly fall off a cliff."

"And then some," he agreed.

He was one of two Sin'dorei with her, Farstriders who had survived the Scourge and had worked ever since to help others against various foes. They were accompanied by an orc shaman and two Forsaken rogues Faith had spoken to on various occasions. Accompanying them as well were Haro and three other Highmountain tauren, each of whom explained in turn what they were flying over.

"Below us is Pinerock Basin. This is where we find most of our moose and mountain lions."

Haro nodded, "It was there that I endured the trial to come of age last year. I managed to bring down a fully grown bear with my bare hands."

Faith glanced at him, her eyebrows raised. "Taking down a bear without a weapon is quite a feat, Haro. You should be proud of yourself."

He grinned at her, "Thanks. Nobody thought I would be able to do it because I'm smaller than the others."

"Size isn't indicative of strength," she told him. "Some of our most powerful mages are gnomes, and they hardly reach my knees in terms of height."

They grew quiet, contemplating the landscape before them. From their height, they could see all the way to the ocean, which bordered Highmountain on three sides.

Another hour passed before Haro's eagle began to descend, skirting over a plain that appeared to house a large number of bears, who paid absolutely no attention to them as they landed. As soon as they'd climbed off, their mounts took off again, Ivory going to roost up in a tree while the eagles stayed with her, perching on branches and looking around them with sharp eyes.

"Cliff's Edge is just over here," said Haro. "You see the tents? The Bloodtotems built their encampment there about ten years ago because they wanted to be away from the main hustle and bustle of Thunder Totem. They don't like outsiders very much."

"Well, we're not here to hurt them or anything," said Faith. "We just want to make sure they're all right."

Haro nodded, "Yes. But they consider  _us_  outsiders as well. Anybody who's not a Bloodtotem is eyed with distrust."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

They walked down a path that led to the entrance to the camp. Two guards were there, raising their spears at their approach.

"What do you want?" one of them asked, making no effort to be polite.

Faith bowed, speaking in Taur-ahe. "We heard there had been some trouble around here with demons, and wanted to make sure you were all right. We were sent by Chieftain Mayla Highmountain after the warbraves that came here did not return."

The guards looked at each other, clearly surprised to hear her speaking their language.

"We do not allow outsiders on our lands!" He then said something that Faith loosely translated as an insult to her ancestors. Haro took a step forward, but the Farstriders managed to hold him back.

She smiled at the guards but when she next spoke, her voice was hard, "Except that you will let us pass, and you will not attack us. We came here to see whether we could help you, but you obviously don't need that. So we will collect the Thunder Totem warbraves that were sent here and be on our way."

They waited a bit, but after a while, the guards agreed, barely, that they should go speak to their chieftain.

And so it was with a sense of dread that Faith and her companions walked into the Bloodtotem camp.

It was a camp like any other, with tents and people congregating around fires, eating stew from large iron pots. But Faith had found more cheer in the Lordaeron graveyards, sensing the intense dislike coming from the tauren around them.

The two guards led them to a small open square, where they found the three warbraves from Thunder Totem, who were distinguishable by the fact that their horns weren't quite as big as the Bloodtotem tauren's.

"Haro!" cried one of them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to get you out," he said. "What happened?"

"We have been trying to leave this place for weeks, but they have not let us do that. We have been staying here near this fire, while they bring us food and drink, but we were not able to speak to their chieftain at all. A week ago, they caught this drogbar and imprisoned it. That was the most movement we saw around here."

"What, are they trying to get you to be a part of their tribe?" Faith asked them.

"We do not know."

She introduced herself quickly and was about to go speak to one of the guards when they returned.

"You can come meet our chieftain," they said to her. "Only you. Your friends must leave our camp."

Faith looked at them and nodded, "Go."

"We shouldn't leave you here, General," said one of the Forsaken rogues.

"It's okay," she told him. "Go on, take these warbraves and go. I'll join you shortly."

"The warbraves cannot leave," said the guards. "Our chieftain wants them here."

"For what purpose? Surely you are not holding them prisoner for wanting to come and help you."

But the guards ignored her. "They stay."

One of them used his spear to keep Faith and the three warbraves where they were while the other one escorted Faith's companions back outside the camp.

Pursing her lips, Faith backed off, moving towards the warbraves, who were watching the proceedings with worried looks on their faces.

"It's going to be okay," she said quietly to them.

"I am not sure. The drogbar here has been saying that the Bloodtotem are up to something bad, but we have not been able to figure out what."

"We will, don't worry." Glancing at the guard to make sure he wasn't looking at her, she walked casually towards the cage where the drogbar was held. It was a furry creature that came up to her chest, with clawed hands and feet. It reminded her a little of a very furry trogg with a more prominent jaw and an intelligent look in its eyes.

The drogbar looked at her, then back at the guard. "You should leave here if you can." By its voice, Faith surmised she was looking at a male drogbar.

"Oh, I can, that's not the problem. What is your name?"

"Navarrogg," he said. "And you really need to leave. These tauren… they're not safe people to be around."

She gave a nod, "I believe you. Hang tight, we'll be out of here soon."

The guard returned, and he came towards her with his friend, "All right, you can come see our chieftain now."

"That's nice," said Faith. "Why don't you both take me to him? I'll follow you."

They started walking, leading Faith to one of the larger tents in the camp. Someone was waiting for her, a tauren whose elaborate horns made him look much too tall.

He glared at her as she approached, and she stared him down, not bowing to him, "Chieftain Bloodtotem," she said. "Thank you for receiving me. I hope you understand that my goal here was not to make anybody uncomfortable. We just heard that there was some trouble around these parts and came to see whether we could lend a hand."

"We really do not need help."

"I gathered that," she said. "So if it's all the same to you, I will gather the three warbraves you've had in your custody – you really can't keep them – and we shall leave you alone."

He looked at her with unrestrained hostility, "Fine. Go." He grunted, "And never come back to these lands again. We do not take kindly to outsiders."

"That's a pity. You'd find that knowing outsiders could be very good for your people in general. It could help them thrive and learn new things."

"Oh, we know the kinds of things your people have to teach us."

Wondering what he meant by that, Faith gave the barest nod, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Nevertheless, thank you for agreeing to speak with me, I leave in peace."

She stepped out of the chieftain's tent, assuming that the guards would be waiting for her to escort her back to the warbraves. However, she didn't see them anywhere. Even more curious was the fact that there was nobody left in that section of the camp. She could have sworn that she'd seen at least four tauren around a fire just ten paces away from where she stood, and several others watching from nearby structures.

"That's odd," she said to herself as she made her way back towards the entrance of the camp.

She reached the area where the warbraves had been and stopped in her tracks, staring, positive that the sun was playing with her vision.

The three tauren lay on the ground, obviously dead, and Navarrogg was no longer in his cage. Stepping closer to the scene, she saw three spilled goblets next to them, their contents emitting a faint smell that caused Faith's eyes to widen in horror.

They'd arrived too late, far too late…


	26. Chapter 26

Way too late.

Faith made a run for it, positive that one of the Bloodtotem tauren was going to come out from the shadows an ambush her.

But she made it out of the camp unscathed, finding her companions very much alive near the tree their mounts were in.

"General?" asked one of the Farstriders, coming to her. "What's the matter?"

"We need to get out of here. The warbraves are dead, poisoned."

"Poisoned?" asked Haro, looking stricken. "What do you mean? By whom? I know the Bloodtotem are vicious and that they generally like to kill outsiders, but they don't use poison to do it."

Faith shook her head, "Oh, I don't think that they're Bloodtotem anymore. That was no ordinary poison I found on the ground next to your friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know the smell of various venoms. That one had a sickening scent that any Forsaken knows better than the smell of roses."

"The Plague?" asked one of the rogues.

"No, but it's definitely not something you would find on Azeroth, I promise you that. On Argus, maybe."

"The Legion…" whispered Haro. "You think they did this?"

"I think we got there too late. It probably wouldn't have mattered if we'd gotten there three weeks ago, I think that the Legion got to them long before we realized they were in this area." Faith called Ivory down, and the other eagles followed her. "Let's get back to Thunder Totem quickly."

She conjured a portal, ushering everyone through it, including the eagles, who were baffled to see the swirling vortex before them. But they followed their riders through it easily enough. Faith was the last one through, still expecting some kind of ambush.

"I don't understand why they didn't attack me," she said as she landed. "They could have all killed us in a second, and we wouldn't have even seen it coming."

"Maybe they wanted to scare us," said Haro. "And it's working."

"Don't let it. The Burning Legion can be defeated. We just need to figure out how we're going to do that." She quickly walked through the city, finding Mayla once more in the Hall of Chieftains, having something to eat with some of her advisors.

She looked up when Faith entered, and got to her feet, not having expected her back so quickly.

"That was fast," she commented. "Did you get our warbraves back?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Faith told her quietly.

* * *

Mayla stared at her, "You're positive that it's the Burning Legion."

Faith nodded once, "Yes Mayla. You have to understand, I'm positive it's them. I recognized the scent of the poison: it's definitely Legion-made."

"I don't want to believe it," said the chieftain of the Highmountain tribe. "I mean, I don't want to think that my people could so easily be corrupted."

"Look, the Burning Legion knows how to seduce people, it's second nature to them. I've seen them corrupt people who were paradigms of good just as easily as people who were inherently more evil." She found herself chewing on her lip and stopped immediately, "We need to figure out exactly where these tauren are and what they're doing. There was a drogbar imprisoned in their camp who tried to warn us."

"You can't trust the drogbar."

"None of them?" asked Faith, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe a few. I don't know how many of them follow their king."

Another nod, "In any case, we can't let that one go to the Burning Legion. It may be a good way to get the drogbar back to your side. We're going to need all the help we can get against the demons."

"All right, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we go back to that camp and try to figure out where the Bloodtotems went. They can't have gone very far."

"You want more warriors?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"I'll see who else we can spare, but I can't promise a large number." She made to leave, but Faith took her hand gently.

"Look, you do realize that if the Bloodtotem tribe really has allied itself with the Burning Legion, we're going to have to kill them, right?"

A pained look crossed Mayla's features, "I know. They may have been the most hateful members of the Highmountain tauren, but it's still hard to believe that we're going to have to do this to them because of a choice they made."

"I'm sorry."

Mayla sighed and left, asking guards to gather any additional volunteers to help Faith with her task.

It didn't take long for people to start coming to her. There weren't many of them, as most of the tauren of Thunder Totem had a hard time believing that any of their members would have turned to the Burning Legion, but there were enough.

"Thirty people," said Haro. "What do you think?"

"It's better than I could have hoped for."

They all left an hour later, taking the portal that Faith conjured back to Cliff's Edge.

The camp was still utterly deserted, but the bodies of the fallen warbraves were still there, as was the poison that had been used to kill them. Haro picked up one of the goblets and sniffed it, nearly gagging at the smell.

"How in the world would they have drunk that willingly?" he asked, setting the goblet down and trying not to heave.

"They could have been forced. It wouldn't be that difficult, to be honest."

"What's that on the floor next to the cage?" asked someone.

Faith looked over and saw something violet glinting on the ground, some kind of crystal shard. She couldn't be sure, but it reminded her of Navarrogg, maybe part of the armor he'd been wearing… "Can you see any more of these?" she asked, picking it up.

"There's one right here," said Haro, pointing to something near a clump of bushes that led away from the area they were standing in.

Altogether, they found four shards in the camp, the last one being very close to the exit.

"It's a trail," said Faith. "Let's see where it takes us, but be on your guard."

"Yeah, drogbar aren't really trustworthy anymore," murmured Haro. "It could be leading us into an ambush."

They began to follow the violet trail. It wound through a patch of forest that was teeming with harpies and oddly behaving bears that Faith guessed they would have to take care of before long. She also saw an enormous ettin roaming the between the trees, and hurried her companions along, not wanting in the slightest to come face-to-face with that thing.

"It's bigger than the ones in Silverpine Forest," said one of the Forsaken rogues as they made their way out of the forest. "And those were a pain to take down, let me tell you."

"I believe you," Faith told him.

For the better part of an hour, they followed the trail, noticing that they didn't need to keep looking for the violet shards: the tauren had begun to leave substantial tracks on the ground once they'd gotten away from their camp.

They stopped walking when they reached a lake in the middle of a shallow stone valley, listening to their surroundings. They heard no birds, no animal footsteps, just the sound of the breeze whistling through the trees and, very faintly, voices in the distance.

"That sounds like them," said Haro to Faith.

Faith was tense, "We're being followed," she whispered.

Her statement caused all of them to tense and look around them more carefully. They saw nothing, but they sensed that Faith hadn't been wrong: someone or something was definitely following them.

"Let's move," she said. "Carefully."

They did, walking single-file, with Haro in the lead and Faith right behind him, ready to cast a spell should anything happen.

They crested a rocky hill and stopped, staring.

"Oh, by An'she," breathed Haro.

It was the Bloodtotem tribe, all right – Faith recognized the two guards at the entrance to a much larger settlement than the one they'd left.

The Bloodtotem tribe, with their eyes and horns glowing a dull fel green.

In the service of the Burning Legion.

* * *

"Damn it," hissed Faith. "I didn't want to be right. I'm sorry, you guys."

"What do we do? Do we fight them?"

She shook her head, "Let's get out of here. We can't attack that settlement, there are way too many of them. Pull back,  _quietly_."

"Back to the lake?" asked Haro.

"Yes. Go."

Faith waited until everyone had left before she moved away from the settlement. She kept an eye on it the whole time, making sure that none of the tauren there had seen anything.

She reached the lake and immediately worked on creating a portal for her companions, all of whom were looking around fretfully, trying to make sure no ambush was coming their way.

But the one who ambushed them wasn't the kind of creature to be seen if it didn't wish to be. And it waited in the shadows until Faith was the only one left there. As soon as it saw she was alone, it let out a terrifying snarl that would have caused even the hardiest warrior to wet his pants.

Faith, however, didn't cower. She heard the snarl, recognizing it for what it was, and so wasn't at all surprised when she saw Greymane leaping at her from behind a boulder.

There was a smell to him, not just the small of feral dog that she'd come to associate with the worgen, but another, fainter aroma.

Poison. She smelled it very clearly when he took a swipe at her, meaning to tear out her throat.

 _His claws… he's coated his claws in venom_ , she thought distractedly as she put up a barrier of arcane energy to counter his attack. The sound his claws made when they hit was akin to thunder, making her suddenly very aware of the fact that they weren't very far from the tauren settlement she'd just left.

"Give it up, pretty one," snarled Greymane. "You're not going to survive this."

Faith parried his next blow with Felo'melorn. His blood flew in an arc, spattering a boulder nearby, causing him to let out an involuntary whine. "All right, Genn, you want a duel to the death? I'll give you one."

"Drop your sword then," he snarled at her.

"So I can be defenseless when you come at me with venomous claws? I think not. Come at me!"

He howled, leaping at her with frightening speed. She faced him, but just as he was about to hit her, she felt a burning pain in her shoulder blade, almost hearing the knife as it sliced through her.

"Oh, you coward…" she hissed at him.

The knife she'd been hit with had been poisoned as well, and she felt its effect just before Genn swiped an enormous paw at her abdomen, tearing robes and skin. Sizzling agony exploded across her, and she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"It's no more than you and your  _wife_  deserve."

Faith staggered, but managed to stay upright until the worgen behind her stabbed her again, causing her to fall to her knees.

The poison was already making her sluggish. She tried to conjure her black fire to protect herself, but only a small black flame flickered in the palm of her hand. Whatever venom the worgen had concocted, it was definitely strong, and had been made specifically for her.

Greymane laughed and aimed a kick at her side, sending her crashing against a rock. "I told you, you're not getting out of this alive. You can't even perform magic anymore." He kicked her again, this time catching the side of her head. Her vision blurred, and she could do nothing as both the worgen fell on her, snarling and stabbing at her. She couldn't even scream, only able to recall a very similar situation in Durotar when…

"Wait," said the king of Gilneas, backing off and pulling his friend with him. "Don't kill her… let someone find her. I want Sylvanas in agony as she watches her die."

Faith's vision was going gray. She blinked, trying to stay awake. She had to… couldn't lose consciousness where she was.

"Search her. Make sure she doesn't have a way to get home."

She couldn't struggle as the venom began to paralyze her. The worgen reached into her pockets, extracting the hearthstone Sylvanas had given her. As he touched it, it disintegrated into his hands, thanks to a spell Faith had imbued it with to keep anybody from getting to Sylvanas if anything happened to her.

She blinked slowly, feeling bolts of pain shooting deep within her body from the wounds she'd sustained. She tried speaking, but found herself unable to.

"Take that sword from her. The Alliance should have it, not some Horde whore."

The worgen was only barely able to pry her fingers from Felo'melorn, but couldn't actually lift the sword. Whenever he touched it, he pulled back, his fingers singed by the metal grip.

Greymane snarled in frustration and kicked at the sword, but it didn't budge from Faith's side. With a curse, he grabbed one of Faith's arms and began to pull her away.

"I don't believe it, Genn… the sword is  _following_  her."

"Damn it. How the hell did she get to be one of the wielders?" He kicked Faith again, hitting her face this time.

Her world dissolved into obscurity.

* * *

There was darkness around her, impenetrable, thick as molasses.

She couldn't move, didn't know which way was up or down, or even whether she was standing on something.

Was she standing?

There was no sound.

Just pain. A tremendous pain coming from specific points in her body. Burning like a fire that was slowly simmering away the tissue around the wounds she'd sustained.

Was she dead?

_By the gods, Sylvanas, am I dead?_

She tried to raise a leg to walk, but immediately felt a dizzying swooping sensation that made her feel so sick she heaved. Again and again, her stomach twisted itself in every way, trying to expel something that wasn't there. It was horrible – she'd hated being nauseated when she'd been alive. It had been one of the most uncomfortable things for her, laying there, wanting to throw up but being unable to.

She felt that way now, but it was worse, much worse. Her limbs felt heavy, saturated with poison.

The feel of the poison was familiar to her, making her understand what it was. Nerubian toxins, something she was particularly susceptible to.

She coughed and felt something acidic in her mouth. The taste of venom.

_I have to get out of here…_

Tears running down her face, suspended in the dark, Faith tried to move, but it was impossible.

_Sylvanas… help. I don't want to die, my love. I don't want to be without you…_

* * *

There were footsteps. Cautious, at first, then running. A muffled exclamation.

"General? General, can you hear me?"

"Is she alive? Can you feel a pulse?"

"She's a Forsaken, idiot, we wouldn't feel a pulse even if she were walking around talking to us." The person who had spoken, a male Sin'dorei, made a dismayed sound in the back of his throat. "Look at this… whoever did this, they butchered her."

Faith struggled to open her eyes and make a sound to indicate she was alive, but only managed to part her lips a little.

"Did you… did you see?"

"I think she's alive!"

She sank back into the darkness.

* * *

Sylvanas was walking around Orgrimmar, reviewing troops when she heard someone screaming out her name. She turned her head in time to see an orc running towards her, looking so pale she thought he was going to faint on the spot.

Fear seized her. Instinctually, she tried to reach out to Faith, but felt nothing, not even the wall that had stopped her from getting through to her before.

_No please no not this we just got married I can't she has to be alive…_

"Warchief," panted the orc, reaching her.

"Where is she?" Her voice sounded steady. How could her voice sound steady?

"She's just been transported to Dalaran."

"Dalaran," she repeated. "Very well, thank you."

Going back to Grommash Hold, she went to her and Faith's room and pulled a set of black robes out of their trunk. Putting those in a bag along with a few other things, she walked out of there and found a mage waiting for her.

"We have a portal ready for you, Warchief," she said.

She thanked the mage and took the portal that had materialized in front of her, landing in the magical city a moment later.

She vaguely remembered the layout of the place, and was able to find the clinic fairly quickly, not caring about some of the looks she was getting from the general population. Most of them were hostile, while others were clearly petrified at having her there. But nobody tried to stop her, which was their saving grace, as she would have probably killed them first and asked questions later.

A healer met her as she was entering the healing center, wordlessly taking her through the building until they reached an area Sylvanas had never been to before. Its walls were white and pristine, with a few brightly colored paintings hanging there for decoration. A couple of people lay on stretchers in the hall, awake and conversing quietly with their healers. But in a small room, surrounded by a paladin, priest, and druid, lay Faith.

Faith.

Her wife.

The woman she had loved for over a century, the one she had died to protect.

Her skin was a faded mottled gray as opposed to the almost creamy alabaster color she'd been reborn with, with the skin under her eyes having turned a darker shade. She was naked, and this fact allowed Sylvanas to see everything that was wrong. How her veins were nearly black with the poison she could actually smell, and how the creature that had attacked her had savaged her.

Felo'melorn lay on the bed with her.

_Oh, my darling love…_

One of the healers turned to look at her, "Warchief," he said, giving a bow. "I'm so sorry, we're just about to wrap bandages around her."

"Without healing her?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"We… I'm sorry, My Lady, we can't."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"We  _can't_. We don't know what kind of venom was used against her, but it's unlike anything we've seen before. She's undead, so it shouldn't be coursing through her veins, and yet it is."

"It's nerubian," she said. "She's always had a problem with that type of venom."

"But it's not the only one she's been hit with. It looks like a mixture of sorts. We can't figure it out."

"Then get me someone who can," said Sylvanas, her voice measured. "Now. Go."

The healers exited the room, leaving her alone with Faith.

Bracing herself, she stepped closer and took her beloved's hand, fully expecting her to turn to ash before her very eyes. With her other hand, she pulled up the sheet, covering the worst of her wounds.

"Oh, my love, what did you get yourself into this time?" she asked quietly.

Faith's hand twitched within hers. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

_Syl…vanas._

"I'm right here. Come back to me."

_Can't…_

"Yes, you can. I know it's hard, baby girl, but you need to fight this. Come on." She got closer to Faith, pressing their foreheads together, "You can do it, my love. Come back to me."

* * *

Sylvanas.

Faith could hear her voice coming from a faint point of light just out of reach.

_You are not dying today, do you hear me?_

She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave Sylvanas. She couldn't.

But she couldn't move.

"Help me, Sylvanas…" she whispered.

Something threatened to pull her further into the darkness, grabbing her by the spine and causing untold amounts of red-hot pain to flow through her very bones.

She shrieked.

* * *

Faith had finally quieted down. She'd screamed for ten minutes, with Sylvanas attempting to calm her down in every possible way. Finally, she'd kissed her, which, miraculously, had seemed to help.

The healers were back in the room, along with several people Sylvanas was more than happy to see.

Rotvine was sitting next to her, waiting for people to finish working on Faith. Closer to Faith's bed was Lady Liadrin, who was examining a list of venoms, trying to figure out what Faith had been poisoned with exactly.

"You think it was the Burning Legion?" Rotvine asked Sylvanas in a low voice.

Sylvanas shook her head, "No. I have no idea how the Legion would get their hands on nerubian venom in the first place, and how they would know to target Faith with it. Do we know what happened?"

It was Liadrin who answered, "Halduron got word from the rangers who found her."

"Rangers found her?" asked Rotvine.

"Yes. They were hunting in the area and came upon her about an hour after she'd been attacked. They carried her out of there and ran into tauren from Thunder Totem who came back with another mage to get her."

"I'd like to speak to these rangers."

"Halduron already questioned them," said Liadrin. "Trust me, Sylvanas, you don't need to talk to them yourself."


	27. Chapter 27

The healers of Dalaran worked night and day to counteract the venom that was slowly killing Faith. Only the fact that Sylvanas herself had raised her had kept her from dying immediately after she'd been stabbed.

Sylvanas, for her part, didn't move from her side. She didn't say anything to anybody, merely accepting reports that were coming in from all over the Broken Isles and reading them while keeping a hold of Faith's hand.

Faith remained unconscious for the most part, stuck in some kind of coma she couldn't get out of.

"The poison's keeping her under," said Liadrin to her on the third day. "But she's holding on, we can feel the will inside her not to give up. Every once in a while, this power surges within her. Do you have anything to do with that?"

Sylvanas nodded once, saying nothing. She felt those surges too every time Faith touched her mind.

"Warchief?"

"Yes," she said finally. "Those surges you feel, it's Faith when she's reaching out to me, when we manage to connect."

"You're still able to reach her? Can she tell you what happened?"

"No. Ordinarily, it would work that way and I'd be able to tell you every thought in her mind, but there's been this weird wall between us that stops our connection from going through. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Like a psychic attack?"

She frowned. "Actually, yes, exactly like that. Anyway, this block is still active. We noticed that the connection was stronger between us after more intimate moments, but once we were apart… it's like trying to move through sludge."

Liadrin nodded, "I understand."

"That's good, because I sure as hell don't."

"Don't you? You and Faith lost your connection to each other, seemingly at random. Now, she suffers a horrific attack that she can't seem to wake up from, but has surges of power every time you do manage to link your minds, however briefly."

Rotvine, who was standing in a corner of the room with Garia and Vilak, made a thoughtful sound, "We were already thinking that their loss of connection was a way to keep them apart because whoever is attacking them knows that they're much stronger together."

"That begs the question, though, who's behind this attack?" asked Vilak. "I mean, she was stabbed, but animals also got to her. The claw marks on her look like they came from a bear."

"That's no bear mark," said Sylvanas. She sounded tired. "I already know who attacked her, I just can't prove it."

Rotvine looked at her sharply, "You think Greymane attacked her? It would be savage, even for him."

"The claw marks are consistent with the ones I've seen worgen leave behind," said Liadrin with a nod. "But why would he attack Faith, especially now?"

"Wouldn't be the first time since we got here."

"What do you mean?"

Sylvanas told Liadrin about the ambush. "He blames us for Varian's death. Not just the Horde, you understand, but Faith and I specifically."

"And since he was Varian's lover," said Garia, "he probably wants Sylvanas to suffer the same way he is."

Liadrin's mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry, he was Varian's  _what_?"

"That's what we heard."

"From whom? Are you sure? I mean, Genn's married!"

Garia snorted, "That's never stopped men before, and you know it. Most of them think with… their second brains."

Liadrin held up her hands, "Wait, wait. You heard that Varian and Genn were  _lovers_  of all things, and because of that, you think that Genn is trying to kill Faith because of his death at the hands of the Burning Legion?"

Sylvanas looked up at her, "When you put it like that, it sounds nonsensical."

"That's because it is. I acknowledge the fact that Genn and Varian were close, we saw that. But him blaming you and Faith personally for his death and attacking Faith because of it is insane."

"I never said it wasn't," Sylvanas told her. "But if you have another explanation, I'd love to hear it."

"Do you think any of the worgen have turned to the Burning Legion?"

Everyone froze at the question, considering. Sylvanas shook her head, "The worgen are many things, but I do not see them allying themselves with the demons."

"Didn't one of them ally himself with the Scourge, though?" asked Rotvine. "The one who kidnapped Faith years ago."

"Thank you for bringing that up, Carrick, I love to think of that time, really…" Sylvanas squeezed Faith's hand tighter, "Yes, there were a few worgen who turned to the Scourge, but I don't think it was done willingly, you know. They were killed and raised like the rest of us."

"So you don't think so," said Liadrin.

"It's highly unlikely."

"But you think Greymane had something to do with it?"

A nod. "Like I said, he tried to kill her recently in Azsuna." Saying nothing else, Sylvanas brought her forehead down until it rested against Faith's shoulder. She closed her eyes, wanting to reach her, wanting her to wake up and tell her she was okay. She felt herself wanting to cry.

* * *

Days went by with very little change. Faith didn't respond to any treatment, and worse, whatever efforts she'd been subconsciously making to speak to Sylvanas telepathically were weakening.

She was dying, and there was nothing Sylvanas could do about it.

One morning, the warchief got to her feet, wrapping Faith her own cloak and picking her up. "I'm taking her home," she said when people began to panic. "If she's going to die, and it looks like she is, I don't want it to be here."

"But you can't… we can still try to heal her. Warchief, you shouldn't give up."

Sylvanas kept quiet, walking out of the clinic with Faith her arms. Members of the Horde saw her and walked with her to the portal area that had been set up in what had been dubbed Windrunner's Sanctuary. They stayed with her until she'd gone through the portal that led her to Undercity. The wordless show of support meant more to her than she could have expressed in that moment, but she made a mental note to thank them later.

Rotvine was waiting for her with Master Apothecary Lydon and other members of the Royal Apothecary Society.

"We've prepared your chambers for her, My Lady," said Rotvine. "We've gotten potions ready for her, but it's hard to know what to concoct if we don't have a sample of what she was poisoned with."

"Will her blood do?" asked Sylvanas.

Lydon nodded, "It will, yes."

Sylvanas carried Faith to their chambers, whispering to her the whole time. Once she was settled, she took a syringe from Lydon and gently inserted the tip of its needle into Faith's arm, slowly drawing blood.

"That's perfect, Warchief. We'll start working on this right away."

"Thank you," she murmured, not looking in his direction as he left the room.

She didn't know how long she stayed there. Hours might have morphed into days as she sat by Faith's side, holding her hand. She was vaguely aware of the passage of time when Rotvine walked in periodically with potions and salves to try on Faith.

Nothing worked…

Yet Faith was still alive, imprisoned in her own mind. She felt as though she were trapped in a tangle of thick spider webs, her entire body hurting in ways she hadn't felt since she had died. The pain was magnified whenever she tried reaching Sylvanas, but still, she didn't stop trying, telling her she felt her, that she loved her.

She saw dozens of horrible things. Surely it was just her imagination, enhanced by the venom coursing through her, and not actual visions of the past that she was having. She saw and felt what had happened to her wife when she had died and when she had been in the service of the Scourge. She saw the torture Arthas had put her through. And she imagined a world where Sylvanas was still an agent of the Northrend forces, decimating everything in her path.

There was no way for her to escape.

* * *

Garia was making her way through Undercity, feeling more than a little triumphant. A wound at the back of her head was bleeding freely, and she was limping severely, but she carried wonderful news from Azsuna.

"We got the Tidestone," she said to Rotvine when she saw him. "Is the Warchief here?"

Rotvine's face brightened, although it was hard to tell, despite the fact that he looked fresher than he had in years. "Yes, Sylvanas is in her chambers, as she's been for the past three weeks."

"Has there been any change?"

He shook his head sadly as he began to walk with her down the corridor that led to the royal chambers, "Nothing discernible. The apothecaries are working night and day, but that venom was specially crafted for Faith – it's difficult to counteract."

"They'll find something. Nobody here is going to let Faith die."

"We may not have a choice in the matter," he told her. "Light, I don't want to admit to this. I can't imagine a world where Faith doesn't exist."

They were quiet as they reached Sylvanas' door. Two guards were stationed outside, and they both nodded in greeting.

"Enter," came Sylvanas' tired voice in response to Garia's knock. She turned her head as they walked into the room, "Garia. What can I do for you?"

"Warchief, I thought you might want to know that we got the Tidestone of Golganneth. I know this isn't necessarily going to help Faith, but it might be welcome news for you during this time."

Sylvanas blinked once, "It is welcome news, thank you, Garia. Did Azshara's forces have it?"

"They had the pieces and managed to cobble them back together, yes. It took us some time to get it, and we lost several people along the way, but it is now in Dalaran along with the Tears of Elune Faith managed to get."

"Good work," said the warchief absently. "You should get yourself healed up."

"I'll get right on that." She looked at Faith, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Thank you for the offer, Garia."

There was a pause, "Have you thought about using the Sunwell?"

Sylvanas stirred, "The Sunwell?"

"Isn't it a font of power for your people?"

"For my former people, yes."

"It could help, though," said Rotvine. "It's pure arcane energy."

"Not since it was restored. Now there's an element of Light in there too. It could kill her."

Rotvine looked at her, "What in the world have you got to lose now? It's either she dies now with us attempting to help her, or she dies later. I know you're scared, Sylvanas, but at this point, this may be the only thing capable of helping her."

"I can't just drop Faith into the Sunwell and hope for the best…"

"Isn't it worth a try, though? Think about it, the Sunwell resurrected Kel'thuzad."

Sylvanas flinched.

"I'm sorry to bring that up, but it's true. If the Sunwell was powerful enough to do that, don't you think that it would help Faith at least wake up?"

"What if it corrupts the Sunwell again? Faith would kill me for doing something like that."

"But it won't. You're not doing anything out of hatred."

Sylvanas looked at Faith's face. It was growing grayer and more haggard by the day, and she knew that if she didn't do something fast, her beloved would perish, lost in whatever darkness she was in.

They would never be together again.

"Get me Lor'themar," she said.

* * *

Sylvanas hadn't been to Quel'Danas for decades. She vividly remembered the way Arthas had killed King Anasterian, and the way she had been able to do absolutely nothing to stop it happening.

The Dead Scar was just as visible here as it was throughout the rest of her former homeland, but the remainder of the island was still beautiful and vibrant, despite the fact that the demons who had come after the Scourge had tried their hardest to destroy it.

Faith was in her arms, wrapped in a swath of navy blue runecloth. She hadn't flinched when they had been through the portal, although there had been a faint cry that had echoed in her mind.

Lor'themar led her to the Sunwell Plateau, a place she'd been to numerous times in life. One of the last times had been with her sisters, before Alleria had disappeared through the Dark Portal. She closed her eyes against the force of the memory, clutching Faith tighter against her chest.

"Would you like me to take her?" asked someone, a male who spoke in a soft voice and wore the tabard of the Shattered Sun Offensive.

"No, thank you," she told him. "I've got her."

"We have everything ready for her, if you'll just follow me."

She did, walking slowly with Garia and Vilak on either side of her. She glanced at them, wondering what a strange turn of events this was, for two orcs to have befriended her wife, and for them to be so close to her that they would follow her even here, to a place that would have been utterly forbidden to them just three decades previously…

They entered the winding passage that led to the Sunwell, Sylvanas feeling its power long before they actually reached it.

"By the gods," said Garia, staring in awe. "That is your Sunwell?"

Lor'themar nodded, "The restored version of it, yes. It is what created our kingdom over seven thousand years ago. It gave us our power, amongst other things."

"It is very… bright," said Vilak.

Sylvanas couldn't help but smile a little. "Hence its name." She put Faith down gently on a stretcher that had been brought over and knelt next to her, ignoring the way her knees protested this.

Someone walked to them, and Sylvanas turned her head, not altogether surprised to see Liadrin there, wearing robes she'd worn when she had been a Priestess of the Light. "We cannot promise we're going to be able to do much for her," she said, squeezing Sylvanas' shoulder. "But we are glad that you came to us for help."

"Thank Garia and Rotvine for that. I hadn't even considered bringing her here until they mentioned it."

"What, do you think that only necromancy can get your beloved out of this coma?"

"I turned her into a Forsaken. I'm not sure the Light can do much for her at this point."

Liadrin smiled, "You'd be surprised, Warchief."

"How do you plan to counteract the poison coursing through her veins?"

"The same way we counteract any Scourge venom." She turned as more people arrived, priests and paladins alike, "All right, I think everyone's here. Let us begin. Sylvanas, you can just hold Faith's hands, as she'll need an anchor."

Sylvanas braced herself, not wanting Faith to be in any more pain than she was already in. She touched her forehead to her wife's, closing her eyes and waiting. "I love you," she whispered, listening as the ritual began.

_Oh, Light of the Sun, heed our call for healing. Help the daughter of darkness who was once your own child. Daughter of the Sun and Shadow, come back to the Light. Stay not in the dark, and focus on your love._

The words appeared simple to Sylvanas, but spoken in ancient Thalassian, they held a power to them that wasn't easily mistaken for anything else.

A slender beam of light seemed to detach itself from the Sunwell. It enveloped Faith like a sunbeam, touching Sylvanas as well. She hissed softly, feeling its burn, but she didn't release her wife.

Faith twitched, and Sylvanas nearly cried out. This was the most movement she'd seen from her in weeks.

"Shh, baby," she whispered. "I'm here."

"Sylvanas…"

"Everything's all right, sweetheart. Come back to me."

Faith began to scream, the sound piercing and agonized. She thrashed, and Sylvanas barely got her face away in time to avoid her nose being crushed. Still, she held on, closing her eyes against Faith's shrieks, reminded of that day in Silvermoon, of every single time Faith had been hurt. Her heart broke once, twice, and just when she thought she was going to lose her mind, Faith went still, her screams cutting off abruptly.

Her eyes opened.

Sylvanas had the time to note that their glow wasn't quite as orange as they had been when she'd first been raised. Instead, they almost seemed a little golden around the edges, but it could have been a trick of light. Her skin was back to being white, but likewise held a little glow to it, almost a shimmer.

"Faith? Honey, can you hear me?"

A slow blink. Faith looked around, her eyes avoiding Sylvanas' entirely.

"Baby?"

Faith sat up slowly, not answering her wife, but reaching up to squeeze her hand. "What did you do?" she asked softly.

"We couldn't think of what else to do," replied Sylvanas, hating the way her voice shook. "Carrick suggested we use the Sunwell to heal you. How… how do you feel?"

"My veins burn…" she whispered. "Everything hurts, even my bones."

"The way it hurts when the Light touches you?" asked Liadrin.

Faith gave a single nod.

Sylvanas touched her, "Can you stand?"

"I can try." She got to her feet, and Sylvanas was right there, putting an arm around her when she staggered. "It was dark before. I tried to get out, but I couldn't. It was like I was drowning in darkness. I couldn't get to you."

"But you did. You reached me. I heard you."

"That was real?" she asked, her voice breaking. "I couldn't figure out what was real and what wasn't… I saw… terrible things."

"The venom in your veins was targeting a specific part of you, to inflict the maximum amount of pain."

Faith snorted, "Figures Genn would come up with something like that. It was very effective."

"Genn Greymane?" asked Lor'themar sharply. "He's the one who attacked you?"

"Was there any doubt?" Sylvanas secured her hold on Faith when she nodded. "I told you."

"But it doesn't make any sense. Why would he attack Faith while she was busy working against the Burning Legion?"

Faith's smile was sad, "Because he knows that he can hurt Sylvanas by hurting me. It's very simple, really." Faith looked at her wife, "I make you weak."

"You make me strong," she countered. "You've always made me strong. Gods forgive me, Faith, I thought I'd lost you." With that, she hugged Faith tightly, burying her head in her neck and allowing herself to cry. She sank to her knees, and Faith went with her, physically unable to support Sylvanas at that moment.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Sylvanas, I didn't mean to scare you. I tried to stave off the attack, but…"

"No, honey, no this wasn't your fault." Sylvanas looked at her, eyes streaming, and put both her hands on her face, "I knew Genn was angry about what happened on the Broken Shore and didn't pay close enough attention to it. I should have been more careful and kept you at home." She kissed her, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you again, my Faith."

Faith closed her eyes, overwhelmed by Sylvanas' feelings. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I know you do. I love you too." She got to her feet before helping Faith do the same. "Let's go home."

A nod, "How soon do you want me to go back to the Broken Isles?"

"I don't. You're going to rest until the pain leaves your body completely, then we'll talk about your next move."

"Um…" Liadrin stepped forward. "The pain may never leave her." She recoiled when Sylvanas rounded on her, "I'm sorry, Warchief, but what we had to do was extreme. The Sunwell's energies cleansed Faith of venom and of additional toxins. I believe that her magic will be stronger for it, but it comes at a price."

"And that price is  _pain_?"

Faith put a gentle hand on Sylvanas' arm, "Hey, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"You're already in too much pain as it is! I don't want you to –."

"Shh, sweetheart. Shh." Faith put her arms around Sylvanas again, "Listen to me. The Sunwell just saved my life. I could feel myself sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness, and the Sunwell pulled me back towards you. I couldn't have done it on my own, Sylvanas. I was dying."

She had been dying.

"I don't want you to die," she whispered, sounding much younger than she ever had.

Faith smiled a little, "I'm not dying today, love, thanks to everyone's efforts." She nodded towards where Liadrin and the others were standing.

Sylvanas blinked once, turning to them, "Oh… right. Thank you. Thank you for helping her."

Liadrin bowed briefly, "You would do well to remember that you are not the only person on Azeroth who cares about Faith. We're glad we were able to help." She hesitated, "May I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead."

"Don't take her back to Undercity right away. If you leave her here, we could study the effects the Sunwell had on her. Maybe we'd be able to learn something from all of this."

"You want to study my wife?"

"Not for long. Just for a couple of weeks or so."

The last thing Sylvanas wanted was to be away from Faith for any length of time. She turned to her, "It's your choice, my love. I don't want us to be apart again, but it's up to you."

"Well, I don't want to be away from you either, but I think it'll be good to know what the effects of the Sunwell are on me. If my magic's been changed in any way, this will be the perfect place to test it."

"And you can come to see her, of course," interjected Liadrin. "Mages can make portals to Quel'Danas anytime they want."

Sylvanas pursed her lips, "I see I'm going to be overruled on this. Fine. But no more than two weeks. Where are you planning on having her stay while she's here?"

"Oh, we'll have some accommodations readied for her, there's no need to worry."

Faith put an arm around Sylvanas, resting her head on her shoulder. She yawned once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very anxious about posting this chapter, so much so that I considered deleting the entire fic last night. I personally really like it, but I'm not sure anybody else will, because I'm practically using the Sunwell as a catch-all for healing and people might think "Oh, well, why doesn't everyone do it?". I'm actually not sure whether the Sunwell can be used in that fashion, but Arthas did use it to resurrect Kel'Thuzad, so that's where I got the idea from.
> 
> And no, Faith isn't going to be a super-Forsaken now, don't worry. I didn't want to turn her into an Azerothian version of Captain Marvel, although it was tempting to do this. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think, as I'm curious to have your input.
> 
> Lunarelle


	28. Chapter 28

The apartment was a lovely one. Overlooking the sea, it consisted of a large open area that had been decorated in soft gold and blue hues. An ornate bed with a curved headboard had been fitted neatly against one of the walls and covered with a fluffy white quilt.

"It has all the trimmings of a noble family's summer apartment," commented Sylvanas, glancing around it.

"The bed looks comfortable," Faith told her in a whisper.

Sylvanas chuckled, "You've just come out of a coma, and you're thinking about sex?"

"Frankly, I feel too exhausted for sex. But I'd love to just lie there in your arms for a bit, if that would be okay?"

"Would it be okay for the two of us to cuddle? Is that what you're asking me?"

Faith shrugged, "Yes?"

"Silly girl, of course, it's okay." She walked to the bed, taking off her boots as she went. "Come here," she said, extending her arm.

"You don't think it's silly?"

"Let me ask you this. Why do you think I married you?"

Not quite sure how to answer that, Faith took a few steps towards Sylvanas, "Because you love me."

"Exactly. I love you. I know you still have a difficult time grasping that particular concept, but I'm going to need you to get this through your skull. I love you. And I want to spend time with you. If I could, I'd spend every moment of every by your side, and it wouldn't matter if all we did was stare into each other's eyes for hours on end. As far as I'm concerned, that would be time well spent."

Faith sat on the bed, relieved when Sylvanas pulled her into her arms, "I love you too, you know."

Sylvanas kissed her forehead gently, then the tip of her nose, "Yes," a kiss to the cheek, "I know." She smiled, knowing what Faith wanted, and slowly kissed her other cheek before trailing little kisses over her jaw. Faith turned her head to catch her lips, and she pulled away. "Greedy."

Sticking out her lower lip in a pout, Faith gave Sylvanas her best sad eyes.

"Stop it, that didn't work when we were both alive."

"Yes, it did."

Sylvanas groaned, dropping her head on Faith's shoulder, "Gods help me, it so did. You have no idea how much self-control I needed to keep from jumping you whenever you looked at me like that."

"Imagine what it would be like if you didn't have to deny yourself the simple pleasure of a kiss," said Faith quietly. "What it would be like for our lips to touch and for our tongues –."

Sylvanas kissed her. Both of them made shocked sounds in the backs of their throats before relaxing into it, letting it happen.

"Oh, I feel like I haven't kissed you in years…" whispered Faith, winding her fingers through the brittle strands of Sylvanas' hair.

"You don't have to stop, you know."

"I don't?"

A smile, "That's another reason I married you: so I can kiss you whenever I want."

"Just kiss me?"

"Well, no, not… I thought you were too tired for sex?"

"I am. But I won't be too tired later."

"I need to get back to Orgrimmar for a spell, my darling. I've been absent for a while."

Faith looked away from her wife, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"You went to help tauren against the Burning Legion, Faith. Nobody expected Greymane to attack you out of nowhere. This wasn't your fault, you understand?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good." She kissed her again, pulling her closer and saying nothing else, just enjoying the two of them together. After a few minutes, she noticed Faith's eyes fluttering closed and recognized the fact that she had fallen asleep, her fingers curled around the material of her tunic.

 _So when you said you were tired, you actually meant that_ , she thought. She kissed her forehead, attempting to disengage herself, but Faith murmured indistinctly, holding on tighter.

"Baby," she whispered. "Let me go, I'll be right back."

"No," said Faith in a sleepy voice. "Stay." She opened her eyes a fraction, "Please, Sylvanas. I don't want to be alone again."

"You are not alone, my love. Not now, not ever. I'm always with you."

"I don't want to sleep alone…"

"You're not alone," she repeated softly, aware that Faith's grip on her was tighter. "All right, all right. I'll stay."

"You promise?"

She pressed her forehead to Faith's, "I do."

She waited, and realized belatedly that she was expecting to hear Faith's rhythmic breathing, except that…

_Right, she doesn't breathe anymore._

Had she thought that taking Faith to the Sunwell would have somehow resurrected her into a living being?

She closed her eyes, holding Faith closer.

* * *

The sun was unforgiving, pounding relentlessly against the hood of her cloak and bothering the heck out of her uncovered ears.

"I really should move the Horde's capital to Ashenvale," she said, absently stroking Emmigosa, who was perched on her shoulder. "Somewhere that'll give us cover from this sun."

"I'm not sure many people would like that," Nathanos told her. He was walking next to her as they made their way towards a part of Orgrimmar that housed the goblin siege weapons. "They prefer the heat to the forest canopy."

Sylvanas shook her head, "Once upon a time, I loved the sun. I loved to feel how warm it made my skin and the way it made Faith look, although I never told her that."

He glanced at her, "How is she doing?"

"Surprisingly well, considering."

Healers had come by just after Faith had woken up, examining her and looking astounded when she had yawned, right there in front of them.

"How does it work with her now? She gets tired and needs sleep again? She must be the only Forsaken this happens to."

"The venom did quite a number on her," said Sylvanas. "We were lucky with the Sunwell. It should have killed her, but it revitalized her instead. Well, mostly."

"What do you mean, mostly?"

"She looks a little different, again. Like she was touched by the Light. But the venom is still active within her, and it causes her pain."

"She told you this?"

Sylvanas shook her head, "I can tell by the way she moves. I'm not sure if it's because she's still healing or because it's something permanent. The healers weren't clear about it." Seeing that he still had a curious look in his eyes, she elaborated, "Do you remember when you were alive, you broke your wrist really badly?"

He nodded.

"You told me once that it still hurt you years later if you were awake too long or if you were somewhere in the rain and cold. Faith said it kind of feels like that for her. It comes and goes, but it makes her entire body ache. That's why she gets so tired."

"And there's nothing anybody can do about it?"

"That's why she stayed behind, so that the healers can figure something out."

Nathanos gave a single nod, "I suppose we should be grateful for the fact that she's still alive. I mean, she should have been killed by that attack."

Yes, she should have been. Sylvanas knew how close she'd come to losing her again, and that was why she was going to see the goblins. She needed their help for the next stage of the war on the Broken Isles.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" he asked her.

"It's about keeping Faith safe."

Only barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes, Nathanos put a hand on her arm to stop her walking away from him, "Everything you do is about trying to keep Faith safe. You might want to give me more information about your plan so that I can help you with it."

She glanced down at his hand, surprised that he had actually held her back as he hadn't done that since they'd both been alive. "Why would you want to help me with it?"

"I may not be the greatest fan of your relationship with Faith, and I have my reasons for it, but I understand how much you love her. I also know that if anything else happens to her, you're probably going to lose your mind, and we all have a vested interest in making sure that doesn't happen."

She almost smiled at that.

"There are a couple of things we need to do next," she said. "One of them I'll be pursuing on my own, though."

"On your own?" he asked, skeptical.

"Yes. I'll need you to focus your efforts on the Aegis of Aggramar."

"While you do… what, exactly?"

She hesitated for a moment, "There are Vrykul in Stormheim. They migrated from Northrend, and took with them several beings I require."

"Are you talking about the Val'kyr?"

Not answering his question, Sylvanas kept walking, finally reaching the area of Orgrimmar that the goblins had named Scrap Alley, where they'd built all sorts of siege engines and war machines for the Horde.

Several goblin engineers were waiting for her next to a few ballistae they had built. The weapons were impressive, and, calculating quickly, she guessed that they'd be well able to hit gryphons or fel bats in flight, should such a thing be necessary.

"That's quite an arsenal," said Nathanos.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked a female goblin with a shock of magenta hair that had been gelled into spikes all over her head.

"They are," agreed Sylvanas. "How many have you got?"

"Twenty-eight, so far, but we have another ten on the way that will be ready by the end of next week."

"Would the work go faster if you had mages to help you?"

The goblin bowed her head respectfully, "Magic and technology do not always mix well. But having a few extra bodies would definitely speed up the process."

Sylvanas nodded, "I would appreciate it if you could at least double production. The expenses would be covered, of course."

The goblin looked taken aback but knew better than to argue, "Then we'll do it. But we'll definitely need more people."

"You shall have them," promised Sylvanas.

* * *

"Hi, honey, I'm home!"

There was a muffled giggle from the balcony, and a moment later, Faith stepped into the room, wearing a gossamer dressing gown with absolutely nothing under it.

"I've always wanted to say that," said Sylvanas, setting a parcel down. She turned to look at Faith and froze, her eyes widening slightly. "Good grief, woman, are you trying to end me?"

"You don't like it?" asked Faith, looking down at herself.

Trying to hide a smile, Sylvanas shook her head and walked towards her wife, "Shall I even bother to dignify that question with an answer?" She kissed her, "Hi."

"Hi. How did it go in Orgrimmar?"

"It went well. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I just don't like waking up and not finding you there, although I did appreciate your note." Faith wrapped both her arms around Sylvanas' neck, "How long will you be with me for?"

"All night."

Faith's face lit up, "You're taking the night off?"

A nod, "I am. I figured you and I could reconnect." She chuckled, "Look at how happy you are."

"You've just told me that you're going to spend the entire night with me, Sylvanas. Of course, I'm happy." She ran her fingers over her wife's ears, grinning when they twitched, "But you have so much work to do…"

"My only job tonight is being with you."

Faith sobered a little, "What about the war?"

"A long time ago, someone told me that even during a war, people need to rest and take a bit of time off. It's something I never forgot, and I know for a fact that it's a strategy you've used in the past as well. We've recovered two of the Pillars of Creation: that's huge."

A kiss, "I guess Azeroth won't fall apart if you take a few hours to yourself."

"Precisely. And if something happens, we have mages who can come and get us." She picked Faith up, laughing at the look on her face, "In the meantime, I think that I need to thoroughly examine your body to make sure that you're actually all right."

Faith giggled, "Oh, you do, do you?" She winced when Sylvanas dropped her onto the bed.

"Oh… damn, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"A little, but it's okay."

"No, it's not. I should have been more careful with you. You're precious cargo."

Faith smiled, "Honey, it's fine. Come here."

Still berating herself for having hurt Faith even slightly, Sylvanas sat on the bed, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Besides, your mere presence is enough to make every bit of pain I've ever had disappear."

"I think you're full of it," said the warchief, but she was unable to repress a smile.

Faith slowly opened her robe, "Is that what you think?"

Cursing softly under her breath, Sylvanas kissed her. It was gentle at first, then her hand wound itself into Faith's hair as she cupped the back of her head, bringing her closer. She felt Faith shed her robe entirely and before she knew it, they were pressed completely together, the friction between their bodies exquisite. Faith was undressing her, her fingers deftly unlacing her leggings and pulling them down. Their mouths separated just long enough for the rest of her clothes to be taken off, and then... there she was, on top of her.

Oh, it was always like the first time. The initial whisper of pleasure that spiked until they were both crying out in each other's arms, the inability to sate each other and the need to continue, to have more... so much more.

"I love you," said Sylvanas later as Faith lay in her arms. "You know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too." Faith's kiss was tender, "I needed that."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Hey, you needed me too, admit it."

"I always need you, I've never denied that."

Faith chuckled, "Yes, you have."

"Yeah, all right, when I was young and stupid." Sylvanas ran her hand down Faith's side, feeling new scars there and trying not to think about what they'd gone through, how they had gotten where they were now.

"Hey. It's okay."

Sylvanas looked at her and saw concern etched onto her features, "What is?"

"Your face changed. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important, my love."

Not believing that for a second, Faith kissed the underside of her chin, "Things haven't been easy for you lately. Losing Vol'jin, taking over the entire Horde… it's been a lot for you to take in."

"And for you," said Sylvanas quietly. "You lost a lot of people in a short amount of time, and you saw me become warchief." She brushed the hair away from Faith's face, "I know I don't make it easy on anyone."

"You want us safe, Sylvanas, there's nothing wrong with that. Your approach to it is a little unconventional, I'll grant you that, and I wish you'd stop raising people from the dead, but otherwise, I understand where you're coming from."

"I want  _you_  safe, most of all, I don't care about anybody else."

"Of course you care. You would have never accepted to be warchief if you didn't."

Sylvanas tightened her hold on Faith, closing her eyes for a moment. "The only reason I took the job was so that I could focus on finding the best way to keep you from getting killed" her tone turned sarcastic. "And I'm doing a great job."

"There's more to the Horde than me."

"As long as you're unsafe, I will not focus on anything else."

Faith rubbed Sylvanas' side slowly, "So what you're telling me is that you're going to force me to stay home now and not go back out there to fight the Burning Legion?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You're going to stay where it's safe. I will not see you in this war again." She put a hand over Faith's mouth to keep her from protesting, "End of discussion."

Gently moving her head away, Faith took Sylvanas' hand in hers, "That's not fair, and you know it," she said, making sure to keep her tone light. "Come on, when have you known me to let others do my fighting for me?"

"You are queen of Undercity now. You are not to fight anywhere unless the situation is dire."

Faith got to her feet, "The situation  _is_  dire, Sylvanas! Or does the Burning Legion not qualify as an emergency?" She summoned a black robe from the closet. It was all business, hard black in color and covering her from neck to foot, although it hugged her figure beautifully.

Sylvanas got up as well, "Of course it's an emergency. But I want you directing the war effort from Orgrimmar, not getting yourself hurt on the front lines, and there's nothing you'll be able to do to change my mind."

Faith made to argue, but at that moment, a wave of pain laced her body from one of the new scars on her back. She gave a breathless gasp and doubled over for an instant, her face turning gray with it.

"See? That just proves my point. You're still healing, and you have no idea whether you're ever going to be pain-free again. You can't fight in your condition."

"We're Forsaken, Sylvanas," said Faith through gritted teeth. "We're always in pain."

Shaking her head, Sylvanas pulled Faith to her, "Don't fight me on this, honey, you'll lose."

Faith looked up at her, "I don't want to just be left behind."

"You'll never be left behind. Do you really think that I'll leave you in Undercity as a figurehead and forget about you?" She kissed both of Faith's eyelids, "I know you want to be out there in the thick of things, but you can't, not anymore. You're a queen now, and a general. It's time for you to direct efforts and see the bigger picture." Another kiss, "Can you do that for me, love?"

Faith didn't want to melt in Sylvanas' arms, but it was something she couldn't help doing. "I guess," she whispered.

"Thank you. Here's what we're going to do: when you return to Orgrimmar, you're going to help me design a portal chamber that will allow anybody to travel to and from our main cities, that way, we'll be accessible to everyone."

"Permanent portals, you mean?"

"Yes. We can ask citizens of the Horde to pay a weekly or monthly fee for the portals to Silvermoon, Undercity, Thunder Bluff, Dalaran, and maybe even Shattrath City."

"What about Pandaria and Northrend?"

Sylvanas nodded, "Okay, I guess we can have portals to there as well. I'll leave the logistics of it up to you."

"It'll definitely help the war effort," mused Faith. "But somehow I think you're just trying to mollify me."

"Well, I am, but the request is genuine, honey. I was going to ask you to do this anyway."

"And after that?"

"After that, we'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have expressed that you're not a big fan of Faith being in pain after everything that's happened to her. I completely understand that - and I don't think she'll always be in pain. But this is a small nod to the people who battle chronic pain on a daily basis and who are still able to go on, despite their hardships.
> 
> Have a good evening, and thanks again for reading!  
> Lunarelle


	29. Chapter 29

They would see.

Sylvanas returned to Orgrimmar the following day, leaving Faith in Quel'Danas with a promise to return that very evening.

"That's great and all," she said to herself, "but what in the world am I supposed to do here by myself all day?"

 _Rest_ , came Sylvanas' voice in her mind.  _Get some more sleep_.

"You know, I don't sleep the way I did when I was alive. I don't need to rest for eight hours anymore, just one hour will do."

_I'm sure you can find something to do until my return._

But not where she was, that was for sure. She left the apartment, wandering down to Sun's Reach, the main town on the island. It was there that a lot of the battles against Kael'thas' forces had taken place after the prince of Quel'Thalas had joined the Burning Legion. Faith had been in Outland when all of that had happened, but she'd heard that the battles had been terrible.

There were several people out in the main square of the town, talking or buying wares. Faith noticed that several of them seemed injured, and wondered whether Lor'themar hadn't requested for people to be brought there to recover from battle. It made sense: now that the Scourge and the demons were gone from the area, it seemed like a very peaceful place to be, rather like Quel'Thalas had been before the kingdom had fallen.

"The proximity to the Sunwell helps them heal just a little faster," said someone when she asked. "It's something that's been in place since the war against the Scourge."

"That's strange, I was never brought here after I was injured."

The woman chuckled, "That's because neither you nor Sylvanas wanted to be separated, I suppose."

Faith smiled a little, recognizing that to be true. Being injured was bad enough, but being separated from Sylvanas when she was recovering… the thought was unbearable.

"I won't deny that," she said.

She made her way to the harbor, seeing how clear the water was around the town. One could see the small multicolored fish that swam in the warm shallows, along with the coral reef that surrounded the northern portion of the island. Several people were currently exploring the reef, freediving to check out the natural treasures that only existed there because of elven magic.

"It's too bad we never came here when we were both alive," she said in a low voice. "Sunwell knows we both would have enjoyed it."

Sylvanas' voice reached her again, amused this time.  _Because you think that you would have been able to stop yourself from jumping on me if you'd seen me in a bathing suit here?_

"Hey! I stopped myself just fine when we were at the beach behind your house."

There was a low chuckle before Faith felt Sylvanas gently pulling her mind away. She winced, hating when Sylvanas willingly disconnected herself from her. It wouldn't last long, but was a reminder to leave her be for a while because she was busy.

Sitting down in the shade beneath a tree, she looked out at the water and conjured a flame in her hand.

It flickered out after less than a second as pain laced her body, distracting her. It felt like she'd gotten a knife pulled out of her skin again.

The pain subsided, and she tried conjuring a flame again. The pain returned, but she focused on her magic, holding onto the pale red flame that looked so weak it wouldn't have been able to burn one's finger, much less take out an opponent.

She fell back against the tree, releasing her magic and feeling absolutely drained.

_What was that? Why is my magic not working anymore?_

It had felt as though someone had been painfully tugging the spell from her very veins, burning her from within and making her new scars throb. Had she been living, she would have been left breathless.

It took her some time to get back to her feet. Feeling distinctly ill, she painstakingly made her way towards the clinic on the island. She nearly fell, and a guard had to rush forward to help her get inside.

One of the healers brought her to a comfortably furnished room and helped her lie down.

"You shouldn't have been trying to cast any spells, General," he told her sternly. "What were you thinking?"

She shrugged, "I've been injured before. I  _died_  and was brought back, and I was able to perform magic right away. I've never had anything affect me like this."

"Well, you were poisoned with a very specific type of venom that was crafted especially for you. I don't think you've ever had anything like this happen to you before, so the effects might be unpredictable."

"Greymane's idea was to kill me, not incapacitate me."

"Yes, but it's possible that he thought you would make it through. Attacking your magic would certainly be a great way to get his revenge on you and the warchief: everyone knows how much she relies on your spellcasting."

"I can still cast spells," said Faith defensively. "Just… not well enough to matter."

"Go on, then, let me see one of your spells. Try summoning this quill to you."

Faith focused on the quill the healer was holding up and attempted to summon it to her. It only partially worked, the quill leaping from his hand and onto the floor. But Faith cried out, beginning to shake. For the first time, she was aware that the new light that was making her hair glow faintly completely disappeared as she cast her spell.

"By the Sun, stop, stop… you'll kill yourself if you keep it up." He put his hand over hers, "I imagine this is scary."

"Scary." Faith's voice was eerily calm. "I can't perform magic without debilitating pain, and all you can tell me is that this is… scary?"

"We're going to figure this out. But I think we need the warchief."

"You don't need to bother Sylvanas with this. Look, I'm probably feeling this way because I'm not fully healed yet and I still need to rest before attempting anymore spellcasting, right?"

To his credit, the healer only looked mildly worried, "Right. Of course you're right. It's just a little unusual. Now, why don't you just lie here for a bit, and I'll be right back."

Faith nodded and lay back against the pillows, chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

She was terrified.

* * *

When Sylvanas returned to Quel'Danas, she was told that Faith was at the clinic. That wasn't wholly unusual, but a disquieting feeling came over her as she walked there.

She tapped Faith's mind with her own and what she felt when she did that caused her to quicken her pace.

She found Faith on a white bed looking gray again - in pain.

"What happened?" she asked, going to her wife and kissing her forehead gently. "Why are you so scared and hurting so much?"

A healer walked in, immediately bowing to her. "Warchief," he said. "My name is Ceven, and I'm the high priest of the island."

"He's been trying to figure out what's wrong with me," said Faith in a low voice.

Sylvanas waited, her hand squeezing Faith's shoulder.

"We're hoping this is a temporary condition that's either based on the effects of the venom or the effects of the Sunwell, but in case it isn't we're working on some elixirs that will help with the pain." He looked at Sylvanas, "From what we can gather, Faith can't perform magic without… agony."

Agony? "What the fel are you doing performing magic in your condition?" Sylvanas asked Faith, her voice harsher than she meant it to be, hating the thought of her in any kind of pain.

"I've never had problems with magic after an injury. Remember? I was casting spells a couple of hours after you raised me, and I'd been poisoned then too."

"That was different, Faith, you died and I raised you, which erased your previous injuries." She glanced at the healer, "What's your take on it?"

"We don't know, it's a new situation for us, so we're making this up as we go along. But we have some of the best healers of the kingdom here, and we'll do everything we can to figure this out. For now, the only thing I can suggest is rest, and lots of it. That means  _real_  rest. No magic, and no physical exertion."

"No physical exertion?" Faith asked him, her voice squeaking on the last word. "At all?"

Sylvanas was laughing quietly, "Oh, this'll kill you."

Faith whipped her head around to glare at her, "First I can't perform magic, and now we… we… are you kidding me?"

"Like I said, hopefully this'll only be temporary until we find out what's going on." He bowed, "I'll be back in a little while with your discharge orders."

"Thank you," said Sylvanas, sitting on the bed next to Faith. "It's going to be okay."

"Is that what you think?"

"I have to believe that, honey."

"Sylvanas if I can't perform magic anymore –."

"We'll deal with it then." She put an arm around her, pulling her close, "I don't think your magic is gone. You were able to summon your robe earlier."

"Ceven says that that's what triggered everything."

A nod, "If worst comes to worst, you'll rule by my side and never see war again. Would that be so bad?"

"I've been a battle mage for nearly thirty years, and you want me to go back to the way things were for me when I lived at home?"

"I wouldn't say that they'll be exactly like that. You can battle just fine without magic, you know. I've taught you how to use a bow and arrow, and your swordsmanship rivals even mine."

Faith looked at Sylvanas incredulously, "You expect me to suddenly change everything about myself and become a ranger?"

"It's an option, baby."

"Okay, and what if I can't even do that?"

"Then we'll figure something out. It's pointless to worry about it now. What I do want you to worry about is resting. You must be exhausted after all of this."

Faith shook her head, leaning against Sylvanas' shoulder. She felt as though everything had fallen apart, and she hadn't even done anything to deserve it.

Sylvanas held her, "I nearly lost you, Faith. I know it'll be a huge adjustment for you if you suddenly can't be a spellcaster, but that doesn't really matter. What matters to me is that you're safe."

A tear ran down Faith's cheek, "But you've come to rely on my magic…"

"It's not your magic, sweetheart, it's you. If I need magic, I can literally go anywhere in the Horde to get it. I just normally ask you because you're right there and I trust your magic more than anyone else's." She looked at Faith carefully, "Wait, you don't actually believe that I'm with you because of your magic, do you?"

Having no answer for that, Faith looked away.

"Faith Sylvera Everstone, are you joking right now? How well do you know me?!"

"I know you," murmured Faith, chastised.

"Well, then you should  _know_  that I wouldn't give a damn whether you were an archmage or a bloody window washer. For pity's sake, what do you take me for?"

"I take you for someone who surrounds herself with powerful people to rule her people."

Sylvanas put her finger under Faith's chin, forcing their eyes to lock, "I loved you before you became Blackfire, if you'll remember. You thought you had no future other than that of a lowly village alchemist."

"I didn't."

"And I loved you then, so stop fighting me. I don't love you for your magic, I love you for  _you_." She shook her head, "I can't believe you still haven't understood that, even after all this time. Is that why you've been working yourself nearly to death? Because you've wanted to be good enough for me?"

"I just figured I'd be more useful do you if I did more."

Sylvanas had to admit that Faith had a point. She  _had_  grown into one of the strongest mages she knew and had learned to rely on her a lot, for all sorts of things. "Maybe I did put too much pressure on you over the years."

Faith shook her head, "But you never meant to. I was always the one who asked to go places. You were adamant about keeping me home during the Outland campaign, remember? I'm the one who decided to go."

"It doesn't matter now," said Sylvanas, kissing her temple. "What's happening will never change how I feel about you. I love you, Faith."

"I know you do, Sylvanas… I love you too."

* * *

"So Faith can't perform magic anymore," mused Nathanos as Sylvanas paced round and round the Undercity throne room, looking more conflicted than she had in years.

"Not without pain, no, and I have no idea whether she'll be able to again."

"But she's not dead," said Rotvine. "That was what you wanted, right?"

"Of course it was what I wanted! But she's in so much pain, and there's nothing I can do about it. She's been on bed rest for the past week, and yesterday, when she tried…"

It had been awful. Faith had attempted to summon a basic flame in her hand again, and while she'd been able to, the pain had been just as bad for her. She hadn't screamed, but tears had coursed down her face and her skin had changed color, the veins almost turning green with her effort.

"Green?" exclaimed Rotvine. "You mean with the venom?"

"That's what the healers thought."

"So the Sunwell didn't cure her."

Sylvanas shook her head. The Sunwell hadn't fully leeched the venom out of Faith's system, but had restored her vitality, so to speak, allowing her to live despite the injuries she'd sustained. "The apothecaries here still can't make sense of this venom. I didn't know Greymane had it in him to come up with something like that."

Nathanos leaned against the wall of the throne room, crossing his arms, "Do you want us to attack the worgen?"

"Yes. I'd love nothing more than to tell you to blight them all into oblivion." She ran a hand over her face and sat on her chair of bones. "Except Faith would hate that and I don't want to stress her out more than she already is."

"Not to mention that we can use our efforts in better ways to retrieve the Aegis," said Nathanos, sounding relieved.

"About that," said Rotvine, "I heard that the Alliance is looking to find it as well."

"I thought they were working on the Hammer?" asked Sylvanas.

"That too."

She made a frustrated noise, "Whatever the case, I need the Horde in Stormheim."

"We'll be there, don't worry." Rotvine walked to her, handing her a piece of parchment, "We have fifty bats ready to go, not to mention another fifty wyverns that will provide us excellent air cover. We've modified our airships so that they can be more comfortable riding with us. And as far as I understand, we're getting dragonhawk riders as well from the Ghostlands."

"I didn't request dragonhawks."

"Faith did."

"Faith knows we're going to Stormheim?" Sylvanas asked him, alarmed. She wasn't supposed to know about that.

Rotvine shook his head, "No, but she knows we were looking for more aerial troops, so she went to Lor'themar, who agreed to send us an additional fifty riders."

Sylvanas smiled, "Always thinking about what's best for the Horde. She should have been warchief, not me."

Nathanos and Rotvine quickly looked away from her, not wanting to say anything that might offend her. Nathanos cleared his throat after a while, "You're the better leader in these circumstances."

Looking only slightly amused, Sylvanas raised her eyebrows, "It's okay for you to tell me how you really feel, you know. I'm not going to execute either of you for speaking your mind."

"There's nothing to say, Warchief," said Nathanos.

Rotvine nodded, "You are the leader we chose, and nothing is ever going to change that." He bowed to her, "I should go check on the bat riders and make sure they're ready to go."

"And I'll check on the fleet out of Orgrimmar," Nathanos told her.

"I'll come with you," said Sylvanas. "I'm due there for a meeting anyway."

They left a few minutes later, landing in the Horde's capital and finding that everything was as it should have been in wartime. Despite the fact that it was very early in the morning, with the sun not yet risen, people were out and about, roasting meats, mending armor, and opening the war market, getting ready to sell weapons and potions.

Nathanos went to the harbor right away while Sylvanas made her way to Grommash Hold. Nobody was there at that early hour, which allowed her to take some time for herself and reflect on what she needed to do.

Get the Val'kyr in Stormheim to submit to her will.

* * *

Little by little, the force that would be accompanying her was assembled. Numbering nearly one thousand people, it was an impressive army composed of every member of the Horde. Thanks to Faith's interference, they had a lot of dragonhawk riders, who had incorporated the Undercity Mounted Regiment.

Garia and Vilak were there too and would coordinate the efforts with Nathanos and a female troll named Lith, who wielded one of the artifacts entrusted to the monks, a staff that had been crafted to look like the Red Crane Chi-Ji.

"You don't want any other wielders?" Nathanos asked Sylvanas.

She shook her head, "They're all either busy or injured. We have two of them in Azsuna mopping up the Burning Legion and the naga, who are furious over us getting the Tidestone. Faith is in Quel'Danas, and we have another wielder who's injured and recovering in Dalaran."

"That's six of them, counting Garia and Lith. What about the others?"

"They're in Highmountain and Val'sharah."

Nathanos chuckled, "Do you know where all of the Horde's artifact wielders are?"

"It's my job to know." She even knew where the Alliance's artifact wielders were. A lot of them had gone to help Tyrande in Val'sharah to rescue Malfurion Stormrage, which had nearly ended in disaster, but almost everyone had made it back alive, as far as she'd been told. One of the druids had died, but that particular artifact had passed on to the next available wielder.

"Is the Emerald Nightmare under control?" he wondered.

"They're still working on it. The druids don't want our help with it, so we'll let them handle the situation. Our people stationed there are working on the demonic activity." She held up a hand, "Faith did it, not me. Now, is there anything else you want to ask, or can we get underway?"

Nathanos shook his head briefly and followed her onto the _Windrunner_ , the flagship of the Forsaken fleet. He knew she had wanted to use the  _Everstone_ , but it was still being repaired in Tirisfal Bay after the Battle of the Broken Shore. There were three other ships in the harbor: the  _Eternity_ , the  _Oblivion_ , and the  _Black Rose_ , all of which had been reinforced for the war.

Garia and Vilak were already onboard, while Lith had boarded the  _Black Rose_. She was a troll who was on the shorter side compared to the rest of her kind. With mottled blue skin and bright red hair, she strongly reminded Nathanos of Vol'jin.

"You seem pensive," said Vilak to him, walking over and looking out at Bladefist Bay.

"I always am when we're about to go into battle. And Faith isn't here, which perturbs our warchief more than she'll ever admit."

"Did she say goodbye to her, do you know?"

A nod, "Yes, but she didn't tell her where we're going."

Vilak snorted, "And she thinks that Faith isn't going to find out? She's not about to let Sylvanas go into battle without making sure they can reach each other."

"I'll leave that one up to them. Faith did send me a letter asking me to take care of her in her absence. Not that Sylvanas needs anybody to look after her, but I'll be happy to handle that duty."

He turned around as Sylvanas appeared on deck with Garia. She was talking to her, her voice carrying over to them.

"As you've doubtlessly heard," she was saying, "Stormheim is a place where some of the vrykul settled in after escaping Northrend. Subtlety is not a virtue they hold in high regard, as I'm sure you remember."

Garia gave a nod.

"The vrykul legends speak of the Aegis of Aggramar, and to claim it, one must undergo some kind of trial and must be deemed worthy. That's where you and Lith come in. I'd like for the two of you to go through these trials together along with Vilak. I have no doubt that you can make it." She cleared her throat, "Truthfully, Stormheim holds another treasure, one that I will be pursuing by my own means."

The two of them climbed onto the second floor of the deck and Nathanos noticed that Sylvanas had changed into armor that was made of leather so black it was as though she was wearing clothes made of darkness itself. She indicated him.

"Nathanos has been busy training a new generation of rangers. They represent both our past and our future. They'll be with you throughout your journey in Stormheim, so don't hesitate to call upon them if you need them. You know, I think often about our future. Since the Forsaken cannot procreate, our destiny is to wither away, but that is not what I have envisioned for my people. No, not while there are beings out there with the power to stop death and to render us immortal."

Garia glanced at Vilak, then back at Sylvanas, "You want to use the Val'kyr there to help Faith gain immortality," she said. Her tone wasn't accusatory, she was merely stating a fact.

"Let's just say that I'm positive that they can help her, but I know she won't let me use one of mine because she's worried about what will happen to me if I deplete them."

"Faith is always worried about you," murmured Garia. "Just like you're always worried about her."

Sylvanas conceded that point. "She is not to know about any of this. I'm swearing you all to secrecy: Faith cannot be told that we are here."

"She's going to find out with or without our help, Warchief," said Vilak.

"If she finds out, it will not be from you." Her tone of voice was final, and nobody standing there had any doubt that punishment would be severe if that particular order was disobeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me this long to upload this. You should know that I actually just finished writing chapter 34, but as I'm not sure about how I wrote everything, it'll take me a while to post everything because I think that they're all going to need some serious edits. I just want to make sure to tell this story as well as possible! I hope you enjoyed this part, though!
> 
> Lunarelle


	30. Chapter 30

Faith had just arrived in Silvermoon with Ceven when she heard the frantic whispers in the streets.

Something about an Alliance attack on the Horde fleet in Stormheim.

_There's a Horde fleet in Stormheim?_

"What's going on?" she asked a guard.

"The Warchief's fleet was attacked in Stormheim," he said to her. "Apparently she's missing."

Faith blinked, "Sylvanas went to Stormheim?"

"Yes, and there was an attack." He looked at her and his eyes widened, "General Windrunner! I'm so sorry… I did not realize it was you. You shouldn't be here." He turned to Ceven, "You should take her back to Quel'Danas."

"I'm co-Warchief of the Horde, right," she said. "And as such, I have a right to be anywhere I please. Now, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. Everything's fine, you don't need to worry. We are already working on it."

"Already working on what exactly?"

He shook his head, "Nothing you need to trouble yourself with." He backed away from her, clearly conflicted about having said as much as he had.

Faith made a thoughtful sound, "So let me see if I get this right. Sylvanas embarked on a journey to Stormheim, one she didn't want me to know anything about. I assume the additional riders were for her. And now the Alliance has attacked the fleet and she's missing?"

He didn't answer, but the way his eyes widened told Faith that she'd hit the nail right on the head.

Sylvanas was missing in Stormheim.

Panic threatened to overwhelm her, but she quelled it. "Okay. The Regent-Lord knows?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good. Go find him and tell him that I'll meet him in Sunfury Spire in half an hour to discuss the situation. Also, get someone to go to Undercity and get Rotvine to meet us there as well. Now, please!"

"Faith, what are you planning on doing?" asked Ceven once the guard had disappeared.

She looked at him, "What do you think I'm planning on doing?"

"You cannot go to Stormheim, it's suicide!"

"I will not ever,  _ever_  leave Sylvanas behind, no matter what it'll do to me. Did you know she was going on this mission?"

"I knew there was a mission to Stormheim, yes."

"And you didn't see fit to tell me about it?"

"I'm sorry, General, Sylvanas forbade us to. She actually said she would have us executed if we told you what she was doing."

"Executed." So whatever Sylvanas was doing, it was not only secret, but something she knew Faith wouldn't approve of. "Okay, I'll work that out for myself later. Come on."

"Where are you going?"

"I need some battle gear, and this dress isn't going to do it."

She started walking with a purpose over to Farstrider Square, not stopping until she had reached an armory called  _The Breaching Sun_. The man behind the counter knew her, and got to his feet as she entered.

"General Windrunner," he said. "I knew I would find you here today."

"I'm glad. Does that mean you have something for me?"

He nodded, "The warchief forbade me from making new armor pieces for you in case something like this happened, but I'd already started working on something. It's right here."

Faith was about to follow him when she turned to Ceven, "You said you'd had some elixirs prepared to help with my pain?"

"Yes… but I don't know how effective they're going to be. You have several effects to combat, both the pain of the Sunwell's Light, and the residual venom in your veins."

"I'll go with or without the elixirs, Ceven."

He visibly swallowed, "All right, all right. I'll go get them."

"Thank you," she told him before following the shopkeeper to a back room. She stopped, her mouth dropping open for a second when she saw the amount of clothing laid out there for her. "Have you had a lot of free time on your hands?" she asked him.

"No. I tested out the design on some of the pieces you see out there, but I crafted these especially for you and for the warchief. I figured if you didn't want them, I'd be able to sell them directly to the public."

"At exorbitant prices, no doubt," she said, caressing one of the trousers that she saw there. "This is amazing quality. Did you use dragonhawk hide for this?"

"I did, yes. I made sure to treat the inside of the clothes so that they'll feel like velvet on your skin."

They were splendid. Trousers and tunics made of treated hide so soft to the touch she could have been handling warm water. Inky blacks fading to crimson, not only on the leather, but on the delicate mithril chainmail armor that was displayed there as well.

"You've worked well," she told him. "Thank you for all this, it looks as functional as it is beautiful."

"Choose whatever you want, my queen," he told her with a bow. "It is all yours."

Frowning only slightly, Faith looked at the man. His name was Helion and she had known him for years, but he had never spoken to her in such a loving tone before. "Thank you, Helion," she told him. "But we will pay for this, you need not worry."

"That will not be necessary, I assure you," he whispered.

Not wanting to insist, but knowing she would send him money anyway, Faith nodded and chose an outfit for herself: a long tunic with a high collar and an asymmetric hem that fell down to mid-thigh with matching black leggings that laced up on the side, not exposing flesh, but a swath of crimson that faded to black. Matching turnover boots completed the look along with a draped black cape.

"You look magnificent," said Helion to her. "Anybody should be proud to have you on his arm."

"Sylvanas is proud to have me on her arm," said Faith. "This cape is perfect, by the way, I love the new style. You should make more of them, I'm sure they'll fly off the shelves."

"You think?" he asked.

Faith nodded, "Definitely." She made to leave, "I'll make sure to tell people where I got my clothes so that you can have more business."

"That would be great." He bowed to her again and bit his lip, clearly wanting to say something else to her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said right away. "I would like to accompany you on your journey."

Whatever she had been expecting to hear, that had not been it at all. She blinked in surprise, and it took her several moments to frame a response to his statement. "You would like to accompany me?"

"Yes. You cannot go on your own. You're still experiencing a lot of pain."

She was, but that didn't mean she needed a man by her side. "What skills have you got?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you experienced in combat?"

"I can wield a sword. I defended my home against the Scourge once upon a time, and all of us survived."

"The Scourge invasion was decades ago. Are you sure you have the ability to go into an active combat zone? I'm going to war, you realize."

"I understand," he said. "I think I can be of use to you."

The list of people she wanted with her on that journey was very limited, and she'd certainly never thought about including a shopkeeper from Silvermoon on it. She feared she would be spending a lot of time looking out for him instead of working on her primary mission, which was to find Sylvanas.

He sensed her hesitation, "Please, Your Majesty. I can help, I know it. I'm an excellent tracker with a very good sense of direction."

So was she, but she wasn't going to say that. "You'll have to check with the Regent-Lord. He is your leader, after all."

"But you're co-Warchief of the Horde, and Queen of Undercity. Do you not supersede his authority?"

"I'm meeting with him in just a few minutes. If you want to, you can come and see him now, but there's no guarantee he'll let you go."

Helion looked at her and nodded, disappearing for a moment. When he returned, Faith noticed that he had changed into golden brown breeches and riding boots, with a brown tunic and brown cloak. The entire outfit would have been completely unremarkable if it hadn't been made from the finest available leather. It was almost the exact same shade her hair had been when she'd been alive, and contrasted nicely with his black hair.

_Wow,_  she thought.  _He's actually serious about joining me_.

And he wasn't alone. When the two of them left the shop, they were met by Ceven, who was surprisingly wearing battle robes and carrying a traveling bag that Faith knew right away had been enhanced by magic to hold more things.

"Let me guess," she said. "You also want to come with me?"

He gave a nod, "Sylvanas will never forgive me for letting you go on this journey alone."

"What are the chances that either of you will leave me to do what I need to do on my own?"

"Slim to none."

"Fantastic," she said, only barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes. "All right, come on."

Ceven and Helion glanced at each other before following Faith to Sunfury Spire, where they met Lor'themar, Halduron, and Rotvine, who was there with a small blue dragon.

"Emmi!" cried Faith, surprised to see her there.

Emmigosa gave a squeal of delight and hopped off Rotvine's shoulder to land in her arms. Sniffing excitedly, she rubbed her face against Faith, making little sounds.

"Who's my pretty girl? Oh, I missed you, little one, hi!"

It took the young drake some time to calm herself down enough to settle onto Faith's shoulder, and even then, she kept bumping her snout against her, as though checking to make sure she was really there.

Lor'themar smiled at her, but he didn't look altogether happy about her presence. "Look, I appreciate that you want to find Sylvanas, but you have no idea the kind of trouble we're going to be in if she finds out that we told you anything."

Faith blinked twice, slowly. After a small pause, she looked at him, "Sylvanas is my wife, and she made me co-Warchief of the Horde, right?"

He nodded reluctantly, "Right."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that makes me Warchief during her absence, isn't that right?"

He said nothing, merely looking at Halduron and Rotvine for help, but neither of them responded.

"So, don't think about what she's going to do when she finds out. Think about what  _I_  could do if you don't tell me exactly what I need to know in order to find her."

Rotvine cleared his throat, "What is it that you need us to tell you?"

"What was she doing in Stormheim exactly?"

"Look, she didn't really tell us much," said Lor'themar. "But there is a Pillar of Creation there."

Faith nodded, "The Aegis of Aggramar, I know."

"Right," said Rotvine. "She enlisted Garia, Vilak, and one of the monk artifact wielders. Her name is Lith."

"One of the Darkspear trolls," said Faith with another nod. "Sure, I saw her in Dalaran. So they went for the Aegis?"

"Yes," Lor'themar told her – a little too quickly for her taste.

The smile Faith allowed on her face was sinister, she knew. "And yet, if we were only talking about the Aegis, we wouldn't be standing here wondering where Sylvanas was, would we?" She walked to the map of the Broken Isles that had recently been hung on one of the walls of the room. "No, there's something else going on."

She thought for a minute. What did she know about Stormheim?

"No," she said after a while. "Surely not." She turned back to the others, eyes blazing, "There are vrykul there, aren't there?"

Nobody answered, but they didn't need to. The only reason Sylvanas would have personally gone to Stormheim was because she knew of a way to strengthen not just the Horde, but the Forsaken. A way to make sure their people would never die out.

Sylvanas had gone to get the Val'kyr that resided there.

* * *

Pacing. She was pacing, not knowing whether to be angry or petrified at the thought of Sylvanas lost in Stormheim on her own. Of course, Nathanos and the others were with her, but what if they hadn't survived the Alliance's attack? What if they were injured?

"Faith. Look, honey, I know you're worried, but I'm sure she's fine. If she were dead, Greymane would have spread the news far and wide, and we haven't heard anything since they were attacked."

"We haven't heard anything at all?" she asked Rotvine.

"Just that the fleet had been marooned on the shores of Stormheim and that the Alliance gunship known as the  _Skyfire_  had crashed."

"The Horde brought down the  _Skyfire_? That's great, it really is." Faith's tone was venomous as she ran a hand over her eyes. "We're dealing with the invasion of the Burning Legion, but we can't stop fighting against each other for two seconds in order to deal with them."

"From what we heard, the Alliance attacked us first," said Lor'themar in an attempt to placate her.

"Heard from whom, exactly? If we have people in the area who can report back to us, what the hell are we still doing here?"

Lor'themar shook his head, "Not from our people there, no. From our spies within the Alliance. Greymane is spinning some tale about having thought that they were attacking the Legion and that they had no idea they were dealing with us."

"Sure, because he hasn't spent years studying Forsaken ships in minute detail," snapped Halduron.

The regent-lord held up his hands, "Look, we don't want to make the situation worse than it already is."

"I agree. We need to focus our efforts on finding the survivors. Where did they crash?" She looked at them, "Where did they crash?" she repeated when they didn't answer.

Giving a sigh, Lor'themar pointed to an area of Stormheim, "Around here, we believe. We already have a ship ready to leave."

"No, you don't. We're going to do this covertly, being as the Alliance will be expecting us to go looking for Sylvanas. That means no flashy ships."

Rotvine put a hand on her arm, "You can't teleport there, Faith, you've never been there before… who knows where you'll end up."

"I wasn't planning on teleporting anywhere."

"You can't fly there either," he said. "I know Ivory's a great flyer, but she'll never manage that kind of flight, not even from Dalaran."

She smiled again, "Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Which is?"

"I'm leaving all of the race leaders in charge of the Horde in my absence. Focus on the fight against the Legion, and don't worry about the Alliance if you can help it. Gather as many supplies as you can, and get ready to ship them to Stormheim at my signal."

"And when is that going to be?"

"You'll hear from me," she told them.

"Faith –."

"You'll hear from me," she said again.

* * *

Her plan was very simple. She was going to sail to Stormheim, of course, but the ship she had in mind for the trip was small, easy to conceal. She had been working on one for quite some time in Tirisfal Bay, keeping it even from Sylvanas.

Its name was  _The_   _Running Wind_ , and it had been built for speed. Sleeker than the Forsaken battleships, she had made sure to craft it with magic so as to be able to sail it on her own if absolutely necessary.

"How many people can fit in there?" asked Ceven when he saw it.

"Thirty, if you squeeze in."

"It's nice."

Faith laughed, "I certainly hope so. I started building it over a year ago in case something happened and we needed to make a quick getaway."

"Good thinking."

"It's fast," she said. "It goes at least twice as fast as a normal battleship, so we'll be in Stormheim by tomorrow morning if we don't encounter any problems."

"Are we expecting problems?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

In truth, she wasn't sure of any such thing. She didn't expect any demonic trouble, but she knew the vrykul to be hostile under the best of circumstances, and if they ran into the Alliance, they'd be done for, but it wouldn't do to tell her companions this.

Five Forsaken sailors were accompanying them on their journey to Stormheim. They were experienced, having spent most of their undeath on the water. She had no doubt that they would be able to get them to whatever remained of the Forsaken fleet, despite their obvious fear of being with her.

"What exactly did Sylvanas tell all of you before she left?"

"Exactly what we've told you: that she would execute anybody who told you what was happening."

"I will speak to her, you have my word. None of you will be harmed."

They seemed to believe her, and less than an hour later, they were underway.

Everything went well, for the most part. The small vessel was indeed fast, especially combined with Faith's magic to lend them a hand. Ceven provided her with a multitude of potions and salves to help with the pain she was in every time she cast a spell, but the most aid she received came from Helion.

He was an enchanter, something she had never even suspected until she saw him in action, after which she realized that it should have been obvious to her from the first time she'd purchased something from his store.

He had used enchanted spellthread to craft her clothes, which added a layer of magic to them that she'd never thought of before.

"I actually feel cool in this tunic and leggings," she told him. "How did you manage this?"

"Well, you certainly  _look_  cool," Ceven told her. "The clothes definitely suit you."

"Cool as in my body's temperature," she clarified, glancing at him. "But thank you." She looked back at Helion, "Is it the spellthread?"

"The thread activates the magic in the clothes, yes. I went to a mage to make sure I'd done it right, and he said it worked just fine. Does it help?"

She gave a nod, "More than I thought it could. You see… when I use magic at the moment, I feel like my veins and skin are burning from the inside. Whether it's because of the Sunwell or a lingering effect of the venom is something the healers can't figure out."

"But it makes you feel like you're being burned alive," said Ceven.

"It's more like lava running through my veins, which is why having clothes that keep me cool helps a lot. Thank you, Helion."

He blushed, "I'm happy to be of service, Your Majesty."

"You know, I could probably brew a potion for you that'll cool you down as well. I have all the ingredients here, and it won't take too long to brew. I should have a batch ready for when we land in Stormheim."

Faith looked at Ceven and nodded, "Please do. I could use all the help I can get. Thank you."

The look he gave her in return had her fearing for his life if ever Sylvanas saw it.

She looked out on the horizon, trying to clear her mind to reach out to her wife.

_Sylvanas, where are you?_


End file.
